


Puzzled Hearts

by TheTinyCoffeeBean



Series: Peculiars [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU post-modern with a magical twist, All of this will be flagged in the beginning notes when needed, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Nicole Haught, Eventual Smut, Everybody has secrets, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of attempted sexual abuse, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Rather tame in my opinion, Slow Burn, Some angst, mention of violence, peculiar, really slow burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 114,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyCoffeeBean/pseuds/TheTinyCoffeeBean
Summary: Waverly Earp was beyond furious when her father, a newly elected powerful politician in the metropolis of Purgatory, assigned her a bodyguard.Nicole Haught was excited to get a new job in the big city, where she had unfinished business, and yet still a bit apprehensive at getting a new Principal.In a Peculiar World, the romance between the two women will have a hard time to blossom...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm glad that you ended up here, and I hope I won't bore you to death if you decide to go further.
> 
> This is my first fic, so it's new territory to me. Also it's my first time writing in english. As it is not my mother-tongue, it is both thrilling and frustating. So please please please, don't hesitate pointing the grammar, syntax or vocabulary mistakes I make. 
> 
> This story was tickling my brain, so I decided to try and lay it down... I hope it will be of some interest to some people out there. It's not exactly finished yet, but i already have most of it written.
> 
> Be warned: it is a very slow burn. That wasn't really intended at first, but the story kinda wrote itself that way.
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

 

 

I

 

There was not a day that passed by without Waverly regretting the recent events. At first, she thought she would be okay with it. She thought it wouldn’t really matter for her, it wouldn’t actually impact her way of life. But then… Life didn’t go on, like it was supposed to. “The show must go on”, my ass, she thought bitterly every day. Her show did not get to go on… Well, not in the way it used to, anyways.

 

It was starting to really get on her nerves. The constant attention, the resignation in Wynonna’s eyes… She hadn’t feel at ease in months, but she still hoped that time would make it better.

 

So, when her dad announced to her that he assigned a bodyguard to her, she didn’t take it too well. She knew throwing a fit wouldn’t change anything, but she couldn’t help it. She was a grown, self-aware, independent woman; she could take care of herself! She didn’t need any type of babysitter. Her father insisted, of course.

 

“I had to go through a lot of trouble to get that bodyguard. So, you’ll get a bodyguard, young lady, and you don’t have a say in it.”

 

She protested as much as she could, her father wouldn’t budge. She knew that, somehow, she was leading a risky life now. But the thing was, she actually didn’t mind the danger… She minded the protectiveness of all of them though. A lot. She wanted nothing more than freedom. Wynonna had had it, her. She had travelled for some years when she was younger, and she would barely even keep them posted on her whereabouts. Somehow, Waverly always kind of imagined this was what life would be for her at some point. But now… Now, it was different. Now, she was trapped, ironically trapped by the love of her relatives. She kicked an innocent shoe out of her way, annoyed that she couldn’t find it in herself to hate them for it.

 

She knew it all came from a place of love, of course she knew that. But still, it was so damn annoying. And smothering. And patronizing. And… And in two days that bodyguard would arrive. But hell was going to freeze before she let him in her life!

 

It was only fair for her to get to piss off her father and Wynonna back. Poor bodyguard, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. She smirked. She was going to be such a brat about it.

 

“Good evening, miss Earp”, said a voice, snapping the young woman out of her train of thought.

 

“Oh, good evening, Doc. I didn’t see you there” she answered warily.

 

“I could tell. Is everything alright with you, miss Earp?”

 

She looked at her father’s handyman. He was gently smiling behind his impressive moustache. It was not really his fault. None of this was. But she still felt like he could’ve try and help her regain some freedom. She decided not to sass him anyhow, and went with a polite, if not a bit cold “Fine. Good evening, Doc” and started to go her way.

 

Before she could go very far, he offered to come with her wherever she was heading.

 

“Thank you, but I would very much like to be alone for a little bit longer. After all, I won’t have that option in a few days”.

 

“Ah, yeah, the bodyguard… You know that it’s only for your safety that…”

 

“And not to _spy_ on me, you mean?” She interrupted him.

 

He didn’t look put out by the sarcasm.

 

“Miss Earp, you know that, under the circumstances, it’s only…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, safety first. And all that… I know.” She sighed. She opened her eyes as wide as possible, curved her browns and put on her most endearing smile: “Would you just, Doc, let me have that evening all to myself? I promise I’ll be careful. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t”.

 

It was his turn to sigh. “Well, I suppose…”

 

“Thanks!” She shouted without letting him finish his thought. She took the opportunity and practically ran outside, not even bothering to stop to greet the doorman. She usually tried to be polite to the boy, but tonight she had no patience. And she wanted to be far away when Doc would change his mind. And farther even when her father would realize she was not within the walls of the Earp Hostel.

 

The darn Earp Hostel, she thought. She turned just to eye it from the corner of her eye. It was an impressive building, in an ancient architectural style that made it quite easy on the eye. She used to really like it. She always had a thing for beautiful, vintage-looking buildings. That made her even madder at her father. He ruined it for her. He bought it, renamed it, and made it a place full of memories – bitter, sweet or bittersweet.

 

She kept going, not really bothering to look at the people around her. Those in her way had to step away, she was too angry to concede even an inch of the sidewalk to anyone. She was petty like that sometimes. She knew she shouldn’t, but that helped her, just a little bit.

 

There were a lot of people going around. It was that time of day in Purgatory. The city, which used to be quite the folksy little town (or so she was told), had gone through an impressive urban development during the last century. In the space of two decades it had tripled its inhabitant’s number. Nowadays, it was a big, busy city, with a few skyscrapers and hundreds of hipster coffee shops. It was a bit hectic at that time of day, and Waverly usually loved it. She loved that feeling of being in the middle of all that life, that agitated crowd; she loved looking at the various faces, and try to imagine where those people came from, how they got that scar, what they dreamed of at night…

 

But not today. Today, she was pissed off at the whole wide world. At anyone that would cross her path. Precisely because she soon wouldn’t be able to just be herself in the middle of the dusk crowd whenever she’d wish. Her whole life would be submitted to the will of a random guy in a suit, and that enraged her.

 

She finally reached her destination, typed the code, pushed the building’s door and climbed up the stairs. Jeremy didn’t seem really surprised to see her when he opened his door after a few sharp series of knocking at his door. He hugged her as a greeting and waved her in the general direction of her couch while heading to the kitchen. His flat was tiny and cosy. Waverly loved it there. She kind of always felt free with her best friend.

 

“So, what’s up honey? You kinda look like someone stole your Hermione pop figurine.” Said Jeremy from the kitchen. She could hear him go around, preparing, like usual, his famous green tea for the both of them to sip on while they would catch each other up on the recent events.

 

“It’s way worse than that actually,” she answered mournfully.

 

Jeremy popped his head through the kitchen doorframe and sent her a surprised looked.

 

“What, did you finally meet the love of your life and they were already married?”

 

“I wish! Nah, you won’t believe it, this is so annoying…”

 

Jeremy came into the living room, with a fuming mug in each hand. He gave her one and sat next to her on the couch.

 

“Well, spill! What the heck happened?”

 

“Daddy dearest hired a fucking bodyguard to babysit me.”

 

“Ooooh, big mistake, King Earp!” He exclaimed.

 

“This is so annoying, J! I’m gonna have that penguin on my footstep all the freaking time!”

 

“Okay, calm down sweetie. First of all, leave the penguins out of this, they are lovable and haven’t done nothin’ wrong. Then, you need to get your mind off of all of that….” He gestured vaguely “…Earp drama. So, we gonna get that ass dressed up and go party all night!”

 

Waverly smiled. He always had that soothing effect on her. As long as she had him, she was gonna be ok.

 

“Agreed. But first, we need to come up with the perfect plan to get that douche to quit his future job before it even really starts.”

 

“Okay, I like the way you think. But wait, “douche”, you’ve met him already? Where is he then? Is he hot?”

 

She almost chocked on her tea. “I don’t care if he’s hot, I’ll hate him anyways. And no, he’s starting on Monday.”

 

“Huh. Well, if he’s hot, maybe I can try and get him on the sack and then you can get your dad to fire him for like breach of contract for not being by your side or something…”

 

“That’s an idea, maybe. Provided he’s interested…which he obviously will be,” she quickly added looking at his raised brow. “But we cannot rely on that. We should find other ways to make sure he’s out of my life ASAP”.

 

“Okay, what do we know about him?” Jeremy asked with shining eyes. He always liked a challenge.

 

“Huh… Not much, actually.”

 

Jeremy raised a brow at her.

 

“Well… He’s… a bodyguard.”

 

“And?”

 

“And… That’s all I know. I was so pissed I didn’t even ask his name.”

 

“So we can't even social media-stalk him?”

 

She shook her head with a guilty little smile. He sighed.

 

“Oh, bae, what are we gonna do with you…” He took her in his arms and rocked her slowly. She leaned in his embrace. How close they’d gotten was probably the only good thing to come out of that whole ordeal. They were already BBFs before, but the recent events got them tight as hell, and she was immensely grateful for it.

 

Her phone started buzzing and she took it out while letting out an annoyed groan. Her heart lighted a bit when she saw Wynonna’s face on the screen – and not her father’s.

 

“Dude, where are you, the old man is loosing it!”

 

“I’m with J.” She said with a sigh. “Hiiiii Wynnie!” Jeremy yelled.

 

“Tell him not to call me like that if he wants to keeps his male attributes. But fine, I’ll cover for you. Just for tonight though.”

 

“Thanks Wy. I need it.”

 

She thought her sister would hang up then, but she added: “You know it’s for things like that that I’m kinda glad dad got you a guard dog.” She then proceeded to cut off the communication before Waverly could answer.

 

It stung. Wynonna was always on her side. Except this time… Damn, it stung.

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you stuck around!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this first trip inside Nicole's mind. The POVs are going to alternate every chapter, and it'll always be quite clear who's mind we're visiting (at least i hope so).
> 
> Greetings my dears,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

II

When she stepped out of the train, Nicole Haught received an incredible range of sensations, smells, and sounds. She did not expect – nor remembered - the external stimulus to be so high, but apparently Purgatory was way more than expected. She felt completely assaulted by all of it, and had to sit on a bench for a little while to get to her senses.

 

 _Get your shit together_ , Haught, she thought. You are supposed to be strong, acute, and aware. Not overwhelmed like that!

 

She couldn’t help but be amazed at it, though. Never in her life had she experienced anything quite similar to the sensation of being in the middle of one of the biggest, busiest cities in the world. She tried to take in as much details as she could on her way to the hotel she had booked a few days prior. She had managed to get one that was quite central, and even if it was a bit expensive, she felt like she had to get the opportunity to really _see_ Purgatory before her new job started. And after all, money wouldn’t really be such an issue after that.

 

Not that it should’ve ever been for her. She was good at her job and she had quite the reputation. But, for the last couple of years she had been a little out of it. She was a little beat down and maybe just a little tiny bit depressed. Just on the edges. Just enough to make her quit several jobs and end up in a precarious financial situation. So when it appeared before her, she gladly took the opportunity to shift her life around and get a fresh start. A fresh start that came with a good pay check.

 

Although, if she were being honest, she did not take it for the money. Nicole had always dreamt of living in Purgatory. It was a unique, incredible city. She had visited it once, when she was a child, and it was some of her life’s best memories. That trip, and everything that had happened along it, had ultimately defined her as an adult. She had adored the architectural chaos of streets that were the scenery of the unfolding of so many lives’ courses. There was a thrill to it. She felt it as a child, and, almost two decades later, she felt it while walking through the city.

 

She crossed a large street, looking at the diversity of models and colours of cars that were waiting for the green light to roar and add to the symphony of urban noise that had overtaken her ears since she had arrived.

 

She smirked at seeing some folks taking urgent steps to the side, apparently to avoid bumping into someone who appeared to be quite small, since she couldn’t really see them in the crowd.

 

She smiled at a kid eating an ice cream that seemed bigger than him, sitting on his dad’s lap, laughing with his mom. It made her heart ache just a bit, to see such a sweet family. Something she didn’t exactly have growing up. Something she still didn’t have.

 

She finally arrived at the hotel. It was a small building, built in a pre-Transition style. She entered, and was soon lead to her room. It wasn’t big, but it would do. As long as she had a bed, she was okay. She dropped her backpack on the bed and headed back out right away.

 

She soon found a small food truck and gave the change to a homeless woman that was sitting close by.

 

The day was coming to an end and thousand of lights were turning on, one by one, to keep the darkness away from the city. She took a small walk along the Ghost River. It was gorgeous at night, with all the lights reflecting in the peaceful stream. The many beautiful bridges made were creating a variety of colourful sparkles in the water. It was hard to imagine that it used to be almost a desert, more than a century ago.

 

She ended up in a bar, ordered a whiskey and sat there sipping it. The barman was nice but not really chatty, which she actually didn’t mind. It gave her time to think, and reflect on her memories of the city.

 

___

 

The next day, she woke up early and wandered for a while along the chaotic streets, up until she found the park she was looking for. It was the place she remembered the most from her childhood trip. It hadn’t change that much, but it looked significantly smaller now. The oak tree, though, had grown. She sat against the trunk of the massive tree and closed her eyes. She felt at peace. She realised it was the first time since she got here that she managed to cut herself from the stimuli that were constantly assailing her in the city. The bitter and strong smells were tamed behind the floral scent of the park, and she could focus on the restrained sounds of the tree’s sap going up and down behind her, which helped her to keep the urban clamour at bay.

 

She sighed and relished the serenity of the moment. After all, as of tomorrow, her life and whereabouts would be directed by the will of a young woman she had never met and could very well be a pain, if she was unlucky – which she often was. She loved her job, but it did not give her a lot of freedom. She didn’t mind being busy, most of the time, but every now and then having a quiet moment to herself was nice. She wasn’t sure she would get to have that in the upcoming months.

 

She dozed off under the leaves of her favourite tree for the most part of the afternoon. She was woken up by her ringtone. Matt’s face was smiling brightly on the screen. She gladly accepted the call.

 

“Hi, lil’ sis! He exclaimed. What’s up with you?”

 

“Hi big bro. You won’t believe it, but I’m moving to Purgatory!” She said smiling widely.

 

“No kidding?”

 

“No kidding. I was offered a job here.”

 

He knew exactly what being back here meant for her… He was there the first time. “Well, good luck with that. I actually can’t stay very long; I was just calling to tell you that I finally got your package. Thanks so much. Listen, take care Sis, and make the most of your time there. Keep me posted about it.”

 

“Sure. Take care as well. Say hi to Lana.”

 

“Will do. Bye!” She smiled stupidly as the tone signalled the communication was over. Every time Matt called, her heart swelled. He was the closest thing to family to her. After all, they had been raised together for a while. They finally got back in touch a few years ago when she had taken a job close to his house. He was actually really keen on getting their relationship back on its feet, and she was grateful for that. At first, she had tried not to get her hopes up too much, but he won her over, and it felt like she had a brother. It somehow scared her a little bit, too. That was partly why she didn’t try to stick around. She was happy to keep in touch, but she felt more at ease living her own life.

 

The sun was getting low on the horizon. She stood up, shaking her legs, sore from sitting several hours straight. There was one more thing she wanted to do before getting the good night of sleep she was going to need to be sharp the next day. She wanted to go take a look at the place of her new employer.

 

It was pretty easy to find: The Earp Hostel was massive. Earp, she thought with a mental snort. Her grand mother would probably shift in her grave if she knew that Nicole was going to work for the Earp family. But as it turned out, not all Earps were Wyatt, and the new Earp patriarch seemed to be pretty inclined toward Peculiars. She knew it from the media, and if that wasn’t enough, him recruiting her was the ultimate proof of his progressive politics on the matter. He did not sound like a very nice man though. From what she had gathered, he was not someone to be messed with.

 

She stayed on the other side of the sidewalk, eyeing the imposing building from away. She saw a young woman, brunette and good looking, get out. She seemed pretty pissed and she practically ran away.

 

Nicole took it as her cue to leave and go searching for some good food. She found her happiness in a small restaurant, almost hidden in a smaller alley. The owner, a woman apparently named Gus, seemed to be really caring under her rough appearance. She fed Nicole the best burger she had ever had, all the while chatting about anything and everything. Nicole promised to come back whenever she’d have the opportunity.

 

She then went back to her hotel room and packed her bag for the morning. Sleep didn’t come easily to her that night. She was wondering who was her new Principal. Was she going to be as coldblooded than her father? Or was she going to be a spoiled obnoxious little princess? That would be the worst option, in her mind. Maybe that was a leftover from her past, but she was really uncomfortable with entitlement. She knew that anyhow, it wouldn’t be easy at first. There was always an adaptation phase. They would have to adjust to each other, which could be a slow process. She hoped it wouldn’t drag though. Being a bodyguard was stressful enough as it was.

 

\--

 

She couldn’t pint point the exact moment she finally fell asleep but she woke up well rested and ready for the day, and all that could come her way.

 

After a fast shower and an even faster breakfast, she gave back her key card to the receptionist and went on her way. She had woken up extra early so she could have time to walk there. Surprisingly enough, there were already people going around. She wondered if the streets were ever empty here. But after all, it was that time of day with the ballet of the ones that woke up early to go to work with the ones that hadn’t yet gotten any sleep, was it for work or party. Nicole actually really enjoyed being part of that heteroclite bunch: it was a much quieter pack. She hoped her new Principal wouldn’t be the type to always sleep in, so that she could get to navigate this dawn crown again.

 

The aurora was illuminating the city in a totally different way. It felt like discovering it all over again. The walk was over too soon, and she regretted taking such a high pace when the Earp Hostel came into view. She did not stall though, and went straight to the front desk.

 

The man there was quite polite. He took her name and dialled a number on the desk phone, asking her to be patient.

 

“Sir, Miss Haught is here… Yes, Sir…” he frowned. “Oh, really Sir? Well that is quite the inconvenience…” Nicole tried to focus, but she couldn’t decipher what the man on the other end of the line – presumptively Ward Earp – was saying, over the rumble of the outside coming thought the open doors. There was definitely something wrong though.

 

“I can tell her to wait down h… Very well, Sir.” He finally hung up.

 

“Mister Earp is waiting for you in the Earp suite. It’s on the last floor”. He pointed her towards the elevator.

 

Nicole thanked him and headed there. She pressed the appropriate button and waited patiently, listening to the mechanical sounds over the soft classical music. The door opened right into some sort of huge living room. There was no one there. She waited for a few minutes. Nothing. She called the elevator again to check: the 7th was indeed the last floor. She could here some voices around her, but she wasn’t exactly sure where they were coming from. Finally, the sounds of footsteps coming her way made her stand a little straighter. She wanted to make a good first impression.

 

A woman came into the room. Nicole immediately recognized her as the woman she had seen exiting the building the prior night. She was beautiful despite her furrowed brows and the bags under her eyes. The brunette gave her a once over and whistled: “You really are Haught stuff, aren’t you? We should’ve started with that when we told her!”

 

Nicole shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

 

“So hey, Naughty Haughty, I’m Wynonna.” She held out a hand that Nicole shook; relieved to hear she wasn’t her Principal. She looked very sassy, which was something she wouldn’t mind at all; but also very reckless and wild, which were horrible qualities for a Principal.

 

“As you seem to know already, I’m Nicole Haught.”

 

“Yup. Got that.” She paused, and Nicole waited patiently. “Huh… We have a little… Hum. Technical difficulty.”

 

“Is that something I can help with?” Nicole offered.

 

“Hum. It’s… Waverly.”

 

That was the name of her new Principal.

 

“What about her?”

 

“Well, we kinda, sorta… don’t know where she might be located at the time.”

 

Nicole was a little taken aback. She did not expect something like that to happen on her first day. Out of all the terrible scenarios she had imagined the previous nights, none was close to imagining that she would just… have lost her Principal before even meeting her.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

 

“No I’m hiding her because I love to prank bodyguards, which is not a dick move at all… Yes, I’m being serious.”

 

“Well, do you have any idea where she m-”

 

“-Oh, lucky us, Smarty pants here is gonna save the day. Because we would’ve _never_ thought to check every possible location we know of on our own.”

 

Nicole raised a brow. That was more than just sass; that was a bit mean.

 

“No need to mock me. I’m just trying to help.”

 

“Yeah sorry, I’m a bit tensed, I can’t find my baby sister, which is totally annoying and scary and stupid…” She trailed off and sighed heavily.

 

The sister. This explained the tension here. She was obviously concerned about her well-being. It would’ve been sweeter if the poor innocent Nicole hadn’t taken shit for it.

 

Another footstep came close, accompanied by a voice that was obviously putting an end to a phone conversation. A man, greyish hair and impeccable suit, came in. She reckoned who he was before he even introduced himself. It showed in his cold eyes: he was the boss here. She shook hands with Ward Earp.

 

“Wynonna told you, I suppose?”

 

She nodded. She noted he seemed way more pissed than worried.

 

“We’ll find her little hiding spot soon. And then it will be your mission to make sure this doesn’t happen again”.

 

“Good luck with that!” Wynonna exclaimed.

 

Great. A runner. _Off to a promising start_ , Nicole thought.

 

“Are you certain she’s hiding?”

 

“Yes.” They answered simultaneously. Neither elaborated though. So she asked: “When did she huh… Disappeared?”

 

“Yesterday evening. She wasn’t there Saturday evening either, but she was back here for a little while yesterday.”

 

“Maybe she just went out?”

 

“She is not allowed to do so.” Ward coldly pointed out.

 

She tried to stay neutral but that seemed oddly harsh. She started second-guessing the true reasons of her presence there. Was she supposed to be a _babysitter_ to the girl? That would not do for her.

 

A ringtone interrupted her train of thought. Ward quickly answered his phone.

 

“Talk to me.” He simply said.

 

This time, she could hear the other party, clear as day. She tried not to let it show on her face, but she listened attentively.

 

“We think we found her, Sir. The Chetri kid was spotted getting outside a house. Should we retrieve her ourselves?”

 

“No. Wynonna will take care of it.” Ward answered. He hung up and sent his daughter on her way. He called a maid to show Nicole her quarters in the mean time.

 

She took her time to settle in and then went back to main living room of the suite. She sat stiffly on one of the couches and waited there.

 

Even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself, she was actually very impatient to discover who the mysterious Waverly was. So when she heard the elevator coming all the way up to her floor, she stood up and looked at the doors expectantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah that end is a bit of a cliffhanger...
> 
> So I guess some of you will be impatient for the next one?
> 
> It is kinda complicated for me to set a date - timelines confuse me - that will make sense to everyone. But I can tell you that I intend to post the next one at the latest monday morning (London +1 time, which can mean something different for you I guess).
> 
> Don't hesitate sharing your thoughts, comments (and corrections!) in the comments!
> 
> To make you're day sweet, I'd recommend looking up 'cat's cafe' comics by Matt Tarpley. It's cute and heartwarming.  
> (And that penguin is totally my spirit animal)
> 
> Have an amazing week end :)
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean
> 
> Edit: Ok, I noticed something odd is going on with my end notes... I have no idea how to fix it, I hope it'll fix itself for the following chapters :/


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, I was impatient and decided to post early.
> 
> I think I should warn you that I'm toying a bit with the timeline here... so they won't meet yet, sorryyy!  
> This just needed a little bit more of context (or installment? I'm not quite sure about that word...) so this chapter is not really action-based.
> 
> But I'll post the next one in around a day as an apology!
> 
> Oh yes, back to Waverly's POV!
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

III

 

Waverly looked around, making sure no one had followed her there. Oddly enough, there wasn’t a soul to be seen. It wasn’t even that late. Maybe the neighbourhood was sketchier than she had expected.

 

She knocked timidly on the door of the small house. She bit her lower lip. She heard someone come her way, the clicking sounds of keys turning, and the door finally opened. A handsome black guy was standing behind the door. He looked a little older than her, but still young. There was something profound about his eyes and the way he gave her a discreet once over.

 

“Waverly, I presume?”

 

She nodded and he stepped away to let her in. “Hum, thank you… For taking me in tonight,” she said awkwardly while he politely took and hung her coat.

 

“Not a problem. Jeremy said it was an emergency, and I don’t mind giving a hand to any person in distress. I especially don’t mind the company.”

 

She honestly appreciated it. She was, after all, a total stranger to Xavier Dolls. But he looked very calm and put together and somehow, she was certain this was not bothering him too much. Still, she had to let him know how great this was.

 

“I actually brought a bottle of wine as a thank you,” she said with a grin.

 

“Sweet. I was…” He was interrupted by Waverly’s phone’s ringtone. She fumbled to find it in her bag, turned it off and dislodged the battery. He looked at her intensely and she was sure she was blushing profusely, but, much to her relief, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Would you like to settle in? I’ll show you the way.”

 

He gave her a little tour of the tiny house and she dropped her bag in the guest’s room. He then asked her if she had eaten already and, as if on cue, her belly rumbled wildly.

 

They laughed at that, and he offered to order some take out. She gladly accepted. They made their choices, and she added Jeremy’s favourite dishes to the list, for when he would join them later on.

 

They settled in the living room with the wine and talked for a while, mostly about his job. Dolls was a very intriguing person. He seemed very open, but she could feel he was keeping a lot inside. He was some sort of cop, in the Peculiar division. That was actually where he met Jeremy, who was a member of the scientific division of the PPD. Dolls seemed quite passionate about his function, but there still was a restraint in the way he was describing it.

 

Jeremy arrived just before the food. The three of them got quite cosy eating, drinking and chatting together in the living room.

 

After a while, Dolls finally raised the question she expected he would at some point: “So, why did you need to hide at a stranger’s place tonight?”

 

She sighed. She was glad he felt comfortable enough to ask, but she had been dreading it. He deserved the full, long, crazy version. And rehashing all that was always weird. Jeremy gave her a knowing look.

 

“It’s good I brought another white, isn’t it? We gonna need more alcohol!” he said laughing softly.

 

“Sure will.” She nodded. “Have you ever heard of the Earps?” She asked, turning toward Dolls.

 

“Who hasn’t?”

 

“Well… I’m an Earp.”

 

Dolls barely even blinked but there was no mistake there: the mood had shifted.

 

“Calm down, tiger” said Jeremy while pouring white wine in their glasses “She’s an Earp by blood, but she’s not her dad.”

 

“Nor my oldest sister for that matter,” she added.

 

Dolls was being really quiet, and she couldn’t really decipher his opinion of her, now that he had that new piece of information.

 

“Ok, so what exactly do you know about my family?” She asked carefully.

 

“Actually, I’ve met your sister, once. But well, I know what everyone knows I guess… That Earps are powerful, ruthless and not to be mess with. I know that they basically control the whole city, by game of power and influence… And I know they’re wealthy.”

 

Jeremy snorted at that. “That quite the understatement!”

 

“Let’s take it from the start…” She said.

 

The start. When did it all start anyways? A few months ago? When she was born? When the world transitioned? Yeah, actually, it kind of started with the Transition.

 

The world’s Transition, as she had studied it in class like every child, happened at the end of the XXth century. It was provoked by the discovery by the public and the official authorities of each country that what used to be called ‘ _supernatural’_ wasn’t, after all, so impossible. The news that magic was real had spread like a disease, and a bunch of civil wars were initiated then. In the US, it was the biggest civil war ever seen. It resulted in the loss of more than half of the Peculiar Population, some types more impacted than others. Fear and incomprehension had led the country into a massacre.

 

When peace treaties where signed, what used to be the world’s most powerful country was, if not in ashes, at least pretty much in ruins. It had reconstructed itself in odd ways, much of which passed by clans formed by the wealthiest families.

 

And the Earps, if anything, were damn wealthy. They had constructed their fortune on the knowledge that Waverly’s great grandfather had on the Peculiars. They were basically at the origin of the development of Purgatory. They were rich, powerful, admired… Up until Waverly’s grand father threw all of his father work to waste by taking unpopular positions concerning the Peculiars.

 

By the end of the war, the Peculiars had come to be pretty well accepted as human beings by the rest of humanity. The Central US Authority had taken a few laws making sure they wouldn’t be persecuted, and after the horrors of the wars, most people were for Peculiars’ equal rights.

 

That’s why, when Wyatt Earp started his own little guerrilla against the Peculiars, he basically drove his family name into the mud. Within a few years, the Earps had lost their influence, their popularity, their power… They were still rich, but that wasn’t enough for Wyatt’s son, Ward. He never forgave his father. He worked his whole life to put the Earp name back under the spotlights.

 

But getting influential took more than money. In a world of mafias, lobbies and political games, you had to be merciless to get on top. Ward Earp was prepared to do anything to get there. So he became the cruel, uncaring man Waverly had always known. Scrap by scrap, he indeed got more and more influential. But it was never enough: He wanted Purgatory back, he wanted the legacy of his belated grand father.

 

So, when a few months ago, he saw the opportunity to wed his daughter to the king of the whole area, Bobo Del Rey, he did not hesitate. Willa, on his instructions, manipulated her way into the inner circles of the cruel man. As it turned out, they were a match made in hell: both ambitious, unkind and spiteful. Waverly had no idea if her sister actually loved him, but they ended up married.

 

In the mean time, Ward had been campaigning for the position of Main Counsellor of the city. Through bribes and mysterious incidents getting his opponents out of the way, and with a little help from the Del Rey clan, he won.

 

Waverly could not care less about it. She didn’t feel really involved in the whole thing. But winning meant more than just Ward becoming the Main Counsellor - or the Mean Counsellor, as Jeremy called him. It meant being in the public eye, for him and his family. So, after years of not really caring about his daughters’ lives, Ward Earp suddenly started to supervise every little detail of it. He wanted to put on a united front, for the cameras and the press. That’s how Waverly completely lost control on her own life, even if the cameras were actually never pointed in her direction. She was the most discreet of the three Earps sisters in the media.

 

Willa was, obviously, in the front page every other week.

 

As to Wynonna, the press was delighted to criticize every step she took that did not seem conventional enough for a daughter of Ward Earp. And a lot of her steps were not quite conventional.

 

Waverly was less interesting. She was a good student, she dressed properly and she was just too polite to be in the scandal papers. She kind of managed to keep her private life private, and that made it even more annoying that her father was so… controlling.

 

But their lives were not only under public scrutiny; they were also put on the line. Having power and money like they had, and being associated with the Del Rey clan meant having a lot of enemies. And apparently, Ward thought that Waverly was an easy target.

 

“… Which is why he hired a bodyguard for me. Which I absolutely don’t need, thank you very much. I can totally handle myself.”

 

Dolls was visibly processing the whole story. Waverly totally understood that it was a lot to take in.

 

“But… Maybe, you know, he has a point. It does put you in danger.”

 

“Well he should’ve paid me some self defence classes, not hire a bodyguard behind my back.”

 

Dolls snickered at that.

 

“I just need you to know one more thing: I _don’t_ approve of my father’s politics and mischiefs. I don’t like the fact that his opponents were all very conveniently taken out of the race. And I _really_ don’t approve of Willa’s behaviour, either. Honestly, she’s just a bitch. She was always awful to me, and now she has the opportunity to be awful to others.”

 

“Good to know. You’re one of the good ones, aren’t you, Waverly Earp?”

 

“She definitely is,” Jeremy interjected.

 

She blushed a little bit and sipped her wine to hide it.

 

“So, how is your father going to react when he notices your absence?”

 

“He must be raging as we’re talking. I bet that if I turned on my phone, there would be a hundred missed calls. Oh, and there would be someone to collect me at the door within ten minutes.”

 

“Yup, totally his style to track down your phone,” Jeremy confirmed. “Poor Wynnie though,” he added. “I wouldn’t want to be her right now”.

 

“Yeah well… if I had warned her she would’ve tried and stop me. I had to snick around like a spy to get out!”

 

“Wynnie?” asked Dolls, a little lost at the mention of an unfamiliar name.

 

“Wynonna. My other sister. She’s… Something. I think you would like her.”

 

“Of course he would! She’s amazing!” Jeremy interjected with a wide smile.

 

“J here is her biggest fan.”

 

Jeremy stuck his tongue out: “Nah, I’m _your_ biggest fan, dumb pants!”

 

“He flatters me,” she said modestly, although she knew it to be true. Well, he had competition in the person of Wynonna, whom had also always been her supporter. She had loved her through her loneliest childhood years, making sure she was loved and cared for. But then she went away for so long, and it broke Waverly’s heart. She had felt so alone and unlovable… By now, she was kind of grateful for it though. It shaped her into the independent, free-spirited woman she was meant to become. But she would never complain that Jeremy came into her life around that time, like a bullet of love and humour that made her days looks just a little brighter. He helped her a lot in the process of actually growing up, and becoming a self determined adult.

 

It was a bit ironical, wasn’t it? She had ached for her father’s attention and love for years, and, right when she finally moved on and actually desired freedom above anything else, her father had to go and be _there_. All the freaking time.

 

She sighed, and snapped back to reality. Jeremy and Dolls were discussing the last city league game or something in that line. She –not so subtly– managed to change the subject of the conversation. She was starting to be a little bit tipsy. Okay, maybe she was already a bit drunk. She was laughing nervously and she felt like nothing could get to her.

 

They spent a few hours talking, drinking, and laughing. Dolls was surprisingly good company. They went to sleep late and totally hammered. Jeremy slept next to Waverly, which was really annoying: he would always shift and kick. So she didn’t sleep much that night. But she didn’t manage to get back to sleep after Jeremy’s alarm had rung like a hundred times, so she got up and had breakfast with him and Dolls, who looked pretty unaffected by the alcohol and the too few hours of sleep. Which was really annoying to Waverly, since her own head felt like it was being stumped on by an elephant playing jumping rope.

 

She was a bit broody, and clung to her coffee like it was a buoy. Dolls gave her some pills for her headache, which helped a bit, but she still felt pretty low.

 

Jeremy left for work, and Dolls, who was on sabbatical, offered to watch some TV. Waverly gratefully accepted. She didn’t have the strength to hold a decent conversation.

 

She sat on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket that her new friend had brought her. They watched a documentary on the pre-Transition energetic system – which was totally bunkers, by the way – in silence. The next program was actual pre-Transition footage, a funny TV show about a coffee-lovers group of friends, on which Dolls would comment every now and then, making her chuckle.

 

Suddenly, they heard loud banging at the door. They exchanged a worried look and Dolls got up, but before he could take a step, Wynonna erupted in the living room.

 

“THERE YOU ARE!” She yelled, throwing herself at her sister who hissed at the sudden loud noises but hugged her back. “You scared me, Baby Girl. I went looking everywhere for you! I even broke in J-Nerdy’s flat!”

 

 _Jeremy is going to freak when he hears that_ , Waverly thought.

 

“Dad is so gonna kill you. He had to bribe so many people to keep this little rebellion out of the press”.

 

“Yeah, well, he didn’t leave me any choice.”

 

“Oh come on, you could’ve actually _met_ the girl before running away.”

 

“The _girl_? My bodyguard is a girl?” Waverly felt completely dumb when she realised the thought did not even brush her mind.

 

“You’ll see for yourself. Come on, baby girl, we’re going home.”

 

Waverly groaned. “The Hostel doesn’t feel like home to me. Plus, I have a real shitty hangover; I’d rather stay here for today. I’m sure Dolls here wouldn’t mind?”

 

She turned to Dolls for approval, and she was surprised to see him petrified, mouth agape, looking at her sister.

 

“Huh… I didn’t introduce you guys… Wynonna, this is Xavier Dolls”.

 

“Hi Xavier Dolls, nice to make your acquaintance, but next time you hide my baby sis away from me I’ll make you regret it. Big time.” She turned to her sister: “Now, can we go?”

 

Dolls seemed to snap out of his trance and apologised profusely to Wynonna. Waverly raised her eyes; he was _so_ obvious. She let them together to collect her belongings from the guest room. She hesitated to take the opportunity and get away, but the reminiscence of the hurt look in Wynonna’s eyes when she came in was enough to stop her.

 

They said their goodbyes to Dolls, who insisted they could come visit whenever they wanted, and they left.

 

“Please, tell me you took the car?” Waverly asked her sister.

 

“Sorry, Baby Girl. You’re gonna have to walk.”

 

“Oh, fuck…” Waverly wasn’t sure she’d have the strength for that. She felt so feeble… This promised to be quite the horrendous walk of shame.

 

“Kidding. I totally took the car,” Wynonna said, getting the key out of her pocket. “Hop in, Baby Girl.”

 

Waverly was so relieved to see her sister’s vintage car she almost cried. She dozed off on the way home. Wynonna was a surprisingly smooth driver.

 

They finally reached the Earp hostel and Wynonna carelessly threw her keys to the valet. Waverly weakly greeted the doorman and the sisters climbed in the elevator.

 

“What a good first impression you will make to your new BG, baby girl. You’re a wreck!”

 

“I don’t care one bit about her opinion.”

 

And then, the elevator’s doors opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, you finished it! So it didn't bore you to death :)
> 
> I swear, they are finally meeting in the next one! Which I intend to upload monday evening (Remember that I'm on London +1 though).
> 
> I'm really enjoying the comments, thanks to all those that took time to post in there! Keep them coming :))
> 
> Never forget: a good coffee comes in pair, a better one comes in a full pot.
> 
> Have a good week!  
> My kindest regards,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm relieved I managed to get my connexion back... My box was out for a while and my phone has a shitty connexion here, but in the end all is good!
> 
> This chapter is not very long, but finally the moment we've been waiting for is here!
> 
> (Nicole's POV)
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

IV

 

Nicole held a breath while the elevator’s doors slowly opened to reveal… Two men, one of which had the most impressive moustache she had ever seen. She sighed, disappointed. Moustache spotted her and went straight in her direction.

 

“Nicole Haught? Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He firmly shook her hand. “We shall have a little meeting with my colleague here-” he nodded toward the other guy, who looked dead serious with his face full of scars “- before you can take your functions. I have your contract here, we shall go over it before you sign it”.

 

She nodded, and he led the way to what appeared to be a reunion room. They all sat down, and the maid from earlier came in to ask them if they’d wish anything to drink. Nicole asked for a coffee, as did Moustache; but Scarface just shook his head, not even bothering to send a little smile toward the poor girl.

 

“I didn’t properly introduce myself. My name is Doc Holliday, however you can just call me Doc. I am Ward’s right hand. The gentleman here is Alex Janvier. He’s the head of security of the Earps.” The said head of security let out a little grunt as a greeting.

 

She nodded toward him: “So you are going to be my boss?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that exactly” Doc interjected. “Your boss is Ward. And I am supervising all that concerns the Earp girls’ personal security. As Waverly’s bodyguard, you will have to respond to me directly. Janvier is here to make sure you answer our security standards.”

 

She nodded again. There was no way she didn’t meet said standards. She was an outstanding bodyguard by all accounts.

 

Doc continued: “As Waverly’s bodyguard, you’ll have to be by her side at any given time other than the contractually determined leaves. You’ll sleep in the next room and will follow her everywhere. You first priority is obviously her security, but you shall also make sure that she doesn’t get harassed by any type of paparazzi or does anything that could lead to any type of mention in the scandal papers.”

 

Nicole raised a brow. “Wait, what? I’m a bodyguard, not a head of public relations! She will do as she pleases, as long as it doesn’t put her in any type of danger…”

 

Doc sighed. “We are not demanding that you manage her life or behaviour, Miss Haught. She wouldn’t let you do that anyways. We just want to make sure that her private life doesn’t end up in that type of intrusive papers… So making sure she doesn’t do anything too stupid should not be a big problem… Is it?”

 

Nicole considered the question for a moment. At least, he didn’t ask her to report said misbehaviours to him. Making sure her Principal kept away from the scandal press did not seem like a very intrusive task, put like that.

 

“It’s not. I just want to make it clear that I won’t be a spy or a babysitter. I will be a bodyguard. My Principal interests will be above those of her father, despite the fact that he’s the one paying me.”

 

Doc nodded at that. There was some kind of recognition in his eyes, making her think that he appreciated her stance.

 

They started discussing more trivial points of the contract, like the bonuses and insurance, and she heard in the distance the sound of the elevator opening. She could also hear two feminine voices bickering, but she set her full attention on the contract that Doc was detailing.

 

They spent almost two hours proof reading the contract and, finally, signing it. Her head was throbbing by the end.

 

Doc sent the maid to Ward with his copy of the contract, and seemed to be really appreciative of the newest addition to his team. She actually kind of liked him, all moustache and politeness. As to the head of security, he had seemed quite bored, and had barely said ten sentences by the end of the meeting. He left with a mumble she couldn’t decrypt, and Doc offered her another coffee. She gladly accepted, and he went to fetch it himself.

 

She closed her eyes and tried to listen to all the noises around her. She could hear the elevator descending, and some indistinct conversation between who she assumed to be Ward and Wynonna. She couldn’t get the words, but she recognized the intonations. There was also, somewhere in the suite, some classical music playing. It was a very appeasing assortment of sounds, which… She was brought back to reality by the door opening, pushed by Doc holding a thermos and two cups.

 

He poured some coffee in the cups, and sat down, looking very intently at her.

 

“Are you okay with the city noises?” He asked softly.

 

She was touched by his concern. Not everyone was as aware and that nice about her kind. Even if it might’ve just been a scheme to figure out how wide her earing range was.

 

“It took a little time to adjust, but it’s fine by now. If I focus on something specific, I can cut myself away from the rest of the cacophony.”

 

She hesitated a little and added: “Thanks for asking.”

 

He nodded: “No trouble there.”

 

The both drunk in silence for a little while.

 

“Waverly might be a little… Complicated to protect, at first.” He finally said cautiously.

 

“Why would that be?”

 

“She, hum… She used to be pretty autonomous before her father became the Main Counsellor. She’s having a little trouble… _adjusting_ to her new situation.”

 

“I see. I suppose she wasn’t too keen on getting a bodyguard then?”

 

“Why do you suppose she wasn’t here this morning?”

 

She didn’t answer. So the girl had run away from… her. This was not going to be easy, was it?

 

“It will be a challenging task for you, Miss Haught. But you will soon realise that Waverly, no matter how much she tries to discourage you, is worth being protected. She is worth every effort you will have to make to keep track of her.”

 

He really seemed to cherish her new Principal, in a brotherly way. It was endearing and made her even hastier to meet the girl.

 

“She will not be the first complicated Principal I ever had. I was once…”

 

The door opening again interrupted her. Wynonna barged in, with a half eaten donut in hand. She sat on the table and a smell of whiskey invaded the room. That was a little concerning, given the early hour, but she didn’t slur when she talked: “So, I hear Haught Pants just signed her contract? Here to whish you good luck… You gonna need it. Waves is locked in her room as we’re chatting, apparently intent on not meeting you.” She took a huge bite of her pastry, looking at Nicole with a big smirk on her lips.

 

“Oh. Well, she can’t stay in her room forever…”

 

“Don’t underestimate how stubborn the Earps are, Carrot Head. If she has decided to make your life a leaving hell, you’re in for a bumpy ride!”

 

Nicole threw a glance at Doc at that, but he wasn’t looking at her. His attention was fully on the brunette. Nicole could almost see the sparkles in his eyes. She smiled and turned back toward Wynonna.

 

“You shouldn’t underestimate a Haught either. We are quite persevering.”

 

She ignored the little voice in her head correcting her ‘ _we are_ ’ to a sad ‘ _I am’_. Wynonna masticated the rest of her donut, looking blankly at her.

 

“Well, that shit show is gonna be funny to watch.”

 

She jumped on her feet, stole Doc’s coffee –he didn’t even try to stop her- and left. Doc eyes lingered on the door after her departure. Nicole didn’t make any comment, but it was obvious he was very smitten. She could see it and even smell it on him. His scent, that was a fine wax and wood mix, had changed just a little bit when Wynonna was there.

 

He seemed to relax after a bit and turned back to her.

 

“As I told you…” He sighed with a sympathetic smile.

 

She finished her coffee while chatting politely with the man. They mostly talked about her past Principals.

 

Afterwards, Doc stood up and excused himself. He told her she could go wait in the main living room until Miss Earp would finally be inclined to meet her.

 

She thanked him and did as told. As soon as she stepped in the living room, she was overcome by a lingering scent that completely overtook all her senses. It was floral, sweet but not sickeningly so, and there was something unique about it. There was also a touch of alcohol odour in it. It took her a few second to accustom herself to the scent. It was lovely.

 

She sat awkwardly on the same couch than earlier and waited, trying not to focus on the disappearing smell.

 

Nicole was a very patient woman. She was used to wait; it was a huge part of her job. She never really got bored. She would either focus on distant sounds, or rehash some memories. She had a creative and enthusiastic mind enough that she could stay put for hours at a time without getting bored.

 

But this time, she was so anxious to finally meet her mysterious Principal that time seemed to stretch itself.

 

So when finally Wynonna came to fetch her after a few hours, she felt more than ready.

 

“Yo, Haughty! Waves is ready to meet you.”

 

Nicole gulped thickly and jumped on her feet to follow Wynonna through the suite to Waverly’s quarters. The brunette led her to a smaller, cosy living room. The amazing scent from before seemed to have impregnated the whole room and she revelled on it for an instant.

 

“There she is!” The brunette yelled toward a door.

 

The door slowly opened to reveal a grumpy looking young woman, and Nicole’s heart stopped. She blinked and it restarted, beating faster than ever. In front of her was standing the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. She was dressed in a casual but fashioned style that complimented her muscled body. Nicole’s eyes roamed through the petite woman’s face, unable to choose which feature was the easiest on them. Her doe eyes? Her wavy chestnut hair? Her pretty nose? Her wonderfully plumped mouth? Her faint blush?

 

Nicole suddenly realised she was staring, mouth agape; and she shook herself. She took a step forward and offered her hand: “Nicole Haught. Delighted to meet you”.

 

The young woman seemed to hesitate a bit, and she shifted nervously on her feet. The motion sent a wave of her scent in Nicole’s direction, and she was so overwhelmed by it she thought she might faint.

 

Waverly finally decided to be polite, and the warm contact of the smaller hand in her own sent an electric wave through Nicole’s body.

 

“Waverly Earp” she said with a smile. It was gone as fast as it came but it made Nicole’s heart swell.

 

She mentally kicked herself. She could not go and crush on her Principal. That was totally unprofessional, and a promise for a heartbreak.

 

Waverly seemed to be a little baffled by her. She swallowed audibly.

 

“Okay, so, see? She’s not an old pervert… Think you can handle being followed around by a ginger eye-candy?”

 

Both Waverly and Nicole seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and turned toward Wynonna. She was eating a banana, looking raptly at them.

 

Nicole soon turned her attention back to Waverly. A deep frown had appeared on her forehead, as well as a deeper blush on her cheeks.

 

“I’d rather wouldn’t have to” she said coldly, and Nicole tried not to take it personally, but it stung anyhow.

 

“I was heading out. I suppose you’ll be coming with,” Waverly told Nicole with a bitterness that didn’t seem to be as real as intended.

 

Nicole nodded. Waverly sighed and turned on her heels, leaving without waiting for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I played around the timeline again. Sorry 0:)
> 
> But I didn't lie: they met! (What did you think of it?)
> 
> And next time the first interactions! I intend to update around wednesday evening (London +1, remember).
> 
>  
> 
> If life gives you lemons, trade them for coffee beans, and make coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> Warm regards,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Already chapter 5... I'm so glad that you're still reading this!
> 
> And here we go for some more stubborn Waverly! (Her POV.)
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

V

 

After several hours spent resting in her bed and a deliciously hot shower, Waverly had finally felt like a human being again. Wynonna, alerted by some sort of 6th sense that her sister was up, had gone and fetch the new bodyguard – something that no one had asked her to do.

 

And now, Waverly was dumbfounded in front of the woman’s beauty. She wanted to find her disgusting, but god knew it was impossible. Not when the bodyguard was a tall, neat-looking redhead with deep brown eyes.

 

Waverly couldn’t help but take in as much as she could of the handsome woman. Her sister had told her she was named Haught; ‘ _and with reasons’_ had added Wynonna with a smirk. Damn it, she was right. Actually, hot didn’t even do justice to how unfairly good she was looking in her perfectly cut dark blazer.

 

She held out a hand to her, introducing herself. God, even her voice was perfect! No, no, no, that could not be happening. Waverly was supposed to hate her bodyguard, not being aroused by the simple sight of her! Should she even shake her hand? She shifted awkwardly and decided to at least introduce herself back.

 

She stopped breathing as Nicole firm and yet soft hand shook her own. She regretfully dropped it, a graze of their fingers sending a thrill through her body. She swallowed, trying to push away the sensation.

 

Wynonna made one of the stupid comments only her could do; Waverly answered coldly. She had to stick to the plan. She had to deter her bodyguard. She tried to stay unfriendly as she talked to said bodyguard, announcing her imminent departure.

 

When Nicole confirmed she would follow her, she sighed, caught between two completely opposed emotions. On one hand she really didn’t want a bodyguard… but on the other one, she kind of wanted to keep the beautiful woman close.

 

She just turned and practically ran away. She had to get away from her. She could hear the bodyguard walking behind her. She bit the inside of her cheek. She had to get rid of her ASAP if she wanted to be able to tell the whole thing to Jeremy. There was no way she’d let the redhead hear what she had to say about her, her face, her body… She shook her head.

 

‘ _Snap out of it Wave!_ ’ She thought.

 

Nicole managed to get in the elevator right before the doors closed. If she noticed that Waverly had pressed the closing button –several times- she didn’t comment on it. They stayed silent for the whole ride. Waverly was totally overwhelmed by the proximity of the other woman in the closed space. She swallowed again, trying not to think of how close their bodies were.

 

She looked at her new bodyguard from the corner of her eyes. As on cue, Nicole looked at her and sent her a shy smile, showing a perfect set of dimples. How was she so cute and sexy at the same time?

 

‘ _NO!_ ’ Waverly thought. Not sexy. She was good looking, no denying that, but she was mostly annoying. Yes, her presence was annoying, not enticing… _Annoying_.

 

Waverly exhaled a breath she hadn’t realize she was holding in when the elevators doors opened. She took three steps and then stopped and turned to Nicole.

 

“Don’t stay so close,” she said, trying to sound like Willa did when she was being a bitch. “I want you to stand at least… ten feet away from me at all time”.

 

Nicole’s jaw tightened at that: “Miss Earp, you can understand that I couldn’t possibly…”

 

“You _can_ , and you _will_ ,” she hissed, trying not to care about the confused look on Nicole’s face. They stared at each other, until Nicole sighed and nodded.

 

“Good.” She turned and started walking again. She took a glance behind her shoulder while exiting the building, making sure the redhead was respecting the new ten feet rule. She was indeed, looking a little sheepish.

 

Waverly sighed and headed to the heart of the city centre. She had to be in the crowd to execute her plan. She took her phone out and sent a text to Jeremy, setting a place to meet, half an hour from then.

 

As there started to be more people around her, she turned, and noted that Nicole was still there, ten respectful feet behind. Waverly quickened her pace.

 

She finally spotted in the crowd exactly what she needed: a massive, bully-looking guy. She bumped into him on purpose and very pointedly insulted him. As expected, Nicole intervened right as the brute was raising his hand. Waverly took the opportunity of the confusion around the quarrel to sneak away, hidden by a group of tourists.

 

She quickly turned on a smaller street, and then another, turning frequently to make sure she had lost her poor bodyguard. She soon arrived to the coffee shop where Jeremy was waiting for her, with a half drunken cup of coffee.

 

“Hi, lovely!” He greeted her with a wide smile. He seemed pretty fresh for someone that had been drinking the whole night. Waverly narrowed her eyes. She was certain he took some experimental sort of treatment to achieve that. She hated when he did that.

 

She sat dawn on the comfy chair and ordered an iced latte.

 

“So, how horrible is the bodyguard?” Jeremy asked.

 

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. How could she put that?

 

“That horrible, huh?” Jeremy asked, misinterpreting her silence.

 

“Gosh, J… She’s…”

 

Jeremy interrupted her: “Woh, wait, wait, wait… _she_?”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but she’s a woman…”

 

Jeremy put on an appreciative pout.

 

“And she’s…” She took a deep breath and continued “… she’s _so_ beautiful, J, I thought I was going to die when I saw her.”

 

Jeremy burst in laughter at that.

 

“I knew it was going to be a hot bodyguard,” he bragged.

 

“She’s _so_ hot that it is her freaking _name_!”

 

Jeremy looked totally confused at that.

 

“Her name is Haught.” She spelled it to erase any misunderstanding.

 

“Well then, what are you gonna do about all that… Haught-ness?” Jeremy asked cautiously, even if he couldn't hold back an almost smug grin.

 

“I will stick to the plan and deter her as soon as possible. It doesn’t matter that she looks like a freaking goddess.”

 

Jeremy raised a brow, a bit sceptic. But he apparently decided not to say anything about it.

 

“How did you get rid of her?” he asked after ordering another coffee.

 

Waverly described her little ruse to him and they laughed together at the idea of the poor bodyguard unable to find her after clearing the whole situation with that huge jerk.

 

Jeremy then talked about his day at work with his massive hangover, and how he managed to get rid of it thanks to Jack, his assistant, whom happened to have a cousin that was…

 

He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

 

“Hello? Someone here?”

 

She shook her head and blushed profusely.

 

“Huh… Yeah, sorry, I was thinking of Haught…”

 

“Giiiirl… you have it baaad” Jeremy asserted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, a wide grin plastered on his face.

 

“What? No, I have nothing! It’s just… She’s just… You should’ve seen her! So damned pretty… She had sweet eyes, and soft-looking lips… And her fitting black blazer, god, that was a turn-on… and her red hair, they were tied up but they were just… So red and beautiful-”

 

Jeremy interrupted her blabbing with a “ _Hum_!”

 

“What?” She asked, snapping out of her daydream.

 

“Well… there is someone looking _a lot_ like the woman you’re describing, just outside the shop.” He said, pointing toward the shop window.

 

“What!” She turned at lightning speed and immediately spotted the redhead, patiently waiting behind the window, looking at the floor with sad eyes. “ _What_?” She whispered, confused. How did the woman manage to find her? She had taken every precaution, and no one knew her keenness on that coffee shop in the family, which is why she chose it over Jeremy’s flat.

 

She stood up and took an angry pace toward the bodyguard, whom eyes immediately snapped back up and found hers. They widened a bit as their owner realised she was, somehow, in trouble. She didn’t budge from her spot though, when Waverly angrily stopped inches away from her.

 

Waverly put her closed fists on her hips, her brows furrowed.

 

“What do you think you doing here?” She asked angrily.

 

“My job,” Nicole answered softly. Waverly tried not to let her amazing voice melt her angriness. She bit the inside of her cheek. The bodyguard had a point though.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

Nicole shrugged. “I have my ways,” she simply stated.

 

“I don’t like being spied on. I’m having a private conversation here, your services aren’t needed.”

 

Nicole looked almost sadly at her. “My services are not optional, Miss. But I’m respecting your privacy, if that makes it any better.”

 

“It doesn’t,” Waverly hissed. “I didn’t ask to get a bodyguard. I don’t need one. I don’t want you around.”

 

Nicole swallowed, visibly extremely uncomfortable. “I can make myself discreet, if that helps. But I can’t leave you unprotected.”

 

“I don’t _need_ protection. I’m a grown woman, I can take care of myself.”

 

Nicole nodded. “I have no doubt you can. But my job is making sure that nothing unfortunate happens.”

 

“The only unfortunate thing that happened to me is _you_!” Waverly spat before turning around and heading back inside the coffee shop. She sat down and closed her eyes, trying to erase the hurt look in Nicole’s eyes from her mind. She was trembling. She felt terrible for what just happened, but it was necessary to get her freedom back.

 

Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder, compassionately.

 

“You ok, baby?” He whispered.

 

She shook her head: “I need to get away from her.” She threw him a pleading look.

 

He nodded. “Go. I got you,” he said, discreetly pointing the kitchen with his thumb.

 

She got up and practically ran toward the kitchen.

 

She heard the shop’s door opening, and, as she pushed the door to the back room, she threw a look behind her and saw Jeremy standing in the bodyguard’s way. She knew he would barely be able to stall, but she hoped it would be enough.

 

She didn’t pay any attention to the shop’s employee that tried to stop her and she easily found the back door. She started running for real this time, only stopping when her lungs were on fire and her feet hurt. She turned around and didn’t see any redhead.

 

She sighed and sat on the sidewalk; her head in her hands. She hated that she couldn’t bring herself to hate her bodyguard. Why couldn’t she help being attracted to her? Maybe because she’s incredibly beautiful, whispered a little voice in the back of her head. But she shut it up right away. She was not that superficial. She needed more than looks to be charmed. And somehow, even though they only exchange a few polite sentences and some less polite ones, she felt, deep down, that Nicole Haught was a good person. She was certain she was smart and strong, and so nice, polite and well rounded…

 

But she couldn’t afford to get a crush on someone she had to be nasty to. It would break her. She already felt despicable for her earlier behaviour…

 

Her breathing had finally come back to a regular pace, and she got up. She headed to the library. She didn’t have many classes at the time, and it wasn’t like she ready needed to -her grades were already impeccable- but she felt like studying would calm her down.

 

__

 

The low rumble of the library had always had soothing effects on her. She managed to spend a few hours, nose deep in some books, without thinking about her life or her new bodyguard. She had studied for a bit, and then had picked a documentary book on animals to help release even more tension.

 

After a bit she got tired of it and got up to put it back to its place. As she passed the first shelving she heard a hastened footstep. She turned her head and suddenly she realized that there was a smell she knew in the air. The smell of a certain redhead…

 

No fucking way! She thought, incredulous. She turned between the shelving and, at the end of it, she found a bashful Nicole, hiding around the corner.

 

Waverly didn’t know if she was more impressed or enraged. How the hell was she doing that?

 

“ _Seriously_?” She whispered furiously.

 

Nicole just ducked her head, looking embarrassed. Waverly heart sunk at the vision. Something in her was pushing her to comfort the woman, to take her hand, to kiss her l-

 

Waverly turned away. She couldn’t take anymore of it. She put the book on a random shelf – something she never did, and despised people over – and headed home at a fast pace.

 

She never turned to check if Nicole was following, but she had the certainty that she was.

 

Ten feet away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nicole was warned it wasn't going to be easy...
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I think next chapter will be up by friday evening (London +1). The chapters are always kinda short, so it's only fair I post regularly...
> 
>  
> 
> I read somewhere that coffee is, in the end, just coffee-flavoured warm water...
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice end of November :)
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm realising that my chapters are never very long, probably because I always switch POVs. But well I feel like I am posting rather regularly so I guess it's ok.
> 
> Waverly's POV today! EDIT: nope, that was totally a mistake.It's Nicole's POV... Sorry!

VI

 

The door slammed violently into its doorframe, and Nicole stared blankly at it. Waverly had clearly no intentions on letting her check her room before she retired for the night, and even though the Earp Hostel probably was the safest place in the city for her, Nicole couldn’t help but lament it.

 

She felt a little bit out of it. Waverly was making her job unnecessarily complicated. She had not managed to escape her alert eyes so far, but the whole ten feet situation was a pretty bad idea. Nicole had only accepted it in the hope that it would ease her arrival into the young woman’s life and that she would soon be able to stay closer. Which might not even be such a good idea either, given how overwhelmed by everything… Waverly was.

 

She sighed. She had to stop thinking of Waverly’s smile and scent; and to care about her security instead. So she finally moved her eyes away from the door.

 

She needed to ask Doc for a building blueprint, so she could assess every entrance points. She headed towards the living room.

 

She stopped in her tracks, realizing that the room she was given in the morning was nowhere close to Waverly’s quarters. That was problematic. She had to sleep close to the girl to make sure no one intruded… Or – maybe even more important - exited.

 

She had no doubt Waverly would try and sneak away when she thought her bodyguard was fast asleep. Little did she know that this was not likely to happen. Nicole sighed at the mere thought. When would her new Principal realise it was useless to try getting away from her?

 

To make sure it stayed that way, though, she needed to sleep as closely as possible to the youngest Earp.

 

She easily found the maid and asked her to get Doc for her. The polite, blushing girl was really fast to execute her demand.

 

“Good evening Miss Haught” Doc said as a greeting. “How has your first day been?”

 

“As expected, I suppose.” She answered, thinking back to the times Waverly had tried – and failed – to get away from her.

 

Doc nodded knowingly. “I was told you were looking for my person?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. This morning, when we discussed my sleeping situation, I didn’t realise that my room was that far from Miss Earp’s.”

 

“Oh yes, the room we gave you this morning is the one you can use when you’re not in functions. There is another, smaller one, closer to where she sleeps. Mary will show you.”

 

“I have two rooms?” Nicole hadn’t realised that the Earp Hostel was that big. But, thinking about it, what it lacked in height, it had in superficies. Which was why the last floor suite was so amazingly wide.

 

Doc nodded. “We want to make sure that an addition to the team as important as you feels comfortable to enough to properly execute their function,” he explained.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it, but I don’t think I’ll be staying at the Earp hostel during my vacations.”

 

He sent her a knowing look. “Well maybe you will appreciate it during your other types of _vacations,_ ” he said slowly.

 

She thanked him again and then asked him for the building blueprints which he promised she would get in the morning.

 

She followed the maid –Mary – to her second room. It was significantly smaller, but also shared a wall with Waverly’s room. It was perfect. Mary offered her to help her settle in, with a glimmer in her eyes, but Nicole sent her on her way. She didn’t need anyone crushing on her.

 

She picked up her stuff in her other room - which she knew she wouldn’t really use – and started unpack in her new accommodation.

 

She could here Waverly going around in the next room. It wasn’t hard to picture her, pacing around, tidying up as she went, picking up a notebook, getting ready for bed, her blouse sliding off soft sk… Nicole turned away to stack her underwear in her small cabinet. She was probably redder than her hair. She couldn’t think like that; it was distasteful and, more importantly, disrespectful.

 

When all her belongings were spread in appropriate spots, she laid on her bed, her hands under her head. She wondered who the tiny guy that Waverly was having a coffee date with was. Her boyfriend? By the looks of it, more like a very close friend.

 

He had tried to prevent her from following Waverly, but a convincing growl from her had sufficed to get him to step aside with a weak: “ _You do you_.” Waverly was faster than she had expected, but clearly not fast enough…

 

She heard Waverly’s voice in the other room. She was apparently in the phone, and, in an effort to respect the girl’s privacy, Nicole got up and opened her window.

 

She focused on the street’s noises and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She looked over the city. The night was still young, and Purgatory was shiny and agitated. And maybe, just maybe, somewhere in those buildings, or along those streets, there was someone she would very much like to find… Someone she _hoped_ she could find.

 

After a while, she realised Waverly was seemingly asleep and she closed her window and went to bed herself. She did not bother to put on pyjamas and just changed her underwear and shirt.

 

She was settling in her bed when she heard a small noise from Waverly’s room. She turned her head, attentive. It sounded weird… almost like a whimper or… Waverly moaned, and it downed on Nicole.

 

Waverly was having some _very_ _private_ time.

 

She felt her face burning as she fumbled through her stuff to find her ear pods and she put on some loud music. She tried not to think of the few quiet whimpers she had heard. It was very complicated to focus on something else when she had felt it to her core.

 

She sighed. This was really not going to be easy.

 

After a while, she took one ear pod off, checking if _it_ was over, and as it was she stopped the music. She closed her eyes and let herself dozed off into a light sleep, haunted by the reminiscence of the sinful sounds she had unintentionally heard.

 

\--

 

A light sound broke through Nicole’s dream and she woke up instantly. Her mind took only a second to regain its sharpness and she immediately realised what was happening. As expected, Waverly was trying to sneak away in the darkest hours of the night. She felt almost sorry for the girl as she stood up. By the sound of it, she seemed to be making a lot of effort to be discreet. But to Nicole, the brush of her feet on the floor in the silence of the night sounded like a horse galloping.

 

She patiently waited behind her door to hear the girl passing in the hallway. She let a respectful distance between them.

 

When she heard the elevators doors closing, she darted to the staircase that she had luckily spotted earlier, when she was waiting to meet Waverly. She climbed them down at full speed, trying to focus on the elevator sound as she went to figure out if Waverly would stop on the ground floor or was heading to the garage basement.

 

She jumped over the stairs’ fence on the second floor and landed on the ground floor. She had managed to be faster than the elevator and she took the opportunity to exit the staircase into the patio.

 

She quickly hid behind a massive plant pot as the elevator doors opened. Waverly exited, looking alert and also just a bit smug. Nicole smirked. Cute, she thought she had managed to escape her security detail.

 

They went outside, Nicole secretly following Waverly from far away. There were still some people in the streets (mostly drunk), but compared to the day mass, it looked quite deserted and she had to be really attentive to duck down each time Waverly turned around.

 

They crossed several streets on a fast pace. After a while, she saw the young woman wave and took a step to the side, hiding in the shadow from whomever the young girl was meeting. She was relieved to recognize the skinny boy from the coffee shop, exiting an old-fashioned building. They hugged quickly and left again, at a slower pace this time. Nicole forced herself not to listen in and focused on the rumble of the sewers below her feet instead.

 

After a little while, they entered a neighbourhood she had never visited. It looked a little sketchy, but it was pretty quiet. Waverly and her friend finally reached their destination: they pushed the gate’s door to the garden of a tiny house.

 

They crossed the garden in a few steps and Nicole dashed forward, jumped the gate and put herself in front of them, effectively preventing them knocking on the door.

 

She ignored the confused and slightly horrified looks on their faces as she calmly stated: “I need to assess the security of the building before I let you enter.”

 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the guy mouthing a silent ‘ _wahoo_ ’; but her eyes were set on Waverly, who was looking at her like she was a ghost. “What the hell?” She shook her head. “How… How did you… God! You can’t leave me alone for one minute, can you?”

 

Nicole recognized the spark of anger she had already seen in the beautiful brown eyes of the young woman. It wasn’t great – her heart faltered-, but she didn’t mind being at the receiving end of it if it meant protecting her Principal.

 

The door behind her opened and she turned, fast as a lightning bolt, to face the new potential threat.

 

“Jeremy? Waverly?” A tall black guy asked, looking a little confused.

 

“Yeah, it’s us, behind the hot bodyguard” The slim guy – Jeremy – answered.

 

The black guy nodded and held out a hand toward her. “Xavier Dolls.”

 

She didn’t let her surprise show as she shook his hand. “Nicole Haught.” Who was that guy? The boyfriend? She swallowed, trying not to care.

 

“Stop _introducing_ yourselves!” Waverly said angrily as she came between them. “She is not going to stay. She is going right back to the Earp hostel, where she belongs, with the other guar dogs!”

 

Nicole’s jaw tightened at that. It felt as if Waverly had punched her. She turned to Dolls: “I need to assess the security of your house,” she said mechanically.

 

He nodded and gestured toward the living room: “Please do.” She headed inside, but was stopped by Waverly: “No, not please do!” she exclaimed as she gripped Nicole’s sleeve. “You can’t come in, you don’t need to…”

 

Nicole took her sleeve back with a twitch of her arm. She turned toward the girl and sent her a cold glance.

 

“I _need_ to do my job and make sure the little Earp brat stays safe. I will just go around the house and then wait outside,” she stated in a cold as ice voice. “Now, _excuse_ - _me_.”

 

Waverly looked completely disturbed, but she was not going to apologize for it. If the girl were set on treating her like a dog, well, she’d have it her way.

 

She did a small check around the house and noticed only one odd thing: the absence of any smell she could identify as Dolls’. He was obviously a Peculiar, but she felt no danger around him and the sparkle of recognition she read in his eyes told her she could trust him.

 

She nodded toward the three current inhabitants on her way out. Waverly looked uncomfortable and unsettled – and unfairly _good_ , but she didn’t need to think about that at the moment.

 

She did a small check around the perimeter and she settled on the grass of the small garden. Like a _dog_ , she thought bitterly.

 

She suddenly heard ruffle near the entrance of the house and she was getting up when she recognized Jeremy and Waverly’s voices: “Let me go!” The boy exclaimed. “I just want to bring her tea!”

 

“She doesn’t need tea! She needs to get a freaking clue and go away!” Waverly shouted. Nicole tried to ignore her sinking heart.

 

“This is real shitty of you, Waverly. Letting her outside in the cold… She must be freezing!” Jeremy retorted.

 

Nicole just ignored the rest of the squabble.

 

She felt cold indeed, but not because of the freezing night breeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Waverly reached her lowest here...
> 
> I hope you don't hate me over it!  
> But don't hestitate to comment even if you do ;)
> 
> Next chapter should be up around sunday evening (London +1).
> 
>  
> 
> You can't drink a thousand coffees in a day, but you can drink a coffee per day for a thousand days. (I've done it. Twice.)
> 
>  
> 
> Hugs and kisses, happy week end!
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Eggnog season has officially started! Yay!!
> 
> And here we go for another chapter from Waves' POV!

VII

 

Waverly barely slept during the few hours of night left. Her stomach was in knots; her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She felt terribly guilty for letting Nicole sleep outside. But despite her nauseous state, Dolls’ disapproving eyes, and her quarrel with Jeremy, she hadn’t let Nicole in the house.

 

She hadn’t let her in her life.

 

It would be fine: She was sure the woman would leave when she’d realize Waverly had no intention of _ever_ letting her in.

 

So, when, around 6AM, she got up and threw a look outside, she was shocked to see her bodyguard asleep in Dolls’ garden. She sighed heavily and, without really thinking about it, went to the living room where she took a cosy blanket. She put on her coat and opened the door.

 

She was surprised to find Nicole looking right back at her, when she seemed fast asleep a few minutes ago. Her jaw was still tensed and her eyes blank of the warmness Waverly had come used to the previous day.

 

Waverly ignored the erratic beating of her heart as she went to her bodyguard. She swallowed and held out the blanket.

 

“Here. I’m… Sorry,” she whispered, so low she wasn’t even sure Nicole could’ve heard her. But the dimpled smile that won over her face said otherwise. Waverly felt a weight lift from her heart when she saw the warmness come back to the redhead’s eyes.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry too,” Nicole whispered, and it was clear she meant it about the whole situation.

 

 _‘Can’t she stop being so noble?’_ Waverly thought, horrified by how charmed she was by the person she was supposed to bully out of her job.

 

She considered letting her in the house, but the only thought of Nicole eating breakfast with her and her friends –aside from making her feel very warm things she didn’t know she could – terrified her. It felt so… _intimate_. She shifted awkwardly on her feet.

 

“It’s okay, Waverly, I don’t need to come in. I’m fine here.”

 

Waverly wasn’t even really surprised that she figured out the subject of her internal turmoil. She wondered if the beautiful woman could still surprise her after the events of the last 24 hours.

 

She sent her a very small smile and headed toward the house.

 

She stopped just before reaching the door and turned to Nicole: “Just tell me… You didn’t put like a microchip in me at least?” Her question was half serious half a joke, but she couldn’t help feeling relieved when Nicole burst in laughter.

 

“Don’t worry, your privacy is safe with me.”

 

Somehow, Waverly felt it was true. “Thank you,” she muttered before entering the house.

 

She could hear Jeremy singing under the shower, and she found Dolls in the kitchen, baking a batch of pancakes.

 

He turned to her and looked at her with his perceptive look. “So… A blanket, but no breakfast for her?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bring her some pancakes,” she mumbled. “And if she chokes on it, I wouldn’t complain…” She added without conviction.

 

“Cut some slack to the poor lass!” Jeremy shouted behind her. “She spent a night outside for your safety…”

 

She turned to glance at the boy, who was drying his hair with a small towel.

 

“Like I was in any danger here.”

 

“In danger of eating Dolls’ horrendous pancakes, that’s for sure” he chuckled and ducked a piece of pancake thrown in his direction by a depreciative Dolls.

 

“You don’t _have_ to eat them!”

 

Waverly let them bicker and went to get a quick shower. She tried not to imagine that her hand was Nicole’s as she rubbed and scrubbed herself, a bit disturbed by the thought poking her brain.

 

She joined the guys for a copious breakfast and packed her bag before heading out with a plate of pancake.

 

“There you go!” She said with a wide smile as she shoved it in Nicole’s hands. She continued walking, not giving a damn care about the bodyguard’s reaction.

 

As the left the garden though, she heard her fumbled behind her and couldn’t help but taking a glance. She saw Haught, rushing toward the door with the blanket and plate, dropping it all on the doorstep and leaving with a single pancake in her mouth.

 

Waverly fastened her pace, and turned again to check if the ten feet rule was respected, but Nicole was nowhere to be seen. She stopped, a little shocked, but then she understood that the woman might have been following her in this manner more than she realised in the span of the last day.

 

She shrugged and resumed her walk. She actually had class for once. She headed toward PCU, wondering if the academic security would let the redhead in the building. She could totally pass for a creepy stalker after all.

 

Disillusion hit her square in the face when the head of the security of the University actually ran after her to ask where was the bodyguard her father had warned them she would be coming with.

 

“Oh, she’s coming with alright,” she said and left without giving him any details.

 

Right as she pushed the staircase’s door she saw from the corner of her eyes Nicole talking to the guy. So she was still following her. Great. Just fucking great.

 

She hoped the teacher would ask her a question. That could be funny.

 

She sat in the front row of the amphitheatre and waited for students to fill it. She was, as usual, early. She could not see a trace of Nicole around, but she was certain the woman was somewhere in there. How hard was it to spot a redhead in an amphitheatre? Very hard, apparently.

 

The three hours class unfolded without a stitch, but she couldn’t help thinking, every now and then, that Nicole was looking at her. Without really thinking about it, she fixed her hair and straightened her stance each time.

 

For the lunch break, she went to a small restaurant with a few university friends. Distracted by their clownery, she didn’t really try to see if her bodyguard was around.

 

She then had another two hours class. She was starting to get nervous. How was Nicole managing to be invisible like that? Warned by some sort of 6th sense, she was certain the redhead was looking over her, but she couldn’t, for the life of her, spot her anywhere. She wondered why that was bothering her so much… It was sort of what she had wanted from the beginning after all.

 

She spent most of the afternoon in the Uni library with her project partner. She couldn’t help, each time she was looking for a book, to look between the shelving, trying to figure out where Nicole was.

 

\--

 

When classes were over, she walked through the city to one of her favourite spot to eat out.

 

She had to admit it was quite nice not receiving ten texts and seven calls from Wynonna and her father when she didn’t come right back home after class. They didn’t even seem to care that she had sneak out at night. Maybe a bodyguard wasn’t _that_ bad after all.

 

Especially when said bodyguard had a beautiful face and soft brown eyes…

 

She reached the food truck that she loved so much. It wasn’t that popular, and it felt like her little secret. It was in the courtyard of a very cool bar for the first half of every week. There was only one person before her, and she didn’t have to wait very long to order.

 

When the cook asked her if it was all she needed, she sighed. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe she should make sure her secret shadow got food in her at some point of the day.

 

“Are you here?” She asked loudly.

 

In less than two seconds Nicole was there, coming out of nowhere.

 

“Yes?” She just asked looking cautiously at her with her perfect eyes.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Nicole sent her an abashed look.

 

“You haven’t eaten at all today, have you?” She realised in a sigh.

 

Nicole shrugged: “I had a delicious pancake.”

 

Waverly shook her head and turned back toward the cook that seemed jaded from their exchange. She ordered another sandwich for her bodyguard and went to sit on one of the long wooden table that were spread in the courtyard.

 

Nicole was looking at her, visibly irresolute as to what she was supposed to do.

 

“You can sit with me,” Waverly conceded with a shy smile.

 

“Thanks,” Nicole said as she sat facing her.

 

“So… What did you think of my classes?” She asked sarcastically to break the awkward silence.

 

“It was very interesting.” She paused, and looked at her with a humorous sparkle in her eye. “Since I’ll be going to class too, maybe I can also get a diploma at the end of the year?” She suggested with a smirk.

 

Waverly let out a clear laughter. She suddenly realised that she shouldn’t be _laughing_ with the woman she was trying to get rid off and hid her blush by taking a long drink on her water bottle.

 

They stayed silent for another minute and somehow, it felt a little less awkward.

 

“This is… very good” Nicole finally said raising lightly her sandwich. It was a Purgatory speciality, with whiskey flavoured barbecue dressing.

 

“Yes, I love it.” After a while, she added: “You never had it before?”

 

Nicole shook her head negatively.

 

“Then you’re not from the city. Where are you from?”

 

“Hum… Kind of all over the place actually,” Nicole answered looking a bit embarrassed. “Have you always lived in PC?”

 

Waverly nodded. Nicole looked almost disappointed but she didn’t comment on it.

 

When her sandwich was almost over, Waverly put it on the table and stood up: “I’m going to the ladies’ room,” she said while walking toward the bar. She waived the bartender that she knew a little bit, and headed toward the toilets.

 

Once she was locked inside, she climbed on the seat, and opened the window. This was not going to be easy, it wasn’t very wide. She considered going face first, but it would’ve make the landing very complicated. Luckily enough, the edge was wide enough that she could climb – clumsily – on it, turn around and get her feet out first.

 

She was very thankful for her lean muscles when she finally dropped herself, safely, on the little alley the window opened on.

 

She turned and there was Nicole, looking at her with an undecipherable expression. Waverly looked back at her, mouth agape, and Nicole smirked.

 

“I must admit; trying to make me think you were finally letting me in was a good idea. But it will take more than that.”

 

Waverly blushed. The whole thing hadn’t been a scheme. It was sincere, and when she had felt too… too… _appealed_ by Nicole, she had come up with an escape strategy… that failed. Miserably.

 

Gosh she was so attracted by the redhead; it was unreal. Even after her very satiating little _me_ time from the previous night, she could feel warmth in her lower abdomen just looking at the other woman.

 

Nicole suddenly looked redder and she lifted her hand: “I took the rest of your sandwich.”

 

Waverly, speechless, took the piece of food and started walking. There was no getting rid of that bodyguard…

 

\--

 

After a night spent mostly trying to keep Nicole away from her thought, Waverly woke up unrested and grumpy.

 

She ate her breakfast in the dining room with Wynonna, Nicole waiting by the door. It annoyed Waverly a lot, especially since she kind of wanted to talk about the redheaded bodyguard with her sister.

 

She didn’t try to feed the beautiful woman this time.

 

That morning she was supposed to meet Jeremy at the Purgatory General Arts Museum, but he texted her as she was leaving, informing her he wouldn’t make it. He had a date. That irritated Waverly even more. It wasn’t the first time he pulled that type of thing on her and she hated it.

 

She headed to PGAM anyhow.

 

She was quite pleased to see the long line to the tickets desk. That meant Nicole had to wait, while she, with her subscription card, could cut it and go straight inside.

 

She would’ve loved to send her a mischievous grin, but the bodyguard was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and headed toward the new exhibition.

 

It was New Ages art from a fellowship of young, underground artists she loved. She had stumbled upon the art of one of them a couple of years ago at an artsy festival in Mexico, and was since then very fond of that style.

 

It was the sort of puzzling art you could see a thousand times and never get tired of. She went through the first room, delighted that it was almost empty. And even more so that her bodyguard wasn’t there for once. There was no doubt the handsome woman would eventually catch up to her, but still, it was a small victory.

 

She crossed a few very elaborately decorated rooms, and finally arrived in a very wide on with an overwhelming amount of art pieces hanging all around. In the centre was a fake hot air balloon, with a gigantic patchwork of terrifying black and white pictures of screaming faces as the balloon. It was mechanically going up and down, apparently to bring people to the last room of the exhibition. She loved the concept.

 

She took her time to patiently study each and every piece. She made a point of taking her time, knowing full well that Nicole would probably not enjoy the exhibition like she did, if she had managed to get in already.

 

At some point, she got almost emotional in front of a painting. It was moving and beautiful, and for the first time since she came in, she almost hoped her bodyguard was there, somehow, sharing this precious moment with her; before she shrugged the feeling off her own mind, trying to convince herself she hated her redhead shadow.

 

After a while, she headed to the balloon. She was alone inside as it got up, and she started wondering if Nicole was panicking, not having actually found her. She smirked wickedly at the thought, even if it bothered her – just a little bit - to imagine the woman's distress.

 

She climbed off and entered the last room. It was lowly lit, with very dark art pieces lying on the wall.

 

She was contemplating one when Nicole came out of nowhere and calmly stopped right next to her, acting as if she didn’t know her. The woman was looking very carefully at the art piece; and Waverly was about to ask her what she was doing when she murmured: “We are not alone. There are potential threats around. Follow my lead.”

 

She sent a discreet, worried glance toward Waverly.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked in a whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a first step! A baby step, but still... Waverly is not a total bitch.  
> And yup, a cliffhanger again... Sorry (-not so sorry hehe!)
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter should be up by thursday evening (London +1, you know the drill).
> 
> EDIT: Ok, silly me can write a fan fiction in english, but I still mix the days of the week hugh... I meant tuesday. I'll upload tuesday evening, sorry for the confusion --'
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee in the morning gets your day going; coffee in the evening, you're not sleeping.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the beginning of that holli(g)ay season!  
> XOXO,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears!
> 
> Already, might you think?  
> Well yep, sometimes my english betrays me on the little things! I got confused between tuesday and thursday... My name should be TheTinyDummyBean X)
> 
> Anyways I guess most of you won't mind waiting a shorter time ;)
> 
> This is (I think) the shortest chapter, as it is basically just action... Hope you'll enjoy anyway!
> 
> Back to Nicole's POV.

VIII

 

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked in a whisper. She felt Waverly shivering next to her.

 

She had been following the young woman around some kind of cotemporary art exhibition. It was weird, but oddly intriguing and Nicole had enjoyed it way more than she had expected.

 

To be fair, she might had enjoyed the view of Waverly admiring the art more than the art itself, but still, she wasn’t bored for one minute.

 

Especially not when she had felt a warning frisson through her whole body.

 

She had started to collect evidence that something was wrong. The oddly restraint number of visitors for one – or maybe that was just a secondary effect of the strangeness of the exhibition?

 

More importantly, she could _sense_ that some people around here were planning something bad. At first it was a distant feeling, but it got more and more intense with each minute passing.

 

She had managed to hold on the basket of the strange hot air balloon when Waverly had climbed in it, and to follow her up in the small dark room. A hot air balloon _inside_? Artists were so dotty sometimes.

 

It had been funny to see Waverly strolling in front of the art pieces, acting in a manner that showed she really thought she had manage to get rid of Nicole this time. But Nicole hadn’t let her pretty smile distract her, she had bigger fishes to pay attention to.

 

The smell of danger got stronger, and she spotted a questionable hooded guy eyeing Waverly regularly. He was clutching something in his pocket, and it _smelled_ metallic, so it was probably a knife – she couldn’t smell gunpowder.

 

She had immediately dialled the emergency number that would sent an automatic text to Doc to ask for help, knowing he would instantly react and get a team of the Earp Security ready to come to the rescue.

 

As she was slowly approaching Waverly, she had spotted two other suspicious looking men. She had mentally sworn: they were blocking the emergency stairs. And fighting them off might not be the greater idea in such a public place, with - at least - one of them armed. Plus, she wasn’t sure how many of them were lurking around, she had to keep Waverly close.

 

She had quietly warned Waverly, hoping she would measure the severity of the situation. Every muscle in her body was tense as she felt the mysterious men gradually drawing near them.

 

Suddenly, she took Waverly’s hand and started running, the Earp girl reacting instantly, much to her satisfaction – not many of her previous Principals would’ve responded as swiftly in such a situation.

 

She positioned herself just behind her Principal, so she would effectively shield her form any danger.

 

She heard a man’s voice cussing and the sound of their enemies starting the chase, their feet hammering the wooden floor in a loud drum sound, provoking some visitors to turn their heads in the direction of the disturbance.

 

They quickly approached the end of the room. Waverly turned to her, a panicked look in her eyes: there was only the balloon as a way down, and it wasn’t even up there.

 

It was a 25 feet high fall to the ground. Ground, where the security of her Principal was not insured either… But each issue had to be addressed on its own time: she just heard a trigger being pulled. Damn those new technology guns! Powder less hence smell less, leading her to wrong assertions of danger.

 

The gun was shot as they reached the edge and Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist and jumped off the balcony with her in her arms.

 

Waverly’s horrified scream didn’t cover the sound of the gun’s trigger for Nicole’s ear-drums.

 

She didn’t have time to manoeuvre herself behind Waverly before they landed on the balloon that had started its slow ascension, but luckily, the shooter seemed pretty slow.

 

The landing wasn’t as bouncy as she expected – it still was soft and not hurtful at all though, and they just had to slide on the side of the balloon to reach the ground. Maybe artists were not such fools after all. She mentally thanked them for going through the trouble of creating such a convenient art piece.

 

Nicole threw an evaluative look in Waverly’s direction, and she saw the scared yet determined look in the girl’s eyes. The girl was terrified, but she was not going to break down before being safely away from the threat.

 

Nicole grabbed her hand again and pulled her toward the exit while slaloming.

 

She heard their aggressors taking the same way than them, the last one seemingly landing on a deflating balloon – probably damaged by all the people landing on it. His distraught scream made her smile.

 

Her smile disappeared when she spotted two angry looking men coming at them from the exit. She deviated their trajectory toward the staircase, Waverly following her without questioning her decisions.

 

She heard the trigger behind pulled behind her.

 

Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand for a second and grabbed a random art piece on a pedestal. She threw it right in the shooter’s face in a swift motion and resumed her race.

 

She ignored the pull on her heart at Waverly’s impressed glance.

 

The bodyguard winced as she heard the gun being picked up by some other bad guy.

 

They reached the staircase and she shouted: “On my back!”

 

Not paying attention to Waverly’s confused “ _What_?” she grabbed her wrist and threw the woman on her back.

 

“Hang tight!” She exclaimed as she jumped the first flight of stairs. She continued jumping and running, effectively climbing the stairs at an impossible pace.

 

She could hear Waverly’s breath on her ear, but chose to focus on their foe’s footstep instead – as she had chose not to think of Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist nor of her breasts being pressed against her back.

 

They had far outrun their enemies but those bitches were still on their track.

 

They reached the last floor, and Nicole dropped Waverly on the floor, checking with one quick glance that the girl way okay. She was a little dishevelled, she seemed a little astonished and her heart was beating faster than usual, but she seemed okay overall.

 

The men were still way down.

 

Nicole took her phone out and dialled Doc.

 

“Haught,” he simply said.

 

“I need someone to pick her up from the PGAM rooftop ASAP,” she said calmly.

 

“Will do. In 5,” Doc answered before hanging up.

 

She sighed in relief.

 

The roof was not an ideal place to exit her Principal, but she knew the Earps had an emergency helicopter – which was, if needed, the ultimate proof of the Earps humongous fortune: air transport had been drastically reduced since the Transition, and only a handful of planes were flying every week. So having a private helicopter was almost obnoxious, when most of the population had never flown. Nicole, herself, had already been on a private jet on a couple of occasions – her Principals were often obnoxiously rich.

 

Doc must have sent order to start the engines when she had warned him of the probable emergency. Luckily enough, the museum was close to the Earp Hostel. And she would be blocking the only way to the roof, according to the emergency maps she had attentively studied while Waverly was studying some weird-ass looking sculpture.

 

She opened the door and turned to Waverly, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“Get out there. Someone will pick you up in 5,” she said, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“You’re not coming?” Waverly asked, frowning.

 

She shook her head: “I will delay them, don’t worry for me.”

 

Waverly crossed her arms: “No fucking way. There’s a least five of them, I’m not letting you-” She was interrupted by Nicole grabbing her and practically throwing her outside.

 

Nicole slammed the heavy door and sent her a sorry look through the small window. She had no time to deal with Waverly’s whim, even if being the object of it was incongruous – and a bit suspicious, and not _touching_ \- after a day of arctic coldness from her new Principal, followed by a day of annoyingly mixed signals. She was probably just still set on taking care of herself, which, in such situation, was ridiculous and borderline suicidal.

 

It was the kind of roof door that only opens from the inside. She easily dismounted the thin handle, and put it in her pocket. Waverly was safely trapped outside.

 

The bodyguard turned toward the imminent threat and braced herself.

 

‘ _There is a gun’_ , she reminded herself, ‘ _be careful._ ’

 

Right as they reached the last floor, she heard Waverly knocking on the door behind her. It distracted her enough that she didn’t manage to fully avoid a bullet, shot by a tall bearded man she would’ve swear she had seen before.

 

She was hit in the shoulder and it sent her crashing against the wall.

 

She could hear Waverly’s screams through the door. Her mind, even running a mile a minute, wasn’t able to process why it was so odd that the girl actually _cared_ about her. She was too overwhelmed by the warm feeling it triggered in her guts, and the agonizing pain in her shoulder, the line between the two sensations blurred, to formulate any coherent thought.

 

She just couldn’t give up control. Not just yet.

 

Furious eyes were raised to find the canon of the gun pointed at her face.

 

She heard some other foes trying to get the door open, and Waverly insulting them from the outside.

 

Nicole tried to focus and looked attentively at the guy holding the gun. There was a spark of recognition on his own eyes, but she couldn’t determine how she knew his oddly squared-face.

 

She heard the helicopter’s motor as it approached, and she smiled victoriously as she heard Waverly being taken away, to safety.

 

“She’s getting away!” Yelled one of the men by the door. The gunner swiftly turned his head, rage distorting his face.

 

Nicole got up and growled as she jumped on the armed guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess you're starting to know my style, you kinda knew I had to put a cliffhanger on that first action scene right? 0:)
> 
> If you have any comments, I really enjoy reading them all! :3
> 
> Next update is planned for thursday evening (London +1) and yes, thursday as in the day after tomorrow ;)
> 
>  
> 
> At a Café once, a bartender asked my friend if she wanted milk and sugar. She answered: "I take my coffee dark and bitter. Like my soul."  
> So I guess my soul is soft and sweet...
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice one,  
> Kiss,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this merry season! I love it :))
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, I think. We'll see the aftermath of the museum attack, and unveal a secret!
> 
> (Waverly's POV)

IX

 

The last thing Waverly saw before being dragged away by one of her father’s security agent was Nicole on the floor, wounded, looking into the canon of a gun.

 

She wrestled furiously against her saviour: “No! Let me go! Let me go! She’s hurt!” She shouted while wiggling in his arms.

 

The guy sighed and easily raised her off the ground, putting her on his shoulder as he quickly headed to the helicopter’s rope ladder. He stepped on the first grade and they were soon pulled up by the strong arms of some others agents.

 

Waverly, breathless, sat in the helicopter. Someone put a blanket on her shoulders, but she didn’t pay any attention to it.

 

She felt broken.

 

Nicole was hurt. Nicole was in danger, and she couldn’t help her. Tears started filling her eyes. She didn’t even realise that caring that much about her bodyguard’s fate meant that all her efforts of the past days to ignore just how much of a connection she felt to the woman were vain.

 

Not knowing what was going on with her bodyguard was devastating.

 

She started processing all of what had just happened. The jump toward the balloon, the shots, Nicole impeccable aim as she threw a _very_ valuable art piece… And the stairs.

 

She ignored her fast heartbeat as she thought of it. Today was the second time Nicole had actually _touched_ her, and she had felt it through her bones. Especially when she was clinging on her back and she could feel every muscle move under her as they were bolting in the stairs at superhuman speed.

 

She was dumbfounded as she suddenly realised the obviousness: Nicole was a _Peculiar_. It was so obvious from the beginning: her ability to always find her, to watch over her without showing herself… And now that superhuman strength.

 

Waverly sadly smirked at how oblivious she had been. Of course her father would go out of his way to get her a Peculiar bodyguard. A bodyguard that was now in serious jeopardy, she though, her heart shrinking down in her chest.

 

To distract herself from the terror that was overrunning her whole being at the idea of Nicole being in danger, she focused on the Peculiarity matter. It was clear Nicole was one, but what type?

 

Despite the mandatory classes on the subject, most of the non-Peculiar population was not very well informed about them –which could obviously lead to fear and hateful behaviours.

 

Waverly had always been interested in the subject, so she knew there were hundreds of types of Peculiar, and thousands of Untypical Peculiars. Those were the ones that were kind of unique, that didn’t have any Peculiar counterparts, or where left unclassified and thus unknown to the general population. They were the most mysterious ones, and Waverly wondered if that was what Nicole was, since her capacities seemed quite unusual. But then there was no telling exactly what her Peculiarity entailed…

 

She spent the ride brooding under her blanket, not paying attention to the worried helicopter crew, focused on the question. When they finally landed on the Earp Hostel roof, she swiftly got off the engine and ran to the Earp suite.

 

She quickly found her father in the meeting room. Janvier was there too, but she didn’t pay attention to the stupid Head of security.

 

“Dad! Have you sent help for Nicole? She’s hurt! She…”

 

Her father closed the gap between them and took her in his arms. She awkwardly hugged him back. She was still unused to his marks of affection.

 

He eventually let go and asked her urgently: “Did you recognize any of those men? Do you know to what clan or gang they belong to?”

 

She shook her head: “No idea. Have you send help for Haught?”

 

Not paying attention to her, her father turned towards his chief of security and started discussing who the museum’s men could’ve have been.

 

Angrily, she raised her voice: “Father! Have you send help? She was hurt and…”

 

Her dad, visibly annoyed at the interruption, slowly turned to her. “Haught is perfectly able to handle herself in such situation.”

 

He paused and, seeing her tensed expression, added: “Doc went with a couple men.”

 

Waverly felt a little relieved. Doc was a good shot, and he was cold headed in such situations. He would be able to help Nicole.

 

She was about to speak again when Wynonna erupted in the room. She smelled of cheap alcohol and bad decisions. How she managed to look that tousled when a few hours ago she had looked totally fine was a mystery to Waverly.

 

“There you are!” Their father exclaimed. “I was getting worried.”

 

“I was at the bar,” she said, pulling a cookie from her pocket. “Got a text from Doc telling me to get home ASAP.”

 

‘ _A bar? That early?_ ’ thought Waverly. Her sister was going through a lot of trouble to insure her life stayed a mess.

 

“Waverly was attacked,” Ward informed the newcomer, very matter-of-factly – the touch of affection he had shown only minutes earlier already gone.

 

“What?” The brunette almost chocked on her cookie. She rushed to Waverly, touching her all over as to make sure there wasn’t a piece of her missing: “Are you okay, Baby Girl?”

 

Waverly nodded: “I am, thanks to Nicole.”

 

“Haught-ass is a good guard, I knew it!” Wynonna exclaimed with a proud grin.

 

“About that…” Waverly started, set on finding out the truth about the bodyguard.

 

The entrance of one of her father’s man interrupted her. He went to whisper something to the Earp’s patriarch, and despite her best effort, Waverly couldn’t make out any of it. The frown on her dad’s face worried her though. He turned to them: “Girls, go wait in the living room. We will keep you updated.”

 

Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s wrist and pulled her along before the younger sister could really protest. She wanted to stay where the information was coming. She _needed_ to make sure Nicole was ok.

 

Wynonna dropped herself down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. She idly chewed her cookie while looking at Waverly pacing around.

 

“Wy, you’d never believe everything that happened today. It was… madness. But Nicole was… She was fantastic. She got shot, Wy… Oh gosh, she got _shot_ …”

 

Wynonna interrupted her panicked mumbling: “No need to worry, sis. I bet Haught will be just fine. I mean, if anyone should survive that type of action, it’d be her, so…”

 

“Nicole is a Peculiar, isn’t she?” Waverly asked abruptly.

 

Wynonna looked at her with wide eyes: “Well, yes… Wait, you didn’t know?”

 

“Apparently, no one bothered warning me about that _detail,_ ” she declared with an annoyed tone.

 

“I thought you knew… But I mean it’s not like you were exactly around when she arrived. I just assumed someone had told you, and if not I figured she would…”

 

She sent a pissed off look to her sister. “Sorry” Wynonna conceded. “Well, since you’re unaware, she’s…”

 

She was interrupted by a medic coming in the room. He asked to examine the youngest Earp who sent him away with an angry glare.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Wynonna looked a little confused and then seemed to remember what they were discussing.

 

“Aaah! Yes, Haught is a Wolf.”

 

Waverly looked at her sister; mouth agape. A _Wolf_? They were almost extinct, it couldn’t possibly… But then again… It made so much sense! The fastness, the ability to be insanely discreet… Her cold reaction to her calling her a guard dog – Oh god, she called her a guard _dog_! Waverly bit her lip, guiltiness washing over her tired mind.

 

Wolves were supposed to have heightened senses, particularly smell and hearing. Which meant Nicole probably _smelled_ her around. And probably _heard_ a lot more than she was supposed to.

 

She suddenly felt very hot: Nicole was sleeping in the next room… So she probably heard her phone conversation with Jeremy the other day, which was super embarrassing since they were talking about her… and she must have heard Waverly’s little _me_ time as well, which was freaking _mortifying_.

 

“Why are you so red?” Wynonna asked with an eyebrow popped up. Waverly’s ears were burning.

 

The elevator’s door opening interrupted them. Nicole was standing next to Doc, looking a little dishevelled.

 

Waverly felt a weight lift from her heart. She was alive, and safe. Without thinking about anything, she threw herself in Nicole’s strong arms. It felt like she was meant to fit there. She could _feel_ Nicole’s rapid heartbeat as she held on tight. “Are you okay?” Nicole murmured, and she nodded.

 

She felt something she had never felt before, right then and there. A warm wave of relief, happiness and possessiveness rolled through her, accompanied with a strong feeling of belonging.

 

She wasn’t prepared to let go but Nicole suddenly stiffened and she heard her father’s voice approaching. He had probably been warned by either Doc or Wynonna – Waverly couldn’t care less about anyone that wasn’t her saviour of the day.

 

She reluctantly let go of the woman right before her father entered the room.

 

“Haught. Well done today,” he said appreciatively. “Do you have any clue as to who those men were?”

 

“Not really, Sir. One was armed, with a new generation gun.”

 

Her dad raised a brow, and Nicole raised her hand: she was holding said gun. He clicked his tongue approvingly as Janvier went to collect the item.

 

“You were shot!” Waverly suddenly remembered, rushing to attend the injured shoulder. She vaguely heard Wynonna calling for a medic.

 

The holes in her blazer and shirt were there, but when she tugged the fabric off of her shoulder, instead of a wound, there was only a red, swollen scar.

 

“Huh… Yes, about that, the wound is closed already, but the bullet is still inside. I will need a small operation to get it out…”

 

Wynonna whistled appreciatively: “You get a healing power? Niiiice!”

 

Nicole sent her a blank look: “It doesn’t exactly work like that…”

 

The medic came in and pushed Nicole toward the infirmary. Ward, Janvier and Doc followed, apparently eager to ask more questions to the bodyguard.

 

Waverly slowly turned back to Wynonna who had a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

 

“Soooo… You have the hots for Haught?”

 

Waverly blushed. “No, I do not. And who I have the _hots_ for is none of your business.”

 

“Yeah yeah, _sure_.”

 

After a short silence, Wynonna declared she needed to get some food and headed toward the kitchen.

 

Waverly immediately took the opportunity and rushed to the elevator. This whole day was just too much, and she needed some time alone to look back and process.

 

It had nothing to do with running away from Nicole for once – or just a little bit, since the woman had smelled and heard everything there was to smell or hear from Waverly for the past few days. That was so damn embarrassing!

 

As the elevator went down, she took her phone out and hesitated to dial Jeremy’s number. But she actually really felt like being alone. Telling the whole story was going to be exhausting, she’d do it another day.

 

\--

 

She let her feet guide her through the city. It was way past noon by then, but she wasn’t hungry, her stomach was in knot. She didn’t even realise how dangerous it might be for her to be wandering the city alone. She was lost in thoughts, thoughts of a beautiful ginger Wolf.

 

She didn’t register that she had entered the small park that was a favourite of hers. She only realised where she was when she sat under the massive oak tree. This place had been her secret garden for years.

 

She used to come there all the time when Wynonna was travelling and her father was indifferent to her. She hadn’t been in a few months though, and she realised she had missed it.

 

She leaned on the trunk and closed her eyes.

 

A Wolf. Her sexy, handsome bodyguard was also a _Wolf_. Her services must have been very expensive, since Wolves had became so rare after the Transition. Waverly shivered thinking of how that kind of Peculiar had been mistreated though the Transition Civil War.

 

Used as cannon fodder thanks to their amazing fighting ability, they soon became one of the least common species amongst the Peculiars. They were sometimes feared since they had become very discreet about the ins and outs of their condition.

 

There were a lot of rumours and legends about them, and Waverly wasn’t exactly certain was it entailed to be a Wolf. She knew for sure their senses were more acute than any human’s; but she wasn’t sure they could actually shape shift and turn into wolves.

 

She was really intrigued by the whole thing, and she didn’t realise that thinking of that allowed her to avoid thinking of her feelings towards Nicole.

 

She had been sitting for about an hour under the oak tree, trying to conjure as many memories she could from her high school Peculiar classes, when an odd feeling deep in her stomach made her open her eyes.

 

Nicole was standing there, looking a little sheepish. Waverly could see her bandage protruding from under her shirt.

 

“Did you _sniff_ me here?” She asked ironically, trying to cover up the warm feeling that had washed over her at seeing the woman.

 

Nicole looked at her intently. “So… you know?”

 

“Well... I could only be an oblivious idiot for so long.”

 

Nicole chuckled and asked her if she was okay to sit nearby.

 

“Of course you can,” Waverly muttered.

 

Nicole was actually the only person she wanted to see at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry, for not telling you,” Nicole said while sitting down. “At first I thought you knew, and then I realised you didn’t. It made it easier for me, and I figured you’d eventually guess it.”

 

“It’s alright.” Waverly took her head between her hands. “Gosh, you must’ve found me so ridiculous and stupid…”

 

“I would never.”

 

Waverly was glad for her hands hiding her blush. “Did you… huuur… Did you hear…”

 

“I told you Waverly, your privacy is safe with me,” Nicole said in her soft, soft voice.

 

Waverly finally decided to raise her head and looked straight in Nicole’s eyes. The kindness and affection she saw there nearly scared her.

 

They shared an almost shy smile.

 

“They got the bullet out? Was it painful?”

 

Nicole threw a look toward her shoulder. “It’s out. Not really, they anesthetized me with some mint smelling herbs. They had to, or my Wolf would’ve probably bit them.”

 

They both chuckled, Waverly starting to forget all the reasons why she was supposed to hate someone with such a melodious laugh.

 

“I actually still can’t really smell stuff. It reminds me of being a kid… Before I declared as a Peculiar,” she said with a nostalgic sigh.

 

“Wait… If you didn’t smell me, how the hell did you find me here?”

 

“Hum… I wasn’t exactly looking for you,” she said sheepishly. “After the bullet extraction, Doc gave me the rest of the day off. I actually thought you were with him back at the hostel.”

 

Waverly giggled: “God, Wy and him must be looking all over for me.”

 

“I texted them you were safe and sound when I saw you here,” Nicole admitted. Waverly pouted but didn’t comment on it, unsure of how she felt about that.

 

“So how come you saw me here?”

 

“I actually… have old memories in this park. From a trip, a long time ago. And this place feels… peaceful.”

 

Waverly nodded. “It is. I come here when I feel like being alone.”

 

Nicole was looking a little hesitant. “I… hum, this might sound like an odd question, but I need to know… Did you father drink a lot when you were a kid?”

 

Waverly snickered. Nicole was so weird sometimes. “No, not at all. I don’t remember him ever drinking alcohol actually.”

 

The look in Nicole’s eyes was hard to decipher, a mix between guilty disappointment and relief. The redhead swallowed thickly.

 

They stayed silent for a minute before Waverly spoke again: “I haven’t thanked you for today… You saved my life Nicole; I’m immensely grateful…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“… But if you ever trap me away while you’re fighting, I’ll be the biggest threat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Nicole is a bodyguard werewolf! Did you see it coming?
> 
> I'm a bit coy about it - I actually considered making her an Untypical Peculiar at some point, but well I do love Wolves and it was the actual original idea for this fic... A werewolf bodyguard Haught. And it has become essential to the story...  
> So I sincerely hope you don't hate werewolves. I thought about tagging it but I don't like spoilers, so I just hope it's not a disappointment for you guys!
> 
> I know I usually update every other day, but for once you'll have to wait a bit longer, as I have a busy week end ahead. Next chapter should be up Sunday (the 9th) evening.
> 
>  
> 
> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue,  
> Coffee I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your week end, cuties!
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> So you guys seem to really like that whole Wolf thing, which is freaking amazing :D Reading your comments on the last chapter was really funny, as it seems it surprised most (if not all) of you!!
> 
> I would just like to specify here that the Alpha/Omega dynamics are not included in this fic, as Nicole is more of a lone Wolf. And the drinking father thing will become much more clearer in time, and there just a small hint on it this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you guys discover this chapter - definitely not the most intense, but essential anyways.
> 
> Nicole's POV.

X

 

Nicole had been a little disappointed not to see Waverly before she left the Earp suite, but she had figured the young woman was resting after the events of the museum.

 

She had been completely shocked when Waverly had hugged her, and she was replaying the memory in a loop in her mind. Waverly’s hair tickling her nose, her heart beating against her own chest, her breath on her neck… And that delicious, intoxicating smell…

 

Waverly had been warm in her arms, and she would probably never get over it.

 

Then they had been separated, and Nicole had remembered that Waverly hated her. That she was always running away from her… That she could never have her.

 

The operation had been fast, and she had been grateful for the drugs that had numb the tear in her pounding heart.

 

She felt a little high as she wandered through the city. She couldn’t smell anything, and her hearing felt like she was underwater. She got a little lost before she finally found the little park.

 

She had been dumbstruck when she had recognized Waverly under her tree. For one, she thought the girl was safely at home. And it was the first time since forever she hadn’t been warned by smell of the presence of someone she knew around her. She had texted Doc, telling him there was no need to send anyone.

 

She had silently gotten close, feeling higher on the account of the vision the young woman was.

 

After a while she had finally gotten the courage to ask the girl about her dad. She had felt a little torn at the answer. On one hand she was glad Waverly never had to go through all that… But somehow, for a minute, she had really thought that Waverly was the girl she was looking for and couldn’t help being a little disappointed. It must’ve been the drugs talking. It would’ve been way too easy.

 

They stayed a little while more under the tree and Nicole started feeling herself dozing off. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Waverly needed her protection.

 

“Haught, you look exhausted… You can take a nap, you know. I swear I’ll stay here.”

 

She protested weakly but Waverly – as it seemed she often did – won the argument, and she laid on the grass, fast asleep in under a minute.

 

\--

 

She woke disoriented, her senses - heightened again – assaulted by the city rumble and odours.

 

Her smell was soon taken over by Waverly’s sweet scent. The girl was looking at her with a shy smile.

 

“Hi there. Slept well?”

 

She nodded. She didn’t say anything about it, but she thought she dreamt of Waverly’s hand stroking her hair – or did that really happen?

 

“You’re still here… If only I had known all I had to do to win you over was jump on a hot air balloon and take a bullet, I would’ve done it earlier,” she joked with a smirk.

 

Waverly playfully punched her in the shoulder and seemed totally horrified when she realised it was the injured one. Nicole chuckled: “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. It probably won’t even leave a scar.”

 

“Too bad, I dig scars.”

 

Nicole tried not to blush at Waverly’s comment. She bit back a flirty ‘ _Well I_ do _have some scars_ ’ and stretched.

 

An incredibly enticing smell overcame her senses and she eyed Waverly from the corner of her eye. The young woman was looking at her stretched muscles with an appreciative grin. Nicole remained neutral and tried to hold her breath.

 

It smelled like arousal, and she was now certain Waverly Earp would be the end of her.

 

“So, you heal faster, huh?” Waverly asked a little awkwardly.

 

“Usually, yes. Even more so if I shift, but it can generate complications.”

 

“You _do_ shift?”

 

Waverly looked amazed and a bit surprised. Nicole internally cursed the dumb education system, like she had been since she had realized the Peculiar classes were basically useless.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Waverly blinked a few times, and asked sheepishly: “Would you… Would you turn for me sometime?”

 

Nicole took in a deep breath. “Hum… I’m sorry, but I’d rather not.”

 

“Oh…” Nicole ignored her tearing heart as a disappointed look washed over Waverly’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I, huh…”

 

Waverly shrugged: “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I’m sorry, I’m just… curious.”

 

“And you are allowed to be. But I don’t really… like showing my wolf.”

 

Waverly nodded and sent her a small smile. A determined sparkle in her eyes made Nicole think the girl had not renounced just yet.

 

The Earp girl bit her lip. “Can I… can I ask you some questions about it?”

 

Nicole smiled kindly – and decided to be bit back a snide ‘ _Aren’t you already_?’ to answer instead: “Sure. If you come with me somewhere I can get food first.”

 

She was starving. She usually didn’t really mind skipping a meal or two, but after the events of the day, she really needed to eat.

 

Waverly blushed, seemingly ashamed she didn’t think that her bodyguard would need food. “Of course. I know just the place.”

 

They got up and Nicole followed Waverly through the buzzing streets. They went to the Ghost River quay. It was a really nice place, with a lot of greenery and some fountains for the kids to play in. There was a food truck park under a bridge, and Waverly ordered two pizzas for them.

 

As they went to sit on the quay’s large steps, Nicole smirked: “Do you essentially eat at food trucks?”

 

“Well… I do like street food. Do you mind it?”

 

“Not at all,” she stated, taking a huge bite of her pizza.

 

They ate in silence, only broken by Waverly’s satisfied hums. Nicole tried not to think of the whimpers it reminded her of.

 

“So… you had questions?” Nicole offered when they were both seemingly done with their food.

 

“You won’t make fun of me? I know they might sound a little stupid, but Wolves are a bit mysterious…”

 

“I won’t. It’s not on you… And Wolves are mysterious, even to me.”

 

Waverly frowned: “What do you mean? You _are_ a Wolf”.

 

Nicole chuckled sadly: “I am. But I wasn’t raised as one. I’m an orphan. I was raised in a non-peculiar household, thinking I was one myself…”

 

“Oh, Nicole…” Waverly murmured, taking her hand. Nicole tried to control the shiver it triggered in her.

 

“It’s fine. Let’s just say my puberty involved a little more… _changings_ than for the others.”

 

Waverly’s eyes were filled with compassion and something else, something she wasn’t sure she was glad to see there. She chuckled and hid her confusion by taking another bite of her pizza – taking back her hand at the same time, away from the softest skin she had ever touched.

 

“So you shift sometimes. When that happens… Do you end up naked?” Waverly was red as a tomato, and Nicole was pretty sure her cheeks were a matching shade.

 

“Not really… Most of my clothes are enchanted to shift with me. But regular clothes would get shredded, yes. Before I had my enchanted wardrobe, that was a real problem…”

 

“Who enchanted them?” Waverly sounded really interested.

 

“At first, it was a friend of my grand-mother. Then, I paid a Sorceress I knew to do it.”

 

“Can you only partly change?”

 

Nicole blinked and when she opened her eyes again, they were golden and wild. Waverly gasped but Nicole didn’t smell any fear on her. She blinked once more and her eyes were brown again.

 

“That’s about all I can do without fully shifting.”

 

“Is it painful?”

 

“It was horrible the first time. It was still painful for a few times, but it quickly got better.”

 

Waverly took a sip of water, apparently thinking about it.

 

“Do you belong to any kind of… tribe?”

 

“I guess I’m a lone wolf. I don’t know if there are still even… packs. There isn’t that many of us left, I think.”

 

She hesitated for a second before adding: “I never really met another Wolf. Not that I never had the opportunity… But I wasn’t ready when I had it.”

 

“It must be really lonely,” Waverly said with a sympathetic smile.

 

Nicole shrugged. It was incredibly lonely. But she had gotten used to it…

 

\--

 

They headed home together. It was nice being able to walk next to Waverly for once, and not ten feet away. She had almost stayed behind, as by habit, but Waverly had taken her sleeve, tugging it slightly as if to ask her to stay close.

 

They discussed the exhibition on the way, Waverly explaining to her the concept of that odd art style. She joked about the value of the art piece their foe had taken in the head, and Nicole actually wondered if Ward had to pay for it.

 

They parted ways in the suite, Waverly retiring for the night and Nicole looking for Doc to get the latest news on their investigation about the museum attack. Waverly’s kind ‘ _Good night, Haught’_ warmed her heart.

 

She quickly found Doc. He took news of her injury and she reinsured him. He informed her that four of the five museum men had managed – with some unidentified external help - to escape the Earp’s security custody before they could questioned them, and the fifth had committed suicide with a poison pill.

 

“Suicide? This is way more serious than I thought!” she exclaimed.

 

“Indeed. A very powerful person must have sent them. We will do our very best to track them down.”

 

“Is the gun any help?”

 

“Not really. It was declared stolen a few month ago. All our scientists have determined is how they passed it through the museum security; it can be taken to pieces and put back as one. So they probably each carried a piece inside.”

 

“That’s why there was only one gun for five!”

 

“Yes. Luckily for you… I’m not sure we would have found you in such a good state, with all your enemies defeated, otherwise.”

 

She smirked thinking back of Doc’s shocked expression when he had found her sitting on top of one of the mysterious men, the other ones knocked down on the floor around her.

 

“Don’t underestimate me, Doc. The silver bullet legend might not be true, but Wolves are still pretty resistant. He should’ve shot me in the eye in order to effectively hurt me.”

 

Doc nodded slowly. There was a newfound respect in the way he was looking at her.

 

\--

 

As Nicole was heading toward her room, Wynonna stopped her. The woman smelled strongly of alcohol, once again. She was eating a huge piece of cheese, biting it as if it were a carrot.

 

“Yo Naughty Haughty!”

 

“Miss Earp,” Nicole politely greeted her, trying to stay neutral despite the fun and slightly disrespectful nickname.

 

“Call me Wynonna, stiff ass.” She paused for a moment, seemingly wondering what she was doing there.

 

“Thanks for saving my baby sis. I owe you one,” she eventually said.

 

She took one stepped closer to the redhead and waved her chunk of cheese under her nose. “Just to be clear, though. That doesn’t give you no right to break her heart, okay? If you hurt her, you’ll get an angry Wynonna on your ass.”

 

Nicole looked at her, her brows furrowed. Before she could come up with a retort, Wynonna turned on her heels and staggered away.

 

\--

 

Nicole was woken up by Waverly’s alarm. She got up and showered at record-breaking speed, got dressed and went in the kitchen to wait for Waverly. She could hear the girl yawning as she was getting dressed.

 

Waverly finally came in and, instead of an annoyed glance, sent her a tired smile. The Earp girl was pouring some coffee in a bowl when Doc arrived, smiling politely under his moustache: “Morning, ladies. I am here to inform you that your car is ready.”

 

“Our car?” They both asked at the same time. They shared an amused glance.

 

“Why, yes. The car to the Earp homestead.”

 

“I’m not going to the homestead,” Waverly argued pointedly.

 

“Hasn’t your father informed you? You will be spending a few days there, as we are looking for the person responsible for the museum attack,” Doc explained.

 

“Nope. No way! I’m seeing J today. And I have class tomorrow! I’m not leaving the city.” Waverly crossed her arms and Nicole leaned back on her chair, happy not to be the one at the other end of the stick for once.

 

“We have already taken steps to insure your professors will be sending you the content of their classes, Miss.”

 

“I am _not_ going, Doc.”

 

“Miss Earp…”

 

“Wait, wait,” Nicole interrupted them. “Maybe we can find a middle ground. I am guessing I won’t be the only security staff there?”

 

Doc nodded and she continued: “Then, send them there now, so they have time to ensure the safety of the perimeter. I will escort Miss Earp to her friend’s place and then drive us both there.”

 

Waverly looked at her pensively and finally nodded.

 

“Let’s do that.”

 

Doc tried to protest, but Waverly was already leaving, Nicole following close behind, feeling insanely proud she had managed to convince her new Principal – without even trying _that_ hard.

 

They walked through the city in silence, Waverly lost in thought and Nicole wondering what the “ _homestead_ ” was exactly. When they arrived to Jeremy’s building, Waverly explained with a sorry smile that she was going to need some private time with her best friend.

 

‘ _Best friend’_ , Nicole thought with a relief she was definitely not supposed to feel at that confirmation. She negotiated to wait on the doorstep of the flat, explaining she could actually focus her hearing on something else. Waverly shrugged and they climbed the stairs.

 

Jeremy greeted her with a wide grin and Waverly roughly pushed him inside, closing the door with an apologetic – and yet somehow still just a bit mischievous - smile.

 

Nicole sighed and sat on a stair step.

 

She was definitely starting to feel stuff she couldn’t afford to feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Nicole really is a lone Wolf!  
> And a mix of fear (for Nicole) and curiosity (about Nicole) was just the thing to melt Waverly's stubborness ;)
> 
> Any thoughts? I loooove the comments ;)
> 
> Next update will be tuesday the 11th evening (London +1).
> 
>  
> 
> Most people are disturbed when a sentence doesn't end the way they coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey :))
> 
> I hope y'all are doing well :) I'm back with another chapter, that I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> I'm about to edit the tags. It's a bit overdue, but I need to put some warnings (mention of violence etc) there. It's nothing too bad if you ask me, and I'll always put a clear warning at the beginning of the concerned chapter if there's something I think could bother/trigger someone.  
> It's never explicit though, so I hope most of you will be able to keep reading :)
> 
> Waverly's POV today!

XI

 

“Stop looking through the peephole, J! She’ll know!” Waverly whispered furiously.

 

“How would she know?” He retorted, wiggling to get a better angle to glance at the redhead bodyguard.

 

“Well, that’s one of the things I need to talk to you about,” she pointed out, tugging him away from the door by his shirt.

 

They sat in the living room with some tea, Jeremy looking intrigued by her behaviour.

 

It was a little hard to know where to start, and she toyed with her spoon in her cup for a handful of seconds, trying to figure out how to tell him everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

 

She bit her lip, and decided to just dive into the heavy stuff: “Nicole is a Peculiar,” she stated, snapping her eyes back up to see Jeremy’s reaction.

 

He just looked at her, blankly. She frowned: “You knew?”

 

He shrugged: “Kinda figured, yeah. Dolls told me he thought she was one…”

 

“You could’ve said something!” She exclaimed, playfully hitting his shoulder.

 

He raised his hands in surrender. “Well, sorry. So what’s the deal with her Peculiarity? She can… magically seduce any girl within a square mile?” He was smirking proudly when she hit his shoulder again, just a tiny bit less playfully.

 

“Dumbass! She’s a Wolf.”

 

Jeremy whistled, clearly impressed. “Wahoo, that must make her the best bodyguard on the market! No wonder King Earp hired her.”

 

“You have no idea, J,” she said, and she proceeded to describe the Museum attack and its aftermath, every detail pouring out of her mouth as she internally relived it. She told him most of it, but kept to herself a few details that felt too intimate, like how she had felt as she was clinging on Nicole’s back, or her body’s reaction to a simple stretch of the bodyguard’s strong arms.

 

“Woh, all of that happens when I get one date? Gosh, I need to be more present in your life, this is all so exiting!”.

 

“Exiting or just… scary. I kinda freaked out after the museum thing.”

 

“Yeah, but that was because you were afraid for your Haughty.”

 

She blushed profusely at his joke.

 

“Damn, girl, I’ve never seen you like that over anyone…”

 

She swallowed. “J… Yesterday, when I hugged her… I felt… _warm_. I think… I think I’m _falling_ for her… Maybe,” she whispered, her alert eyes swiping the room, as if to check that no other person heard.

 

She timidly looked at him, but for once he didn’t seem to feel sassy. “That’s amazing,” he just said. She squeezed his hand. If only he knew how terrifying it also was.

 

“So, what’s the plan for the stay at the homestead? You’ll be there with her for what, a couple of days? Do you already have strategies to seduce her?” He wiggled his eyebrows and she chuckled.

 

“I do not _plan_ things like that,” she eventually said, frowning despite her previous amusement.

 

She paused.

 

“But, yes, I intend on make the best out of it,” she admitted shyly after a few seconds.

 

They started cleaning the coffee table. In the kitchen, Waverly turned glassy eyes toward her best friend: “What if… What if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t like _women_?” She asked in a tiny, trembling voice.

 

“Then she’s an idiot missing out on the best thing that could ever happen to her. And you can trust my gaydar on that one: she defo likes the fairer gender. She will like you back, I _know_ it.”

 

The young man took her in her arms, and she clutched to him, desperate to believe his words.

 

Waverly helped him finishing tidying the living room before leaving, just to stall a bit before she had to face Nicole – and her feelings – again.

 

“Is it me or does the whole Wolf thing make her even Haught-er?” Jeremy asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows when they were done. Waverly laughed and didn’t answer, but he was right. It did. And it wasn’t like she needed to be any hotter than she already was.

 

They opened the door and Nicole was already standing up, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

 

“It wasn’t too long?” Waverly asked sweetly, and Nicole just shook her head.

 

“Tell me, Haught, if I had been there at the museum, would’ve you used me as a diversion and sacrificed me for Waverly’s sake?” Jeremy asked.

 

Nicole raised a brow and seemed to consider the question for a second.

 

“Probably, yeah,” she answered with a smirk.

 

“Good to know.” He smirked back at her.

 

Waverly looked alternatively at them both, and then grabbed Nicole’s hand.

 

“Okay, bye J!” She shouted while pulling Nicole away. He was totally the kind to let slip something her bodyguard wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

She reluctantly let go of Nicole’s hand when they reached the street.

 

“He sounds like a funny guy,” the bodyguard said.

 

“He is. He’s a good friend, too,” Waverly answered honestly.

 

“I can see that,” Nicole said quietly.

 

They soon reached the Hostel and a valet brought them a shiny new car. Nicole seemed pretty exited by the prospect of driving it, so Waverly guessed it was a good one. She did not care for cars one bit.

 

Nicole was the smoothest driver Waverly had ever had the chance to be driven by. It seemed like every movement came very naturally to her. Waverly didn’t even realised she was staring until Nicole asked her if she had something on her face. Embarrassed, she mumbled an awkward ‘ _no_ ’ and leaned back in her seat.

 

“Can I play some music?” Nicole asked after a while.

 

Waverly nodded. She was very curious about what Nicole was going to play.

 

She was surprised when Nicole pulled over. “Where are we going?” Waverly asked, confused.

 

Nicole frowned: “Huh… I’m putting some music on.”

 

Oh. So Nicole was that careful she’d stop to put music on? That was… crazy, right? Not endearing. Not endearing at all… Waverly’s heart was melting.

 

Much to Waverly’s surprise, the harmonious chords of a classical music started to resonate in the car. She beamed at Nicole. The bodyguard always found a way to surprise her.

 

\--

 

The ride seemed to pass by pretty quickly, with Nicole’s beautiful features to admire and her conversation to distract her. As it turned out, she was smart and witty, in addition to her softness. Waverly felt very invested in the conversation; even if it was rather small talk.

 

They arrived too soon for her taste at the homestead. Nicole stopped at the gate to exchange a few words with one of the security men. Waverly was pretty satisfied to hear that those dumb-heads were staying in the barn; away enough to preserve her privacy, close enough to insure the homestead’s security.

 

Waverly gave Nicole a tour of the mansion. She tried to memorise every soft reaction on Nicole’s face as she was admiring the property.

 

“Can I settle in your sister’s room? It’s the closest to yours.” The bodyguard asked in her professional tone.

 

“Sure.”

 

They exchanged a smile before each heading to their rooms to unpack. It took Waverly only a few minutes, and she laid on her bed, trying to calm her heart beat. She could only think of Nicole’s soft smile. She seemed so… _cautious_ around Waverly. Did that mean anything, or was it just who she always was?

 

There was this thing in her eyes whenever she was looking at her. Waverly wasn’t sure she looked at anyone else like that, and it made her heart jump around in her chest.

 

She let her mind wander over her mental image of the Wolf for a little while.

 

A knock on the door pulled her away from her daydream. “Waverly? It’s already kinda late. I will cook for us both, if you allow?”

 

Waverly stood up, realizing she was starving. Did a Wolf thing allow Nicole to guess that? She opened the door. Nicole looked way more casual than usual. She had gotten rid of her blazer and was wearing a green cotton shirt, complementing the redness of her hair in a very fashionable manner. Waverly felt a little shiver at the sight.

 

“Please do! I don’t know if the fridge is full though…”

 

“Oh, it’s fine, I asked Mary to fill our car with some groceries.”

 

Wait who? Mary? The Maid? Did… Did Nicole and Mary share some kind of _relationship_? Waverly heart sunk down. But it couldn’t. She wasn’t allowed to be sad or mad at that. She had no entitlement to Nicole’s heart. She had been such a pain at first that it wasn’t surprising Nicole found happiness somewhere else.

 

She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to flow out.

 

She nodded and followed Nicole down stairs. By the way the woman was eyeing her, the bodyguard could tell something was wrong, but she apparently had no idea what. She was trying her best to make Waverly smile as she was cooking, fooling around to lighten the mood.

 

‘ _Stop being jealous, you dumbass’_ , Waverly thought bitterly. ‘ _You_ can’t _be’_.

 

But the idea of Nicole smiling at Mary, of the Maid touching… _kissing_ the bodyguard was making her feel sick.

 

She plastered a fake smile on her face, but she could see that Nicole wasn’t buying it.

 

‘ _Come on, Wave, get over it_!’ She thought.

 

After all, she wasn’t even certain that anything was going on between the two. But she needed to know, or else she would turn crazy. She’d find a way to figure it out. And then she could react accordingly.

 

She lightened up a bit as they were eating, but the terrible doubt was still on the back of her mind, taunting her.

 

Nicole’s food was delicious. She had crafted a healthy but tasty meal in a record time and seemed quite pleased at Waverly’s hums of satisfaction as she was degusting it.

 

They fought over who would do the dishes afterwards, and Waverly won – her angry ‘ _You cooked, I’ll wash!_ ’ had managed to shut Nicole’s protests.

 

When she was done, she turned to Nicole: “Would you like to take a walk in the forest to digest?”

 

“I’ll follow you wherever you go, Waverly.”

 

And Waverly knew that she meant she had to, she knew it was her job to follow her around, but she couldn’t help but feel all warm inside at the words. Her heart felt like it would capsize, taken in the storm of her contradictory feelings of hopes and fears.

 

They headed outside, Nicole greeting the worried security agents with a reassuring nod. The forest was pretty close to the homestead. It was just a big patch a clear woods, with massive trees springing toward the sky.

 

“I used to spend a lot of time here when I was a little girl. It always felt… I felt like I belonged,” Waverly explained as they strolled on the path.

 

“I get that,” Nicole said softly and Waverly suddenly realised that as a Wolf, the woman probably had a special connection to forests.

 

“Did you and your family used to live here?” Once again, Nicole seemed earnestly curious. It never felt like she was just asking to be polite.

 

“Not really, but we would spend all our vacations at the homestead.”

 

Nicole nodded pensively. After a while she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and asked softly: “Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Waverly muttered. That time seemed so blurry, it was already very long ago…

 

Nicole suddenly snapped her head around, like she had heard – or smelled - something unusual. She stopped Waverly with a soft hand on her wrist and pointed the canopy.

 

“Look,” she whispered, “a squirrel.” Waverly raised her eyes and saw the little orange furry thing jumping from a tree to another. It was almost the same shade as Nicole’s hair. They beamed at the little creature until it jumped away and they slowly looked down, at each other.

 

In the movement, they had gotten closer than Waverly had realised, and their lips were inches away as they glanced at each other. Time stopped, and so did Waverly’s heart.

 

Nicole suddenly blinked and stepped away. “It’s nice to see wild animals.”

 

“Yeah. I love animals.” Waverly paused. “Does Mary like them too?” She asked almost shyly, her throat drying up as soon as the words left her lips.

 

“Mary?” Nicole looked utterly confused. “The maid? I wouldn’t know… I really don’t know the girl.”

 

Waverly could’ve burst of happiness. Everything was perfect. Of course Nicole didn’t care about that dumb maid!

 

“Oh! Ok… I just… Ok.” She sent a wide smile to the perplexed Nicole and resumed walking. “Do you know if there is any more wild life around?”

 

“There is. A lot of birds. A few small mammals.” Nicole answered, following her. She took a deep breath in a specific direction. “I think there’s a deer over there, too. Do you wanna try and see it?”

 

Waverly squealed. “Of course! I’d love to.”

 

Nicole took her hand and guided her away from the path. “Try not to walk on any twig,” she indicated. “We need to arrive from there, because the wind is coming from there.” She successively pointed two directions, but Waverly was too focused on not making any sound to really pay attention.

 

They progressed at a fast pace, and soon Nicole gestured for her to crouch down. She flared the air. “It’s scared. I think it smelled us,” she murmured.

 

She dragged her fingers in the dust and raised her hand in front of Waverly’s face, a question in her eyes. Waverly nodded and the Wolf slowly, carefully swiped her thumb on Waverly’s cheeks. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat at the delicate touch. The redhead proceeded to cover her chin and forehead as well, before repeating the operation on herself.

 

She looked wilder like that. Her beautiful eyes popped even more in the middle of her dirty face. They gradually progressed a little more, up to a fallen trunk. Nicole gestured for her to slowly throw a glance over it.

 

The deer was there, peacefully feeding on the green short grass covering a little clearing’s soil. It was closer than she expected, and she could see every little detail of its features. Waverly beamed at it. It was a magical moment.

 

After a little while, the animal tranquilly trotted away.

 

“Thank you, Nicole. It was… incredible.”

 

Nicole’s dimpled smile preceded her humble answer: “It was nothing.”

 

They slowly walked back to the Homestead, chatting happily.

 

__

 

The dinner was very nice, the two women clearly getting more and more comfortable around each other. Waverly couldn’t decipher Nicole’s soft looks though, and it annoyed her.

 

She was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea: she was going to get Nicole drunk in order to figure out her stance on the whole dating women thing – and dating _Waverly_ thing.

 

“Let’s get drunk!” She just shouted out of nowhere, Nicole faltering in surprise. “What?”

 

“You heard me, Haught. If I’m going to be trapped in the Homestead on a Thursday night, the least you can do is getting drunk with me.”

 

“I mean… It’s not that I don’t want to, but…”

 

Waverly, without listening, quickly headed to the cave, looking for some strong alcohol. She fumbled around but couldn’t find what she wanted. She turned back to Nicole.

 

“Hugh… No booze. Wynonna must’ve drunk it all.”

 

Nicole seemed a little relieved, but it was short lived when Waverly added: “Ok, let’s go to the bar then.”

 

Not paying attention to Nicole’s protests, Waverly quickly exited the house. She declared they’d go on foot, and started walking, Nicole catching up with her within seconds.

 

They soon arrived at Shorty’s, the village’s bar and beating heart.

 

Waverly greeted a few acquaintances. Nicole – who had somehow managed to get her blazer back before leaving the house – was standing a step behind her, her hands joined, looking very bodyguard like.

 

Waverly tugged her sleeve. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

 

She ordered two double gin and tonics and sipped hers, eyeing keenly her companion as she was mimicking her actions.

 

As soon as she finished her drink, Waverly ordered a few shots. They had downed one when she heard a familiar – yet very annoying – voice.

 

“My my my, isn’t this Waverly Earp? What brings you to our muddy little town?”

 

She slowly turned.

 

“Champ Hardy,” she said coldly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Some things happened!
> 
> What did you think of it? 
> 
> The mischievous smile from last chapter might have had something to do with Waverly planning on seducing Nicole by the way 0:)
> 
> Oh, I need to warn you my dears, that it could very well happen that I'm unable to post on the planned day at some point... With the winter storms can come, and then since I am currently living in the countryside we have to cut our internet connexion (and unplug all the outlets) the time it's there. Usually takes half a day...  
> I hope it won't happen, but in case it does, you'll know why I'm late!
> 
> So next update is planned for Thursday - as in the day after tommorow ;) - evening (London +1 you know it!)
> 
>  
> 
> A coffee by any other name would taste as good.
> 
>  
> 
> Warm greetings,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :*


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Let me begin with something important:
> 
> /!/!/ Warning: this chapter contains a mention of attempted sexual assault /!/!/
> 
> Absolutely not graphic; and wrongs are set up right, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Anyways, here we go to figure out what's gonna happen with jerk-face!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XII

 

The stay at the homestead was going pretty smoothly overall.

 

There had been that weird incident earlier in the day, when Waverly had suddenly shut down and brood, much too Nicole’s confusion. It was so unexpected - and a bit painful. The poor girl seemed pretty sad, and despite Nicole’s best efforts, did not light up for a while.

 

Nicole was pretty sure it was because she mentioned the maid. Waverly brought her up again later, and she could _smell_ anger all over the girl. She hadn’t been aware there was any type of animosity there, but promised herself to keep an eye out on the matter.

 

Their walk through the forest had felt magical. Maybe too much, since she had caught herself _hoping_. Which she could not. She had to pull herself away before her heart got damaged – if it wasn’t already too late. She felt a little numb.

 

Having Waverly all to herself for a whole day was a bit too much, maybe.

 

That need to emotionally distance herself didn’t prevent her to feel completely enraged when a dumb looking boy greeted the chestnut hair woman in the bar. She was immediately annoyed by the guy who didn’t even acknowledge her.

 

Much to her relief, Waverly didn’t seem very happy to see him either.

 

“What do you want?” The Earp girl asked coldly.

 

Ignoring her question, the boy took a stall and sat next to her.

 

“How are you, Waves?”

 

“Fine. I’m a bit occupied at the moment, Champ.”

 

The boy turned his ferret eyes toward Nicole. “I see. You have company… But three is a party.” He gestured toward the bar, and the bartender nodded and started preparing a drink.

 

“I’m doing very fine with myself, Waverly, I’d have you know. I have-”

 

“-Very interesting. Would you leave us now?” Waverly roughly interrupted him, clearly annoyed by the intrusion.

 

“What’s wrong Waves? You don’t fancy me anymore?”

 

Nicole had to make a real effort to stay neutral at that. She felt nauseous. She slightly tightened her fists under the table.

 

“I _never_ fancied you, you jerk, and you know it.”

 

Nicole’s inner relief was contained by her worry at the way Waverly was reacting to the boy. She was a bit too upset for it to just be about the interruption.

 

Waverly got up. “Come on, Nicole, let’s go. Maybe we can get a bottle to go.”

 

The boy grabbed her wrist. “Don’t touch me!” Waverly shouted.

 

“The lady said something,” Nicole growled as she jumped up, taking a step to stand slightly in front of her Principal, trying to control her anger and not break that boy in sorry pieces.

 

Champ let go of Waverly as he turned to the new threat. “And who would you be?”

 

Nicole didn’t answer, her cold glare fixed on him. He seemed to get a little uncomfortable before he shouted: “Hey boys, would you look at that! A ginger lassie thinks she can take me!”

 

A few men came over, seemingly intrigued by the action. Nicole jaws tensed, and she lowly growled again – it was stronger than her.

 

“Oh, wait, but I know you are! You are that Peculiar… the Wolf bodyguard!” Champ exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

Waverly stepped closer to Nicole. “How do you know that?”

 

“Papa Earp and I are closer than you seem to realise. He told me all about it.”

 

Waverly frowned in his direction. She seemed to disbelieve that her father would actually tell anything to a boy like that.

 

“What? It’s true. He kinda thinks of me as of his future son-in-law…”

 

He extended his hand toward Waverly, probably to touch her cheek or something, but Nicole wasn’t about to let that happen. She caught his hand and slowly groaned: “She said no touching.”

 

She let a satisfied hum as a finger or two cracked. It was left unheard under the cries of the weakly boy: “Aaaah! My hand! Bitch!”

 

His face distorted with rage, he looked furiously at her: “Do you think I’m scared of a _dog_ like you?”

 

Nicole _paled_ at the insult. Even more when she heard the few murmurs of approbation amongst the crowd that had formed around them. Hate against her kind had always been something she felt unable to fight off. It was too much, too violent, too… unreasoned to be counteracted. It always took her a few seconds to digest it, and then move on. She could never afford to let it get to her for longer than that…

 

“You belong to the dog pound, you disgusting animal!” The furious whiny boy continued.

 

“Shut up!” Waverly yelled and she kicked him right in the nuts. The boy collapsed on himself with a breathless “ _hoof”_.

 

Looking very proud of herself, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and tugged her toward the exit. She stopped in her tracks when some man yelled a petty “ _Filthy dog!_ ”

 

She turned and faced the clients of the bar, her eyes shinning with furore. Yet when she started talking, she seemed rather calm and put together – only someone with Wolf senses could’ve perceived her slight shiver and the _pain_ that was pouring out of her.

 

“You too, Ryan? You’re a xenophobe? You’re a shame to your family; you’re a shame to this town. Nicole is way more human than any jerks that think any Peculiar is anything less than them. She’s worth so much more than you dickheads and your old age mentalities! And she could take the whole bar by herself, so you better shut the fuck up and show some respect.”

 

Waverly’s voice was powerful, and at the end of her tirade she seemed tall, taller than any of the petty men surrounding them.

 

Nicole was glad for the darkness hiding her proud grin as they finally exited the tensed room.

 

Waverly walked furiously for a few minutes before she slowed down and looked at her. “Are you okay?” She asked in this soft voice Nicole couldn’t get tired of.

 

“I’m fine. Are you?”

 

Waverly nodded, and Nicole wondered if the girl knew Wolves had a better sight than most people in the dark.

 

“Don’t listen to them, you’re nothing of that,” Waverly softly added as she squeezed her hand.

 

“It’s fine,” Nicole repeated in a sigh. It was true: she was, sadly, very used to such reactions to her Peculiarity. Which was one of the reasons why, despite being pretty proud of her identity, she usually didn’t talk too much about it. Even with use, there was always an initial shock, it felt like a slap for a few seconds before she could move on and forget it, so she would always try and avoid such encounters.

 

They resumed walking.

 

“Does that happen often?”

 

Nicole could tell Waverly really worried about it. “Sometimes. I try not to pay attention to it.” She felt Waverly stopping and she turned toward her. The girl had tears in the eyes.

 

“Gosh, Nicole… I’m so sorry I called you a guard _dog_ the other day… That was so shitty of-”

 

“-It’s forgotten,” Nicole interrupted her. It had been a low blow, but Waverly had no idea of her true identity at the time. “You didn’t even know.”

 

“Still, I…”

 

“Waverly, you’ve shown more acceptance toward me in the spawn of a few days than some people have in a life time. It’s fine.”

 

They walked in silence for a while. Nicole could feel Waverly relax next to her.

 

“So… That Hardy boy?” Nicole eventually asked.

 

“What about him?” Waverly asked back, some tension in her voice.

 

“Does he always importune you like that?”

 

“Hugh… yes. The idiot can’t get a hint and keeps trying to make a pass at me. Like I would ever get with a boy like that!”

 

Nicole swallowed at the recollection of Waverly’s reaction to his touch. She had feel something coming off of Waverly at that moment. Something that was definitely more than just pure annoyance.

 

“Did he… Did he ever try to do something you didn’t want him to?” Nicole asked almost quietly.

 

Waverly stopped, shocked. She glared at Nicole for a moment before carefully answering.

 

“Once, he tried to kiss me. I didn’t want to, so we kinda… fought. He didn’t really hurt me, but it freaked me out,” she said in a voice so low that Nicole knew she would’ve not heard if it weren’t for her Wolf’s ears. She felt a wave of pure rage overtaking her.

 

“Wynonna came in and he let me go. I hadn’t seen him since.”

 

“Wynonna knows?” Nicole asked very calmly. Although she wasn’t calm at all on the inside: her inner Wolf was enraged, and she had to restrain it from shifting her.

 

“No. She didn’t realise and I didn’t say a thing. She would’ve killed him.” Waverly swallowed thickly. “And… And I think I was a bit ashamed, too,” she added in a tiny voice.

 

Nicole’s heart shattered at that. “Oh, Waverly, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. He’s the one who should be fucking ashamed.”

 

Waverly nodded coyly but didn’t say anything, and Nicole felt her heart tightened.

 

They came in view of the homestead. Nicole waved one of the guards to come their way.

 

“I forgot something at the bar. Head inside, I’ll join you,” she told Waverly with a small smile.

 

“You haven’t forgotten anything.” Waverly said pointedly.

 

“Sure I have. My wallet.”

 

Waverly looked at her, obviously not buying it.

 

“He’s not worth it, Nicole,” she whispered.

 

“No. But you are,” she simply answered before letting Waverly with the guard and jogging back to the village. The warm feeling of Waverly’s eyes twinkling at those words was overshadowed by her hate for the Hardy boy. So he thought he could force himself on women? On Waverly? He was going to get the lesson of a lifetime.

 

He was conveniently exiting the bar as she arrived. Maybe he had actually seen her approaching, she didn’t know and she didn’t care.

 

She grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. She was taller than him, so he was on his toes, visibly having trouble to breathe. She was delighted to smell fear coming from him.

 

“Champ Hardy, listen to me carefully. I’m only gonna say it once. If you ever, _ever_ , try – in any way - to force your disgusting self on any lady – Waverly or other – I’ll chase you down. I will rip you crotch before I rip your throat, and I’ll make sure you’ll suffer.”

 

She flashed him her Wolf eyes, accompanied with a very convincing groan. Champ was trembling under her grip and the smell of pee reached her nostrils.

 

“Is that clear?”

 

He awkwardly nodded, her firm grip on him making the action difficult. She let go of him and he collapsed for the second time of the night.

 

“You should hope I never hear from you again,” she said before jogging away.

 

\--

 

Waverly was waiting for her in the living room when she came in.

 

“So? Your wallet?” She asked.

 

“My wallet? Huh, yes, my wallet. I got it back,” she mumbled, blushing a bit.

 

Waverly took her hand and gave it one squeeze. “Thank you,” she murmured, before retiring for the night.

 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Nicole that night. A thousand thoughts were crossing her mind; from the terrifying feelings in her chest when Waverly was smiling to the effect her threats would probably have on the Hardy boy.

 

\--

 

She woke up suddenly, a little disoriented.

 

A noise.

 

A noise had woken her. She stood up, attentive. She looked at the wall separating her room from Waverly’s, she was pretty sure it came from there. “Nicole…” she heard Waverly mumbling. She focused on the sounds: was that a – discreet - cry for help? The girl shifted in her bed, according to the sound of the sheets. Her breathing was rather calm. Waverly was sleeping…

 

“Yes, Nicole!” Waverly sighed in her sleep, and Nicole’s eyes widened. Was the girl having an _erotic_ dream about her? No freaking way!

 

A sinful moan confirmed it, and she jumped back in her bed, putting the pillow on her ears. That was obviously not enough, and she had to fumble through her bag to get her music, with a firm sensation of déjà-vu. When she finally laid back on her bed with the notes resonating in her ears and blocking the enticing sounds, it was too late: she was already painfully aroused.

 

She waited a while, and when she was sure it was over, she slipped out of her bed and went to the downstairs’ bathroom. She showered and coaxed a painful orgasm from herself, the cold water easing her feverish skin. She tried not to conjure Waverly’s image, out of respect, but she couldn’t help picturing her smile as she reached her peak.

 

It was getting bad. She could not let herself fall for her Principal like that. It was incredibly hard to push away thoughts of Waverly – the girl had already gotten under her skin – but she had to.

 

She _had_ to.

 

\--

 

Her ringing phone woke her. It was Doc, announcing they could come back to the city – had to, actually, there was a gala the next day – since they now had a lead on the museum attack. Willa Earp’s husband, Bobo del Rey, had pointed them in the right direction and Ward Earp thought it was safe enough again for his daughter to be in PC.

 

Waverly seemed a little disappointed at the announcement. They left after breakfast, and the ride back to the city was nice. Like the first time, Nicole could feel Waverly look at her as she was driving, but she didn’t say a thing. She was probably very intriguing to the girl. She was, after all, the first Wolf she had met…

 

The roads were clear and they arrived pretty early at the Hostel. Waverly excused herself to her room, and Nicole went looking for Wynonna. She found her in the kitchen, nose deep in a huge pile of pancakes.

 

She was holding a phone while eating greedily, and Nicole had no idea how the person on the other end of the line could understand a word she was saying.

 

She tried not to listen in, but couldn’t help recognizing the tone of Dolls’ voice as Wynonna excused herself – or a least Nicole thought so, since after that undecipherable sound she somehow produced, she hanged up and looked at her curiously.

 

“Yo, Haught!” Wynonna greeted her, mouth still full.

 

“Wynonna” Nicole responded, with a polite nod. She sat facing the woman. “You remember when you said you owed me one?”

 

Nicole knew she actually wasn’t owed anything – she had, after all, only been doing her job when she had saved Waverly and taken a bullet for her, and she would’ve gladly done it even if it wasn’t – but she felt like this was a great opportunity to finally get a lead on the girl she was set on finding.

 

Wynonna, being the daughter of Ward Earp, and being a local, was probably in the best position to help her in her – almost – hopeless quest.

 

“Yes. Why? What do you want?” Wynonna asked, her glance getting a bit suspicious.

 

“Your help to look for someone.”

 

Wynonna shrugged. “Easy peasy.”

 

“I don’t know her name,” Nicole added.

 

“Kay, not lemon squeezy.”

 

Wynonna chewed pensively on her pancake and swallowed. “So who’s the mysterious woman and what to we want with her?”

 

“It’s someone I met a long time ago…” She stopped talking when Ward entered the room.

 

“Haught. How was the stay at the homestead? No incident?”

 

“It was fine, Sir,” she said, choosing not to mention the Hardy boy. The man nodded approvingly.

 

He cleared his throat. “I need to talk to my daughter privately.”

 

“Sure thing, Sir.”

 

She left the room, a bit disappointed. But it had been waiting for 15 years, it could wait for a little longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Did Champ get what he deserves or not?  
> That was funny to write 0:)
> 
> Sorry for the Wardus Interruptus :P but you'll know in time what's up with Nicole's stoyline.
> 
> Looking forward for your comments!
> 
> Oh, also, I just finished writing chapter 35, and I have no idea how I calculated things when I first posted this, because I'm definitely going to need at least 2 or 3 more. I'll update when I know for sure. (Numbers and me...)
> 
> Anyways, I'm very sorry but once again, I have a pretty busy week end (that darn holliday season!), so next update is for sunday evening (London +1).
> 
>  
> 
> A day without coffee is pretty depresso.
> 
>  
> 
> Warm hugs :))  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dearies!
> 
> I'm back, and very happy to update again! :)) December is an eventful month, not always easy to be regular, but I'll try to keep a good pace through it.
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV today!

XIII

 

The whole alcohol thing had gone a little out of Waverly’s hand, and she still hadn’t figure out Nicole’s feelings when they got back in the city.

 

If anything, the whole thing had made her fall even deeper for the chivalrous Wolf. The night had proven that, when she had woken up, aroused and breathless from a sex dream she had just had about the woman next door. She had wondered, a little ashamed, if Nicole had heard anything or if she was sleeping soundly. She hadn’t dared taking care of herself, not with the risk of Nicole hearing her, but damn, she wanted – no, _needed_ – to.

 

So her disappointment at the announcement of their return to the city had been short lived: maybe she could do something about it there, without it being so obvious.

 

Waverly retired to her room in the Earp Hostel, relieved when she saw Nicole heading towards the living room. She practically bolted to her room, locked the door, put some loud music on and stripped messily on her way to her bathroom. She jumped on the shower, and started touching herself.

 

There was no need to work herself up: Nicole’s smile, Nicole’s muscles, _Nicole_ had done that already.

 

She cried a little after a sharp orgasm had shaken her. She wasn’t sure why. Was it the depth of her feelings? The fear they would stay unreturned? The emotional intensity of the last few days?

 

All at once?

 

She finally found the strength to clean herself and got out of the shower. She was restless in her room, going around without doing anything really, trying to push away any thoughts that were assailing her mind.

 

She had tried to call Jeremy like four times already, and he wasn’t picking up. She was a little pissed at him. He could’ve really helped her, with his wittiness and pointed advices. And Chrissy wasn’t in town yet… She felt alone.

 

Some noise in the next room indicated to her that Nicole was in there. Listening to the woman going around had an oddly soothing effect on her and she finally sat on her bed, closing her eyes for a minute.

 

When she couldn’t hear Nicole moving anymore, she stood up and went to knock faintly at her bodyguard’s door. “Come in,” the soft voice said, almost before the first knock.

 

She pushed the door. Nicole was sat on her bed, looking at her, a little intrigued. To be fair, Waverly herself wasn’t even really sure of what she was doing there.

 

She quietly closed the door behind her and took a step toward the other woman. She felt her heart swell at the sight of Nicole’s soft features. It started beating faster when she took another step. It felt like it was beating so hard it would burst out of her chest and start flying around. It felt… light and heavy at the same time, under Nicole’s curious gaze.

 

She took another step, getting closer.

 

Their eyes hadn’t let go of each other.

 

Nicole looked slightly frightened, and Waverly felt the need to hold her, to make all the bad feelings go away. She was about to open her mouth when Nicole’s eyes diverted from hers to set on the door – the rest of her body totally still. Inevitably, a few seconds later, someone knocked at the door.

 

Waverly went to open it. Mary, a pile of clean bed linen in her arms, sent her a surprised glance. “Oh, Miss Earp, good morning…”

 

Waverly, her brows furrowed and her jaw tight, gave her a cold greeting. Was the little bitch set on trying something with Nicole?

 

“I… huh… I was bringing some fresh sheets to Miss Haught…” The confused maid explained.

 

“Good. I’ll take care of that,” Waverly said, ripping the sheets out of her grip. She closed the door on the Maid’s face. She turned back to Nicole, who was now standing, with an incredulous look on her face.

 

“New linen,” Waverly indicated, raising it slightly.

 

“Huh… Thanks?” Nicole answered tentatively, apparently a bit shocked at her interactions with the Maid.

 

Waverly dropped the pile on the bed. The dumb maid had ruined the moment. She sighed. It’s not like she really knew what had been about to happen. She had just felt so… _pulled_ toward Nicole.

 

The door opened again, without warning this time.

 

“Baby girl!” Wynonna hugged her sister tightly. “Since when do you come home without greeting your dearest sis?”

 

‘ _Since I need to masturbate as soon as my Wolf bodyguard is distracted_ ’, she thought.

 

“Since never. Sorry,” she answered, giving her a peck on the cheek.

 

“No biggy.” Wynonna looked around, seemingly realizing where she was. “What were you doing in Wolfie’s room?” A knowing smirk appeared on her face.

 

Nicole turned to her, looking like she really wanted to know the answer to that too.

 

“I… Huh, I was just going to tell Nicole about my program of the day,” Waverly mumbled.

 

“Let me guess… shopping for tomorrow?” Wynonna asked, pointing a chocolate bar – that had seemingly appeared out of thin air in her hand – at her.

 

 _‘Tomorrow? What’s… Oh darn, the Gala_!’ Waverly thought, eyes widening.

 

She had completely forgotten that one. But… maybe it was a good thing. Nicole would get to see her in her dress… She just needed the perfect dress… And her best stylist, aka Jeremy, was unreachable. Luckily enough, her other best friend, Chrissy, had texted her a few days ago, announcing she’d be back in the city from the week-end on. The girl was living in another state, and travelling a lot for work, and they didn’t get to see her as much as they wished.

 

“Hum, more likely tomorrow. I’d rather go painting today. Plus, Chrissy will be there and she’ll probably give me a hand if I go then.”

 

“I can give you a hand!” Wynonna protested, falsely offended.

 

“Yeah. _Sure_. See you tonight, Wy. Let’s go, Nicole.”

 

Nicole followed her swiftly. She had stayed respectfully silent during the sisterly exchange. Waverly sent her a shy smile, and she responded in such manner.

 

Waverly texted Chrissy on their way to her art studio – a little cosy and well-equipped room she shared with several other young artists – and her friend answered right away, very excited at the prospect of dress shopping with her.

 

The other artists were very intrigued by her new bodyguard – and they didn’t even know she was a Wolf. Waverly asked the woman to give her some space to create freely, and after insuring the other occupants of the room weren’t threats, the bodyguard simply went and stood by the door. She was very still, but her eyes would roam the room constantly, Waverly noticed as she was eyeing her from the corner of her own eye.

 

She shrugged and focused on her canvas. She started to paint without really knowing where she was going with it but soon realized she was actually painting the wood’s scene, with the deer and two women discreetly admiring it. She poured a lot of feelings in it and the appreciative whistle of Marius, one of her fellow artist, proved it was worth it.

 

Nicole shivered just a little on her spot, like she wanted to come and see it; but she didn’t budge in the end and Waverly was relieved. She didn’t really want her to have a look in her soul so soon.

 

Even though it felt like she already had had plenty.

 

\--

 

They left a little late, and Waverly was starving when they did. “Do you wanna go eat somewhere?” she offered to her bodyguard.

 

“Sure. Actually, if you don’t mind, I know a really nice place nearby…”

 

The young Earp gladly followed Nicole around. She lead them in a smaller, darker alley, but Waverly felt very safe with her bodyguard. Said bodyguard pushed a door to a little cosy restaurant, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Nicole Haught!” A voice exclaimed. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you again. It’s been almost a week!”

 

An older woman came from the kitchen, a large smile plastered on her face as she quickly hugged the redhead.

 

“Hello, Gus,” Nicole answered in her softest voice. “I’m so sorry, a lot has happened with my new job…”

 

Her new job. Waverly’s heart sunk down. Was that all she was to her: her new _job_?

 

“And what did you bring us here?” Gus asked, turning to Waverly who blushed heavily under her glare.

 

“Gus, this is Waverly Earp. She’s… She’s my Principal.”

 

God, her _Principal_ … Waverly throat was suddenly very dry, her ears buzzing a little. She was just a job, a Principal, to the redhead… She finally had her answer, and she thought she might’ve been happier staying in the dark.

 

Nicole sent her a shy look and added hesitantly:

 

“And, I think, also… a _friend_.”

 

Waverly raised her eyes to meet Nicole’s. Her friend? That was better. That felt less final. Friend was a step in the right direction. Friend meant she cared for her… And when they exchanged a timid smile, Waverly’s heart finally swelled with hope.

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Earp. I’ve always been quite fond of your father’s politics toward our kind.” She had the good taste not to mention her grand-father, much to Waverly’s relief.

 

“You’re a Peculiar?” Waverly asked, a bit surprised.

 

“Sure am, Miss. Just a modest Planty.”

 

Waverly nodded. Planty was a quite common kind of Peculiar. Their ease to keep a garden came from their ability to communicate with plants. It was a power that wasn’t really threatening, so the peaceful Planties were usually left alone. She knew they helped the biology scientists a lot after the Transition, allowing the pharmaceutical industry to make colossal progress with their treatments.

 

Waverly sent a glance toward Nicole who apparently understood the unspoken question since she answered: “Yes, Gus knows for me.”

 

The older woman smiled in a motherly way. Nicole and her didn’t seem to know each other too well, but if she knew about the Wolf thing, she was probably important in Nicole’s life. Which meant bringing Waverly here was kind of a big deal. At least, it felt like it.

 

It felt like for once, Waverly was brought into Nicole’s life instead of the other way around, and it was amazing.

 

Waverly realized she actually didn’t know much about Nicole’s life outside her being Peculiar and orphan. She promised herself to remedy to it as soon as possible.

 

The diner was very nice, with the tasty food and the delightful company. Waverly learned that it was actually only the second time Nicole was seeing Gus, but watching their interactions, it felt like way more. Waverly got a sense that being Peculiar really brought them together in a way she would, as a non-Peculiar, never fully understand.

 

Gus was a wise woman; with a tender heart that shown behind her rough demeanour. She seemed really fond of Nicole, and it didn’t take long for her to behave in a motherly manner toward Waverly, too. It was really nice, and Waverly was sad to say goodbye at the end of the night.

 

They walked home under the dark city sky, chatting lightly. Waverly pictured the exact same scene, but with their hands linked between them. Them, a happy couple, going to their own place where their fluffy cat would wait for them…

 

‘ _Wait, what?_ ’ She suddenly thought.

 

She already knew there was a little more than just physical attraction between them, but that was even more, way more. She didn’t even know Nicole for a week, and she was already picturing them living together? Her heart stumped loudly in her ears and she gulped. Why couldn’t she picture a future without the redhead Wolf anymore? There was no certainty she even liked women, and Waverly had already gone and fell for her.

 

“Waverly?” The soft voice of the subject of her internal turmoil asked. “Are you okay?”

 

She blinked and got back to reality. She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, completely overtaken by the realisation. Nicole was looking intently at her; obviously worried.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said.

 

And she really meant it. She was fine because she was now certain she wanted, she _had_ to be with Nicole. And she would stop at nothing to make it happen.

 

She would stop at nothing to make that woman happy.

 

She smiled at the puzzled Nicole. “Nicole, would you…” She took in a deep breath. “Would you accompany me tomorrow night?”

 

Nicole looked even more confused. “Of course I’ll be there…”

 

Waverly’s heart was racing. “No, I mean, I don’t really have a date… Would you be mine?”

 

Nicole’s eyes widened. Waverly, unable to decipher her tormented expression, waited shakily for her answer, her sweetest, most convincing expression on. I was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Waverly, picturing all possible scenarios.

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Nicole finally said softly. Waverly’s heart imploded in a million of bright confetti. They had a _date_. Even if it looked like it was just to supply her in the absence of any other date, still, it was a date.

 

They were soon at the Hostel, and Waverly felt heartbroken when they retired to their respective room. She felt a little less alone in her bed thinking how close the object of her affections was.

 

\--

 

“Up up up, Baby Earp! We have a dress to buy!”

 

Waverly woke up in record time when she heard Chrissy’s voice. She threw herself in the arms of the laughing woman. She hadn’t seen her friend in almost two months.

 

“Ah, happy to see you too. But we need to get moving!”

 

Waverly showered while chatting with her friend on the other side of the curtain. She really had to bite her tongue not to talk about Nicole and her humongous crush. The Wolf could’ve probably heard.

 

She knew Chrissy knew something was up, but neither said anything about it, too excited to see each other to dive into serious matters. It didn’t really feel like catching up though, when she could not discuss the most important thing in her life at the moment… but seeing Chrissy was always a pleasure.

 

“So, J isn’t coming? He didn’t answer my texts…” Chrissy said with a disappointed shrug.

 

“Yeah I think not. He’s also not answering to me… He’s probably in love, living the short but intense flame of passion with some dude somewhere,” Waverly said with a dismissive pout.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time…”

 

They resumed their light chatting and headed to the kitchen. Nicole was in there, cooking.

 

“Oh, hello there!” Chrissy exclaimed. “Are you…”

 

“She’s my bodyguard, Nicole Haught,” Waverly said hastily, fearing what Chrissy’s assumptions could be.

 

“Oooh, the bodyguard.” Chrissy sent a knowing glance to Waverly, presuming there was still a cold war there. Waverly returned her a warning glance.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Miss….” Nicole said, hesitantly at the end, even though Waverly was fairly certain she remembered the name from hearing it the previous day.

 

“Chrissy,” the woman answered while shaking the offered hand.

 

“Chrissy,” Nicole repeated with a nod. “If you’d like to take seats, ladies, I cooked for the two of you.”

 

Waverly blushed at the sweet attention, and it got even worse when Chrissy looked at her curiously. A grin appeared on her friend’s face as they sat down.

 

“I didn’t know your bodyguard was also your cook. Tell me, what else do you do, Haught? Gardening?” Chrissy said with an ironic snort.

 

It was Nicole’s turn to blush. “Huh… It’s just that I like to cook…”

 

“Don’t pay attention to her, Nicole. She’s a brat,” Waverly intervened.

 

Nicole smiled at her, and their eyes locked. Chrissy snapped her fingers between them, breaking the moment. She was grinning a little too knowingly for Waverly’s taste.

 

They ate quickly and left for the main shopping street.

 

Waverly and Chrissy picked out some dresses for her to try, while Nicole stood a few steps behind, in a very bodyguard-like stance.

 

The girl retired to a fitting room, Nicole waiting outside. She asked Chrissy to come for some assistance, and she immediately pulled her phone out and typed a message she showed her friend. She knew Nicole was always respectful of her private life, but she’d rather prevent the damage.

 

The message read: “We can’t talk rn, but I am crushing on her so bad”.

 

Chrissy pulled her own phone and Waverly was very grateful for her friend not questioning the whole not talking thing.

 

“IT SHOWS. She’s perfect for you”. Waverly nodded, a moved smile on her face. Chrissy returned a bright smile to her, and they hugged quickly.

 

She stripped quickly and tried on the first dress. It wasn’t fitting, so her friend went to fetch a smaller one and she stripped again.

 

She couldn’t help but imagine Nicole pushing the curtain and coming in. She closed her eyes and pictured the red haired woman silently approaching and taking possession of her lips with a passionate kiss. She could almost fell hands caressing her waist, and slowly sliding lower…

 

She was brought back to reality by Chrissy entering the fitting room.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with your bodyguard, but she’s red as a tomato.” She turned to her friend: “You too? Is it an epidemic?” She asked, touching her own face as to feel if it was abnormally hot.

 

Waverly hoped it was indeed an epidemic. She hoped Nicole had caught the same case of feelings she had…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They have a date planned :) Or something close to it at least!
> 
> Thoughts on that chapter?
> 
> I'll update wednesday evening (London +1 as per usual).
> 
>  
> 
> All you need is coffee, coffee, coffee is all you need :)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) !!
> 
> What? Today is tuesday? Did I mix up days again?
> 
> Well nope! I was supposed to help my Mom through her Christmas shopping today but in the end she changed plans and that's tomorrow now... So I had to shift my planning around, and I'm updating early. (I'm so glad it didn't happen the other way around!)
> 
> So Gala night, aka date night in this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV

XIV

 

Nicole was tense as hell. The delicious smell of Waverly’s arousal was so strong she could not escape it, even by standing as far from the fitting room as possible. Her own body was responding intensely to Waverly’s. How big of a sex drive could such a short woman have?

 

Nicole tried her best to breathe through her mouth, feeling a little betrayed by her senses. They might be enhanced, but they weren’t usually as focused on one person… There was something about Waverly Earp, that made it impossible for her not to _perceive_ her in a stronger manner than anyone else.

 

The situation felt impossible. And she was her date for the night… God, she could not let herself think it was more than for pure convenience. Waverly probably thought it was better to introduce her as a date than as a bodyguard. It was obviously a chaste, friendly date, but hope had found its way inside her heart, against her reason.

 

Heart that was also tightening at the prospect that Waverly actually liked her. Because if it was the case, her heart wouldn’t be the only one to get broken… She would have to hurt Waverly and the thought of it made the air harder to breathe.

 

Chrissy had sent a curious glance at her blushing face, which only made things worse. She could have sworn it was a million degrees in the shop. She felt a little restless as she tried not to listen to anything going on in the fitting room. The two women were chatting like teenagers, but none of it was Nicole’s business; she was there for security.

 

So she proceeded to assess the emergency exits of the shop, to keep her head away from the enticing young Earp.

 

After a while, both women finally came out of the fitting room. They headed toward the cash register, and Nicole was glad the nightmare was finally over, but it was short lived when she heard them asking to put some dresses on the side while they would pursue their research of the perfect outfit.

 

The cold outside air was a blessing. Nicole was very grateful for Chrissy’s chatty behaviour, allowing her to brood without being under Waverly’s careful scrutiny.

 

They went into the next shop and started picking dresses.

 

“By the way, do you have a date? If so, you need to coordinate colour-wise,” Chrissy pointed. Nicole and Waverly blushed simultaneously.

 

“Nicole is my date,” Waverly mumbled. She turned to her, ignoring Chrissy’s evil smirk: “By the way, if you want to pick an outfit for yourself, go ahead.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll wear a black suit I already have.”

 

A sparkle of understanding showed in Waverly’s eyes.

 

“Oh, I forgot you can’t really get anything new…” she whispered sheepishly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nicole answered.

 

Chrissy looked at them both curiously, not oblivious to the oddness of their exchange, but didn’t point it out, much to Nicole’s relief. She liked the witty young woman more and more, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to dive into the Peculiarity thing right then and there.

 

She patiently waited while both women were in the fitting room. Once again, she focused on other sounds, but an exclamation brought her attention back to them: “Oh Waves, this is it! It’s the one!”

 

‘ _Finally!_ ’ Nicole thought.

 

She was really curious to see Waverly in a fancy dress, but she would apparently have to wait until the Gala, since Waverly came out in her everyday outfit.

 

They paid, and went to eat in a small restaurant. Nicole felt a bit awkward to sit at the table with them, but they insisted. It was something she could’ve never done with most of her previous Principals.

 

The two women shared funny stories from their numerous years of friendship, making Nicole feel very comfortable. A little too much maybe, because it almost felt like she and Waverly were a young couple and her friend was playfully trying to shame the chestnut girl in front of her new partner. But it shouldn’t – _couldn’t_ feel that way.

 

The three of them made a little detour to knock on Jeremy’s door, but in vain. The young man hadn’t give any signs of life to Waverly since the other morning, and Nicole could _feel_ that Waverly was more worried than she wanted to let show – or maybe even than she realized.

 

\--

 

They went home then and the two friends retired to Waverly’s room.

 

“You’re dismissed for the afternoon, Haught,” Chrissy announced with a hand wave. “Don’t worry, we’re not leaving the Hostel and I’ll be keeping an eye on our girl. Take the opportunity and go… I don’t know, to the gym or something. Be ready at seven. Sharp.”

 

She practically closed the door on Nicole’s face. The bodyguard shrugged and decided to follow Chrissy’s advice, even if it was given in a very indifferent manner.

 

She fetched some sport wear in her room, and on her way to the elevator she met Doc that greeted her politely.

 

“You’re not with Miss Waverly?” He asked with a slight frown.

 

Nicole explained the situation to him and he nodded knowingly. “Ah, I see.”

 

They shared a smile, and Nicole was about to leave when he talked again:

 

“I heard about your little encounter with that Hardy boy…”

 

Nicole tensed up, unsure of how her action was perceived in the house.

 

“You did good. That boy is mulish, just because his father is friend with Ward seems to indicate to him that Miss Waverly’s hand is his due… I have been blocking every contact for a few months, but he didn’t take the clue. So I told him Miss Waverly had gotten a Wolf bodyguard…”

 

“… And that was still not enough!” Nicole chuckled bitterly. This at least explained how he had ben aware of her Peculiarity. “Don’t worry, I took care of it,” she added.

 

Doc’s eyes shone with gratefulness. “You really are a good fit, Miss Haught. I’m glad we have you to look after our girl,” he said lowly, sincerely; and Nicole could feel how much he cared for her Principal.

 

They parted ways and she headed to the Hostel gym. Some physical exercise could only be beneficial. It wasn’t like she needed it as much as a non-Peculiar, but it was always worthy to make herself sweat a bit.

 

Some teenage boy that was apparently trying his hardest to pump himself up – probably for some lady’s benefit – seemed shocked when she took on twice as much weight as him without a wince. He left quietly after that and Nicole was left alone. She took the opportunity to really go into it, letting the Wolf side of her show its strength.

 

She didn’t even realise she was thinking of Waverly all along. What was the girl doing? What was she discussing with Chrissy? What would her dress look like?

 

Nicole suddenly dropped the weight she was pulling. She hadn’t even think of it, but she should probably have gotten something for Waverly for the night. Even if it wasn’t a real date, Nicole made a point of always be a gentlewoman.

 

She showered quickly and practically ran outside. Finding a florist wasn’t a problem at all and she was soon back to the Earp Hostel with a small bouquet of white roses.

 

It was already getting late so she changed to her nicest black suit, careful to keep her attention away from the voices in the next room.

 

At seven sharp, Nicole softly knocked on Waverly’s door. Chrissy opened the door, a small knowing smile on her lips, and suddenly the Earth stopped turning. Waverly was a vision, her hair stylishly put up, in a sleeve-less gorgeous dark pink dress, showing off her shoulders and cleavage. It really complemented each of her features and Nicole’s heart chirped. Because she could never have that girl, but she could never be happy without that girl.

 

Lost for words, Nicole struggled to let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Waverly’s eyes were smiling with her mouth, her slight blush making them pop even more.

 

“You’re very handsome, Nicole,” she said almost quietly.

 

“And you are… simply beautiful,” Nicole answered in the same tone. She was still a little lost, overwhelmed by her Principal.

 

“Are those… flowers?”

 

Nicole looked down and awkwardly handed the bouquet to the Earp girl.

 

“Huh… Yes. I… Got you flowers.”

 

“Well thank you. They’re beautiful.”

 

Nicole bit back a flirty ‘ _Not as much as you!_ ’

 

She noticed Chrissy had disappeared at some point. Her not noticing it earlier could only be put on Waverly’s extremely _distracting_ appearance.

 

She followed Waverly to the kitchen where she put the bouquet in a vase. As they were waiting for the elevator, Waverly suddenly exclaimed: “Oh, I almost forgot!”

 

She got a small piece of her dress’s fabric out of her purse. She folded it carefully. “Here” she whispered, and gently put it in Nicole’s suit’s chest pocket. The Wolf really hoped Waverly did not feel her heart beat under her fingers as she grazed her upper chest: it was erratic due to the proximity between the two women.

 

“Now we are matching,” Waverly said in a gloating smile. A thought bubbled into Nicole’s mind: they were already blush matching, since the girl was a red as she felt. She kept the stupid thought to herself. She wasn’t even sure why Waverly was blushing.

 

She spent the elevator ride bracing herself: she could not let Waverly’s beauty or the whole date thing get to her head and be a distraction. Security came first.

 

She held her elbow to Waverly as they stepped outside and the girl hastily locked her arm there. Their car was ready in no time, and she beat the valet to open the door for her date – her _date_!

 

They sat on the rear of the fancy car, one of the Earp drivers taking the wheel. They stayed silent the whole ride. Nicole could feel the warmth from Waverly’s hand on the seat where it was laying next to hers. It could’ve been an effect of her imagination, but she really thought said hand was slowly getting closer to hers.

 

They exited the car in front of the city reception hall, and Waverly immediately locked her arm with Nicole’s again.

 

A few flashes blinded them, and she wondered if being Waverly’s date was such a good idea. She decided to ask Doc about it as soon as possible.

 

They entered the building without any trouble, the doorman simply greeting them. Nicole had been hearing some classical music from a block away and she was delighted to realise it came from the Earp Gala. Some fancy dressed musicians were playing it live on a stage. It was just a tad too much for her senses and she could feel the upcoming headache already. She breathed deeply.

 

A little crowd of dresses and suits was chatting all over the place, Champaign glass in hand in most cases, _glasses_ in Wynonna’s case. The older sister spotted them right away and got to them – only swaying a little bit.

 

“Baby girl! Haught stuff! How y’all doin’?”

 

“Wy, you need to slow down on the Champaign!” Waverly exclaimed, ripping the glasses out of her sister’s grip. Nicole regretted the lost of touch a bit – she had to let go of the bodyguard’s arm in the motion.

 

The two sisters started bickering, much to Nicole’s embarrassment. She was saved by a polite greeting: “Miss Haught, I hope you’re not letting those two ruin your evening.” Nicole turned and greeted Doc back.

 

He seemed to notice how tensed she was. “You can relax tonight, Miss Haught. Security is taken charge of. And as Waverly’s date, you should be able to properly enjoy the Gala.”

 

“So she told you about that date thing?”

 

“Well yes. It’s a good thing,” he said, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

Nicole wasn’t exactly sure was he meant, but they were interrupted by Waverly’s hand gripping Nicole’s and tugging her away. “Let’s get drunk ourselves, at least I won’t be embarrassed by her if I’m wasted myself!”

 

“You do realize I won’t get drunk, right?”

 

Waverly stopped in her track and turned to her with a hurt look.

 

“I _can’t_ ,” Nicole continued hastily. “I wasn’t sure you heard me the other night… So yes, as a Wolf, alcohol doesn’t really affect me.”

 

Waverly seemed to deflate at the admission. “Oh… Sorry, Nicole.”

 

She shrugged: “I have other ways to get wasted.”

 

“No, I meant sorry I wasn’t paying attention. But we will get back on those _ways_ sometimes soon. Can we still get some Champaign?”

 

“Sure. I actually really like the taste.”

 

The headed to the buffet, stopping to greet people every now and then, Nicole’s heart swelling and breaking a little simultaneously each time she was introduced as Waverly’s date.

 

They were lightly chatting and Nicole started to really enjoy the evening despite her senses being a bit assaulted by the party. Waverly was laughing a lot and she was very touchy. Almost as if she were flirting with her. Nicole stayed polite and had to hold back her own flirting. It was really hard not to try and swoop the sexy young woman off her feet.

 

“Waverly!” A voice exclaimed. Waverly turned and Nicole suddenly felt some tension coming off of her. A young woman –probably older than them though – was standing there, smiling at the Earp girl. Something felt _off_ with that woman, but Nicole couldn’t exactly pint point what.

 

“Willa,” Waverly greeted almost sheepishly.

 

Willa? As in Willa Earp? The eldest? Oddly enough, there was some _quality_ missing in her that Nicole had found in both Waverly and Wynonna. Willa took a step and gave her sister a quick hug. The girl seemed surprised but rather pleased at the touch of affection.

 

Willa turned to Nicole and gave her a once over with a keen eye, stopping just an instant on her chest pocket and the piece of dark pink fabric.

 

“And I suppose this is your date?”

 

Waverly nodded proudly. “Yes. Willa, this is Nicole Haught.”

 

“The bodyguard…” Willa mumbled while they shook hands.

 

Something was definitely odd about her. Nicole looked intently at the sisters’ interactions, and she realised Waverly was almost _afraid_ of Willa. She frowned, concerned for the woman and the implication of such a relationship concerning her childhood.

 

The distinct “ _ting ting_ ” of cutlery against a glass interrupted them and they all turned toward the stage, were Ward was standing. Willa excused herself and swiftly joined the Earp father to give a little discourse about the evening. They were talking about some charity or something – Nicole wasn’t paying attention. She was focused on the poor Waverly. She could feel the girl was shaken. A small tear made an escape for her chin, and Nicole gave her her tissue, whispering softly: “Are you okay?”

 

Waverly nodded and swallowed thickly. “I’m okay.” She leaned on Nicole’s shoulder, and the bodyguard allowed herself to revel in the contact for a minute.

 

As soon as the speech was over, Waverly grabbed a glass and downed most of it in under a minute. Seeing Nicole’s worried look, she shrugged. “Willa and I have a… complicated relationship.” Nicole nodded, not really sure what to say.

 

“If you want to talk about it…” she eventually said.

 

Waverly shook her head: “There are a million other things I’d rather do with you.” Nicole blushed profusely. Why was it so hot in there?

 

They kept on drinking and pecking the fancy appetizers. After a while, Waverly offered a hand to her date: “May I have this dance?”

 

Nicole smiled softly as she took the hand and brought Waverly to the dance floor. It was really slow music, and they got very close and started swaying. Waverly’s hand were on her shoulders, and she had one on the girl’s shoulder blade, the other on her waist. It was very romantic, somehow, which felt very dangerous.

 

Taking advantage of their height difference, Waverly put her head on Nicole’s shoulder, getting even closer. The outside world stopped existing. All there was was the two of them, swaying slowly. Their heartbeats were on the same rhythm as they shared that sacred moment. Nicole could feel Waverly’s hot breath on her neck, and she lost all reason. She allowed herself to just live the moment and enjoy the proximity. It felt pure and innocent, but sexy at the same time.

 

But then again, so did Waverly.

 

The music changed to a slightly faster beat and they adjusted their position to start waltzing. Nicole could not hear anything else than the music and Waverly’s heart beat. She could not smell anything else than Waverly’s perfume. She could not look elsewhere than deep in her eyes. If only… If only she could do something about those feelings. If only she were not who she was, she would do the impossible to spoil that incredible woman her whole life. But she was who she was, there was no changing that. She had to break her own heart.

 

After a while, she realised her dance partner was a little off, probably light headed from the alcohol she had ingested and their intense shared moment. She slowed them down until they came to a stop and she brought her date toward the bar to order a glass of water.

 

The waiter served them while complementing their dancing: “You guys owned that room. You look beautiful together.”

 

Nicole blushed and looked at Waverly, but the girl was apparently getting really tipsy, the Champaign catching up to her.

 

Nicole tried to stop her from taking another glass of bubbly but Waverly protested strongly.

 

“You’re not gonna win that game, Haught-Haught! Earps get what they want!” Wynonna shouted from afar.

 

“We _always_ get what we want,” Waverly confirmed in a low, flirty tone. Her eyes were set on Nicole, and despite the alcohol hooding them, there was something in them that provoked a reaction deep in her belly. Nicole, feeling awkward and uncomfortable under the stare, swallowed.

 

“You _seriously_ should slow down, Waverly.”

 

“Oh, what a party-pooper! You sound like sober Waves!” Waverly protested, pushing her playfully – but not managing to make the strong bodyguard budge at all.

 

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Third person drunk? Okay, you’re cut off,” she said, taking delicately the glass out of the girl’s hands.

 

Waverly was laughing stupidly when Nicole smelled Chrissy coming their way.

 

“What’s up Waves?”

 

“Chrissyyyyy!” The girl exclaimed as she literally fall in her friend’s arms.

 

Nicole and Chrissy shared a worried glance. Nicole hadn’t realise the woman was coming to the gala, but she had been so overwhelmed by Waverly it wasn’t even surprising she hadn’t noticed her earlier.

 

“We should get her home,” Nicole mouthed and the other woman nodded.

 

“Keep an eye on her, I’ll fetch your car,” Chrissy said. And just like that she shoved Waverly in her arms and left.

 

“Pretty Haught…”

 

Nicole looked down. Waverly was looking up at her; a little bit dumbfound. Despite the slight alcohol odour, she still managed to smell amazing. The girl stumbled on herself and Nicole got a firmer grip on her waist, trying not to think of the warm silky skin that was only a layer away from her fingertips.

 

She practically carried Waverly outside and easily found Chrissy waving from a car window. She climbed with Waverly in the back of the car. The girl was giggling.

 

She suddenly exclaimed: “Show me your Wolf! Nicoooole, I wanna see you all furryyyyy…” Nicole gulped and sent a glance in the mirror where she found Chrissy slightly surprised eyes. The woman smiled respectfully and Nicole breathed again.

 

They supported their friend each by an arm all the way to her room and Chrissy gently pushed her to sit on her bed. Nicole kneeled down and took her shoes off for her, while Chrissy was getting some water and a bucket.

 

“Nicky… You sleep with me tonight?” Waverly slurred.

 

“Shh, Waverly, you’re too drunk to know what you’re saying,” Nicole said quietly.

 

“Nah, am not. I know I wanna sleep with you. That’s how dates go anyways, no?”

 

“Not that date,” Nicole answered softly. She completely ignored the feelings the mumbled sentences had provoked in her.

 

She was insanely grateful for Chrissy when the woman sent her away, ready to strip the drunk girl out of her dress and into her pyjamas.

 

Nicole retired to her room, a nauseating feeling overtaking her mind. Waverly was actually attracted to her… And she had to reject her.

 

She hated it, but it was the only option.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Waaaaves!! (I really feel poor Nicole, not able to get drunk, though)
> 
> So you guys got your answer on the simultenaous blushing thing... Hehe 0:)
> 
> If you have any thoughts, shoot, I love reading your comments!
> 
> Next update is for thursday (London +1).
> 
>  
> 
> They say a little of what you fancy does you good. I believe this saying applies to coffee if you switch 'little' with 'lot'.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice... Whenever it is for you :)  
> Hugs,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So in the end that switch of days meant fucking rain all day while Xmas shopping... hugh! But I'm happy you got some out of it. Also I still don't have all my gifts... :(
> 
> Anyways, here we go to find out about the aftermath of the Gala!
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV

XV

 

Waverly woke up feeling very low. She was feeling a bit sick. She was glad to discover a tall glass of water on her nightstand to appease her dry throat.

 

It took her a minute to remember why her head was pounding and her limbs were weak: she had a hangover. She remembered drinking Champaign, a lot of Champaign, and also drinking in the beautiful Nicole in her classy suit.

 

Oh god, Nicole. Why did it hurt to think of her? First of all, the handsome woman saw her like that, which was very embarrassing. And second of all… Second of all she felt like Nicole had rejected her at some point, but she wasn’t certain. Her throbbing brain wouldn’t provide more than blurry pieces of memories, and she wasn’t about to ask Nicole about it. So she would have to stay uncertain like that? Hugh…

 

‘ _Hangovers suck’_ , she thought weakly.

 

She clumsily stood up and went to the bathroom to get a pill or two for her headache. Heavy steps lead her back to her bed and she dropped herself on it. She felt like crying in the pillow, but she was fairly certain Nicole would hear her. She closed her eyes thinking of the woman’s dimpled smile and drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

The second time waking up was a little easier on her. The pills had worked their magic and her head wasn’t that painful anymore.

 

Her heart still hurt though. She had no doubt Nicole would be a perfect gentlewoman in any case, but the uncertainty of her situation was killing her. What if Nicole had truly rejected her? It was harder to breathe just thinking of that, but Waverly took a decision: she would try and seduce her bodyguard if it came to it. Although she was torn by doubts, she felt, deep down, that she could eventually swoop Nicole off her feet - or rather, she could get Nicole to swipe her off the ground, that was more realistic seeing their respective heights.

 

She was set on staying as long as she could in her room, hiding from the world, and more specifically from a ginger Haughty. She didn’t even read Chrissy’s dozens of texts before turning off her phone.

 

She was a little restless though, her brain poked by all her doubts about what had happen the previous night. She decided to draw a little, as it always appeased her – and she definitely didn’t have a functioning-enough brain to study at the moment.

 

She took her sketchbook and threw some lines on it, absentmindedly. Obviously, the quick sketches were all representations of a certain bodyguard. Waverly was quite amazed at how well she already knew the woman’s traits.

 

After a few more of less successful sketches of her favourite dimpled smile, she tried to picture her crush under her Wolf form. It wasn’t a clear success and she ended up throwing her sketchbook away.

 

She grabbed a book and laid down with it, but she was reading three times the same sentences, not managing to make senses of the succession of words. She ended up just laying on her bed, trying – not so successfully so – to avoid any thoughts of Nicole, as her guts were twisting any time she was wondering what had happen exactly.

 

\--

 

Her grumbling stomach finally brought her to the kitchen in the middle of the day.

 

Of course, Nicole was in there cooking. Just like she had known Waverly was starving and would soon come out of her room… Which she probably actually _heard_ , since her belly had been protesting for like an hour already.

 

“How are you feeling this morning? I hear hangovers are not a kind state,” Nicole said with an empathic smile.

 

Waverly shrugged: “I’m fine.”

 

As soon as she had seen that dimpled smile, she had been way better. Maybe her stupid drunk self hadn’t ruined everything. She felt lighter as she walked to the table.

 

“Hum, what’s that smell?” She asked, sitting down.

 

“It’s grilled cheese toasts. Chrissy told me it’s your favourite.” The woman put some very yummy looking food on a plate and put it on the table. “I hope you won’t mind the Haught twist I added to it.”

 

Waverly took a bite and was thrown to heaven. Nicole had put some kind of guacamole with the cheese and it was the tastiest thing she had ever had – and it wasn’t the hangover talking, it truly was amazing.

 

Waverly devoured the toasts like an animal, under Nicole endeared eyes – although she hastened to deviate her glance every time their eyes crossed.

 

“You’re aware we’re gonna have to get you high at some point? We need to adjust the balance after you seeing me drunk…” Waverly said as she was finishing her meal.

 

Nicole laughed. “Good luck with that. I’ll never tell how you could achieve that!”

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow: “Challenge accepted.”

 

“Huh… That wasn’t…” Nicole shrugged and sighed, apparently fully aware it was too late. She cleaned the table.

 

‘ _Such good girlfriend material’_ , Waverly thought. ‘ _All the opposite of me…_ ’

 

“Oh, I need to tell you, Miss Earp…” Nicole said as she was drying up her hands. The use of such a formal name made Waverly frown. That sounded serious.

 

“There is… an article about… Well, you and me, in the Purgatory Daily,” Nicole explained, reddening with each word. She fetched a newspaper and handed it to Waverly, open on a page with a black and white picture of them as they were entering the reception hall where the Gala had taken place.

 

They were looking very happy and classy, in their formal fancy outfits. Their smiles were – or at least seemed to be - quite telling, and anyone ignorant of the bodyguard situation would’ve think they were a very well matched couple.

 

“ _The newest addition to the Earp Family?_ ” the title read. Waverly quickly read the few paragraphs next to the picture: Some facts about the Gala, her family… and speculations about the potential new power couple of Purgatory. The journalist was wondering who was the “mysterious dashing ginger beauty that the youngest Earp sister was looking at as if she were the sun and moon.”

 

“Hugh… News travel fast, I guess,” she mumbled, folding the newspaper and wondering how she could keep that picture without being too obvious.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Nicole asked, a little worried. “I think tabloids are also relaying that story…”

 

Waverly shrugged. “I mean… It’s not scandalous or anything… And it’s better than another description of drunk Wynonna’s bullshit!”

 

Nicole chuckled at that. “From what I heard, she threw up on a deputy’s vest yesterday, so yes, it’s probably better this way, for the family image.”

 

Waverly laughed: “She puked? Why am I not even surprised? She’s probably still sleeping it off, isn’t she?”

 

“I think so… I can hear her snoring in the background.”

 

Waverly didn’t comment, but that was proof again that the Wolf’s hearing was very powerful, and that she needed to be careful when she wanted to discuss her crush or do anything compromising…

 

“Apparently we Earps sisters like our booze a little too much…” Waverly whispered, eyeing Nicole from the corner of her eyes to see if she’d react some way or another, but the bodyguard’s face stayed neutral.

 

“Except your other sister, Willa, right?”

 

Waverly nodded. “She doesn’t need alcohol to be a pain…” she mumbled.

 

Nicole looked at her pensively for a moment.

 

“She is married to Bobo del Rey, isn’t she?” Nicole asked.

 

“Yup. They go very well together,” Waverly answered, thinking of the cold-hearted husband and wife.

 

“I met del Rey once… He left an… ice-cold impression on me,” Nicole said. “How do you feel about having him in your family?”

 

“I guess it’s better to be in his family than with his enemies… And I basically never see him anyways.”

 

Nicole nodded, pensively. They stayed silent a couple of minutes, each lost in their thoughts.

 

“So what’s today’s program? Do you have class?” Nicole asked.

 

Waverly smiled. She had an idea to get Nicole all to herself again. “No classes. We are travelling up north: there’s an exposition in Burytown I need to see. So pack your bag, Haught!”

 

\--

 

As always, Nicole was ready way before her. She was waiting patiently in the hallway for the younger woman when Waverly came out of her room. They headed for the train station on foot.

 

“I love this place,” Waverly admitted as they entered the huge post-Transition styled building. “I mean, I like trains and train-stations in general. So many stories mixing… the beginning of journeys, the returns of family members… I fell like this place is home to a lot of emotions.”

 

She turned to Nicole, who nodded, but there was a distraught look in her eyes. Waverly got closer to her. “What’s going on?” she asked gently.

 

Nicole shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just… a lot.” Waverly saw her nostrils flair and her jaw tense, and she realised that places such as train stations were an assault to Nicole very sensitive nose and ears.

 

“Poor baby,” she whispered and she pulled her toward their platform. Nicole was looking a little haunted, shivering slightly.

 

Waverly sat her down on a bench and placed her hands over the Wolf’s ears. She kneeled down and put her forehead on Nicole’s. Their eyes locked, and Waverly started singing at a very low volume. It was intended for Nicole only, and only Nicole could hear it over the trains’ and passengers’ loud rumble.

 

Nicole’s shivers calmed down and by the time their train entered the station, she was looking way better.

 

“Thanks,” she said shyly when they got up to enter their car. Waverly sent her an endeared smile in response.

 

They sat down in their twin seats and Nicole asked Waverly if she could put music on and try to sleep. “The motor’s roar is always a pain in my head after a while…” she explained with a resigned smile.

 

Waverly took the occasion to look at the peaceful woman’s face. It was so pretty; she wanted to paint it. Over and over again. She wanted to paint _on_ it. On her body, too, she wished to slide her brush along every soft curve and bonny bump.

 

She let her eyes – and thoughts – roam freely for once. It was the second time she could see Nicole sleeping from up-close, but the first time her worry and internal turmoil following the museum attack had prevented her to truly detail and memorize every soft feature of the sleeping Wolf. God, she wished she could see her under her Wolf form. She was just insanely curious to see how similar to Nicole the beast could be. Would she recognize the woman’s softness in her eyes? It was very intriguing for Waverly, and she could only hope she’d get to see it some day.

 

The ride was not long enough to Waverly’s taste, although it was actually a couple of hours. Nicole, her, seemed extremely relieved when they exited the train.

 

It was a way smaller city than Purgatory, and she seemed to relax a lot.

 

“I think Doc rented a car for us… Wait, he probably sent me the paperwork.” Waverly turned her phone back on. There were a dozen missed calls from both Wynonna and Chrissy and a lot of panicked texts. What the hell was going on? She read a “ _CALL ME ASAP_ ” from Wynonna and immediately dialled her number, her heart racing in her chest.

 

“Baby girl? Did you hear?” Wynonna answered almost immediately.

 

Nicole’s hand took her free one, the woman looking at her with a worried frown.

 

“No, tell me, Wy!” She felt hysteric.

 

“Waves… Jeremy is missing.”

 

Waverly’s ears started to buzz. “What do you mean? He’s not missing, he’s having some love affair…”

 

“We have evidence he was taken. Seemingly by the same folks that attacked you the other day.”

 

“Nononono,” she slurred.

 

Jeremy? Missing? Taken? And she hadn’t even realised it! What a terrible friend she was… Her weak knees gave up under her, but Nicole was already holding her steadily. The woman’s firm grip brought Waverly back to reality. Wynonna was still talking on the phone.

 

“I’m coming,” Waverly simply said before ending the call. She turned pleading eyes to Nicole, who immediately took control of the situation, much to her relief.

 

“Okay, do you have that car rental thing? I’m driving us back to P.C., and then I’ll get your friend back.”

 

Waverly nodded absently, and Nicole gently pushed her chin up until their eyes met.

 

“Listen to me, Waverly Earp. I won’t rest until your friend is safe and sound. It will be fine,” she said softly. “So right now, I need that car, and I need it quickly.”

 

The whole rental thing happened in a complete blur for Waverly. Nicole didn’t let go of her hand the whole time, until they had to get in the car.

 

The bodyguard drove faster than she had for their homestead journey, but never took any risks. Waverly wondered if it were her Wolf acute senses and fast reflexes that allowed her to drive so smoothly. Anyways, she was grateful for it.

 

She wouldn’t let Jeremy down. Not again. Too preoccupied by her crush and her puzzled heart, she had not been able to see the obvious: Jeremy would’ve never left without a word in the circumstances. His best friend getting her first real crush? Of course he should’ve been around, of course it was completely impossible that he simply ghosted her, like he did every now and then, in such circumstances…

 

Waverly tried to call Wynonna back to get more information, but she was unreachable, as was Doc. It unnerved the Earp girl even more. She then called Chrissy. Her friend was crying and Waverly had to swallow thickly not to do so herself.

 

‘ _You’ll cry when it’s over - when he’s back’_ , she thought.

 

The two girls tried to comfort each other, but it was soon too hard to keep talking about it in vain like that and they hung up. She exchanged a worried look with her bodyguard.

 

Thanks to Nicole efficiency behind the wheel, the journey’s duration was cut in half, and the sun was still quite high when they pulled over in front of the Earp Hostel.

 

Waverly jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran upstairs, Nicole hot on her tail.

 

They erupted in the living room. Doc was discussing with some agents, a serious frown on his face. “Do you have any lead?” Waverly asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.

 

“Miss Waverly… I’m very sorry we realised so late… I should’ve put him under surveillance too…”

 

“For god’s sake, Doc, I don’t fucking care about what should have been done! I care about getting my best friend back! So find something, anything!” She shouted angrily.

 

Nicole grabbed her sleeve, pulling her away from the sheepish man. She took the girl’s hand in her own and looked straight into her eyes with a new intensity brought by the dangerous situation.

 

“Waverly, I have to go. But I need to know you’re safe. I need you to swear you’ll stay right here.” The seriousness and worry in her eyes shook Waverly.

 

“No way. He’s _my_ best friend, I’m coming.”

 

“Waverly. If you come, you’ll be my priority and I won’t be able to protect him as well as if I’m alone.”

 

They exchanged a deep glance. Waverly read a certainty in Nicole’s eyes that made breathing just a little easier. The Wolf knew what she was doing and it decided her: “Okay… I swear.” She could trust Nicole. She did, trust her, with all her heart.

 

“Perfect,” Nicole said, already heading for the stairs, grabbing the gun Doc was holding out to her on her way.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly called. She quickly closed the distance between them, grabbing her hand. “Please, be careful,” she whispered. She dropped a shy kiss on the bodyguard’s cheek before letting her go.

 

In a fraction of a second, the bodyguard had disappeared in the stairs.

 

And now Waverly had to wait, knowing that two of the most important people in her life were in a potentially life threatening situation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's missing! So I know at least one of you saw that one coming, what about the others?
> 
> You are allowed to be mad for that cliffhanger, but not too much: I decided to post again tomorrow! Since next week it might be a little more complicated to find time to proof read and post...  
> Evening as usual!
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes I need a coffee to get the energy to drink my coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> My warmest greetings,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, for last chapter I had to use the Wynonna Earp Wikia (sooo freaking practical!) to name that city the girls were headed to (anyone got the reference? It was unamed before...) and today I kinda just surfed on it, until I found out I have been writing del Ray instead of del Rey. So I edited that dumb mistake out.
> 
> I have to tell you that today's chapter contains absolutely no Wayhaught fluffiness or cuteness, so I guess you can skip it (I'll put the most important infos on the ending notes).   
> I just thought it could be interesting to see Nicole in action, and how she always manages.
> 
>  
> 
> So, obviously, Nicole's POV.

XVI

 

Nicole braced herself as she was going down the stairs at Wolf speed, the gun under her belt. This wasn’t going to be easy, especially in a city as big as Purgatory. But if she let her Wolf take over a little, she could manage it. She had to be fast though, no weakness from her senses allowed this time!

 

She jumped outside, scaring the poor doorman – probably partly because her golden Wolf eyes were on – and bolted toward Jeremy’s flat. She smelled profusely around her as she went, trying to spot Jeremy’s smell – fruits and brain new fabric, with a tint of mint – amongst the million ones the city had to offer.

 

When she got to his building, she was relieved to see one of the Earp’s agents guarding the door. He let her in, providing her with a key to the flat – which existence was a surprise to Nicole. She wasn’t even sure Jeremy knew the Earp security had that copy.

 

She climbed the stairs in less than a second and erupted in the living room. Now was the time for attention and carefulness. The scents in the living room, first. She closed her eyes. Jeremy’s was the most obvious, followed by Waverly’s. She could smell a tint of Chrissy too, probably coming from some long forgotten object belonging to her. Some other unidentified people’s smell too. She inhaled deeply. There was something else, something unusual in the air. Extremely faint, but…

 

She opened her eyes and started to move around, sniffing loudly. Suddenly she smelled something that made her feel nauseous: blood. She immediately followed the scent to a small bloodstain on the carpet. Il looked like someone vaguely tried to clean it, manage to do so on the floor but not on the carpet, and gave up.

 

She resumed smelling the room around, ignoring her worried heart. There. She had found it, she had found the provenance of the strange smell: it was a coin, dropped on the floor seemingly by accident. It didn’t smell like Jeremy at all: the boy had never touched it. And actually, it smelled like no one had touched it in a long, long time. But it oddly smelled…. Fishy. Also there was a faint tint of smoke.

 

Nicole closed her eyes. Where and when did she smell something similar? It took her a few seconds only to pinpoint it: the Ghost River docks, up north in the city. The smoke from the waste burning power plant did not really reach that part of town for a non-Peculiar, but for someone like Nicole, the smell was there from miles away.

 

She put the coin in her pocket, already on her way out. She threw the keys to the agent, not even bothering to check he caught them before running away at Wolf speed. In the end, she might not have to shift to find the boy. That lead might already allow her to get close enough to smell him under her human form. Which would be a good thing, since Doc’s gun wouldn’t actually turn with her, and leaving such a weapon in the middle of Purgatory was definitely not a good idea. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken it in the first place, but it was too late.

 

As soon as the smell of fish and the faint smoke scent overtook her, she stopped and closed her eyes, smelling as intently as she was listening around.

 

“Haught?” The voice startled her. Only a Peculiar could’ve gotten that close without her knowing it, and she already knew Xavier Dolls was standing there when she opened her eyes. The absence of smell surrounding him was still a bit unsettling, but kinda nice. It felt like being normal, somehow.

 

“Dolls. Are you looking for Jeremy too?”

 

“Jeremy? What?” The poor man looked perplexed. Nicole quickly explained the situation.

 

“Oh, that coin is probably mine. We have some quarters around those docks.” Nicole was a bit surprised, since she hadn’t heard any police or security activities around but he explained they had blockers to avoid being detected by any Peculiars.

 

Nicole grunted. It was a false lead. “And about the blood? Do you know anything about it?”

 

“No. But that could mean our guy is in real danger… We need to find him, fast.”

 

She sent him a silent question in a telling glance. He sighed and answered quietly, only for her to hear: “I’m a Dragon.”

 

Nicole stopped a minute at that. She thought Dragons had disappeared century prior, even before the Transition.

 

“I’m… The product of an experimentation.” He mouthed shamefully.

 

Nicole shrugged her chock away. There would be time to discuss that craziness later. Right now, Jeremy needed them.

 

“Then I’m the most efficient one to find him, right?”

 

“Yes. I can’t shift, and dragons are not such good hunters…” He explained, seemingly annoyed by his own powerlessness. Nicole nodded.

 

“I just need a general location. I can’t roam the whole city as a Wolf, I’d get in trouble.”

 

“Maybe we can get that. Follow me.”

 

The crossed a few streets around the docks until they reached a really sketchy little alley. They went behind an old container full of garbage, and Dolls put his hand on a wall. As if the wall recognized his print, part of it pivoted like a door to let them in what looked like an ancient abandoned factory from outside. From the inside, though, it looked like the brain new quarters of some wealthy scientific police. It was buzzing with activity. Some odours Nicole never had the displeasure to smell before came to her and she winced. She followed Dolls through some hallway and he knocked on a door.

 

They came in when a voice invited them to do so. It was a large office. But Nicole didn’t have time to pay attention to the details. A tall, lean man was standing there.

 

“Chief, we have a situation. Chetri is in trouble.” The chief looked at them with curiosity but let Dolls continued uninterrupted. “This is Haught, she can help.”

 

“Ah yes, I see… the new Wolf in town. I heard about her…” His piercing eyes were set on Nicole who upheld his glance defiantly. How the hell did that man knew about her? Her being a Wolf wasn’t exactly a secret but she usually tried to stay discreet about it.

 

“What can we do for you?” The man finally said, with a glim of acknowledgment that made Nicole stand straighter.

 

“I was thinking we could use our little friend…” Dolls said.

 

“Hum… that could be an idea.” The man motioned his head toward her. “Do you think she can take it?”

 

“From what I know of her, if anyone can take it, it’s her,” Dolls answered almost quietly.

 

“Then you have my green light.” He turned toward Nicole: “Good luck, Wolf.”

 

She mumbled a “ _thank you_ ” and followed Dolls out of the room. They crossed some other hallway and Dolls had to tap a code to open a metallic door. They finally came in view of another metallic door. There was some scientific material there, for experimentation apparently, and Nicole shivered thinking of Dolls’ situation.

 

The Dragon asked her to wait there and went away. She was jittery, scared to think of the state she would found Jeremy in. She didn’t even enjoy the silence that the metallic environment allowed her to experiment.

 

Dolls was soon back with a little boy. The kid looked intently at her and a huge grin took over his face. “Whoa, cool, I never tried the Wolf thing!”

 

“This is a serious matter, Charlie.” Dolls scolded him. “You remember Jeremy? He’s in trouble, and we need your help to find him.”

 

The boy nodded seriously. They went back outside of the wholly metallic part of the building and stopped in a room full of screens and computers.

 

“Agent Andras,” Dolls greeted a young woman with huge glasses that was sitting there.

 

“Hey, Xavier. Let’s get our dude back.” So she was already informed of the situation. Nicole had no idea what was going on exactly but it was starting to be hard to refrain herself. They needed to act fast. She had to hold her promise and bring Jeremy back to Waverly.

 

“Okay, are you ready Charlie?” Andras asked.

 

“Of course. Is _she_?” The kid answered with a smug grin.

 

All eyes turned to Nicole.

 

“Charlie is a very rare specimen. He’s the fruit of a long line of mixed Peculiar and as a result he has an ability that we named Amplification,” Dolls explained. “This means that when he’s going to touch you, everything is going to be heightened. Your Peculiar abilities will be ten times as efficient. It can be a lot to take in, so you need to be very calm and relaxed. It should allow you to detect Jeremy’s smell.”

 

She breathed deeply.

 

“The only thing is,” Dolls continued, “as soon as you’re not touching, you are back to normal. This is where our other friend comes in.” Nicole turned toward Andras. “If you can give us indications as to were he is, what noises and sounds are surrounding him, Agent Andras will roam her computer thingy to find him.”

 

“Computer thingy? That’s offensive,” Andras mumbled. Nicole wasn’t in a very cheerful state, but she snorted.

 

Dolls turned to the boy. “Don’t shift. This is not to be toyed with,” he scolded him. Charlie pouted.

 

“He’s getting my abilities as well?”

 

The boy nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, for a few hours. That’s why I always try to touch Xavier before bedtime… No one can put an angry Dragon to bed!”

 

“Let’s do this,” Nicole said brazenly.

 

Her and the boy sat down on the floor next to each other. He held his hand out and she took it.

 

A million smells and sounds invaded her head. It felt like the whole world was trying to fit there. Thousands of voices – “What if they don’t come back!” she heard Waverly shout clear as day – filed her head, smells mixed wildly in her nose, all at the same time, all confusing, all too much… She focused on Jeremy.

 

“Come on, Jeremy, where are you?” she thought as she started processing the information at lightning speed.

 

She reviewed a few hundred smells before finding the one she was looking for. She stored all the information concerning his surroundings and finally, finally, let go of the kid’s hand.

 

Her head started buzzing and she slowly stepped back in reality. At some point she had ended up on her knees, one hand on the floor – the other had probably still been in the boy’s own at the time. There was vomit on the floor – hers, she realised as she gulped – and the two agents were looking at her with wide worried eyes.

 

“I think he’s down in the south. I mean the smell was kind of confined… It was… I think there was a motor,” said Nicole, trying to recollect.

 

Andras was looking at her, mouth a little agape. “Are you okay? You… You were yelling and crying and… vomiting…” The woman said disbelievingly.

 

“I’m fine. Do your computer thingy!”

 

Andras shrugged and turned to her keyboard. She started typing at a very fast pace.

 

“Okay, so… when you were… _there_ , you shouted that he’s moving, so my guess is a car. He’s probably in the trunk of a car. Oh man, this is going to be complicated!”

 

Nicole gritted her teeth. She was right; it was nearly impossible. She focused on the sensations she had gotten as she were holding Charlie’s hand.

 

“Okay, so south, definitely. It faintly smelled like cows, which are only bread down there. Also… huh… a church. They passed a church; one with a real bell.”

 

“A real-bell-church in the south…” Andras mumbled while typing furiously on her keyboard. Footage of street cameras had appeared on some screens on the wall. Nicole looked intently at them.

 

“I got it! St Williams’ church, down on Mapple Avenue. It’s the only one with a real bell in the south.”

 

The screens all turned to footage of the streets around said church. Nicole focused on it, her eyes roaming all the images. And suddenly, she saw it.

 

“There.” She pointed a black car. “It’s this one. That slightly deflated wheel, I heard it. It didn’t know it was because of it but I recognize it now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dolls asked, looking intensely at her.

 

“Positive.”

 

Andras was typing and clicking at an enraged pace to follow the car through traffic.

 

“They’re coming our way!” She announced. “Well kinda, they’re headed north-east.”

 

Dolls and Nicole looked at each other, exchanging silent thoughts. Nicole suddenly took her decision. She gave her gun to Dolls.

 

“Here. Keep this for me, I’ll shift to get to them on time.”

 

“Cooool!” Charlie exclaimed. His enthusiasm was quieted down by a scolding glance from Dolls.

 

“Hey, wait, I think I’ve got something that’ll be useful!” Andras exclaimed, dropping her mouse and keyboard for a minute to look though some high-tech looking devices in a drawer.

 

“Here!” She held out a weird-looking sort of earpiece. “So I can keep you posted on their location!” Seeing Nicole’s sceptic face, she added: “It’s Wolf adapted.”

 

“We used to have a Wolf agent,” Dolls provided, answering her unspoken question.

 

She nodded and in a quick shook, changed her body. She hadn’t turn in some time and it felt amazing to be back in to her other form. Andras had wide eyes, seemingly impressed, Dolls looked unaffected and Charlie’s jaw was on the floor.

 

She had to bent down to allow Andras to fastened the earpiece on her. She winked her golden eyes and push the door. Dolls ran through the hallway next to her to open the main door for her. She bolted outside and started running. She heard Dolls yell behind her: “We’re also sending an intervention team!”

 

She rushed through the city’s streets, her senses alert, not paying attention to the panic she was provoking. A big ginger Wolf galloping in Purgatory would be a fine head title for the papers in the morning…

 

“Turn left” Andras’ transmitted voice whispered in her ear.

 

She obeyed, jumping over a terrified pedestrian. Following Andras’ indications, she finally caught sight of the car, as they were leaving the city – thanks to her Wolf night vision, the dusk wasn’t a handicap to her.

 

She could smell Jeremy through the distance, if she focused enough - the car was blocking most of the scent - her guts wrenching when she noticed the odour of fear accompanying his smell. She tried to increase her speed, but she was still way behind. She saw the car stop on a tiny bridge she didn’t even know existed and two men got out.

 

They opened the trunk and pulled a body bag out of it. The smell of a very alive Jeremy was enough to reinsure her.

 

She was getting closer, bolting faster than ever. The two men dropped Jeremy above the bridge’s fence and Nicole knew what she had to do: her priority there was saving Jeremy, not arresting the mysterious men – even though Ward Earp would’ve probably disagree with her, since arresting those men meant, in a way, protecting Waverly. But even if she hadn’t made her promise, Nicole wasn’t about to let Jeremy die.

 

One of the men turned to her, a terrified look on his face. She jumped above them, taking the opportunity to hit him with her claws. The smell of blood followed her as she fell in the river. She shifted back a second before reaching the water, and a very human Nicole rescued Jeremy, shifting again momentarily just long enough to rip the body bag open.

 

Jeremy opened his eyes as she was dragging him to the shore and he did his best to help her. They reached the shore as a car from Dolls’ division was pulling over. Some men and women in uniform got out and took charge, wrapping them in warm towels.

 

Jeremy took her hand and sent her a grateful glance. His usual smirk and witty quality were gone; and she felt he was a little _broken_.

 

“What did they do to you?” she asked quietly.

 

He shook his head, frowning. “I’m not sure… I don’t… remember.” He looked lost, and a little haunted.

 

Dolls, that had just arrived, exchanged a worried glance with Nicole. She gulped.

 

She had hold her promise; she was bringing back her safe best friend to Waverly… But in what mental state?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jeremy's safe now, pfiu!!
> 
> For those who skipped it: Dolls is a Peculiar, he was turned a Dragon by some experimentation. Jeremy is rescue in extremis, but doesn't remember what happened, and is kinda broken. Guess that all you need to know.
> 
> If you guys have any thoughts, don't hesitate :)
> 
> I'll update sunday evening (London +1)
> 
>  
> 
> I think I need a tall coffee to help me find another dumb made-up saying about coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> Have an amazing week-end!  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!
> 
> I spent most of my day baking with my mom (she's super stressed with Xmas coming up), and my bulldozer of a sister is coming home tonight (and Xmas gets her even more hyper-excited than usual), so I only had time to proof-read this once.   
> I hope there isn't too much horrible mistakes and typos.
> 
>  
> 
> ///!/// Mention of violence in this chapter ///!///
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XVII

 

The wait was killing Waverly.

 

She had paced around for a while, then she had shrunk down on the couch, her knees in the arms and her head down. She had barely cry, too unsettled to really express her feelings.

 

Chrissy had come over, but she was just standing in front of the window silently. It was making Waverly feel less alone though. She wished Wynonna would be there too, but her sister was working on finding out what happened to her best friend… and she couldn’t do anything herself, held by her promise to Nicole. Plus, she wasn’t sure if she was good to do anything, she felt so nauseous at the thought of the danger Jeremy and Nicole were in…

 

She was sitting, her eyes closed, only her frown and fast breathing revealing her awoken state when Wynonna came in, shouting: “He’s fine! He’s fine!”

 

Waverly stood up at lightning speed.

 

“They found him! She saved him! J is okay, Baby Girl, he’s okay!” Wynonna threw her arms around her. Waverly whispered urgently: “Nicole?” Wynonna nodded awkwardly on her shoulder: “Fine too.”

 

When she heard that, Waverly finally let herself go. She started crying lightly but it soon turned to uncontrollable sobs. They slid slowly to the ground – thanks to Wynonna firm grip on her – and soon Chrissy’s arms were also holding her.

 

After a while she finally calmed down: they were okay, they were safe. Nicole did it.

 

She was aching for a hug from her best friend. And she was aching for Nicole’s strong arms too, her soft eyes on her, her reinsuring smile… Only there were not here. It had been a while since Wynonna brought the good news, but still, no J and no Nicole.

 

She was getting slightly annoyed and a bit worried as well: she was certain Nicole would bring Jeremy to her right away. So maybe they were held back for some terrible reason… She was left in incertitude again, a little broodier this time.

 

When the elevator’s door finally opened on them after a couple of hours, she threw herself in Jeremy’s arms, soon joined by Chrissy. Waverly held a hand out in Nicole’s direction, and was insanely relieved when the woman took it. She smiled, soothed by the contact of the bodyguard’s hand in hers.

 

“Girls, I love you too, but this is a bit… painful,” said Jeremy in a low, broken voice, void of his usual sass.

 

Waverly regretfully let go of this embrace – and Nicole’s hand in the same motion, sadly – and detailed attentively Jeremy’s face. He was visible exhausted and… something else, something unidentifiable, that unsettled her.

 

“What happened, Jeremy?”

 

He regretfully shook his head. “I don’t know for sure… I was taken for a few days, that’s for sure, and I was…” He ducked his head. Nicole took a step closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“There is evidence that Jeremy was tortured…” she completed softly.

 

Seeing his friends horrified faces, the boy added: “It’s alright, I’m not missing any body part… And I don’t even remember it…”

 

“Oh, J!” Waverly exclaimed, taking his hand. He squeezed it, smiling weakly.

 

“The worst aftereffect is a broken auricular,” he said as he raised his casted right hand. “Luckily, I’m a leftie.” He grinned, but his displayed light demeanour felt fake. Waverly could feel his distress underneath.

 

She exchanged a worried glance with Nicole, and she gulped when she detected worry in the bodyguard’s eyes.

 

“The tests of the Peculiar Division show that he was most likely enchanted to forget all about his abduction… But they apparently need to examine him further to confirm that,” Nicole explained.

 

Ward and some Earp medic came in the room and took Jeremy away.

 

Waverly turned, throwing an angry glance to the sheepish Nicole. She punched her shoulder. “Why didn’t you come right back here?” She asked with a pout.

 

“I wanted to. But Dolls’ division wouldn’t let us… They had… questions. And tests.”

 

“Dolls’ division? What? How the hell did you get Jeremy back anyway?”

 

“I told you, I have my ways,” Nicole answered with a smirk. But underneath her light demeanour, she looked exhausted too.

 

Waverly sighed. “Well, if you’re not going to tell me the story, then go take some rest. I won’t go away, I wanna be with Jeremy right now.”

 

Nicole nodded: “He needs you.”

 

As she left, Waverly bit back a burning ‘ _And I need you_.’ Nicole needed to rest peacefully. God knew what she had gone though to get Jeremy back safe and sound… Well mostly.

 

The enchantment theory was the most likely if he didn’t remember anything. But why torture him then, why not enchant him to tell whatever they wanted him to tell in the first place?

 

Waverly was not knowledgeable enough on the Witches’ mores to understand. But she knew one thing for sure: seeing her best friend broken was breaking her heart. And whoever did it needed to pay for it and to understand that touching an Earp or one of their close ones was definitely a bad idea.

 

Chrissy was looking at her with a soft knowing look. “She’s really meant for you,” she whispered. Waverly’s heart beat in agreement. But right now, there were more pressing matters.

 

She found her father in his office, with a tall, slender man she had never seen before. He turned to her with a knowing look. “Ah, Waverly. Dolls told me about the fiery Earp Benjamin… Pleasure to meet you.” He held a hand that Waverly took hesitantly. Her father didn’t even bother to introduce them.

 

“We’re busy. What do you want?”

 

“You’re going to find who did this, right?”

 

“Well… This is likely that it had nothing to do with our family, and all with your friend’s job with the force. But, since he’s close to us, we’ll be lending some help to them on this matter,” her father answered in a neutral voice.

 

“Don’t worry. Your Wolf friend gave us a clear advantage with the wounds she put on one of the guys’ face,” said the tall guy with an impressed pout. “Plus, your father agrees we could work with her sometimes if needed.”

 

Wounds? Nicole had fought? Damn, why wouldn’t she tell her that? She put herself in actual danger for Waverly’s _friend_. For a promise she had made to her… For something that was definitely _not_ in her contract. That could only meant she actually _cared_ , right? That was obviously a good sign, but then why did she feel like she had been rejected during Gala night?

 

The information made her feel a lot of mixed up emotions, from fear for the brave bodyguard, to hope about their relationship, with a bit of frustration at the lack of communication between them in the middle.

 

“Your friend is spending the night at the Earp clinic with plenty of security. Go get some rest, you can see him in the morning,” her father ordered.

 

It was already late indeed, and Waverly’s exhaustion suddenly seemed to fall back on her. Maybe she should let Jeremy rest for the night indeed…

 

She turned on her heels and left the room without a word to the two men. So patronizing…

 

She headed to her room and washed herself up mechanically, lost in thought. Chrissy popped by to say goodbye. There was some security agent behind her that would insure her safety on her way home.

 

Waverly slipped under her cover. This whole thing was so unfair. Jeremy didn’t deserve any of it, he was so nice to everyone… Who would? Cold tears slid down her cheeks. The ache in her whole body felt too much to bear alone.

 

“Nicole?” She whispered softly. Almost immediately, a knock on the door. “Come in.” The door opened slowly to reveal her bodyguard in her night apparel: a simple blue cotton pyjama pants and a white tank top. Waverly held her breath for a minute, just the time to let her heart slow down at the vision in the moonlight.

 

“Would you… Hold me?” She whispered timidly, brokenly.

 

Nicole looked at her intently and after a second, went to her bed. She slipped under the cover and put her arms around the shivering Earp girl.

 

The Wolf was warm and soft, her touch felt like _home_. Waverly snuggled deeper into her arms, nuzzling in her neck. She cried a little, not certain if it was about the whole Jeremy situation or the happiness at the overwhelming feeling of being held by Nicole.

 

There was so much respect in the way Nicole was gently soothing her it almost _hurt_. After a while, Waverly shifted to her other side so her bodyguard could spoon her and let herself drift to a blissful sleep, allowed by the comforting effect of Nicole arms around her, and the regular beat of her heart.

 

\--

 

Waverly woke up feeling more rested than ever. It took a minute for reality to hit her: the events of the previous day came back all at once. She turned: Nicole wasn’t there. Her bed felt cold and unwelcoming without her, so she got up and went straight for the kitchen in her pyjamas.

 

Much to her relief, Nicole was in there, cooking breakfast while humming some light melody. She turned as Waverly entered the room and let a pancake slide from the pan right into a plate. “Good morning, Miss Earp.”

 

The formal name stung a bit, especially after a night in the bodyguard’s arms, but Waverly was too glad to see her to dive into the feeling.

 

“Do we have any news about J?” She asked while taking a seat in front of the full plate.

 

“He’s getting better. They are examining him as we speak. They’ll try and determine if there is a way to reverse the enchantment. I think it’s supposed to last most of the morning.”

 

Waverly nodded, greedily eating her breakfast. So it was an enchantment indeed. Who the fuck were those mysterious people, with so much means they had a Sorceress at disposal?

 

She shook herself, trying to think of something else. It wasn’t very hard to find another source of interest when Nicole was sitting right across from her, so she thought back to the previous night as she was eating. That had to mean something, right?

 

As she was finishing her plate, she shared her schedule with her bodyguard: “I will spend most of the day with Jeremy, after a short run, and I think the Earp security and the Peculiar Division are guarding the hospital. So if you wanna take the day off…”

 

 _‘Please, stay with me’_ , she thought. It was almost a test. Not that it was intended that way, but Nicole’s response would mean a lot about their relationship’s status. Nicole seemed to consider the question for a short moment and then answered:

 

“I might take you up on that. The Peculiar Division still wants to test me, I think. And I have another matter to attend… I won’t be gone all day though.”

 

Waverly tried not to let show how disappointed she was. She had sincerely hoped her crush would stick with her all day, but she knew she didn’t _have_ to. She had just hoped she would _want_ to.

 

It was a really good thing Waverly had planned to take a run through the neighbourhood, then. It would allow her to let out some of her frustration concerning Nicole, as well as some of her anger and fear concerning Jeremy’s abduction.

 

She retired to her room, just to change to her sport’s gear, while Nicole was doing the same in the next room.

 

When they met in the hallway, Waverly felt her throat dry up when she saw Nicole in her form fitting attire. She bit her tongue to prevent it from licking her lips at the vision the blushing Nicole was and she smiled as if nothing was going on in her lower belly. She was so sculpted! Waverly wondered if it was a Wolf thing, or a Nicole thing. But she wasn’t about to complain any way.

 

“Should we go?” Nicole asked softly.

 

Waverly nodded and took the lead, taking the stairs for once.

 

She would usually put some music on to motivate herself, but her emotions felt like motivation enough this time - and maybe, just maybe, the will to impress Nicole. Although, how she was supposed to impress a woman that had a superhuman speed and Wolf’s reflexes was something her dumb self hadn’t really thought trough. She just started running, putting all her energy in each stride.

 

It soon appeared that their physical capacities were really not in the same league, Waverly sweating heavily, her breath short while Nicole looked as good as always.

 

After a while, Waverly declared forfeit, a searing pain on her side, and sat down on the sidewalk, raising her hand to indicate to Nicole she was okay. Nicole kneeled down in front of her. “Press it with your palm, arch your body backward and breathe as slowly as you can,” she said gently.

 

Waverly did as she was told and it got way better after a few minutes, the pain fading with each breath.

 

“Better?” Nicole asked, handing her the water bottle she had taken with.

 

Waverly nodded and took a few gulps of water, the liquids freshening her up.

 

“How did you know? You must not get stitches very often?”

 

Nicole chuckled gently. “Indeed, I don’t. But I’ve had other Principals before, some of which liked to run as well.”

 

“Were they ever jealous of your impeccable shape? Because I kinda am, right now,” Waverly said with a falsely annoyed pout.

 

“Sometimes,” Nicole said, smirking. “But to be fair, none of them were as fitted as you are.”

 

It was clear Nicole was just trying to make her feel better, but Waverly decided to take the compliment as it were actual flirting, and it filled her up with newfound energy.

 

“Well then, let’s see how much better than them I can do!” She exclaimed while standing her and resuming her run, Nicole following close behind.

 

\--

 

They got back to the Hostel when Waverly felt completely spent and empty. She jumped in a deliciously cold shower, smiling to herself as she thought back to the impressed glance Nicole had thrown to her when she had managed to climb the stairs up to the 7th floor after an hour of running around.

 

She dressed up, thinking sadly that Nicole was going away for the rest of the day – or part of it at least.

 

Her handsome bodyguard still accompanied her all the way to Jeremy’s room. She politely saluted the young man, and Waverly recognized in his eyes the same twinkle of admiration that usually appeared in Wynonna’s presence.

 

Nicole then excused herself and went away.

 

Waverly took Jeremy’s hand in hers: “How are you, J?”

 

“Fine, fine, but tell me, where are things with Haught stuff?” He asked with a huge grin on his face. A good night of sleep apparently restored his usual witty spirit and it warmed Waverly’s heart.

 

“Shhh, she might still hear you!” She whispered furiously. She then went to the door to glance at the hallway: Nicole was nowhere to be seen. She came back to the bed and whispered: “I’m not sure of where we stand right now… I think it’s taking a slow pace in the right direction.”

 

Jeremy’s smile was so wide she loosely filled him in on the last days’ events. It seemed to be a pretty welcomed distraction for her injured best friend.

 

After a while, she finally dared asking more about him.

 

“They actually can’t undo the spell before a few days. It needs to ware off a bit… Plus it’s super hard to undo someone else’s spell, from what I got, so seems like it’ll be a while before I get those memories back.”

 

“Do you… Want to?” Waverly asked quietly. She knew that if she were in his shoes, not knowing exactly what had happen would drive her completely nuts. But Jeremy was not her, and she knew him well enough to guess that he actually preferred it that way. He probably thought that as long as he didn’t have those memories, it was like it hadn’t happened.

 

“Not really… But at the same time, I need to remember in order to understand what happened, and prevent it from happening again,” he said, frowning slightly. Waverly understood that he meant that would probably protect _her_ as much as him, and she felt insanely grateful for her amazing best friend.

 

“You’re so brave, Jeremy,” she whispered.

 

Chrissy came in a few minutes later, looking tired. She was happy to see their friend looking much better.

 

They talked a lot, mostly about Nicole since it seemed to be Jeremy’s new favourite subject – and it obviously was Waverly’s, too, but she was not about to admit that to anyone. Waverly didn’t enter in as many details as she thought she would. But some things already felt too… _intimate_ to share, even with her best friends. Like the previous night, with Nicole’s front touching her back, her breath in her neck…

 

When the nurse came in, she was assaulted by the two girls and their worried questions. At the end of the exchange, they were mostly reassured he was going to be alright. Waverly still didn’t feel like leaving him, and decided she’d stay in town for a few days. As the hours slowly passed by, she realised she already missed Nicole.

 

She was replaying the last night in her head again and again, almost able to feel Nicole’s warmth around her. Her friends seemingly didn’t notice she wasn’t paying attention to their light chatting, and she let herself daydream.

 

She wondered what Nicole was doing.

 

Was she thinking of her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in the same bed? That's a step :P
> 
> If you have any thoughts, love to read it!!
> 
> Because of Christmas, I'll be updating wednesday evening (London +1).   
> But I have a little thing ready on the side that I'm planning on posting for the occasion :))
> 
>  
> 
> A good coffee is a girl's best friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Joyeux Noël, happy hollidays, or whatever you do or do not celebrate!
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I hope you had enjoyable hollidays so far!  
> I had a nice sunny Christmas, and I got a ton of books :)
> 
>  
> 
> We're back to Nicole's POV today!

XVIII

 

Nicole was thinking of Waverly. There was nothing too surprising there, though, she had been thinking of the girl almost non-stop since they met. What was she doing? Simply laughing with Jeremy – and probably Chrissy? Or worrying about him as he was in medical examination?

 

Nicole felt a shiver of regret, once more. She should’ve declined Waverly’s offer to take the day off and stayed with the girl, making sure she was alright. But as soon as she was thinking that, she shook the thought away. She had to pull herself away, despite her entire soul yearning to be with the Earp girl.

 

Last night had been too much. It had felt too close, but Nicole hadn’t had a choice: Waverly, distraught, had needed her. But she could not let that whole thing go too far – and it was killing her.

 

Nicole underwent the Peculiar Division’s examinations without really paying attention to it – her whole being entirely turned to the thought of Waverly. She had politely declined the job offer that had concluded the meeting. Although it was an interesting option, she was set on keeping her current job for now – set on keeping Waverly close, even if she couldn’t have her.

 

She headed to Gus’s restaurant afterwards. The warm, motherly embrace of her fellow Peculiar soothed her aching soul a little bit. The old woman was as usual very pleased to see her, even though she seemed a bit disappointed by the absence of Waverly.

 

Nicole told her about Jeremy’s disappearance, and the Peculiar division, but she meticulously avoided the topic of Waverly. She felt that Gus was sincerely hoping there was more than friendship there, and Nicole didn’t have the courage to undeceive her. Having to reject Waverly was already too much for her to bare.

 

She enjoyed her meal, feeling at home next to the joyful cook. Keeping her turmoil at bay was easier in the small restaurant.

 

But as soon as she left, she was assailed by dark thoughts again. She even considered going back to the Peculiar Division and taking the job. But Nicole had never been the type to run away, and she knew that even if she couldn’t have Waverly, life away from her would be untenable.

 

Plus, if she wasn’t the one insuring the girl’s safety, chances were the Earp girl would keep on running away from her security details, putting herself at risk. And that wasn’t something Nicole was about to let happen.

 

She walked back to the Earp Hostel, lost in thoughts. So much had happened in such little time. She knew she could deal with it, but she was a little worried for Waverly, it was clear she had needed to evacuate a lot of strong emotions during their run in the morning.

 

Aside from what Waverly’s form-fitting sport attire and deliciously, sinful sweaty smell – who’s sweat smelled _that_ freaking good?! - had done to her – that girl would kill her one day – she had been pretty impressed by her performance.

 

Sure she knew the girl was fitted and muscled, but it was still impressive for a non-Peculiar to run like that. After a while, Nicole had understood that it was actually an outlet for the Earp girl, that she put all her emotion overflow in the simple physical action. So many different emotions had been pouring out of her, Nicole able to _feel_ them. And they were so intense that Nicole had found herself worrying for Waverly, especially knowing she might have to reject her soon.

 

Her heart was tearing at the thought, and she decided to rather focus on present matters.

 

She reached the Hostel and easily found Wynonna: the woman was fast asleep in the main’s living room’s huge couch, a half empty bottle of whisky in hand, and some unidentified food sticking to her cheek.

 

Nicole cleared her throat, without much effect. She did it again, louder this time, accompanying it by a sharp kick on the woman’s calf.

 

“Huh?” Wynonna looked totally lost as she sat up.

 

“Sorry, Miss Earp, I hope I didn’t wake you up,” Nicole said, smothering a smug grin.

 

“You know you did, jackass,” Wynonna said in a low, annoyed voice. “What do you want?” Her eyes suddenly widened: “Is it Waverly? Is she okay?”

 

“Waverly is fine, she is with Jeremy.”

 

Wynonna sighed with relief. She sat on the couch, taking her head in her hands.

 

“So what do you want with me?”

 

“Well… Do you remember I wanted to find someone?” Nicole asked, sitting across from the wrecked woman.

 

“Sure. The unnamed girl? How am I supposed to help you?”

 

“I’m not sure. But I have to try… I need to make sure she’s okay,” she said softly.

 

“Why? Is she your first love?” Wynonna sassed.

 

Nicole felt her cheeks faintly blushed. She was not about to admit such an embarrassing thing in front of Wynonna.

 

“Not really… She was my first friend though. And the first person I ever truly helped… It lead me to be who I am today. So I just wanna know… “

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, mushy mush, I got it. But no name for someone that important?”

 

“Pretty sure she used a false one. It didn’t really matter then… She… I think maybe we could find her trace in social services archives. She had been under bad family treatments for years when I met her…”

 

Wynonna’s breath stopped at that. She raised her head from her hands, looking way more awake than a few moments ago.

 

“I brought her to the station,” Nicole continued. “I hoped it got better for her after that, but I never had any news…”

 

That short version of a heart breaking and intense childhood story would have to do.

 

“I… I’ll see what I can do,” Wynonna mumbled, before standing up and leaving. It seemed a little too rushed even for her, and Nicole was left puzzled in her seat.

 

She shook her head and exited the building. She was already missing Waverly – No, she _couldn’t_. She was just worried for her security, because it was her _job_ , not because she actually cared for the girl.

 

She headed to the hospital, and an invisible weight lifted off her shoulders when she saw Waverly’s smile.

 

She laughed at Jeremy’s enthusiastic greetings. It felt like home, and she let herself feel that ease – it was only friendship after all. But Waverly’s intense gaze made her gulp, because there was something more there, something her soul was responding to, but something there was no way she could reciprocate.

 

They stayed a few more hours at the hospital, sharing enjoyable times with the good company that Jeremy and Chrissy were.

 

They left when the nurse came in to announce the end of visitors’ hours. Chrissy soon parted ways with them to go dine with her father.

 

They went to eat at the quay’s food truck so dear to Waverly. There were very few doubts that the girl was a little flirty, laughing at everything Nicole said and touching her arm just a little longer than necessary. Nicole tried to remain polite but to show she wasn’t interested – which was harder done than said when she was feeling what she was feeling just _thinking_ about the girl.

 

They ate while talking lightly. Waverly informed Nicole she intended to push back their trip to Burytown a few days away, to stay close to Jeremy as he was getting back on his feet.

 

Waverly shivered as the night was settling, and Nicole, without thinking, took her jacket off and put it on the smaller woman’s shoulders. She mentally kicked herself as Waverly threw an endeared smile her way: she needed to stop doing those types of things if she wanted Waverly to stop crushing on her.

 

She tried to regain her bodyguard composure, actively avoiding Waverly’s shy smiles. They walked back to the Earp Hostel, Waverly chatting lightly, apparently not noticing Nicole’s colder than usual demeanour.

 

Although Nicole was paying attention to every thing Waverly said – she was always paying attention to the girl – part of her Wolf hearing was always scanning every sound in theirs surroundings, to prevent any threat from getting close to her Principal. This was how she suddenly heard a distant cry for help.

 

“Waverly,” she whispered, raising her hand to signal she needed to silence herself for a little while.

 

Under Waverly’s curious gaze, she closed her eyes and listened attentively in the direction of the shout. From what she heard, it was probably a bar fight or something in that line.

 

Even if her inner self was always set on helping people, rushing her Principal toward such a scene was definitely not a good idea, and she was about to let Waverly resume her talking when she heard something that changed her mind: “Come on, Freak-show, let us see what a fucking Peculiar has in its guts…” A distant snarky voice said.

 

Her jaw tightened. A Peculiar needed help, and she couldn’t just let that go. From the sound of it, they were three against one. It wouldn’t actually be a big risk for Waverly, she wasn’t certain she could take them all on her own.

 

“Follow me,” she said, finally deciding herself to intervene when a yelp from the first voice – the victim’s voice – came to her ear.

 

Waverly, looking puzzled, obeyed without questioning it. Nicole, trying not to think of how warm such trust was making her feel, started running at a rather low pace. After a couple of streets, she looked above her shoulder to check if Waverly was keeping up, relieved when she saw she was.

 

They erupted in a small street upon which the blinking lights from a shady-looking bar casted disturbing waves of colours, the only source of light, replacing the broken street lamp. A few men were standing outside of the bar, one of them holding up a slim guy by his collar. The aggressors didn’t hear the two women approaching, and kept on laughing. The victim, though, shot a panicked glance in their direction, seemingly disappointed at the view of two women. He was definitely a Peculiar, probably an Untypical one, Nicole estimated.

 

Nicole indicated to Waverly to stay a few feet behind and loudly cleared her throat. All the men’s head turned as one toward the sonorous intrusion.

 

“Can we help you?” asked one of them after his initial surprise passed, with a wink and a disgustingly salacious grin.

 

“Maybe. You could start by letting that man go,” Nicole answered.

 

“Oh,” said the one holding him up, “but we can’t. See, that man is a cheater and we –“

 

“- Let him go,” Nicole said coldly.

 

“Or what?” Asked the third man, taking a step in her direction, trying to pump himself up by hoisting up his shoulders.

 

Nicole could _smell_ they were a bit unsettled by the intrusion. There was no fear – no yet – but they were definitely not used to women interrupting their fights.

 

“Or I’ll have to beat your sorry asses,” she said.

 

“You know, we’re actually doing society a favour,” said the one holding the poor shaking guy. “That scum-bag is a _Peculiar_.” He said the world with such hate, such disdain, that it sounded like an insult.

 

Nicole felt blood raising up to her ears and she jumped on him, growling.

 

She quickly snapped his wrist, freeing up the poor Peculiar in the motion, and banged his head on her knee. He collapsed on the floor, lost to the world.

 

“One out,” she declared calmly, turning back to the other two.

 

They were looking at her, mouth agape and eyes widely open.

 

“Who’s next?” She asked, and one of them cowardly backed up to the bar door, smiling coyly and apologetically as he opened it and swiftly got inside.

 

The last man standing seemed a bit troubled by the position he found himself into, torn between what he thought to be his manly duty and the fear of getting beat up by that ginger woman.

 

“Shall we?” Nicole asked with a mischievous grin, and he deflated. “I’m sorry, Ma’am,” he mumbled, raising his hands in sign of surrender, and he followed his chicken mate into the bar. Nicole saw him hit his coward of a companion behind the head.

 

‘ _Too bad_ ’, she thought, ‘ _those jerks could’ve used a lesson_.’

 

She turned to the Peculiar victim, as Waverly got closer. Nicole didn’t need to look at her to know the girl was impressed, and slightly aroused – she could _feel_ it, _smell_ it.

 

“Oh my, that was close,” the guy said. “Thank you, that was honestly –“

 

“-Are you actually a cheater?” Nicole asked, her brows furrowed. Some Peculiars used their special abilities to scam people. It was a stain on the whole Peculiar community, and that pissed Nicole off. A lot. There were already enough people hating them out there.

 

He blushed and started rambling: “Well… I’m a Peculiar, see, and my employer is always calling me names… I think he wants to fire me, but he can’t. So I decided to teach him a lesson and I used my ability – I have an unreal aim, that’s my Peculiarity, you see – so I used it to win a game of darts tonight, in front of the lady he has views on, so, you know…”

 

“You shouldn’t cheat,” Nicole said, trying to keep her voice neutral despite her amusement at the story. “I know it’s tempting, but you really shouldn’t. There are other ways to teach him a lesson…”

 

“Like beating him up?” He asked –his voice was void of any sass, but still, it made Nicole frown. He gave a weak kick on the unconscious jerk’s leg. “Meet my employer.”

 

“Well, beating people up is not a good idea either, I’ll admit, but in such situations-” Nicole started.

 

“-Oh no, I’m not complaining, don’t worry. I actually owe you one.”

 

The bar door opened again, and they all turned toward it to see a pretty young woman get out, looking a bit worried. There was also something more about her, indicating she was probably a Peculiar too.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked the Peculiar guy in a soft voice. He nodded and she turned to the other two women. “Thank you, for helping him. He actually _is_ a good guy.”

 

Nicole nodded, and the woman hooked her arm under the guy’s, tugging him away. “We should get out of here.” They greeted the two women and swiftly disappeared in the night.

 

A hand slid under Nicole’s arm and Waverly’s soft voice whispered, next to her ear: “We should to.”

 

Nicole nodded and they started back in the Hostel direction.

 

“That was… something,” Waverly said as they were coming in view of the building. “Although I’m a bit disappointed, I was honestly hoping you’d shift to fight them off.”

 

Nicole chuckled: “They were definitely not enough of a threat to get to see my Wolf!”

 

Waverly looked attentively at her: “So… Only your enemies get to see you under your animal form?” She asked as they entered in the Hostel.

 

Nicole nodded. It was usually not a really good sign for people to see her under her Wolf form. So she had become accustomed of it being a sign of rage, of danger. Which was one of the reasons she didn’t really feel confortable about the idea of showing Waverly her Wolf. That, and the fact that it would feel too… _intimate_. And maybe, just maybe, she was also just a tiny bit scared it would frighten Waverly.

 

She simply nodded under Waverly’s keen stare.

 

“Soooo… What I’m understanding is I should attack you in order to see you all furry?” She asked with a wicked smile as they were stepping in the elevator.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Nicole said with a smirk – it was stronger than her reason.

 

“Yaaaaa!” Waverly exclaimed, jumping on her. It totally took Nicole by surprise and she lost her balance, falling to the elevator floor with Waverly attached to her.

 

Luckily, the elevator was wide enough that neither hit themself badly – or rather that Nicole didn’t, since Waverly landed on her.

 

 _On_ her.

 

Nicole widened her eyes as she felt Waverly’s weight on her whole body, their faces only inches away, Waverly’s sigh landing on her lips. Nicole gulped, her heart racing up crazily – Waverly’s as well, she could hear it clearly. Waverly’s eyes were on hers, until they were not, shooting a quick glance down to Nicole’s lips. Nicole’s heart tightened suddenly, as she realised they were totally sharing a moment, and she had to shut it down.

 

“Hum, could you…” She said lowly, unable to speak too loudly, her throat tightened by the feelings tormenting her – her will to stay like that, her craving for that kiss, her desire for everything Waverly fighting up her sense of duty, her despair and her awkwardness.

 

Waverly blinked a few times and finally rolled off of Nicole with a sad sigh, the motion making both of them shiver as parts of their bodies brushed in passing.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, lowly too, and Nicole wondered if she was also overwhelmed. It had only lasted a handful of seconds, but she knew that moment could come back to torment her every night, to keep her away from sleep.

 

The elevator door opened right as they were getting up, Nicole helping Waverly up against all reason – why couldn’t she help being so gentlewoman-y around that girl?

 

She awkwardly cleared her throat and mumbled a quiet ‘ _Good night, Miss Earp_ ’ before hastily retiring to her room.

 

She could almost _feel_ Waverly’s worry and sadness at her cold behaviour through the walls. It was getting harder to pretend she didn’t like the girl like that, when she was falling so deep and so fast.

 

Sleep didn’t come easily that night, just as she had thought. She could hear Waverly turning around in her own bed in the next room. She could almost feel the Earp girl’s hesitancy to call her name again. Nicole prayed she wouldn’t, because she knew she couldn’t let such a cry for help unanswered. And her heart was hurting enough as it was.

 

\--

 

The next day, Ward sent word to Waverly that her presence was required at a sport event with him in the afternoon. She had to fill in for Willa, who had a last minute emergency, and the younger sister’s protests could be heard from a block away, or so it seemed to Nicole’s poor sensitive ears.

 

It was almost a relief for the bodyguard to spend the rest of day with the Earp Patriarch after a morning under Jeremy and Waverly’s scrutiny at the hospital. Broody Waverly didn’t pay much attention to anything, and she could peacefully do her job without internally dying under some flirty assaults from the forbidden object of her affections.

 

Ward brought them to an ice hockey game opposing Detroit to Purgatory. They had luxury seats in the gallery. Nicole was stood right behind Waverly’s seat, and the gorilla insuring Ward’s security was behind the father’s seat. The two bodyguards had given each other a once over, and the gorilla - probably informed of her Peculiarity – had respectfully nodded in her direction.

 

The game was intense, and Waverly ended up way more invested in it than her previous furore would’ve let guessed. She would squeal and cheer, sitting at the edge of her seat. When the final point was scored and Purgatory won 8 to 4, she jumped up, clapping loudly and in one swift motion, turned on her heels and threw her arms around Nicole.

 

Nicole stiffed, uncertain of Ward’s reaction to such show of affection to an employee. She timidly tapped Waverly on the shoulder, and the girl ended the hug, holding her shoulders at arms’ length. “We won! We won!” She exclaimed. Her smile was contagious, and Nicole’s seriousness faded for an instant, letting a warm smile answer to Waverly’s enthusiasm.

 

She immediately regained her composure when Ward turned toward them. His neutral expression was undecipherable. He excused himself as they exited the sport arena and let Waverly to Nicole’s ‘ _expert hands’_ – Waverly shiny eyes and mischievous smirk at the mention of said hands a little too much for Nicole to breathe properly for a few seconds.

 

The small park they both liked wasn’t so far, and it seemed their feet naturally led them there. They quietly sat under the oak tree.

 

They stayed for a while like that, in silence. It was comfortable, which made it uncomfortable to Nicole. After a while, she realised Waverly’s eyes were set on hers. She ducked her head, but Waverly’s soft hand delicately lifted her chin up, until their eyes met again. There was something in her eyes that made Nicole’s heart implode. How could she feel so many emotions, so different from one another, all at once?

 

“Nicole,” the girl said softly. “I… I have to tell you…”

 

Nicole turned her head to the side, gulping loudly. She could not look at her in the eyes while saying what she was about to say. Because if Waverly was about to finally talk about her feelings toward Nicole, she could not let her. She’d rather humiliate herself than let Waverly do it. Even if, deep down, she wished she could hear it, she had to beat her to the punch. None of what she – apparently - wished for was ever going to happen, so she needed to prevent the disaster.

 

“Waverly, I am not certain this is what you’re about to say…”, she started in a strangled voice, “but please, don’t say it. I… We need to keep our relationship professional.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg, angstyyy!
> 
> You're allowed to yell at me... 
> 
> Told you this is a slooow burn! But, as my dad says, we've never been closer to the goal! (Works all the time.)  
> Also I posted a little holliday Wayhaught one-shot as a sorry ;)
> 
> I will post again friday morning (London +1 as always). This is unusual for me but I have friends coming over for the week-end!
> 
>  
> 
> The coffee bean doesn't fall far from the pot. (Yes this has no sense whatsoever)
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated hugs,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, I know today is not friday, but some plans got shifted around (a friend got sick) and I decided I would shorten your suffering and update one more time in between... So in the end it'll be three updates in as much days, hope that will help the slow burn to pass - or at least feel - faster X)
> 
> Thanks for being patient and baring with my story <3
> 
> So today is still angsty (sorry!).
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XIX

 

Waverly had finally grown the guts to declare her flame to her bodyguard, only to see all her hopes crumble down before her eyes.

 

“We need to keep our relationships professional,” Nicole said softly, almost in a whisper.

 

Waverly’s heart fell to pieces. So it was unreciprocated… She felt cold and alone.

 

But something in Nicole’s demeanour wasn’t right. For one, she wasn’t looking at her straight in the eyes. Maybe it meant nothing, but Waverly needed hope so she clung to it.

 

And, she thought with a shinning new hope, nothing was definitive. Seduction was a long game after all, and they only knew each other for a few days. But already it was clear in Waverly’s mind that Nicole was the one for her. So she wasn’t about to give up, especially when they had shared a moment like the one in the elevator the previous day. It hadn’t even been the first one, but this time, Waverly had truly believed it. She had believed she’d finally get to kiss her crush, but Nicole had snapped out of it a split second too soon, and Waverly had been left disappointed and frustrated. But, even if it was only for a few seconds, she thought she had seen something in Nicole’s eyes, she thought she had felt her in the same mind-set as hers.

 

Maybe Nicole actually _just_ wanted to stay professional and had feelings for her, maybe not, but either way, Waverly wouldn’t give up on her so easily.

 

“Huh… I don’t know what you thought I was about to say, but I just wanted to thank you again for Jeremy,” she said, trying to sound convincing.

 

She didn’t know if it was a very plausible excuse, but Nicole’s relieved sigh indicated she bought it.

 

“I’m sorry then. And you are more than welcome.” Nicole finally brought her eyes back up. There were unshed tears in them, but Waverly wasn’t sure why.

 

“Come on, let’s get back to the Hotel.” Waverly said, standing up abruptly. Even if she was set on seducing the redhead beauty, the blow of rejection was hard to swallow. And, even as the actively tried to avoid the thought, she was terrified Nicole would quit her job because of her and her stupid feelings.

 

They walked back silently to the Hostel. Waverly held her tears in, not certain the dusk would hide them from the Wolf. When they reached the Hostel, Waverly decided to kiss Nicole on the cheek as a good night. It was nothing, really, but Nicole’s shy smile already seemed like a step in the right direction.

 

She smothered her tears in her pillow, hoping the music she played would suffice to conceal her distress to her crush.

 

\--

 

The morning sun, accompanied with Nicole’s delicious cooking and soft smile, seemed to reinforce her hope. At least the Wolf hadn’t quit her job – yet, at least - and she took it as an encouraging sign.

 

She was more careful than usual in her clothing choice, and she mentally congratulated herself when Nicole almost audibly gulped when she saw her pair of shorts and tank top, revealing just a little too much skin for the fall wind.

 

She shivered as they were walking back to the hospital. Nicole once again offered her jacket, but this time Waverly declined the offer. Nicole’s eyes desperately trying to avoid the showing skin of her body was worth being a little cold.

 

She felt – or thought she felt - that deep down, Nicole wanted her too, at least physically, but the whole professional bodyguard thing seemed to keep her from acting on it. Which was ridiculous, especially since Waverly herself wanted nothing more.

 

They greeted Jeremy, her best friend still fanboy-ing over Nicole, and she sent the bodyguard on some stupid errand, spying from the window to make sure the Wolf’s ear were far away.

 

“What’s up Waves? You seem all… Jittery?” The boy asked, trying to sit up straighter.

 

“She rejected me, J,” she said quietly when she was sure Nicole was far enough, gently pushing him back in his pillows.

 

“What? No way!” Jeremy exclaimed, bolting his upper body out of the warm embrace of his pillows.

 

“She said something about staying professional…” She explained, feeling a bit nauseous as she gently pushed him again. Jeremy’s confused expression gave her hope somehow.

 

“I don’t get it… She seems so… Smitten.” He gently took her hand and she gave it a squeeze. A lonely tear escaped her eye.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m here complaining when you are in a hospital bed…” She said, shaking her head and getting up.

 

“No worries, babe. I know how important she is to you… And I feel invested in this!”

 

Waverly smiled shyly. She was not even ashamed that she hadn’t been invested in her best friend’s love life as of lately. The string of men he would like and dislike was endless and even him seemed to have lost interest in the eternal ballet of useless conquests that would fill his bed night after night.

 

Waverly, on the opposite, had never really had any keenness on anyone. It wasn’t that she didn’t want too, but it just seemed her heart wouldn’t settle for just anyone. It felt like it had been waiting patiently, so her close ones knew how important a simple crush was for her. And she knew that Nicole wasn’t a simple crush. She was… everything Waverly had been waiting for, and _more_.

 

She was ready to spend a lifetime vainly trying to seduce the Wolf if it meant keeping her close.

 

“You’ll get her, I know you will.” Jeremy continued, apparently moved by her distress. “Like Wynnie always says, Earps get…”

 

“… what they want,” she completed. She really hoped it would turn out to be true.

 

When Nicole came back, she didn’t seem to notice any difference in Jeremy’s behaviour, but Waverly could sense he was more attentive to every detail of the bodyguard’s demeanour in Waverly’s presence. She sent him a preventive glare: he had to keep his mouth shut. Luckily – was it diplomacy or tiredness, no one could’ve known- he didn’t say a thing.

 

\--

 

As they left the hospital at the end of visiting hours, Nicole cleared her throat.

 

“I won’t be there this week end, Miss Earp. Your security will be insured by some other agent of your father’s services.”

 

Waverly felt the air leave her lungs. Was that…Was that because of that almost declaration? Did Nicole hate her now? Was she trying to soften the blow of her upcoming resignation?

 

Waverly didn’t even try to mask the hurt on her face, and Nicole apparently noticed:

 

“The full Moon is up Saturday,” she explained.

 

“Oooh,” Waverly said sheepishly. She hadn’t think of that. “Wait… So… The full moon thing is real? You’re forced to shift when…”

 

Nicole’s intense gaze shut her up. There was affection in those eyes, no mistake.

 

“Yes, the full Moon has a power over me. It puts me under my Wolf form, in a manner so pure and intense there’s hardly anything I can control for a few hours.”

 

Nicole’s voice was broken, and Waverly didn’t think before she put a hand on her cheek.

 

“It’s fine, really. I just need to take… precautions,” Nicole said, straightening up at her own affirmation.

 

“Nicole… Can I come with you? I want to help you through-”

 

“-No!” Nicole firmly interrupted her. “No one can be close to me during full Moon. It’s too _dangerous_.” And there was guilt in her voice. Nicole was terrified of herself, and it broke Waverly’s heart. She promised herself she would research the subject and find out if anything could be done. The weekend would be a very convenient time, since Nicole would be away.

 

“I could never be afraid of you” Waverly whispered. Nicole shook her head.

 

“Trust me, you should,” she said, looking straight in her eyes with a serious frown.

 

Waverly decided it was best not to debate the question too much. She just smiled sweetly at her bodyguard, hoping she would understand how much trust she put in her.

 

She suddenly noticed they had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. They slowly resumed walking, and maybe for the first time in a long while, the silence between them was a little awkward.

 

“Can we go eat at Gus’ restaurant?” Waverly asked timidly, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable vibe. To her relief, Nicole took the bait and joyfully accepted.

 

Gus gave them a warm welcome, and in the way she enthusiastically said: “You brought back your _friend_ ”, Waverly reckoned she had found an ally.

 

The fact that Planties were known for their perceptiveness was even more encouraging, and Waverly decided she would come alone during the weekend in order to have a heart to heart with the maternal cook.

 

The dinner was delicious, and the company delightful. Waverly didn’t drink all night, but she felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes for a minute, imagining Nicole and her were together, enjoying an evening out before getting home and sliding underneath the blankets… Nicole’s hand on hers brought her back to reality.

 

It was already late and they headed back to the Hostel. Waverly’s heart shrunk in her chest when they split in front of their rooms. Simply sleeping in the Wolf’s strong arms sounded like paradise. But it wasn’t something she could get right now. She had debated the question on a prior night and had came to the conclusion that she should let Nicole decide if their sleeping situation should evolve. Of course at the time she wasn’t aware Nicole wanted to keep things _professional_. But it still seemed wiser not to push too much, even if she was almost sure Nicole would do it if asked.

 

\--

 

In the middle of the night, Waverly woke up craving some food. She stood up and, just to ensure Nicole wouldn’t panic, she whispered: “I’m just hungry, don’t worry.”

 

She quietly went to the kitchen, which was – surprisingly, given the early hour – lit up. Wynonna was in there, greedily digging in a plate of pasta that seemed bigger than her. She raised frightened eyes when she noticed Waverly’s entrance.

 

“Haught is with you?” She asked hastily.

 

Waverly shook her head. Wynonna seemed a bit relieved, but Waverly decided not to question it – she didn’t have the strength to do such thing at such an hour. She grabbed a yoghurt and sat next to her sister.

 

“She treats you well?” Wynonna asked.

 

Waverly considered the question for an instant. “She does. But… I….” Waverly broken voice melted into a sob and Wynonna’s arms were around her in a split second. She revelled in the sisterly embrace.

 

“She’s not… She doesn’t… Oh, Wynonna, I _like_ her so damn much… and she doesn’t…” Her voice was barely audible, but her sister seemed to understand.

 

“Shh, sh, Baby Girl. She’ll come around. Who could resist a hot bud like yours?”

 

Waverly let out a messy snort.

 

“There, there, Baby Girl,” Wynonna whispered, rocking her slowly and dropping a loving kiss on her head.

 

When they headed back to their respective rooms, Wynonna said her goodbyes, announcing she was leaving for a couple of days ‘ _on business_ ’. Waverly knew far too well that ‘ _business_ ’ was code for ‘ _wild parties_ ’ but she just hugged her sister a little tighter.

 

\--

 

She barely slept for the few hours of night left, and for once she was up sensibly at the same time as Nicole.

 

Jeremy was getting out of the hospital that day, and Waverly had planned to spend to whole day by his side. Luckily enough, Nicole and Jeremy seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. The boy was completely sold since the Wolf had saved his life, and Nicole apparently enjoyed his sassy and free-spirited attitude.

 

The bodyguard seemed quite comfortable in his presence, and Waverly pushed away the thought that it might be because she wasn’t being flirty in front of her best friend. She wasn’t that annoying, was she?

 

Jeremy was doing way better, physically and mentally. He didn’t fear the recollection enchantment anymore. His feisty spirit had been restored, and he was apparently very keen on catching his aggressors.

 

But Waverly could still feel the terrified little boy behind this front, and she decided to sleep at his place for his first night out. There were security from both the Peculiar Division and the Earp’s security at the door, so Waverly told Nicole she could go back to the Hotel, but the bodyguard didn’t budge.

 

The Earp girl shared her bestie’s bed, and the bodyguard took the couch.

 

“It’s way better than Dolls’ garden!” Jeremy had exclaimed, before avoiding a hit from his pissed best friend.

 

Waverly was actually touched that Nicole cared enough to stay. She tried not to read anything into it but it was hard not to get a glimpse of hope from Nicole’s insistence on sleeping close to her.

 

\--

 

The next day she had class again, and she asked Nicole to sit next to her. Nicole didn’t comment on it. She seemed to be listening quite attentively, but Waverly noticed she was, as always, on alert. She scraped some sketches of the redhead in her notebook, careful not to let her subject peak on her work. She would show her when they would finally be together – because it was only a matter of time. It had to be.

 

After a quick lunch at Jeremy’s place, Waverly headed to the library. After a few hours of studying, Nicole announced discreetly she had to depart, and pointed her replacement to Waverly. It was a young muscled man, looking very bored – and very boring.

 

“Promise me you won’t try to run away from him?” Nicole whispered.

 

Waverly nodded absently.

 

“Waverly! I’m serious…”

 

“Yeah, sure, I won’t run…” Waverly mumbled. Nicole looked in her eyes for a few seconds. “Okay. Have a nice week end, Miss Earp,” Nicole said before standing up and leaving Waverly alone.

 

“…yet. But trust me, that dummy won’t be my shadow for too long,” Waverly finished in a breath, when she was certain Nicole couldn’t hear her anymore. No actual promise had been made… She smirked as she leaned back to her book.

 

She would lose the idiot later though, she had some research to do for the time being.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe stubborn Waverly is back...
> 
> You can still yell at me, I know I deserve it é.è
> 
> I warned you that this slow burn got slightly out of hand... But we're getting close to my favourite part :)
> 
> So yeah, I'm updating tomorrow, should be up by early afternoon (keep in mind I'm on London+1)
> 
>  
> 
> Yesterday I heard on the radio that coffee is actually good for your liver (Not your heart though). Now I have an official excuse :))
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Here we are: third updates in three days (I hope it was clear that was wednesday, thursday, today, cause I have friends over this wkd).  
> This was actually a good coincidence, cause chapter XIX and XX are amongst the shortest (I think).
> 
> So today we got some action, and I wouldn't recommand skipping it hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XX

 

Leaving Purgatory without Waverly was gut wrenching. Nicole had never liked trains too much, but being alone in one after experiencing it with the sweet woman made the whole ordeal seem even harder.

 

But Nicole could’ve not stayed a minute more in the city: she was already feeling her Wolf pulling inside of her. As if it felt the upcoming Full Moon, it was more present than usual, and Nicole felt a little restless. She still had one night before the Full Moon, but she already knew she wouldn’t get much sleep. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of Waverly.

 

Fate was insanely cruel – letting her graze happiness only to keep her alone and sorrowful. She hated rejecting Waverly but the alternative was much worse, and she had to keep things the way they were, even if it was killing her.

 

She exited the train with relief, and greeted her brother.

 

Matt had recently taken over the role of her late Full Moon caretaker, an old friend of their Grandma. It was a way better option than surrendering herself to official authorities every month, and Matt actually seemed to enjoy taking care of things when she couldn’t. She had tried to deter him – scared to become a burden - but he insisted. She guessed it was to make up for his parents’ actions – or lack of – and eventually gratefully accepted the much needed help. She hoped it didn’t seem like she was taking advantage, but Matt apparently understood it was for the greater good she needed to be kept away like that.

 

It was only the third month he took care of things, but it already felt like well-oiled machinery. They went to the cottage to drop their bags and took a small walk around the woods. It always appeased her Wolf to be in such environment, and she needed it more than ever when the Moon’s call was that strong.

 

Matt then cooked them dinner, all the while catching her up on his life. Maybe that was it, after all. Maybe her monthly condition was, to his eyes, just an occasion to catch up with the woman he had came to consider his sister.

 

He sat down on front of his full plate and looked at her intently: “So, how are things going in Purgatory?”

 

She squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Well, the job is fine. My new Principal is… something.” ‘ _What an understatement’_ , she thought almost bitterly.

 

“I mean, on the… research front? Did you get any lead?” He asked. She knew it was what he meant from the beginning, but admitting defeat wasn’t that easy – especially on such a sensitive matter.

 

“Not really… I tried with my new connections, but it’s almost as if the woman I asked is avoiding me.” She kind of deflated at her own admission. She had noticed Wynonna complete absence and had wondered if it had anything to do with the favour she was trying to collect.

 

“That’s odd… Do you think she _knows_ things?”

 

Nicole sighed. She had thought about it, and she sincerely hoped it wasn’t that; because it could mean the news weren’t good at all, and Wynonna was trying to protect her somehow – or was just uncomfortable being the messenger.

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted softly.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out someday.” Her brother put his hand on hers and she revelled on the contact for a minute.

 

They shifted to lighter subjects as they ate, and Nicole excused herself for the night. Matt knew the next evening was going to be exhausting for her.

 

She slept pretty well, considering the circumstances, but it only made her feel like her Wolf was gathering forces for the Full Moon. It had never been _too_ dangerous – but that was probably because of all the precautions she always took - despite what she had said to Waverly, but the fact that she lost any type of control over herself completely freaked her out. Her Wolf was still a wild animal when under the full Moon, and she could never give it a chance to hurt anyone, especially Waverly.

 

She suddenly realised, as she was quietly drinking her coffee, that her Wolf seemed more… _Levelled_ when she was thinking of Waverly. She could’ve almost _purr_ at the thought of the girl’s chestnut hair and bright smile. But she was a Wolf, not a cat, and this was definitely weird as fuck. She hadn’t been really focused on her inner Wolf as of lately, and she just noticed in that moment how _accustomed_ it was to Waverly. It was almost as if the only instincts it had in her presence were _protective_ ones.

 

Nicole, a bit shaken, took time to consider the matter: that had never happened with any of her previous Principals before. They would sometimes make her inner wolf growl, but never act like a pet like it did now! Even at first, when Waverly had been so angry with her, her Wolf hadn’t responded in any type of aggressive, defiant way.

 

Nicole hid her shock away when Matt came down to share a frugal breakfast with her. They spent the morning outside, training themselves. Matt was always impressed with her Wolf abilities, but he wasn’t the jealous teenage boy he used to be, and was now set on getting supernatural training sessions when they were together. Nicole enjoyed the complicity it created between them, and she liked feeling so much in control of her body when she knew she’d have to give it all up in a few hours.

 

They ate in a tenser atmosphere this time. Her Wolf was already pulling harder. She took a couple of hours to relax. Matt only disturbed her meditation when it was time to lock her up.

 

They went to the small hut at he end of the garden, and went down the few stairs to her Full Moon safe room. It was more of a cell really, but it was enough to contain her and that was all that mattered. Matt started tying her up with the whole magical metallic gear her grandma had acquired when she was a teen turning for the first times. She was so used to it by now it didn’t hurt anymore, but she could see – _feel_ – how disturbed her brother was. He had been really perplex the first time, definitely shaken by the idea of tying her up like that.

 

Eventually, he closed the cell’s door.

 

“Are you sure I can’t stay with you?” He asked softly – as he did every time.

 

“No. I don’t want you to see me like that…” She whispered.

 

“I’ve already seen you as a Wolf, Nicole. You don’t scare me.”

 

“This is different, Matt. It’s not me _at all_. And it’s… Painful. So please, just keep away, and let me bear my cross.”

 

He sighed but seemed convinced. “Okay. Good luck, Sis.”

 

He left and she was alone, in the dark. She wasn’t scared anymore. She had grown used to the Full Moon call. She waited until she heard her brother closing the door of the cottage, and she shifted. It was always more painful around the Full Moon. Probably because her Wolf, more in control, made things got faster and hence less smoothly for her. She also knew her Wolf was a tad bigger and wilder in that period of time. She found it easier to already be a Wolf when the Full Moon risen, sparing her the pain of a completely forced shift.

 

She waited patiently, laid on the ground, trying not to think of how oppressing her metallic manacles were. They were adapting themselves to her size, thanks to the enchantment attached to it. Nicole silently thanked her grandmother once more. She had no idea what she would’ve done without that amazing woman taking care of things when she had needed help most.

 

She started feeling it, the low rumble in her gut.

 

The Full Moon was here.

 

Suddenly everything was instinct, smell, sound. Sensations formed a new perception of her surroundings. Her Wolf simply took over and she let go, loosing herself to this world of sensations. She whimpered, feeling cruelly trapped in that awful cell. She wanted – _needed_ – to be free, to be outside, to run between trees. She got back up on her paws and started pulling forcefully at her chains. Her growls were lowered by the amount of strength she was putting in her effort to free herself.

 

She pulled like that for quite some time – She had no notion of time, just the notion that the Full Moon, in all its greatness, was getting high without her being able to enjoy its peculiar light. After a while, she finally gave up and howled her desperation, once, twice, a bunch of times.

 

When it seemed like everything was lost, the Wolf sat back down, licking her wounds sheepishly. Even with her ears down, she could ear the outside world. She could hear that little human going around in the small cottage close–by. He smelled familiar and she didn’t mind him. She heard some animals going around above the ground. Hunger took its usual spot in her empty guts, and her hunter instincts made her lift her ears up.

 

And suddenly, a gut wrenching feeling took over. It was more than a feeling, it was a certainty: Waverly Earp was in danger. It wasn’t clear as hearing her cries for help or smelling her fear, but Nicole’s Wolf _knew_ for sure there was something very wrong.

 

The beast snapped up again, pulling urgently at her chains. In a furious roar it broke free, the metallic gear falling helplessly on the floor.

 

In her mind’s eyes she could see Waverly’s distress. The huge ginger Wolf threw herself at the bars of the cell, not even gasping at the pain it brought. Adrenaline took over as the Wolf could only think of the poor endangered Waverly. She pushed, with a more than simply supernatural strength, against the bars until two of them distorted enough to let her escape.

 

She bolted up the stairs, and burst out of the hut. The Full Moon light on her fur was left almost unnoticed, despite the fact she hadn’t enjoyed it freely in years, her whole being set on saving Waverly.

 

She paused for an instant though; taking all the strength she could from the moonlight before she started running.

 

She heard the cottage’s door opening behind her and the disbelieving human exclaiming: “Nicole? What the?”

 

But Nicole wasn’t really there, it was her Wolf, fully, that drove her body to an insane pace in Purgatory’s direction. The beast was faster than the cars on the road, putting all she had into getting as soon as possible to the object of her worry.

 

Purgatory was vibrant as always, its streets full of young – and not so young people – partying like it was their last night on Earth. The ginger Wolf slalomed between intoxicated humans, occasionally jumping over a few of them. She did not pay attention to the disturbance she was causing, but noted a familiar voice: “Oy! I bet Haughty would look just like that as a Wolf!”

 

Time was running out, so she didn’t take time to stop and get the sister of her favourite human to come with her. She smelled drunk anyways.

 

She felt in her gut Waverly yelling. Jaw tight, she rushed even more.

 

And suddenly she came to a stop. She was close to where she needed to be, but there was something weird.

 

She whimpered like a lost pup. Her ear caught up on a distinct cry for help and suddenly the Wolf understood what was going on: her human was _under_ the ground. She jumped toward a manhole cover and started whimpering again: her paws were no good there. She raised her golden eyes to the Full Moon: she could not access her human form… She groaned. She started reviewing all the humans she knew that could help her, but none were close - _and_ sober - and Waverly had just yelled again.

 

A human passed by and she sniffed him from afar. Nothing felt wrong there so she trotted in his direction, lowly whimpering not to startle him. He turned on his heel and didn’t look surprised, nor scared.

 

“Who, you’re a big boy.”

 

The Wolf managed to raise an eyebrow in a very human-like fashion.

 

“Or girl, sorry. Are you… a Peculiar?” She nodded slowly. He whistled. “I guess you’re a pretty impressive human, too.”

 

Getting impatient, the Wolf whimpered again.

 

“Yes, you need something?”

 

She trotted back to the manhole cover, followed by the human. She pawed miserably at the metal.

 

“You wanna open that? And paws are not really useful there, huh? Ok, I’ll help.”

 

The Wolf lowered her head in sign of her gratitude. How lucky! That easy-going human was the perfect help for a big, scary – but desperate – Wolf.

 

He kneeled down and pulled the metallic cover away, groaning under the effort it took. He looked in the hole and back at her: “How are you gonna climb down that…” She jumped in the hole, landing down a few feet under in a splashy noise. “… ladder. Ok, I guess you didn’t need the ladder. Should I close it?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Ok. Well then, good luck, Wolfie.”

 

She yelped as a goodbye, and rushed ahead again.

 

The rhythmic sound of her paws stomping on the wet floor didn’t seem to alert the few men that were surrounding her human. She roared and jumped in the middle of them, jaw clapping and claws slaying as she quickly fought them. They were soon done with and she turned her full attention to the tiny woman on the floor: she was passed out and tied up.

 

The Wolf whined and a shivering Nicole, in her human form, fell onto her knees next to Waverly.

 

Not taking a second to think about that surprising, impossible shift, Nicole lowered herself to cautiously untie the ropes holding her unconscious Principal captive. She assessed the girl’s state as she was working on the ropes: she didn’t seem too hurt, only little scrapes and bruises here and there.

 

As she was almost done, the girl stirred and moaned, in an apparent feverish state. Her breathing got erratic as she apparently fought a state in between sleep and awakening. Nicole caught her, but the girl was struggling in her arms, whining miserably.

 

Nicole’s mind went blank, and she crashed her lips on the girl’s own. The whole world collapsed on itself, and all that was left was Nicole, sitting on a wet sewage floor with the most perfect girl ever in her arms, and their lips finally, finally touching. She kissed her gently, almost chastely, effectively soothing the poor girl. She tried not to think of how soft the girl’s lips were, or how it felt like she could finally breathe.

 

As she broke their kiss, she realised she was crying, warm strains of tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

 

She opened her eyes and Waverly was looking back at her, confused.

 

Nicole smiled timidly and Waverly barely got time to mirror it before she passed out again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo, they kissed!!  
> But don't think that means the slow burn is over (oupsi). Anyways that's a major step!
> 
> Feel free to comment :) looking forward to read your thoughts on this!
> 
> I'm planning on updating sunday evening (London+1).. Feels long after those three days, but I can keep a daily pace, hope you don't mind.
> 
>  
> 
> They say you always remember your first time. I recall mine very clearly, I was 15 and my bestie's great-aunt served us that dark delicious drink that would change my life.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses!  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow shippers!
> 
> I noticed that in last time's end note I forgot a negation. I meant I can't keep a daily basis, but I guess you got it.
> 
> Anyways, here we go to find out what happens after that first kiss!
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV

XXI

 

Sleep was eluding Waverly, but keeping her in a fuzzy state at the same time. She was capsizing between states, her mind blurry with feverish visions. She was almost sure she had been kissed by her beautiful crush. She thought Wynonna had been there at some point. She remembered dreaming of a big ginger Wolf sleeping at her feet, too.

 

She had completely lost track of time when she finally reached consciousness. Jeremy was smiling at her, a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

“Hey, girl. How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

 

She tried to talk but could only croak, her throat dry as the desert.

 

“Here,” said a lovely, soft voice, and Nicole appeared before her, a cup of water in hand. It was probably her feverish mind talking, but Waverly didn’t know for which she was thirstier. She didn’t take time to grin at her mental joke and hastily gulped the water down.

 

She sighed, letting herself fall back in her pillows.

 

“What the hell is going on?” She finally asked, her voice still a little broken.

 

“Huh… We were kinda hoping you could tell us, actually,” Jeremy said, taking her hand in his.

 

She frowned, a little lost and turned to Nicole.

 

“I was on my leave when I… _knew_ you were in trouble. I came to your rescue, you were tied up, in the sewers. There were men there, apparently… huh… kicking you? Maybe questioning you or something… So, we just hoped you could tell us what happened before that.” Nicole was looking at her intently. There was something in the way she was looking at her… ‘ _You scared me’_ , her eyes were saying.

 

“You have a lot of bruises, and some scratches, but overall you got very lucky…” Jeremy said. “Looks like those guys didn’t want to hurt you too bad… But we have no idea who they are, we need your insight, Sweetie.”

 

Waverly closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back in time.

 

She let herself go back to the last she had seen of Nicole, as the beautiful bodyguard was leaving her in the library with her stupid substitute.

 

Waverly had looked for information on the Wolves in the archives of the library for a few hours, until her eyes were closing against her will and her head pounding. She had head straight back to her bed, not paying much attention to her temporary bodyguard.

 

After a dreamless night, she had managed to lose early in the morning that deadweight bodyguard Nicole had left her with. She had eaten at Gus’ restaurant for lunch. The old lady had seemed a little surprised – but still very pleased – to see her without Nicole. They had talked a bit about the Wolf, Waverly daring to confide in the motherly woman. The older woman had insured Waverly she was certain there was something there – and she had seemed almost surprised they weren’t together already.

 

“I don’t know her much, as you know, but she seems… _happier_ when you are around,” had Gus declared, and that had made Waverly feel so blissful she had barely eaten at all, too lost in thoughts of one handsome bodyguard.

 

Her heart lighter, Waverly had spent a few more hours in the library. It hadn’t been that concluding, few were the scientific facts about the Wolves. She hadn’t seen the sun set, too focused on her books, and the night was already there as she was heading to her best friend place, as the crumbling track of her memories let her see last.

 

Then, she had no idea what happened.

 

She frowned, taking her head in her hands. Flashes of intense emotions were shattering everything else. Pain. Fear. And suddenly… Warmth. Comfort. Lo… She raised her eyes to look at Nicole.

 

The redhead addressed her a cautious smile. Did she… Had Waverly _dreamt_ of those soft lips on hers? No. No way, that _had_ to be real, she remembered it so clearly. The soft touch of her lips, their breath meddling, her heart lifting up in her chest.

 

“You were there…” She whispered.

 

Nicole nodded almost sheepishly.

 

“You _kissed_ me,” she said even lower, only for Nicole to hear.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked, leaning forward, but Waverly’s attention was fully on Nicole’s red cheeks.

 

“No. No no no,” the redhead stammered, shaking her head.

 

Waverly frowned again. Nicole was _lying_. But why? She would get to the bottom of it later: her sister just entered the room.

 

“Baby girl! I was so worried!” Wynonna pushed a confused Jeremy and a blushing Nicole aside to throw herself at her sister.

 

Waverly revelled in the embrace. She noticed through her sister’s dark locks the weird way – almost as if she were angry or something - Nicole was looking at Wynonna. As soon as she noticed Waverly looking right back at her, she averted her gaze, her cheeks reddening again.

 

“Are you hurting?” Wynonna asked as she finally let her settle back in her bed.

 

“Just a little sore,” she answered, smiling widely to her sister.

 

“Is this shoulder sore?” Wynonna asked, pointing her right shoulder.

 

“Huh… No?” Waverly answered tentatively.

 

“Good,” said Wynonna, and she punched said shoulder a few times. “You – are – a – fucking – idiot!” She hammered in rhythm with her punches.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed, trying to avoid her fists.

 

Nicole growled lowly, and Wynonna finally stopped – on her own accords or because of the threatening sound, only her knew – but she still seemed pretty pissed.

 

“What the hell, Baby Girl?!” She exclaimed, her brows furrowed and her fists on her hips. “Why would you lose Haught’s sub? Aren’t you fucking aware that it’s dangerous for you out there? You are a reckless little sh-“

 

“-Wynonna! I know I fucked up…” Waverly interrupted her.

 

“Yeah you fucked up! You put yourself in fucking danger!” Wynonna’s voice was getting a little higher. “When you have a bodyguard, you don’t get rid of them!”

 

Waverly sighed. She couldn’t say she didn’t need a bodyguard, not when she was lying in bed, all bruised up. “Well, I’m not sure he could’ve done any-“ She started mumbling, but Wynonna soon interrupted her.

 

“-Just because he wasn’t as Haught as her didn’t mean he couldn’t do his job!” Wynonna exclaimed, and Nicole nodded approvingly, although she had winced at the pun.

 

Waverly could see the fear underneath her sister’s anger. She took the brunette’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, looking alternatively at each of the persons present, so they all knew she meant it. Wynonna’s anger seemed to deflate, Jeremy just smile gently. Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole a little longer, her heart pulling at the thought she had put the other woman in danger too. But Nicole didn’t seem angry, just a little worried.

 

They stayed silent for a handful of seconds, Waverly’s pounding head very grateful that the yelling had stopped.

 

“You were out for so long!” Wynonna pointed out with a pout, probably meant to hide her concern. But Waverly knew her better than that.

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy confirmed, “and Haughty never left your side,” he added with a wicked grin.

 

Waverly turned to Nicole. So maybe that big Wolf was real… Nicole shrugged, visibly extremely uncomfortable. She cleared her throat.

 

“Huh… I’ll get your father. He was worried,” she said awkwardly.

 

Without waiting for an answer, she left the room. Waverly bit her lip and turned back to her sister and best friend that were already bickering.

 

They were soon interrupted by Ward, followed by a discreet Nicole. But to Waverly, she was the only thing noticeable. Her father dropped a quick kiss to her forehead and she winced. His marks of affections were always a surprise, as they were extremely rare.

 

“Hi, Dad,” she said lowly.

 

“Are you feeling strong enough to walk?” He asked, not even taking the time to greet her back.

 

“I think so…” She said, taking Wynonna’s hand and attempting to stand up. Her bare feet touched the floor, and the cold bolted like electricity through her body. Weirdly, it sparkled a memory of her mind. Her grip on her sister’s hand tightened and her breath caught. In a split second, Nicole was by her side, a concerned look in her eyes, and it was the last thing Waverly got before being lost to the present.

 

She was back in those sewers, her hands and feet tied. Her body was burning like she had just been jumped, and a few men, faces concealed by hoods were surrounding her. “Get them out! Get them out and we’ll stop!” A raw voice demanded. She was crying, and she started yelling as another hit crashed in her ribs.

 

“Waverly!”

 

Wynonna’s anxious call of her name brought her back to reality. She realised she was actually screaming and suddenly shut her mouth. Her sister was supporting her on one side, Nicole holding her elbow on the other. Jeremy and her dad were in front of her, both looking troubled.

 

Waverly dropped her head on her sister’s shoulder, and the older Earp sister gently started stroking her hair. Nicole let go of her, and Waverly immediately regretted the contact. She gulped, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt even more lost than before that memory had flashed through her mind. She pondered if she should tell the others about it, but it was so confusing it could just be a figment of her imagination.

 

They all stayed silent for a minute.

 

Eventually, she tried to stand up and took a few hesitant steps. Wynonna rapidly pulled her back toward the bed.

 

Their father awkwardly cleared his throat and announced: “Well, that settles it. You are going back to the homestead. Safety and rest are your priorities right now. Mister Chetri, you are welcome to join my daughter.”

 

“Hum… Actually, Dad, there’s an exhibition I intended to see in Burytown. Nicole will come with, so it’ll be safe. And then we’ll head to the homestead.”

 

They exchanged wilful looks, and her father finally sighed: “Fine.”

 

He started in the door’s direction and turned back toward Nicole. “Miss Haught, may I have a word with you?”

 

“Sure, Sir,” Nicole said politely, following him out of the room.

 

It somehow felt like some tension left the room with the Earp Patriarch.

 

“Well, all those emotions made me hungry. I’ll get a sandwich. Want anything, baby girl?” Wynonna asked her with a gentle smile.

 

“Oh, yes please!” Waverly answered, suddenly realising she was starving.

 

“Me too, please!” Jeremy said with a wide smile.

 

“In your dreams,” Wynonna groaned while getting out.

 

“I love you too Wynnie!” Jeremy shouted after her. A single hand passed the doorframe, the middle finger raised. Both friends laughed at Wynonna’s antics.

 

Jeremy turned back toward his best friend, looking intently at her. “How are you?” He asked softly.

 

“Good.” She bit her lip, wondering if Nicole could hear her. Deciding she was probably too focused on her discussion with Ward to pay attention to her, she pursued, whispering as low as she could: “She kissed me, J.”

 

Jeremy’s face lit up at that. “Fuck yeah! I knew it! You go, girl!” He patted her on the shoulder – probably not daring to punch her in her current state - and she smiled widely.

 

“I’m finally sure of how she feels…”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes: “I mean, she is pretty obvious, but yes, _sure_ , it’s nice she finally gave into it.”

 

“J, please don’t come to the homestead? I need to be alone with her for some times…” She asked.

 

“Oh, I’ll be there! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He said with a wicked grin.

 

“J!” She shouted, punching him on the shoulder.

 

“Of course I’m not coming! But you are reporting everything, right?” She nodded and he continued: “I wasn’t intending to, anyways. I have a lot of work.”

 

“You have to look into what happened to me, don’t you?” She asked pointedly.

 

He nodded. “Yes. We need all hands on deck to make sure it never happens again.”

 

“So you think they were the same guys?” She didn’t need to specify, Jeremy knew she was talking about his own aggressors. “I don’t know. I mean, they didn’t really torture you, right? Just… Beat you up and tied you down…”

 

She nodded, lost in her thoughts. They were looking for something, if her sudden recollection was to be trusted. But what? What did she have that they could want? - Aside from money, of course.

 

Wynonna erupted back in the room, with a sandwich in each hand. She handed one to her sister with a sweet smile and sent a smug grin to Jeremy. He shrugged and left to go fetch some food for himself.

 

Wynonna was just sitting next to the bed when Nicole came back into the room. The brunette stood up quickly, and mumbled an excuse before leaving hastily the room. Waverly noticed the weirdness of her behaviour, but was grateful for the privacy it allowed.

 

She patted her bed and Nicole slowly came to sit next to her. Waverly turned to her, a victorious grin plastered on her face: “You kissed me.” No matter what Nicole would say, she was certain of it. Her abductors didn’t have any time to temper with her memory, and, even if she was still confused about the actual abduction and violence that followed – probably a subconscious defence mechanism – she could clearly recall the moment she had regained consciousness in Nicole’s arms, the other woman’s lips gently brushing hers.

 

“Waverly, you were feverish. You probably… hallucinated that. I didn’t… do that.” Nicole explained slowly, almost painfully.

 

“I didn’t dream it. Why are you lying?”

 

Nicole almost said something. She looked awfully conflicted. Waverly took her hand. She opened her mouth, still thinking about her next move, when Nicole stood up abruptly, taking back her hand.

 

She gulped before speaking again: “I will prepare my suitcase, miss Earp. I will be ready to leave when you deem fitted.”

 

She left the room, leaving a lost and hurt Waverly on the bed. But now, after that kiss, one thing was clear: Nicole was _actually_ attracted by her. So she could get a little pushy… Nicole’s professionalism was not going to stand in her way for long.

 

‘ _Game on,_ ’ she thought, feeling determined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All bets are not even off, this is just a matter of time ahah!
> 
> Thoughts? Love reading what you guys think :))
> 
> Oh, next time is one of my favorite chapter hehe!  
> But, because of new year's party, I won't be able to update before wednesday (I'm not sure I'll be in a state to do anything on the 1st ahah), most likely in the evening (London +1).
> 
>  
> 
> My 2019's resolution: not change my daily consumption of coffee. Because why not :)
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you an amazing New Year's Eve, may you get to kiss the girl/boy you want at midnight!  
> I'll give you my actual wishes for the New Year next time (I'm not sure it's the same than for the birthdays but well...)
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> I wish you all the best! May you get tasty food, outstanding company and amazing coffee throughout the whole year! And as they say, above all, may you stay healthy. And obviously, may we all get some quality representation, and a lot of Wayhaught screentime ;)
> 
> I hope you had a fun entering this new year! It was a really nice party for me, and also an amazing first day of the year :)
> 
> So yeah, back to business! Today is a chapter I like :) 'cause now Waves knows Nicole is not indifferent to her charms :)
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV

XXII

 

Ward Earp insisted they took the Earp helicopter to go to Burytown. Waverly seemed a little astonished by the attention. She was still a little frail, and she was leaning heavily on Nicole. Maybe a little too much…

 

Nicole was terrified. She had kissed that girl, she had known, for a few seconds – that had felt like eternity – what _touching_ her meant, and now she had to go back, to take it all away from them both. Her heart was in pieces in her chest and she had no idea how she was still breathing.

 

The events of the last few days were a lot to process, and she had to focus on keeping Waverly safe. That had to be the priority, over her broke heart, over the other woman’s feelings for her.

 

Nicole had to lie about that kiss… She had to. She already knew Waverly well enough to be certain that if she admitted it, the girl, knowing for sure how she felt, would _never_ let her go. That she would insist they had to try and be together… That she would make Nicole’s life even more impossible than it already was. And it was already hard enough to resist her as it was…

 

She had hoped the Earp girl would forget it, or mistake it for a figment of her feverish mind. But she knew… And it was killing Nicole to lie so blatantly to her.

 

Everything was so _weird_. How did her Wolf know that Waverly was in danger from hundreds of miles away? And how had she shifted back to her human form before the end of the Full Moon? That was so… impossible. And yet it had happened, and now Nicole was completely lost.

 

Ward had asked her the same unanswered question: how did she knew? Nicole had admitted she had no idea, and her boss had concluded that no matter how it was made possible, it was for the better. She agreed: Waverly’s safety was more important that anything.

 

Even than a freaking Full Moon, apparently.

 

She had called a panicked Matt and explained the situation. He had sent a package of her stuff to the Earp Hostel, sorrowful that he wouldn’t see her for another Moon cycle.

 

They sat in the helicopter, and Waverly dropped her head on her shoulder and she was brought back to her current issue: the girl was seemingly intent on getting her. Probably less aggressively than if Nicole had admitted the kiss was real, but still, she was just a little too touchy, and Nicole could _feel_ it: the girl was determined to get her walls down. But that wasn’t going to happen, she couldn’t let it.

 

Nicole sighed. She wasn’t sure if it was worse than when she was just trying to _seduce_ her – little had she known Nicole was already very much seduced and it was just killing her slowly. Now, Waverly - apparently comforted by the kiss - was almost acting as if they were together, and it was gut wrenching.

 

The journey was fast, and they were soon checking in a small hotel. Nicole was pretty sure Waverly handled the booking, and not Doc or Ward, because in such a case the building would have most likely been way fancier.

 

Waverly unlocked a door and they stepped in a small room with a large bed taking most of the space. Nicole dropped the suitcases on the huge bed.

 

“Thank you!” Waverly exclaimed and, getting on her tiptoes, she dropped a peck on her bodyguard’s lips.

 

Nicole froze on her spot, unsure of what had just happened, but Waverly was already in the hallway: “Are you coming or not?”

 

Nicole silently followed her, looking warily at the slightly mischievous expression on Waverly’s face. “Were is my room?”

 

“This is your room,” Waverly shrugged, unable to contain a smug grin.

 

“Isn’t it yours?”

 

“Yep.” Waverly answered, rushing forward, effectively making it impossible for Nicole to both look after her _and_ get another room.

 

They headed to the exhibition and spent most of the afternoon there. Nicole wasn’t really into it, but Waverly seemed to really enjoy it and she took time to explain a lot to her bodyguard. Obviously, Nicole was enjoying the company more than the art. She was trying to hold herself back, but it was hard to be cold to Waverly Earp, if not impossible.

 

Waverly brought her to a restaurant. Nicole took advantage of the moment she went to the bathroom to call the Hotel and ask for a twin room. She didn’t say anything to Waverly when she came back to the table. Two could play that game.

 

The dinner was lovely as always in the girl’s company, and Nicole enjoyed it way more knowing she had outsmarted Waverly’s scheme to get them in the same bed – even if she would have enjoyed it the most knowing they _could_ share a bed. But that was, sadly, impossible.

 

When they reached the Hotel, they were called on by the man at the reception: “Miss Earp! Here is your new key. Your luggage has been moved already.”

 

Waverly confused look turned to annoyed as she noticed Nicole proud grin.

 

“How?” She whispered.

 

“I have my ways,” Nicole answered with a light shrug.

 

They entered the twin room. It was almost a little suite, with a main room giving on a bathroom on a side, and a tiny room on the other. The windows were huge, giving an amazing view of the small city.

 

Waverly sighed. “Well, I’ll take the main room.”

 

\--

 

A few hours later, Nicole woke up suddenly, sweating heavily. Her breathing got back to a regular pace as she realised she just had a nightmare. Waverly was in danger, and she could not help her in anyway. But Waverly’s soft breath was peaceful in the other room: Everything was fine. Nicole silently headed to the bathroom to drink some water and help her calm down.

 

As she was getting back to her smaller room, she stopped on her track to admire the sleeping beauty’s features. She was laid on her belly, her arms crossed under her pillow showing off her muscled shoulders. She was topless, and Nicole breath caught in her throat when she realised she could see the side of her breast. She shook herself and rushed to her room, her heart beating widely. Why did her whole body have to react so strongly to everything Waverly?

 

It seemed very intent on the girl’s part to sleep topless when she knew Nicole had to pass her room to get to the bathroom. She wondered for an instant if, under the sheet covering her from her lower back down, she was also bare. Her throat instantly dried up at the image and she banished any thoughts of Waverly.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Waverly’s attentive eyes were on her, and she almost felt like the girl knew exactly what picture was overtaking her mind. The swell of a soft breast under the moonlight piercing through the blind was all Nicole could think of.

 

They were travelling to the homestead that day. It had been decided that the train was too exposed, and Doc had rented them a car that Nicole would drive to the homestead. It was almost a day of driving, but Nicole didn’t really mind. Waverly neither, apparently. She appeared to be soothed by the engine soft roar, and the series of wild landscapes they were crossing.

 

She hadn’t really shown any sign of PTSD since that weird seizure when she had set foot on the ground. Nicole was insanely relieved. She didn’t dare asking anything more about the terrible events of the Full Moon night, certain that Waverly would bring the subject herself if she felt like it.

 

Nicole could almost feel it bubbling on the tip of the other woman’s tongue. Finally, as they left a gas station where they had stopped to drink some coffee, Waverly asked, her voice low: “Nicole… How did you know?”

 

“I’m not sure. It was the Full Moon, my Wolf was in control… I guess I _sensed_ it somehow.”

 

She didn’t mention the fact that even with the Peculiar Division’s help, she had never been able to sense anything that far away. No matter what had happened, it was completely unusual.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said, her hand finding purchase of Nicole’s.

 

Nicole smiled: “You’re very welcome.”

 

Much to her relief, the girl didn’t mention the kiss again.

 

\--

 

They finally arrived at the homestead as the sun was getting low in the sky. A team from the Earp security was already there. Waverly seemed totally disinterested in them. They settled in and Nicole cooked them dinner. They ate by the fireplace.

 

“Sooo… For the rest of the evening, I thought we could try to get you kinda drunk?” Waverly said.

 

“You know you can’t get me drunk, right?” Nicole asked, a brow raised.

 

“I recall you mentioning _ways_ to get you high?” Waverly pointed, an evil grin on her face.

 

“I’ll never tell!” Nicole exclaimed.

 

Waverly threw herself at her, tickling her sides. Nicole laughed out loud, more from the cuteness of the action than from actual ticklishness. They fell on the carpet, Waverly devilishly attacking her ribs, Nicole laughing until tears started forming in her eyes.

 

“Ok, ok, I surrender!”

 

Waverly’s hands stopped their movements, and her eyes looked right into hers. The girl was on top of her, their faces only inches away.

 

A strong sensation of déjà-vu invaded Nicole’s mind. It was just like in the elevator… And just like in _a lot_ of dreams she had had in between. Only in those, she was letting herself have what she wanted the most… And it was harder to resist temptation when she already knew how those lips tasted, how soft they were. When she knew how the simple touch of those simple lips on her could make her _feel_ …

 

Nicole gulped as Waverly blinked. The girl sent a shy look toward her lips before lowering herself…

 

“I’ll tell you if you get off me,” Nicole said in a breath, not believing she had found the strength to say those words.

 

Waverly winced, but finally got off of the bodyguard. She cleared her throat.

 

“So? How do I get you high?”

 

Nicole slowly got up. “Did you really think I’d tell you?”

 

“You said you would!” Waverly exclaimed, jumping onto her feet.

 

“Well… All is fair in war!” Nicole exclaimed before bolting away, to the relative safety of Wynonna’s room. It wasn’t like Waverly even held a chance, her Wolf strength bringing her upstairs in no time.

 

“Oh come on, Nicole! Don’t leave me alone…” Waverly whined when she reached the closed door.

 

“I’ll come out if you promise you’ll let that whole thing go.”

 

“I won’t. But I won’t push any more _tonight_.”

 

Nicole pondered what she should do. Getting high in Waverly’s presence was the worst idea. But she couldn’t let her alone after all that had happened lately. She opened her door. Waverly was standing there, a victorious smile plastered on her face.

 

“Let’s play chess,” Waverly decided. They settled in front of the fireplace again, Waverly creating a nest of pillows and blankets for herself.

 

“We should bet something,” Waverly said after the first game. Nicole looked at her, unsure of how she should react. “If I win, you have to admit you kissed me.”

 

Nicole felt her eyes widened. “I didn’t,” she said weakly.

 

“What do you want if you win?” Waverly asked.

 

 _That you leave me be_ , she wanted to say. But she couldn’t resolve to be so cold, so mean, to the hopeful bright woman in front of her.

 

“You stop ditching my substitutes,” she finally said. She felt really proud of herself. This was perfect.

 

The game was way more intense than the previous, with all that was depending on the issue. They were both focused solely on the board. Nicole thought she heard something outside at some point, but she quickly dropped it: the Earp security was securing the perimeter.

 

Finally, Nicole saw an opening. She moved a pawn and there it was: “Check mate, Earp.”

 

Waverly childish pout made her laugh.

 

“You realise you have to keep your bodyguards around from now on?”

 

“Yeah, sure. You still kissed me.” She got up and continued, lowering herself so she was close to Nicole’s ear, her lips almost touching her earlobe: “But remember, _Haught_ , all is fair in war… and _love_.”

 

She left on that, leaving a red, heart-hammering Nicole in front of the chess board.

 

\--

 

Nicole couldn’t find sleep. Waverly’s last words had almost seemed like a threat. A threat of… _love_? She was conflicted at the thought, and she hated that her damaged heart was jolting at the memory of Waverly’s voice pronouncing that damn word.

 

She suddenly heard a small noise from the next room. A whimper. Followed by a clear moan. Nicole felt warm: was Waverly having a sex dream again? She stumbled to her backpack, looking furiously for her ear pods; but her ears were betraying her, as were her shaking hands.

 

It appeared clearly to her that the woman was _not_ asleep. She was having some private time, which was even worse. Yet something was different from the first time Nicole had accidentally heard her doing such thing. The sounds were… louder, clearer, almost _provocative_. As she finally set hand on her ear pods, Nicole realised that Waverly knew she would hear.

 

She _wanted_ her to hear.

 

Nicole gulped heavily, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

 

Every sound coming from the next room was an enticing song to her ears. She tried not to smell, but too late: the delicious scent of Waverly’s arousal had already reached her nostrils. Her chore tensed up, and she crossed her tights as tightly as possible.

 

Too late: Waverly had already won.

 

She could not take it: she put the ear pods in her ears and hastily hit play. She couldn’t help but imagine standing up, and slowly going to the next room. She tried to refrain her imagination, but, stimulated by the sounds and smells now very present in her mind, she couldn’t help but picture smooth skin and feverish kisses.

 

She bit her own knuckles, trying to extract herself from that arousing trap Waverly had set up for her. She silently cried herself to sleep.

 

Not giving herself to Waverly was way harder than anything she had ever done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Waverly is going all in! Poor Nicole... 
> 
> So, what did you guys think?
> 
> I will post the next chapter friday evening (London +1). I'll try and get back to my every other day pace!
> 
>  
> 
> Boiled coffee, coffee slatternly! (Café bouillu, café foutu!)
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, my best wishes for the new year :*  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is a bit later than usual, but today I had to be the designated driver for my father and his friends going on a wine cellar tour. I got a bottle for it, but we got back pretty late.
> 
> //!// Mention of violence, death of a (very) minor character //!// 
> 
> At the end. It pains me to spoil but I know it's better to warn people about that sort of things.
> 
> Waverly's POV

XXIII

 

Waverly had been disappointed when Nicole hadn’t come into her room. She had known that it wasn’t very likely to happen, but she had still hoped that the Wolf would finally give into her instincts.

 

She had known exactly what she was doing when she had started touching herself, picturing another hand instead of hers, letting obscene sounds fall easily from her lips. She had whispered a mischievous: “ _All is fair, Nicole_ ” right after reaching her peak, but she wasn’t certain the bodyguard heard it.

 

It was clear though, that she knew Waverly had had some _me_ -time during the night: she looked exhausted and a little on edge as she was preparing breakfast for them both. Waverly dropped a kiss on her cheek, flustering the tall, strong bodyguard; and she made a show of wiggling her ass – still covered only by her light pyjama shorts – as she went to sit. She turned back to face a beet-red Nicole.

 

She knew now – no, she _felt_ that Nicole wanted her too. But something was keeping the woman from acting on her feelings, and it was driving Waverly insane. She was pushing as much as she thought she could without making the bodyguard run away.

 

She thanked Nicole when she dropped a full plate in front of her. She savoured the food, producing a few moan of satisfaction as she did so. She could see Nicole turn even redder – if it was possible – from the corner of her eye. It obviously reminded her of an other occurrence such sounds had come to her ears… Waverly bit back a smug grin.

 

The poor bodyguard had been blushing so much lately, Waverly could barely remember the original shade of her skin.

 

Waverly did the dishes, thinking of how it felt like the ordered life of an old married couple. Except it wasn’t, and she had to remedy to it. And if the prior’s night offense wasn’t enough, she had to shift gears and push a little more. She would get Nicole to give in, eventually, she was resourceful enough to be certain of it.

 

“Did you pack a swim suit?” She asked Nicole as she dried up the plates.

 

“No. I don’t… own one,” Nicole answered. She was so cautious around her as of lately. Like she was terrified by the smaller woman. Waverly didn’t mind: she knew the redhead was guarded because she was holding herself back from _them_. Only Waverly was on a mission to make _them_ happen.

 

“I’ll lend you one then!” She exclaimed, heading to her room.

 

“Isn’t it a bit cold outside to swim?” Nicole asked, following her.

 

Waverly shrugged. She didn’t care about that: her body was always burning when Nicole was around. She was focused on the thought of Nicole wearing one of her swimsuit. It was making her heart beat faster for some reason.

 

“There you go, put it under your clothes” she exclaimed, throwing a one-piece – yes, she wasn’t _that_ mean – in the bodyguard’s direction.

 

“But…” Nicole stuttered as she grabbed the piece of fabric.

 

“Let’s just hope you don’t have to shift,” Waverly said with a snide smirk, before closing the door on Nicole’s flustered face. She really hoped her bodyguard would have to shift, even more than she usually did.

 

She changed quickly – still not faster than Nicole – and they headed outside.

 

Nicole walked next to her in silence, listening to the Earp girl’s happy blabber. They crossed the little forest they had already visited together, and then an open field. They finally reached another patch of woods, and Waverly guided Nicole through them, to a little lake hidden in it.

 

Nicole didn’t say anything, but Waverly could sense she liked the place as much as she did herself. Her eyes were smiling with her mouth as she looked around, a little astonished, not noticing the endeared way Waverly was looking at her.

 

Waverly stripped, a little disappointed when Nicole politely turned to look away – red as a tomato again. She dived from the small pier in one swift motion, the cold water immediately pinching her skin like a thousand of tiny needles. It was a welcomed pain as she looked at Nicole’s enticing features.

 

“You should join me,” she suggested with a shy smile.

 

Nicole sighed. “I don’t think so. Thank you, though.”

 

Oh yeah? She wanted to play?

 

Waverly crawled to the middle of the lake and started to – very dramatically - pretend she was drowning. “Help, Haught! Help me!” All it did was making Nicole laugh.

 

“Come on!” She shouted, and she dived under the surface again. She stayed longer than she should have, bubbles escaping her mouth; dark stains messing with her vision. And suddenly, hands were on her hips and she was dragged back up by strong arms.

 

Their heads resurfaced at the same time, Nicole looking at her with concern and maybe a little bit of anger. Waverly could read some real fear in there, too, and it warmed her despite the coldness of the water.

 

“Finally!” She exclaimed, smiling proudly at her saviour.

 

It looked like the wet redhead was about to say something, but Waverly swam away, and soon there were both enjoying the water. Waverly could discern lean legs under the surface. At some point she stopped swimming to admire Nicole’s Olympic shape as she made a few fast goings and comings in the lake.

 

She didn’t realise she was shivering until Nicole swam back to her.

 

“Waverly, you’re shaking!” She said, her hand naturally finding her hip.

 

Waverly smiled: only worry seemed to crack Nicole’s armour. She put her hands on the bodyguard’s strong shoulders, idly playing with a few wet red locks. The touches were warming her insides, but she was still freezing.

 

“Warm me up,” she whispered between shaking lips.

 

Nicole sighed and she grabbed her. She exited the lake, a shivering Waverly in her arms. She cautiously put her down next to her backpack and rolled her up in a fluffy towel.

 

“You’ll be sick,” she noted, rubbing her arms with her strong hands.

 

“I don’t care,” Waverly whispered, taking a step closer and getting in the other woman’s arms. She laid her head on her upper chest. She could hear the Wolf’s heart stomping in rhythm with her own, as Nicole was energetically rubbing her back. After a moment, Nicole broke the contact: “Come on, let’s get you home,” she said softly.

 

Waverly dressed up as fast as her shaking limbs allowed her and they headed back to the homestead, Nicole keeping an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, probably in order to keep her warm. Was it because of the warmth of the actual physical contact or because of the warmth unleashed in the girl’s whole body by the feelings provoked by the touch; Waverly wasn’t sure, but it was definitely working.

 

They spent the rest of the day inside, Nicole smothering Waverly under a pile of blankets and forcing her to drink lemon tea. It was so obvious that the woman actually _cared_ about her, Waverly was torn between awe, amusement, and anger. The situation was as cute and funny as it was annoying and excruciating, and Waverly was left a bit puzzled by her own emotions.

 

As dinner approach, Nicole realised there was some ingredients missing for the dish they had planned. They discussed it, and Waverly convinced Nicole she could run to the village to get supplies. After all, the Earp security was securing the homestead.

 

She took advantage of Nicole’s absence to call her sister.

 

“Hey, Baby Girl. How are you?” Wynonna’s enthusiastic voice came out of the receiver.

 

“Fine. Tell me, Wy, what’s happening between you and Nicole?” That question had been tormenting her since the day following the full moon, and the more she was thinking about it, the more she was thinking that maybe it had something to do with Nicole’s reluctance to be with her. She had to find out what it was about.

 

She heard her sister clearing her throat on the other end of the line. “Hum… nothing. I don’t see why you-”

 

“-You’re avoiding her. Why?” Waverly interrupted her.

 

“None of your business. You can just ask her!”

 

“I can’t,” she said bitterly.

 

“Aren’t you guys an item yet? She barely left your side when you were unconscious… She’s _so_ obvious…”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s not obvious in front of me,” she retorted, swallowing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

“She will eventually, Baby Girl,” Wynonna said in that sisterly voice that always comforted Waverly.

 

After a little silence, the younger sister cleared her throat: “So, what’s happening between you guys?”

 

“Gotta go Baby Girl. Love ya!” And just like that, Wynonna interrupted the communication, leaving Waverly even more puzzled than before.

 

\--

 

Nicole cooked a delicious dinner as usual. Against all expectations, Waverly didn't get sick. They watched a pre-Transition movie in the living room that evening, Waverly managing to end up cuddled up on a stiffened Nicole’s side. It was painful, getting those cold reactions to her attempts of affections, but she was certain the feelings were actually reciprocated.

 

“Good night,” she whispered in the hallway before dropping a quick kiss on Nicole cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. She didn’t need to look at the woman to know that Nicole was flustered.

 

She went to bed after a quick shower. She couldn’t close her eyes, replaying the day in her mind’s eyes. Nicole’s shy, almost involuntary small proofs of affection. Her tall, perfect body highlighted by the swimsuit. The way she had taken care of her…

 

After a while, she sat on her bed and whispered a shy: “Nicole?”

 

Like the last time she had done so, there was a knock on the door within seconds.

 

“Come in.”

 

Nicole pushed the door. “I won’t cuddle you again,” she warned, her voice a little broken.

 

Damn, it stung.

 

“I wasn’t going to ask you,” she answered almost dryly. “Come,” she said, patting the covers next to her.

 

Nicole sat down, looking at her, almost frightened. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

 

Finally, Waverly licked her lips and took her hand.

 

“What are you scared of?” She asked shyly. She immediately wanted to take the words back, but it was too late. Nicole’s jaw tightened and her breath caught in her throat.

 

“Not scared,” she mumbled, looking at the floor. Waverly gently grabbed her chin, pushing her head back to its original position. She waited for Nicole’s eyes to lift and look right into hers and she leaned forward…

 

Nicole abruptly stood up, turning her head to the side. “I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

 

Waverly squeezed the hand she was still holding. “Why not?”

 

Nicole turned her eyes back to her.

 

“Don’t say you’re not feeling it!” Waverly warned, her voice getting a little higher.

 

Nicole gulped. “I… Yes, you are attractive, Waverly. But that doesn’t have to mean anything.”

 

“Nicole…” She whispered. It was a plea more than anything. Her voice was broken, as was her heart, and it was the last thing she had the strength to say at the moment. A supplication in her eyes, she levelled herself with Nicole, but before she could try to kiss her again, the bodyguard hastily left the room with a strangled “ _Sorry!_ ”

 

Waverly slumped on her back. What the fuck? She wasn’t so sure of what was going on in Nicole’s head – or heart – anymore. But she knew hers would never get over the redhead. She curled on herself, warm tears hurtling her cheeks.

 

She knew Nicole was hearing her distress. And she did nothing. _Nothing_. That sent another wave of pain to her heart, her breathing getting a little harsher.

 

She had just managed to nurse herself back to calm when her door opened again.

 

She raised hopeful eyes to the doorframe, only to find a hooded complete stranger there. She barely had time to push a strangled yelp that Nicole appeared behind him and caught him. He struggled out of her arms. They wrestled for less than a minute before Nicole trapped him under her on the floor.

 

Waverly rushed to turn the lights on just on time to see the man swallow something.

 

“Damnit!” Nicole shouted, and she visibly tried to make him spit. In vain: a minute later a last spasm was shaking his body, and then he just laid there.

 

Nicole put two fingers on his neck. “He’s dead.” She got up and turned to Waverly. She took a step toward her and grabbed her elbows: “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded, even if she was completely terrified.

 

“I’m so sorry… I was… distracted,” Nicole said, her face betraying the intense guilt she was experiencing.

 

Waverly immediately realised it was because of the Wolf’s worry for her she had only spotted the threat at the last minute. And there it was anew: sparkling hope in her chest. She put a reassuring hand on the bodyguard’s arm, unable to speak.

 

Both women looked into each other’s eyes before Nicole blinked, turning back to the dead form on the floor.

 

“He was on your father’s security team,” she said.

 

Waverly’s eyes widened at that. Who the fuck were those men, and what did they want with her? What did they want _so badly_ they even put the means to infiltrate her father’s security?

 

“This place is no longer safe,” Nicole noted, a hint of regret in her voice.

 

“Take me away,” Waverly asked, throwing her shivering self in Nicole’s arms. This time, the woman dropped her chin on the girl’s head, and put her arms tightly around her.

 

“Don’t worry, Waverly. I’ll keep you safe,” she whispered, and it was just as if she had thrown alcohol on the fire of Waverly’s hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was an eventful end X)
> 
> Don't hesitate to share your thoughts! ;)
> 
> Don't hate me too much with my freakishly long slow burn, we're getting close (a few chapters).
> 
> I'm planning on posting next chapter sunday evening (London +1). You might also have noticed I updated the number of chapters to 40. I still haven't written that last chapter, and I might eventually need one more... But it's definitely around that.
> 
>  
> 
> The coffee bean doesn't fall far from the tree.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice week-end!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> I'm back one day early. My plans for the evening got cancelled.  
> Also, I want to shorten the excrutiating long slow burn for you guys... Thank you for being so patient with this story!!  
> Oh, and I'm still posting tomorrow :) (Which is a good thing, cause today's chapter isn't very long)
> 
> So today, the aftermath of the latest attack!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV

XXIV

 

Nicole had broken her own heart as well as the one of the most important girl in her world that night. She didn’t know where she had find the strength to turn Waverly down again, but it was getting atrociously tiring, to constantly go against all her instincts.

 

She ran away from the girl’s room, feeling like she might throw up. She reeled back into Wynonna’s room and let herself slide down the wall both Earp’s sisters’ rooms shared.

 

She could hear Waverly crying on the other side, and her whole body tensed up, everything in her yelling she had to go comfort her. But she couldn’t. She had to put an end to that game, she had to kill every hope Waverly had.

 

And it felt like killing herself.

 

She cried silently, in time with the woman of her dream, a hand laid on the wall. She was so distressed she didn’t even realise there were footsteps noises in the house. Her whole being was too focused on Waverly for her to acknowledge the threat.

 

Luckily, she figured it right on time. She fought with the man, quickly taking the upper hand. He committed suicide before she could question him.

 

Nicole had no idea what exactly was going on, but it couldn’t be good. If Earp security was involved in it, Nicole was the only one that could insure Waverly’s safety. And nothing was more important, she thought as she held the girl against her. She sat her chin on the top of her hair, smelling the enticing odour of the woman.

 

“Don’t worry, Waverly, I’ll keep you safe,” she whispered. And she knew it was a promise, she knew she would give up everything to uphold it, even her own life. The only thing she couldn’t give the girl was her love, even if it was killing her, even if her feelings were already way deeper than she should’ve ever allowed them to get.

 

She revelled in the embrace for a moment, and when Waverly stomping heart finally calmed down, she took action, helping the girl pack and quickly packing herself.

 

They discreetly got in the rental car, and Nicole made the engine roar as they burst out of the homestead. She could see a few dishevelled men getting out of the barn in the rear view.

 

A few minutes later, Doc was calling on her cell phone. She asked Waverly to put her on speaker and took the call.

 

“Doc. There was a breach of security at the homestead.”

 

“Is that why you left in the middle of the night without notice?” He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“It was a member of the team that tried to attack Miss Earp. I stepped in in time but I don’t trust that team any longer. Oh, his body is in Miss Earp’s room. He committed suicide upon being caught.”

 

“Damn… Good job, Haught. Where are you taking her?”

 

“I’d rather not say.” Those people that were after her Principal were way too powerful for her to take the risk to inform anyone of it over the phone.

 

“You are an outstanding bodyguard, Haught. Keep our girl safe while I look into it.”

 

“Sure thing, Doc.”

 

The communication ended and Waverly turned toward Nicole, curiosity written all over her face.

 

“So, where are you taking me?”

 

“You’ll see. You should sleep, it’s pretty far away,” Nicole said, trying to focus on the road and not on those beautiful eyes of hers.

 

Waverly sighed and lowered her seat as much as possible. She was soon drifting into sleep, her heaving chest a little distracting for Nicole.

 

She drove for most of the night, her tired mind running a mile a minute, going from all the questions raised by that last attack to the state of her relationship with her Principal, passing by Wynonna’s odd behaviour since she had asked for her help.

 

\--

 

They reached Nicole’s Full Moon cottage as the first sunrays were piercing the clouds low on the skyline.

 

Waverly stirred when the engine stopped. She yawned and asked in a soft voice where they were.

 

“We reached our destination,” Nicole simply answered, trying to supress the emotions the cuteness of the sleepy woman was awakening in her.

 

Waverly opened the car’s door and took a few hesitant steps. She looked quite happy with their new location. They headed inside, the tour taking only a few minutes. Nicole was pretty glad that the small place had two rooms. Her heart didn’t need anymore cruel temptations.

 

She took a nap; the drive had been long and exhausting.

 

Waverly had cooked breakfast when she woke up. She didn’t comment on the burnt toasts and swallowed everything with a smile. She was starving anyway.

 

“So… Is this your place?” Waverly asked, looking around curiously.

 

“Not exactly… It’s my Full Moon spot.” She admitted shyly.

 

Waverly nodded. “Have you always had it?”

 

“Huh… No. It used to belong to a friend of my grand mother. His testimony gave it to me when he passed away.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Waverly asked: “What about your grand mother? Is she…?”

 

“She passed away a long time ago…” Nicole whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

 

“Oh, Nicole…” Waverly huffed, stroking her arm. It felt like her hand belonged there, and Nicole’s guts jumped in her belly.

 

She stood up a bit abruptly. “We can’t stay here for long. We have to stay on the move.”

 

Waverly nodded: “I was thinking the same thing.”

 

“I’ll call Doc to get more information. Maybe the lead they had from the museum wasn’t right? They were supposed to monitor that… gang.”

 

Waverly nodded. They stayed silent for a moment.

 

“I’m so fucked for class”, Waverly said, sighing. They both laughed. The thought seemed so incongruous. Class was so unimportant when the girl’s life was in danger…

 

As if she had suddenly reminded herself of real life’s obligation, Waverly spent the afternoon working on a paper. Nicole, sitting across from her, read a book, all senses alert despite her apparent peacefulness.

 

\--

 

She was settling on her bed that night when the door opened. Waverly was standing there, looking sheepish.

 

“Can I… Sleep with you? I won’t try anything, I swear. I’m just…” She didn’t have to finish the sentence. Nicole knew she was a bit freaked out by all the latest events.

 

“Okay,” she simply said, raising the blanket next to her. Waverly rushed, practically jumping on the free spot. She immediately gathered herself on Nicole’s side, her nose nuzzling her neck. Nicole sighed and put her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” the girl whispered, already dozing off.

 

Nicole sighed again. She was going to be the end of her.

 

\--

 

She woke up feeling more rested than ever. Peace had taken over her limbs. She realised she had a warm body in her arms. Chestnut hairs were all over her face. She blew them away, and took in Waverly’s comforting scent.

 

‘ _Don’t let her get used to waking up in your arms’_ , she thought.

 

Getting out of bed felt like torture, but she didn’t have a choice. She started on the breakfast. She heard Waverly waking up soon after her. The girl came into the main room, still in those damned pyjama shorts that were showing so much skin, and dropped a sloppy kiss on Nicole’s cheek. Nicole burnt up.

 

She hoped that wasn’t becoming a habit, and at the very same time, she sincerely hoped it was. Conflicted as she always was when it came to Waverly, she flipped a pancake in the pan. “Slept well?” She asked, trying to be chill.

 

“ _Very_ well,” Waverly said, the innuendo clear in her tone. “My back feels a bit odd though…” Nicole turned to watch as Waverly was scratching her own shoulder blade. The motion brought her pyjama t-shirt higher on her toned stomach and Nicole gulped, quickly turning back to her pan.

 

“It’s probably nothing anyway,” Waverly huffed.

 

They ate, Waverly’s intense gaze set on Nicole. She wiggled uncomfortably on her chair. “We have to change location soon, preferably today.”

 

“Yes. Where are we exactly? Maybe we could go to Chrissy’s place?”

 

They discussed it for a while, setting their plans for the days to come. Despite Nicole’s reluctance to meet up with anyone, especially in a big city, Waverly insisted. She trusted her friend with her life, and Nicole actually trusted that woman too, so she gave in after a while.

 

So they decided they would hit the road, without telling anyone any detail – even Chrissy -, sleep in a motel that night and get to her place the next day, hoping she would be there. They would stay a night or two there, and then hit the road again.

 

Nicole called Doc to let him know everything was okay and that they would be on the move. He informed her they were working on finding Waverly’s aggressors closely with the Peculiar Division.

 

They left quickly and travelled without pausing much throughout the whole day. They easily found a motel, and Waverly took a one-bed room. Knowing she’d lose this battle, Nicole didn’t protest. The girl probably just wanted to sleep next to her.

 

They were so tired they both fell asleep almost immediately in the crappy motel’s bed. The sheets were ruff and it smelled weird, but Waverly’s warmth and sweet smell allowed Nicole to relax straightaway.

 

\--

 

She was woken up by a noise. She was immediately on alert. It was still dark and everything seemed peaceful but she was almost sure she heard something.

 

Laying still she listened attentively and finally heard another noise: a key in the next room’s door lock. She noticed that whoever was opening that door seemed to have trouble doing it. A slurred curse confirmed it: that guy was drunk. And harmless.

 

She sighed, relieved, and turned her head on the pillow. She suddenly noticed that her hand was on Waverly’s belly. A little high, with her thumb laid on the underside of the girl’s breast.

 

Her heart skipped a bit and she swiftly took her hand back to herself, as if it burned her. Waverly whined softly in her sleep, apparently at the loss of contact. She turned and threw a leg over Nicole’s own, her hand landing on the bodyguard’s neck.

 

Why would there always be something embarrassing happening during the night? Nicole swallowed thickly. She had no idea how she could go back to sleep now.

 

\--

 

They were on the road pretty early the next day. They had fallen in some sort of well-rounded routine, and Nicole was wondering how it was possible that they were functioning together so well after her last rejection. She thought she had broken everything, but it seemed like Waverly was okay with how things were. They were close, but in a more chaste and simple way. Waverly wasn’t hitting on her like she used to.

 

There would still be physical contact and marks of affections from the Earp girl, but it was just sweet and soft now, without any pressure. They were just comfortable around each other and it felt perfect.

 

And whenever she caught some proof of Waverly’s fondness, any now and then, she would just act like nothing of the sort had happen.

 

They got to Chrissy’s place in the early evening. The woman was quite surprised – but very pleased – to see them. The only one who seemed displeased at the intrusion was her cat, which hissed at Nicole and quickly disappeared under the furniture. They would hear it whimper whenever Nicole would get closer to the frightened feline.

 

Chrissy ordered some food – although Nicole had offered to cook – and she caught up with her best friend while eating. They did their best to include her, and Nicole felt confortable.

 

It was a bit too much though; it felt… unprofessional. She knew she had grown _too_ close to her Principal, but this felt way too… intimate. Oddly enough, more so than sleeping in the same bed. Because it was like intruding in Waverly’s life, and it was like she was Waverly’s … girlfriend. And that was impossible, and that was _killing_ her.

 

She cleared her throat at some point, and awkwardly announced she needed some air. She went to the balcony, all too conscious of Waverly’s worried eyes on her back.

 

She stepped outside, instantly assaulted by the city’s rumour and smells. She breathed deeply. She was thinking about how her life had changed since she had gotten that new job, how different she felt. She was actually mostly thinking of her new Principal, as usual.

 

She was draught away from her thoughts by Waverly’s voice calling her.

 

She was inside in an instant, a bit worried even if Waverly’s voice was rather calm. There was something unsettling about her shiny eyes and slight frown, like the girl wasn’t certain what feeling to feel.

 

“Jeremy called. They caught them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well!   
> Things settled (for now!) between our girls. And once again I'm ending on a cliffhanger... Woops?  
> Ahah I wrote that story without realizing how harsh it would be on any potential reader... Sorry!
> 
> Anyways, if you have any reaction, or theory, or thought, feel free to share!
> 
> So, we're back tomorrow evening (London +1) :)
> 
>  
> 
> Who came first? The coffee bean or the coffee tree?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy whatever you're doing!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my cuties!
> 
> I'm back again :) I hope you had a nice week end! Mine was chilled (and snowy).
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XXV

 

As soon as she had heard her aggressors were caught, a weight had lifted from Waverly’s shoulders. Although she wouldn’t care to admit, she had been a little frightened, especially since her family’s security itself had been infiltrated, even if she felt quite safe under Nicole’s care.

 

She hadn’t tell anyone about the odd flashbacks she had had from her abduction, but she was having a hard time making sense of the whole situation.

 

Sort of like what was happening with Nicole, actually. After the redhead had broken her heart, she had saved her life once again, and, oddly enough, everything had seemed to smooth itself on its own.

 

Their relationship was now almost one of a couple – minus the sex, obviously. Aware it was the best she could get from Nicole – at least at the moment -, Waverly had gladly settled in this new setting, glad she got to be close to the woman, and especially now that they were sleeping in the same bed.

 

Nicole looked pretty content with the way things were, but Waverly never missed the stolen glances and yearning sighs from the redhead. She figured things would eventually evolve into something more, but forcing it didn’t seem to bring any results. So she was just happy with how things were.

 

For the time being.

 

She announced to the redhead that the threat was gone. Nicole looked pretty sceptical.

 

“Are they sure? How do we know that the Earp Security isn’t still infiltrated?” She asked, her mind apparently running a mile a minute.

 

“I don’t know, but I trust Jeremy. And Doc.”

 

She paused for a moment, thinking about what this truly meant. “It’s over!” Waverly suddenly almost shouted, throwing herself in Nicole’s arms.

 

The bodyguard held her, slowly rocking her when she started crying. She was a bit overwhelmed, but in those strong arms it felt like nothing could bring her down from her current state of happiness. She finally let Nicole go, only for Chrissy to hug her quickly. When her friend ended the embrace, Waverly turned back to Nicole.

 

“We can go back to Purgatory tomorrow.” Waverly said, drying off the last trace of tears of her cheeks with her sleeve.

 

Nicole wiggled on her feet. “Shouldn’t we wait a bit for things to settle down? I don’t want you to-”

 

“-We’re going back, Nicole.” Waverly interrupted her. “I want to… See them. I need to understand what they wanted with me.”

 

Nicole nodded, but Waverly could still feel that her crush was worried. She wasn’t herself: as long as she had Nicole by her side, nothing bad could happen.

 

\--

 

Chrissy was pretty disappointed that her best friend had to shorten her visit, and it was decided they would leave during the afternoon the next day. This allowed Chrissy to get back to her usual cheery mood, and she was smiling widely as she brought Waverly to the guest’s room.

 

She then turned to Nicole and awkwardly offered her couch. Waverly reacted before Nicole, explaining they would manage just fine with just one bedroom. Chrissy’s wiggly eyebrows and proud smirk decided Waverly to kick her out, under the amused eye of an otherwise very red Nicole.

 

They were soon settled in the bed, Waverly curled up on Nicole’s side. Waverly was savouring every instant of it. The warmth of Nicole’s body, her enticing smell... But she was also a little bit in her head.

 

After a while, she noticed Nicole’s breath was still kind of short, so she whispered: “Nicole?”

 

“Yes, Waverly?”

 

“I… There something I remember from my kidnapping…”

 

Nicole turned toward her, and Waverly could barely make her traits under the dim light, but she was still a bit overwhelmed by the proximity. Their lips were only inches apart now, and their eyes were set on each other. There was some worry in the slight frown of Nicole’s brows, but her voice was calm when she encouraged Waverly to continue.

 

“I didn’t really tell anyone, because I’m not even sure it’s… real… But…”

 

She took a deep breath, shaking a little. Nicole put her hand on her back, running soothing circle with her thumb on her shoulder blade.

 

“It’s not… Hum, it’s just not much, but the thing I remember is them asking me to… huh… ‘ _Get them out’_ ? And I can’t… I just _can’t_ make sense of it.”

 

Nicole’s frown got deeper as she seemed to consider the fragment of memory Waverly just shared. Waverly chewed on the inside of her cheek, waiting for Nicole’s reaction.

 

After a while, Nicole sighed: “Gosh, I don’t know… That’s odd.”

 

They looked at each other, Waverly’s heart starting to stump a little harder on her chest. This felt so… _intimate_.

 

Nicole cleared her throat: “Maybe it’ll all make sense once you talk to them.” And she rolled on her back, leaving a yearning Waverly to lament the loss of the redhead’s lips’ proximity.

 

Neither of them seemed to feel the need to add anything, and Waverly started to drift to sleep when a thought crossed her mind. “Nicole”, she mumbled sleepily, “are you waiting until I’m out to sleep?”

 

Nicole didn’t answer, but Waverly would’ve bet the Earp Hostel she was smirking in the dark.

 

\--

 

The next day, much to Waverly’s disappointment, Nicole was acting very bodyguard-like, under the pretext she was giving the two friends privacy. Chrissy took advantage of it to grill Waverly about her relationship status with the redhead, but there was nothing much more to say than ‘ _in progress’_. At least Waverly hoped it was.

 

They went shopping, ate at a good restaurant, and spent the first hours of the afternoon strolling through the city, enjoying each other’s company, Waverly never able to fully forget her ginger shadow – even if Nicole was going for absolute discretion.

 

Too soon was their departure, but also Waverly couldn’t wait to get back home, to finally question her abductors – and also yes, maybe, she was missing Wynonna and Jeremy.

 

They were travelling by train again, and Nicole was so tense in the train station she let Waverly hold her hand. She didn’t even notice Waverly’s proud grin. She put her earplugs in again, and soon she was fast asleep. Waverly was certain it was mostly thanks to the comfort brought by the soft strokes of her thumb on the back of the woman’s hand, but she kept her smugness to herself.

 

She took advantage of her bodyguard’s unconsciousness to call her sister on the train, and tell her all about her broken heart – and, incidentally, the last attack.

 

\--

 

The journey went by pretty fast, and they were in Purgatory way before sunset.

 

They were welcomed by Doc and Wynonna in the living room, both looking a little relieved at seeing her safe and sound. They were a little put out by her immediate demand of being brought to her abductors.

 

“Baby Girl, you should be resting, you’ve…” Wynonna tried, but she was soon interrupted by her sister: “I’m well rested, thank you. I need to see them.”

 

“Waves…” Wynonna sighed. Waverly could see it in her eyes, they had reached this place of incomprehension between them; Wynonna, scared and in protective mode, unable to figure out her weird little baby sister.

 

She noted that Doc was careful not to intervene, although his opinion was clearly written on his face. He exchanged a telling glance with Wynonna, and Waverly took her sister’s hand.

 

“I’ll be fine, Wy. Nicole’s coming with me.”

 

This time, it was with the bodyguard that Wynonna exchanged a glance. Nicole almost imperceptibly nodded, and Wynonna pouted, finally giving up.

 

“Okay, but Doc should be coming too. I can’t… I have… Stuff.”

Lack of understanding changed sides at that, Waverly’s brows reached her hairline. Sometimes Wynonna was just… Wynonna. She shrugged and turned to Doc.

 

He pouted under his moustache: “Well, follow me ladies.”

 

\--

 

Waverly breathed heavily. Everything was going to be fine. She had Jeremy and Nicole by her sides. She turned to them, one after the other, first one winking confidently, second one smiling encouragingly. She gulped and took a step. And another. At the end of the hallway were her abductors - and maybe Jeremy’s, too.

 

And they would finally get answers.

 

She finally reached the room and saw the cells. They looked very modern. Three men were in there. One of them got up when they entered the room. He got close to the bars, looking defiantly at them.

 

Waverly stopped, her two companions following her example. She studied each face attentively, but none were ringing any bells. After a moment, she turned to Jeremy and whispered: “Do you recognize them?”

 

He shook his head, his eyes still roaming the tired faces behind the bars.

 

Waverly took a few steps closer, the man on the opposite side wrapping his hands around the bars.

 

“What’s the matter, girly? Don’t remember me?”

 

His voice was provocative, but it sounded forced, almost fake. She took a step closer again, and suddenly, she felt Nicole’s body by her side. But her eyes remained on the guy’s.

 

Something was out of place. She was told that they were the only survivors to the Earp Security’s intervention in the lair of her supposed abductors but they really didn’t look like the ones that hurt her.

 

Somehow, she felt that guy was… desperate. But not exactly dangerous. She couldn’t explain why or how, but in that moment she truly felt like she was reading his soul through his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t you.” She whispered. Her sneered. “Sure it was, girly.”

 

She shook her head and turned to Nicole. After all she had also see them, even if it was in her Wolf shape and under the Full Moon’s influence. The woman closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She shook her head too, confirming her suspicions.

 

“It wasn’t. Who are you protecting and why?” Waverly asked a little louder.

 

He just raised an eyebrow.

 

“She asked you a question,” Nicole growled beside her.

 

He turned towards her, apparently unconvinced. His expression drastically changed to one of fear, and Waverly knew he had just got a flash of Wolf ‘s eyes.

 

“I don’t know what she’s talking about. We… abducted her.”

 

Waverly could feel Nicole tense up at that, and she knew the woman, just like her, still didn’t believe him.

 

Waverly turned on her hills, left the room without a look back and went looking for Doc, followed by Nicole and Jeremy. She found him in the Sheriff’s office.

 

“Doc! You got the wrong guys!” She exclaimed.

 

“My apologies, Miss Earp, but we do have proof that…” He started, before Waverly interrupted him.

 

“It’s not them. I can… _feel_ it.”

 

“I can _sense_ it,” Nicole confirmed.

 

“Yeah… I wouldn’t say I’m sure it’s not them, but I can say for sure I’m not sure it’s them,” Jeremy added – very unhelpfully.

 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Miss Earp. If you’re not feeling safe…” Doc said, seemingly feeling uneasy.

 

She interrupted him again: “I wanna see those proofs.”

 

“They are classified,” the Sheriff spoke in.

 

She turned toward him, putting on her most scornful expression. The poor man squirmed a little. “I’m sorry Miss, but…”

 

She was about to speak – or rather yell - again when Jeremy grabbed her by the shoulders and started pulling her towards the exit.

 

“It’s alright, Sir Sheriff, we apologize for any inconvenience and thank you much for letting us in, we really-” He cut off his own rumbling as soon as the door closed behind the three of them.

 

Waverly, furious, turned toward him only to find him smiling mischievously: “I have some of the evidence at home, Waves.”

 

She closed her mouth and smiled back, not paying attention to Nicole’s desperate sigh.

 

They left the Police Station under the growing dusk, and took a cab to Jeremy’s building. She studied the files he had attentively. The proofs were mostly testimonies and some blueprints. But the last sheets were detailed indications of Waverly’s lifestyle. It gave her chills; they knew _so freaking much_ about her.

 

“They found those at their little hiding spot,” Jeremy indicated.

 

“How did they find their lair?” Nicole asked pointedly.

 

“I believe Mister Del Rey and Miss Perfect Sister put them on the way… You know how information goes is those clans.”

 

She nodded slowly, trying to wrap her head around it. She felt a bit violated, her private life invaded and exposed to all those… creeps.

 

She got closer to Nicole, who didn’t move an inch. It was like her warmth was radiating, getting Waverly to feel a tiny bit better despite the distance that was still there.

 

\--

 

They all went back to the Hostel after a quick dinner, Jeremy set on catching up with his best friend before his date of the day. Nicole left them as soon as she was certain they were under Doc’s protection, probably to seek Wynonna. Waverly pouted, wondering what kind of beef those two had, and hoping they’ll fix it soon.

 

She did her best to enjoy the moment in her best friend’s company despite her worry about the whole “ _fake abductors_ ” ’ situation.

 

She helped him get ready for his date – mainly by combing his hair and tying his bow – and he left her alone with her million thoughts and feelings, all mixing and turning in her mind, making her brain feel like mash.

 

She sighed, too tired to face her fears, hopes and questions for the time being. She was scrolling through an old movie selection to get her head away from her life when someone knocked at her door.

 

“Enter,” she said, thinking it was probably her sister wanting to catch up.

 

Her breath caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of red hair. She immediately straightened herself, regretting a bit that she was already in her pyjamas – not the sexiest ones. But then she remembered Nicole had seen those already.

 

She was probably coming to sleep next to her, actually. Somehow, she had thought that their silent agreement didn’t extend to the Earp Hostel, but it warmed her whole body to realize that maybe it did. It made her feel safer than she had ever felt.

 

And then, she caught Nicole’s eyes.

 

There was something in them that made her heart skip a beat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... Good heart skip? Bad heart skip?   
> What do you think ahah?
> 
> And good catch @Ganna, it's not really the guys they wanted that they caught ahah!
> 
> Planning on udpating tuesday evening. Hope you won't mind the wait!
> 
>  
> 
> Never judge a coffee tree by its leaves. The beans are way more informative.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean <3


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey my cuties!!
> 
> What? I'm back again?  
> Am I an over-coffeinated people-pleaser? Yep, probably.  
> Also there is supposed to be a storm wednesday evening and that is throwing me off-schedule. And I have a busy week-end ahead, so I'll update more now and less at the end of the week.
> 
> So don't don't get too used to that one chapter a day thing!
> 
> And today we will get some answers!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XXVI

 

Doc nodded toward Nicole, silently assuring her that the Hotel security was to be trusted. She decided to keep an ear out anyways and excused herself to Waverly and Jeremy. She had to find Wynonna, since for once she knew for sure the woman was here. She could smell her spicy scent, with – as per usual – a hint of alcohol. For once, she was not going to be able to avoid her, to avoid answering her questions.

 

Nicole was getting a little pissed at the way the other woman was behaving. But, more importantly, she was really curious to know why Wynonna was avoiding her, why she wouldn’t tell her anything about the girl she was supposed to find for her.

 

Finding her was easier than expected. She looked a bit surprised when Nicole erupted in her room but she soon took back the control of her facial expression and plastered on her usual smirk, tinted with a little bit of something Nicole couldn’t put her finger on but that made her feel uneasy.

 

“Haughty.” She jumped on her feet and slowly got closer. “You dare showing your face?”

 

Okay, Nicole certainly did _not_ expect that!

 

“What do you mean? You’re the one owning me some info…” She said, doing her best to remain calm and neutral despite the anger that Wynonna’s tone had awakened inside her.

 

It was quite obvious Wynonna had forgotten about it. “That? Who cares,” she dismissed it with a shrug.

 

“I do,” Nicole said firmly as Wynonna was getting threateningly close to her.

 

“Well, I only care about Waverly. How could you? I told you not to break her heart!”

 

Nicole was stunned. It was like all the words had gone away to leave her like an empty shell made of broken hopes. Said out loud, by someone else, it seemed more… real. She had broken Waverly’s heart. _She had broken Waverly’s heart_. Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe.

 

Wynonna looked intently at her, her jaw tightening a bit, before she circled her to close the door behind her.

 

“Come on, Haught, what’s going on? And don’t you dare saying you don’t reciprocate. I have fucking _eyes_.” Her voice was firm, but also a bit soft, in a tone close to the one Nicole had only heard her use with Waverly.

 

Nicole gulped, her head down. She felt so little, so ashamed… But if one person would understand, it was Wynonna.

 

“It’s…. I’m trying to protect her.”

 

Wynonna just raised a brow, letting her take her time.

 

“…From me. I’m protecting her from me,” she admitted in a low, sheepish voice.

 

Wynonna’s sceptical expression would’ve been funny if Nicole didn’t feel so damaged in that moment.

 

“Bullshit. Because you’re a Wolf?”

 

Nicole nodded shamefully, ducking her head again.

 

“Nicole, come on. You’re not gonna hurt her.”

 

“You don’t know that.” She paused, just the time to gather her strength to pursue: “It happened before.”

 

Wynonna shook her head and shrugged. “Yeah, well, I doubt it would ever happen with Waves.”

 

“I thought _you_ would understand…”

 

“All I understand is that my Baby Sis is heart broken. And that she deserves to at least know _why_.” Any softness was gone from Wynonna’s voice. It was clear that was more of an order.

 

Nicole gulped. What if she told her and Waverly got… scared of her and asked her to go away? What if she told Waverly the truth and the girl decided to ignore all common sense and still try and get with her? Nicole would probably have to resign and let her under some other bodyguard’s care.

 

She wasn’t sure she could survive either of those situations…

 

But then again, she had broken Waverly’s heart. And that girl deserved the World, so an explanation wouldn’t be too much. Yes, Nicole owed her that much, no matter the consequences.

 

“I trust you with her, Haught. Completely,” Wynonna whispered before exiting the room. Nicole absentmindedly listened to her steps on the floors, as she went toward the kitchen.

 

If Wynonna trusted her… Maybe she could try to trust herself, even if it was like going against all her instincts.

 

But then… She knew that she would never be able to be fully with Waverly, and the girl deserved the whole thing. And she couldn’t… keep her from ever finding that.

 

There was one thing that Wynonna had right though: she did at least owe Waverly the truth. She had made her suffer enough for the girl to earn that right.

 

She was heading to the girl’s room when she realized Wynonna had totally dodged answering her information request. She shrugged. That could wait a little bit longer. There was something else, though, that couldn’t.

 

\--

 

She stopped right outside of Waverly’s door, listening in to check she was alone. She was shaken, moved by the sound of Waverly’s regular heart beat on the other side of the door.

 

She knocked and waited to be invited in. She slowly stepped in, her heart in her mouth. Waverly looked at her for an instant, apparently a bit astonished to see her there.

 

And then their eyes caught.

 

Waverly apparently saw something there. Her face fell and Nicole distinctly heard her heart miss one beat, and then the pace of its beating quickened.

 

She jumped on her feet and started toward Nicole. She stopped when only inches were separating them. Nicole had no idea how, but somehow, Waverly could read in her eyes the change that had just happened. Nicole sensed it, she felt it, Waverly _knew_ that her walls were down.

 

“I-” she tried, but Waverly shut her up by smashing their lips together.

 

The whole world instantly disappeared to only leave Waverly’s impossibly soft lips moving against hers, her hands gently grabbing each side of her face to keep her in place, the rhythm of her heartbeat on which her own swiftly set its pace; as Nicole’s palms naturally landed on the girl’s hips.

 

Completely overwhelmed by the sensations procured by the other woman’s proximity, Nicole completely lost track of reality, and started to kiss Waverly back, slowly at first, and then more firmly, her tongue swiping across the girl’s lower lip on its own accord. The low moan the action brought to Waverly’s lips didn’t go unnoticed, as a fire started in Nicole, the sparkle of attraction turning to a bright flame of desire, outshining every bit of reason left in Nicole’s mind.

 

The first time they had kissed was pure and innocent; this time was something else entirely.

 

Waverly grabbed her by the collar, tugging her toward the bed – or at least in its general direction- their lips never parting. The younger woman finally tumbled into the mattress, bringing Nicole with her in her fall. Even the clumsy movements weren’t enough to separate them and stop the frenzy they found themselves into.

 

Nicole tried to support her own weight over Waverly, to avoid crushing her, but the girl didn’t seem to mind it: her arms found their way around her neck and her hand started pulling her lower and lower, scratching her muscles in the motion. They got closer than ever, Waverly’s scent and taste – _taste_! – filling an emptiness in Nicole, that she had no idea existed.

 

Waverly moaned again, a little louder, and her hands slid lower, to her collar again, where she started fumbling around the buttons of Nicole’s shirt.

 

And suddenly, it drowned on Nicole, the realisation of what was happening, and she jumped back, tearing herself off of the woman she wanted more than anything. She didn’t know where she found the strength – actually, it was obviously in the… _affection_ she had for Waverly – to do such thing, when a second prior she had the whole world at her feet, she had the most beautiful human being squirming, moaning under her, sharing with her the most perfect kiss ever.

 

For a blurred second she almost made for the door, ready to run away and never look back, in order to protect that small woman she would give up her life for, but then she realised she couldn’t do such thing to her; not when the girl was looking at her with confused, wide eyes, her hairs all messed up and her lips swollen from the kiss.

 

Nicole took a step back, forcing herself on the opposite direction than the one her whole body was aching for. She bumped into the wall and let herself slide down, gathering herself around her knees, hiding her face behind her arms.

 

Her heart was in a million pieces in her chest.

 

All curled up, she couldn’t see, or hear anything for a second, and she felt light headed. What the hell had she been thinking?

 

Her senses rushed back as she heard Waverly hastily getting up.

 

“No!” She exclaimed from behind her limbs. “Don’t get any closer.”

 

She could hear Waverly’s breath catch, her heart stomping harder in her chest; and similar physical reactions shook her own body.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly whispered, in a broken voice that made it even harder to breathe. “What… Is it…” She paused for a moment, probably gauging the situation. When she spoke again she was closer, only inches away from a shaking Nicole: “Are you _afraid_ of me?”

 

Nicole gulped, horrified she made the girl feel bad in any manner, and she finally raised her head from behind her arms, trying to contain the tears threatening to seep out. Waverly worried face broke her heart a little more – if it was possible - and she shook her head: “Absolutely not,” she whispered.

 

“Then what?” Waverly asked, scooting just a tiny bit closer.

 

“I’m afraid _for_ you. Of… Me. Of my Wolf,” she said lowly. It wasn’t easier, even after telling Wynonna. She felt so ashamed that she ducked her head again as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

 

Waverly’s gentle finger on her chin urged her to face her again and she winced at the contact, crushed when she saw the hurt expression on Waverly’s face at the movement.

 

Waverly looked at her for a moment, probably pondering what to say next. When she finally spoke, she was smiling through some scattered tears, each one digging a new hole in Nicole’s maltreated heart.

 

“Now, what is this nonsense? Afraid of _yourself_?”

 

“I… When I have… _intimacy_ ,” Nicole started awkwardly, “… with someone, it can… Well, my Wolf can get out at some point, making it dangerous for anyone to be with me.”

 

Again, she tried to avoid Waverly’s eyes, but the girl wouldn’t let her, and she ducked her head to find her eyes before she spoke.

 

“This is ridiculous, Nicole. You would _never_ hurt me,” the certainty with which she said it made Nicole feel warm inside, before she put out any sparkle of hope. She couldn’t just trust herself…

 

“I wouldn’t, Waverly. But my Wolf would. It’s… too strong, too wild to handle intimacy.”

 

They were both silently crying now, but Waverly’s smile was growing through her tears. She was slowly shaking her head, taking in this new piece of information.

 

“Wait, so this whole time… You wanted me too?”

 

“Of course I did”, she whispered, her voice broken.

 

“And you were just… Scared you’d hurt me?”

 

Nicole’s sheepish nod was rewarded by a chuckle.

 

“Nicole Haught, you’re an idiot. Of course your Wolf won’t hurt me! It saved my life on Full Moon night!”

 

The bodyguard didn’t even take time to consider the argument. She had to make it clear to Waverly just how dangerous she was before she tried something stupid – like kissing her again.

 

“Waverly, this is not some figment of my imagination,” she paused, just to gather some courage. “I hurt someone before.”

 

Waverly’s smile dropped, replaced by a frown. She patiently waited that Nicole was ready to tell more.

 

“Her name was Shae, and she was my first crush. She was pretty, and funny and she smelled –“,

 

“- Okay, I get it, just cut to the chase.” Waverly interrupted her, the frown deepening on her forehead. But it couldn’t be jealousy, could it?

 

“Well, we were in the same high school. It was right around the time I started to notice the weird changes in me. We were… kinda dating, I think? But she had no idea what I was going through – to be fair, I wasn’t sure myself what was happening to me.”

 

She paused, her mind filling with old memories, smells and sensations.

 

“We were not really serious, though, not for a while. One night… One night we wanted to… you know. Her parents were out of town. So we went to her house and we started… making out on the couch.”

 

Nicole, unable to determine if it was a good or a bad thing, decided not to pay attention to the pissed groan Waverly produced at the idea of her kissing someone else.

 

“Very soon, I felt a little… blurred out. Like my Wolf’s natural instincts were taking over a bit. She noticed I was a little rough, but she said she didn’t mind at all. So, I just let it happen. After a while, we went to her bedroom, and then it’s a bit unclear what happened. When I came to, I was sat on the floor, away from the bed, and she was bleeding. She was crying and yelling when I tried to come to her rescue, saying that I was a… a _monster_.” She gulped at the memory, still painful even years after. Waverly’s featherlike touch on her arm felt good, too good, painfully so.

 

“I had shifted while we were intimate, and my Wolf’s claws had wounded her. I called the emergencies, and left the house. I was terrified.”

 

“Oh, Nicole…” Waverly’s tone was so full of compassion and pain it hurt. For the first in years, someone _actually_ cared, and she had been a perfect asshole to her, hiding the truth like a dirty secret even if it meant hurting the poor girl more than needed.

 

“Then, I didn’t really try anything with anyone. Until one night, a few years ago, when I tried to kiss a pretty girl I was crushing on. I thought maybe, after all that time, I had my Wolf under control. But it was there, with all its wildness, as soon as we started making out. So I bolted out without explaining, and ghosted the poor girl.”

 

Waverly took her hand in hers, smoothing the feverish skin of her palm with soft caresses of her thumbs, and Nicole focused on the sensation for an instant, letting the small gesture keep all her demons at bay for a fraction of a second.

 

“That’s why I can’t be with you, Waverly. If I hurt you… I couldn’t take it. I can’t risk it.”

 

Waverly slowly raised her hand to her mouth and dropped an innocent kiss on the back of it.

 

“I trust you with my life, Nicole,” she whispered, her sparkling eyes set on Nicole’s watery ones. “But I understand where you’re coming from. So, we’ll stay chaste, for now.”

 

Every fragment of Nicole’s heart started pulsing in her damaged chest.

 

“And we will soon find some solution to make sure you won’t shift while being _intimate_ , as you so elegantly put it.”

 

They started shivering all the while glowing a little harder.

 

“We _are_ dating, Nicole Haught, like it or not.”

 

The fragments magically found their way back together, forming a brain new heart stomping against her ribcage as the chestnut haired beauty kneeled in front of her continued, whispering:

 

“And soon, I’ll rock your world.”

 

Nicole tried to open her mouth, but Waverly forestall her: “Don’t try to protest. You’ve put me through enough already. And I won’t hesitate to kiss you if you refuse!” She exclaimed, and Nicole giggled, surprised herself as the sound.

 

It seemed like after all, she might survive Waverly Earp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They are finally, finally dating!
> 
> But I'm actually not certain this qualifies as the end of the slow burn? Is that now or when they get "intimate"? In my head it is now, but I don't know what you guys think.  
> Anyways, that's a definite progress and I hope you guys like it :) Do you understand Nicole better now? Poor baby...
> 
> Don't hesitate sharing your thoughts ;)
> 
> I should be back tomorrow evening. (I'm on a row!)
> 
>  
> 
> What is rare is expensive. An expensive coffee is rare. So an expensive coffee is expensive. (Sh*t, that works a lot better with a cheap horse!)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice evening!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Woh, your response to that last chapter was... amazing, and a little overwhelming ahah ;) thanks to all of you <3  
> I'll answer all your comments ASAP.
> 
> But for now, some fluff! (Y'all deserved it ahah)
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV

XXVII

 

Waverly had no idea what woke her up in the middle of the night, but she was glad for it. For once, she got to admire Nicole’s traits as she was sleeping. That wasn’t a regular occurrence, and it was the first time when they were sleeping in the same bed. As usual, the bodyguard had waited for her to be fast asleep before allowing herself to drift off, Waverly was certain of it.

 

Nicole seemed so peaceful, with Waverly in her arms. She was far away from the broken woman that Waverly had basically bullied into dating her the previous night. She scooted closer to the woman, to her _girlfriend_ , her whole body warming up at the proximity.

 

She sighed. She wanted that woman so badly, it was maddening. But for Nicole, she would wait forever, content to just be close to her and sleep in her arms. Even if the mere thought of kissing her again was making her lightheaded. If a simple kiss had felt so insanely good, she wondered how sex would actually be.

 

She sighed again, knowing it wouldn’t happen soon enough, and she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. The woman stirred in her sleep and soon opened an eye.

 

“Miss Earp!” she exclaimed, instinctively rolling away from her Principal.

 

Waverly giggled, grabbing her elbow and tugging her back toward her.

 

“Nicole, come on, we’re _dating_ , remember?” And just saying it made her heart flutter. Nicole immediately relaxed and let herself roll back toward Waverly.

 

“I don’t know how I forgot… Probably because it’s too incredible to be true,” she whispered, her shy eyes shining under the dim light peering through the curtains. Waverly couldn’t wait for the moment the woman would be truly open to her, but she knew she had to be patient.

 

She hadn’t really let Nicole protest the previous night, when she had declared them dating, but she had discerned the woman’s aloofness while they were getting to bed, and that lingering distance between them had been killing her. She had taken the solace she could in the embrace of her freshly appointed girlfriend as she had fallen asleep in her arms.

 

Now, in the darkness of the night, it seemed Nicole’s shyness came from a place of insecurity more than one of pure fear.

 

“You’re beautiful when you sleep,” she whispered while tugging a ginger lock behind a reddening ear.

 

Nicole’s blushing was endearing, and Waverly’s heart swell at seeing her like this, vulnerable in the moonlight. Not many people had already seen that side of her, Waverly thought bitterly. She hated that Nicole hadn’t been properly loved before – all the while loving being the first – and only - one to ever properly love her.

 

Waverly had indeed discovered she was crazily jealous when it came to Nicole. It was a complete surprise to the girl, who had never had anything to be jealous of before, but hearing about Nicole’s prior conquests had made her feel as raging as seeing Mary the dumb Maid smiling at her. She had no idea where that possessiveness came from, but it was there, and there was no denying that.

 

“Never as much as you,” Nicole answered, bringing her back to reality; to sweet, beautiful, perfect reality, in bed in the arms of the woman of her dreams. “Do you know you talk in your sleep? Well, mumble, actually. It’s very cute,” the redhead continued, showing off a dimpled smile.

 

“I’ve been told,” Waverly whispered.

 

She looked at Nicole’s eyes, and then her lips. Her glance made a few trips from one to another before Nicole sighed: “You should go back to sleep.”

 

“I should. But I’d rather just…” Her last words were lost on Nicole’s lips. Much to her relief, the redhead let her kiss her. Up until she nibbled the woman’s lower lip, and then she pulled away, even it she clearly didn’t want to either. Her brows were furrowed upon her closed eyes and she bit her lip, as if she was savouring the lingering taste of Waverly.

 

“Sorry,” Waverly whispered.

 

“It’s more than fine. I’m just… cautious,” the flustered redhead replied.

 

Waverly nodded, already dozing off, her mind filled with soft lips and gentle eyes.

 

\--

 

Waking up in Nicole’s arms was like stepping from a dream to another. The warmth of the Wolf was comforting and Waverly knew that this was the way she wanted to wake up every morning in her life – no matter how cliché that sounded, that was the truth, and she was not going to let anything get in her way, even her girl’s Peculiarity.

 

Nicole seemed a little lost, like the previous’ day events hadn’t drowned on her yet. She cooked breakfast, discussing with Waverly their plans for the days to come. The bodyguard thought they should leave the city, since Waverly’s abductors were clearly still on the loose, but Waverly insisted they stayed and looked into it themselves.

 

Like always, Waverly won, and she close the argument by a peck on the redhead’s lips.

 

“We also gotta look into that whole Wolf situation,” she said, with a smirk and a wink.

 

Nicole didn’t really blush for once, but her jaw tensed up and she mumbled between tight teeth: “Tell me about it…”

 

And Waverly suddenly realised what that ‘whole Wolf situation’ implied for Nicole. It meant that she hadn’t been with anyone, and not by lack of desire. The loneliness must’ve killed her. She kissed the bodyguard on her cheek, desperate to show her that she wasn’t lonely anymore, that she was loved.

 

\--

 

They headed to Jeremy’s place to look into the whole abductors thing, but she felt useless there. It was mostly Jeremy typing on his keyboard, and Nicole was on high alert, not really paying attention to the research they were conducting.

 

She received a text from her best friend who was sitting right next to her and she raised a suspicious brow before opening it. “ _So, when did that happen?_ ” it read.

 

She wasn’t really sure if Nicole wanted them to be official, so she just dismissed it with a shrug, but Jeremy’s knowing glance ascertained that her current happiness showed.

 

He had a lunch reunion with some co-workers and they parted before noon. Nicole offered to go to Gus’ Restaurant, and Waverly gladly accepted.

 

The older woman was, as always, delighted to see them. As they were a little late, the restaurant was emptying, and they took a corner table, asking Gus to join them as much as she could. It lead to a desultory conversation for the first part of the meal, as she was constantly getting back on forth between their table and the counter. When the room was finally empty, safe for them, she sat down with a sigh.

 

“So,” she started with a growing grin, “when did you two tomfools finally surrender and admitted your feelings?”

 

The two girlfriends exchanged a shy yet proud glance. They had thought Gus hadn’t noticed their linked hands when they had gotten in the restaurant, but apparently nothing escaped from the Planty’s sharp attention.

 

“Last night,” Waverly declared proudly. “I didn’t really leave her a choice, to be honest…”

 

Gus giggled at Waverly’s antics and Nicole’s blush. The bodyguard completed: “Well, it’s not easy having a relationship, as a Wolf!”

 

“I feel you, sweetheart,” Gus declared, putting her hand on Nicole’s arm in a motherly attempt to comfort her; “my first love was a lumberjack. Talk of impossible love!”

 

“Seriously? What happened?” Waverly asked with wide eyes.

 

“Well… Let’s just say it ended in tears. But I know that Wolves can have relationships with Non-Peculiars, I remember my cousin’s friend was married to one, back in the day…”

 

The sparkle of interest in Nicole’s eyes left room to no doubt: that was something she had thought impossible for herself. And knowing it could happen, it made her radiant. Even more so when she turned to Waverly to share a hopeful smile.

 

“Do you have that person’s contact?” asked Nicole when she turned her eyes back toward the Planty, her voice a little rough under the emotion.

 

“Oh, no, that was a long time ago… I’m sorry, kid.” Gus seemed sincerely apologetic. “I don’t know of any Wolf other than you, nowadays… But I’ll ask around.”

 

Nicole thanked her, a determined smile finding its way to her mouth.

 

It might’ve been the most ridiculous and sinful quest ever, but it was theirs, and they’d vanquish all their demons until they would be able to finally be fully together.

 

\--

 

They got out of the Restaurant late in the afternoon. Waverly had missed the beginning of her class of the day and decided to completely skip it. They intuitively headed toward the little park where they had had one of their first cordial interactions. They sat under the oak tree, Waverly naturally finding her place on Nicole’s side, tucked under her protective arm.

 

Waverly sighed. She felt so… happy and content, knowing Nicole reciprocated, Nicole wanted her, Nicole was _dating_ her. The only stain – her abductors only a distant worry at the moment - on her otherwise perfect bliss was the impossibility to get ‘intimate’. Was it because of their newfound closeness, or the fact that she was now certain Nicole wanted it too? She was burning with desire for Nicole, wildly impatient to get to the moment she would get to touch her, explore her, to…

 

“Penny for your thought?” Nicole said softly, bringing her back to reality.

 

Waverly felt her cheeks burn up. “Huh… I was thinking about you, actually. And me. When we can finally…” She didn’t have to finish her sentence for Nicole to redden in turn.

 

“I’m so sorry, Waverly, that I can’t give everything to you,” she said softly, her face showing her despair and awkwardness. “I… If you-“

 

“If you are about to say something stupid like I don’t have to be with you, you can just keep quiet,” she said, her hands sliding upon her bodyguard’s shoulders to reach for her upper back.

 

Nicole’s weak smile seemed almost painful. “You don’t… have to,” she whispered.

 

Waverly shook her head, disbelieving. “I do. And I want to. No matter how _intimate_ we can get - or not.” She got closer to Nicole, and their lips were almost grazing when she whispered: “I know we’ll get there,” right before stealing a kiss from her flustered girlfriend.

 

Nicole blinked a few times, and Waverly could _feel_ the desire she was trying to supress.

 

“You know, I’m actually _not_ scared of you at all,” she whispered with a cocky smirk.

 

“Waverly…” Nicole started in a complaining voice.

 

“Just hear me out! You shifted back for me, under the freaking full moon. Isn’t that proof enough? We could just… Take the risk?” She asked shyly.

 

Nicole sighed, looking as desperate as she seemed endeared. “I can’t take any risks when it comes to your safety, Waverly.”

 

Waverly looked into Nicole eyes for a moment, reading there all her girlfriend’s affection and determination.

 

“Well… I guess I’ll just have to wait until the next full moon to put myself in danger again and prove to you how much your Wolf cares for me,” she joked. But, according to Nicole’s horrified look, that wasn’t a subject to joke on. “I’m kidding!” She added hastily. Nicole’s expression softened, but she still seemed a little cagey.

 

“I do want to be fully with you, Waverly. More than anything,” she said, something – Desire? Lust? _Love_? - in the way she was looking right into her eyes making Waverly shiver to her chore. “But right now, it’s not… I can’t… Hugh, just… Put yourself in my shoes.”

 

Touché. Waverly knew far to well that in Nicole’s position, she would have done exactly the same thing. The mere idea of the redhead beauty getting hurt in any way was nauseating.

 

“I know, sweetheart,” she whispered, tugging a red lock behind her girlfriend’s ear. “But I had to try.”

 

Nicole smiled sweetly and gave her a peck on the lips, making Waverly’s heart jump upside down.

 

The Earp girl settled again in her girlfriend’s arms. After a moment of shared silence, each one revelling in their proximity, Waverly dared to ask, in a low voice:

 

“Nicole… I know how your first crush reacted to your Peculiarity. But… How did your family?”

 

Nicole gulped. She turned toward Waverly and looked pensively at her.

 

“Well… you know that I’m an orphan right?” Waverly nodded, her throat already dry.

 

“I was adopted when I was a child. When puberty hit and I started showing signs of being Peculiar… The ones I had called my parents for many years just… They got rid of me.”

 

Waverly’s grip on her hand tightened.

 

“Luckily, my grandma disapproved. She was too old to keep me, but she made sure my education was paid. She left me some money and I was able to get by when she passed.”

 

Waverly’s eyes started to water.

 

“She made sure I’d have everything I needed to have a normal life. She was my only family for so long…”

 

Waverly saw a single tear roll down Nicole’s cheek and she stirred in her arms to reach it and kiss it away. She wished she could kiss the pain away, like a mother would do, only this pain was so big she knew one kiss wouldn’t be enough. She would just have to keep on kissing that woman her whole life, to make sure her pain and loneliness kept at bay.

 

“Nicole… that must’ve been terrible years.”

 

The woman nodded. “It was. I got a little depressed after my grandma died and I realised I could never get too close to anyone.”

 

Waverly’s heart tightened in her chest, and Nicole looked at her curiously. She had probably heard her breath catching, and she seemed a little astonished that she actually cared. But how could she not? This brave, noble, beautiful person had been dismissed like filth just for being who she was.

 

“At some point, I reconnected with my brother, Matt. Our – _his_ parents died a few years back, and even if he loves them, he knows how wrong it was of them to throw me out for being a Wolf. He’s my family now.”

 

 _‘And one day, I’ll be your family too’_ , Waverly thought, her heart swollen at the idea.

 

She hoped she’d get to meet the brother sometimes soon. Nicole already knew her family, so it only seemed fair. She was lost in thought, imagining Matt, when Nicole whispered, very lowly: “The worst part is… I don’t blame them. They were just… ignorant and afraid. And I was ignorant and dangerous.”

 

Waverly turned in her arms, getting some distance to look straight into her eyes and determine if she was serious.

 

“Don’t say that. What they did is _not_ right; they abandoned a scared, lonely girl. They were cowards, and douchebags, and…”

 

“I get it, Waverly,” Nicole said with a smile, “you’re on my side.”

 

“ _Always_ ,” she said, emphasizing the word, willing the woman to know how true that was.

 

“Thank you,” Nicole whispered, before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

 

Waverly’s phone rang, breaking the magic of their little moment.

 

“It’s J. I’ll better take it.”

 

She got up and answered her phone. Jeremy barely let her time to greet him: “Baby Earp! I’ve got news! They are gonna try and retrieve my memories. They’re attempting to undo the spell.”

 

Waverly was stunned. That was something big, that could really help them! But it would also be painful for her friend. “Is that… a good or a bad news?”

 

“It’s whatever we want it to be. Would you come with me?”

 

“Of course, J.” They quickly ended their conversation and Waverly went back to Nicole. The woman was looking inquiring, and Waverly was touched that she didn’t listened in. But after all, her privacy had always been safe with Nicole.

 

She announced the news to her girlfriend.

 

“So, we’re gonna see a Witch?” The redhead asked.

 

“Yup. And maybe she’ll be able to help us!” Waverly exclaimed, not resisting the urge to jump in her girlfriend’s arms and steal a kiss from the flustered redhead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my babies :)  
> Will they finally get the much needed help with that Witch?
> 
> Any thoughts? I really enjoy reading your comments ;) (even when I can't really answer like I would like in order to prevent spoiling!)
> 
> Next chapter should be up thursday evening (don't forget that I'm on London+1)
> 
>  
> 
> A good coffee is a drunk coffee. A better coffee is a shared coffee ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice whenever you read this!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow shipers!
> 
> So I'm back with a shorter chapter today... But some important stuff happen so I guess it's okay.
> 
>  
> 
> //!// Mention of child abuse //!//
> 
> Oh and also it's a bit disgusting at some point, but I don't really know how to put that as a warning ahah... Guess you'll just have to see. (Maybe don't eat? I don't know)
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XXVIII

 

There had been a lot of stressful days in Nicole’s bodyguard career, but she was pretty sure this was one of the worst.

 

First of all, she was definitely enamoured with her Principal, which was totally unprofessional and distracting. Then, she had two previous targets of abductors on the loose to protect. And last but not least, they had to take a train, which meant get through a train station and the assault of her senses it meant.

 

Waverly’s decision to make them a couple wasn’t one she could fight. It made so much sense for them to be together… And as long as the girl was okay with staying chaste until they could control her Wolf for sure, she had no reason to oppose it. Even if she wasn’t admitting it to herself, the only thought that Waverly was her _girlfriend_ was enough to make her feel like a kid on Christmas morning: insanely happy and a little overwhelmed.

 

They stopped at the entrance of Jeremy’s building and waited for him – _of course_ he was late – for a little while. He got out fifteen minutes late, his hair going in all directions, his still opened suitcase in hand. Nicole sighed and grabbed it to close it and contain the explosion of clothes threatening to pour out from it.

 

They headed toward the train station, but Waverly stopped in her tracks before entering it.

 

“What are you doing? We’ll miss our train,” Nicole pointed, a little taken aback by Waverly’s odd behaviour.

 

“We’re not taking the train,” the chestnut haired girl declared proudly. “I asked my father for a car. It’s _safer_ , you know,” she said with a wink.

 

A rental car was parked right in front of them and the valet handed Nicole the keys. She was looking at Waverly, mouth agape.

 

“You did that for me?”

 

“Of course,” Waverly confirmed, grinning at Nicole’s beam.

 

Nicole gulped, unable to grasp how she had gotten so lucky as to get such an amazing girl in her life. A impromptu ‘ _I love you’_ burnt her lips as she held it back, and she knew in that moment she couldn’t internally deny it any longer: she was utterly, desperately _in love_ with Waverly Earp, and would be until her last breath.

 

It wasn’t the time to declare it though, so she just took a step forward and kissed Waverly’s forehead, taking the opportunity to take her sweet scent in.

 

They got in the car, Waverly next to her, and Jeremy on the back seat. They had just left Purgatory when he spoke up: “Okay. So, will you guys finally admit there’s something going on? Also, why are you _not_ banging?”

 

The car almost discarded as Nicole gasped. She tightened her grip on the wheel.

 

“J! That’s none of your business!” Waverly admonished, fury in her eyes as she turned toward him.

 

Nicole was actually surprised that he hadn’t been informed of every little details by Waverly. They were best friends after all.

 

“Come on Waves! I know you!” He retorted.

 

Nicole stopped Waverly with a hand on her arm before she could reply: “It’s fine. We’ve only been together a few days; and not in a physical way because of my Peculiarity.” Her answer was intended to be final, but Jeremy apparently had questions tingling his mouth, she could _sense_ it.

 

She sighed. “Just ask.”

 

“You never had sex because you’re a Wolf?”

 

Waverly coughed besides her, apparently choking on her own saliva.

 

“Huh… Sort of, yes.”

 

“You guys are _so_ made for each other!” He declared before laying on the back seats, a cap hiding his eyes.

 

Nicole threw a curious glance toward Waverly. She was blushing heavily – which was only fair, given the number of times she had made Nicole turn redder than her hair.

 

They stayed silent for a while, until a loud snore from the back made them both jump. They giggled quietly as Jeremy stirred in his sleep, his snoring getting louder by the second.

 

The trip went by pretty fast as usual. Waverly and her had fallen in a comfortable routine on the road, that even a snoring intruder couldn’t disturb.

 

They arrived in the middle of the day in the small town they were to get to. It wasn’t very far from the homestead, and they had planned to sleep there after the un-cursing. Jeremy was very grumpy when they woke him up.

 

He barely ate at lunch, apparently anxious about what was to come. Both women did their best to light him up, in vain.

 

They left the restaurant and headed toward the mountain. It appeared that finding the Witch’s house was usually pretty complicated, but with the heightened senses of a Wolf, it was a piece of cake, and Nicole lead them straight to the Witch’s door.

 

They were all surprised when a modern house, with lots of big windows and a very neat architectural style appeared in front of them. Nicole was a bit ashamed that she was actually expecting some king of old, dirty, mysterious shack in the darkest of the woods; as a Peculiar, and a former friend of a Sorceress, she should’ve not let her imagination give in to the clichés.

 

She knocked, quickly taking a step back, standing protectively between her two companions and the opening door.

 

An old, surprisingly tall and slender woman, her skin all crumpled around an impossibly wide smile got out. She didn’t look very threatening but Nicole immediately sensed the expanse of her powers. Although she also felt that the woman wasn’t a real menace. She was just a regular worker, never over-using her powers. She was just doing the necessary, was it good or bad. It showed in her eyes.

 

“Ooooh, hadn’t seen your kind in a while,” she declared in her crispy voice, with an annoyingly unidentifiable accent. “Almost worth it workin’ on a Sunday.”

 

Her electric-blue eyes roamed her face, and then skipped to the next one.

 

“You?” She asked when she saw Waverly behind her bodyguard.

 

“You know her?” Jeremy asked curiously. Waverly shook her head.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, girl. I’m old and ma mind dysfunctions sometimes”, she said with a short chuckle.

 

She finally turned to Jeremy and she hissed. “Ouch. That’s some strong magic ‘round you, boy. Let’s see what we can do ‘bout it.”

 

She headed back inside the house, and they followed her along a barely decorated corridor. A bunch of weird scents were mixing up in there, confusing Nicole’s heightened sense of smell. The Witch finally opened a door, gesturing for them to enter.

 

It was a spotless – even the fireplace was free of ashes - and wide room with wide windows, but still pretty cliché in its own way, with a lot of potions and mysterious ingredients all around, all neatly placed on shelves, next to mystical books and other objects of vertu. Everything was carefully labelled.

 

A cat hissed and ran away, saluted by the Witch’s chuckle. “Well Wolf, Muta doesn’t like you.”

 

“I have that effect on cats.”

 

“I bet you do. Can’t say the same with birds huh?”

 

Nicole shrugged. That Witch was definitely an odd number. She looked intently at her as she roamed through the room, gathering some ingredients. She was mumbling to herself, not really paying attention to her guests anymore. Jeremy was looking closely at the tags on the numerous colourful bottles on a shelf near the door, and Waverly was on Nicole’s side, their hands linked between them. Nicole felt the unease pouring through Waverly’s skin. Something here was terrifying her, but she didn’t seem to be able to pin point it. She looked at Nicole, a frown crossing her forehead.

 

Nicole squeezed her hand. They’d be out of there soon enough.

 

The Witch was mixing ingredients madly now, her eyes not looking in the same direction, mumbling some nonsense to herself. Jeremy came closer to them, looking repelled by the mixture’s aspect. Nicole felt for him, she was really glad she didn’t have to drink it.

 

The Witch finished her potion with a satisfied hum. She looked at it and then drank it all in one disgustingly loud gulp. Jeremy’s shoulder dropped drown, sign of his relief.

 

“Kay. Now ol’ me has strength too.”

 

She pointed Jeremy to the centre of the room, where a carpet embroidered with mystical signs rested: “Lie there boy.” She went to a shelf and fetched a big jar. “Put one in your mouth,” she ordered while shoving it in his arms. Jeremy raised the jar and a horrified expression draw itself on his face: it was filled with eyes – probably from some small animal.

 

“What? No way!”

 

“Boy, d’you want to be un-cursed? Then do as told.”

 

Jeremy gulped and opened the jar. “ _Seriously_ , I can’t do it…”

 

“Yes, you can, Jeremy,” Waverly said. They exchanged a glance, he took in a deep breath and put an eye in his mouth. Nicole distinctively heard the disgusted gag reflex he barely managed to contain.

 

“Don’t chew yet,” the Witch said from the corner where she was looking for something.

 

Jeremy’s horrified eyes talked a thousand words for him.

 

The Witch finally emerged from her corner, seemingly satisfied.

 

“Let’s begin!” She exclaimed.

 

She approached Jeremy and started chanting in some foreign language. A fire suddenly burst in the fireplace. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm.

 

The chant got louder, and lights started dancing around them. Jeremy seemed as horrified as before, but oddly enough, the change that Nicole suddenly noticed was a faltering in Waverly’s heartbeat. She turned toward her girlfriend, only to find her transfixed by the Witch. She turned back just in time for the end of the incantation.

 

“Eat it now, boy,” she said in a voice raspier than before. Jeremy executed immediately. “Or spit, doesn’t matter,” she continued.

 

The scandalised look on the poor man’s face was enough of a distraction that Nicole didn’t notice right away something was wrong with Waverly. But her grasp was so tight, her heartbeat so erratic, her breath barely there, something was up. Nicole turned toward her, suddenly noticing her eyes were in an uncanny red shade.

 

“It didn’t work!” she heard Jeremy complain, right before Waverly fainted, her whole body dropping inside Nicole’s arms – thanks to the Wolf’s reflex - as if she were just a doll.

 

“Waverly!” Jeremy and Nicole exclaimed simultaneously.

 

It was the second time Waverly was hurt in front of Nicole, and a wave of worry overtook all of her reason again. Only this time, Nicole didn’t even try to resist it, allowing it to overflow her mind, knowing exactly why seeing her hurt was way worst than being hurt herself: love. She was so in love with that unconscious girl, and so powerless; it was all a terrifying mix of feelings, letting her take a glimpse of the extent of what she would be capable of doing to protect her girlfriend: Anything. She would be able to do _anything_ to insure that girl’s safety.

 

She took Waverly in her arms, clutching her a little desperately, gently patting her cheek in hope her eyelids would finally reveal the beautiful eyes hidden behind them.

 

The Witch swore and lead them to a tiny room, annex to the first one. Nicole laid Waverly down on a small bed with rough blankets, Jeremy helping her to put the girl in a rather comfortable position.

 

It took only a couple of excruciating minutes for the girl to come to, her eyelashes batting over her confused eyes. She finally let a strangled sigh escape and Jeremy and Nicole started breathing again.

 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked anxiously, at the same time as Jeremy asked her what happened.

 

“I… Oh, gosh, my head!” The girl exclaimed, sitting up and taking her head between her hands.

 

“Well, since she’s okay, follow me young man! We’ll attemp’ to clear your head again,” the Witch mumbled, grabbing Jeremy’s wrist and pulling him to the other room despite his protests.

 

“What the… _Shit_ , I’ve been here before!” Waverly suddenly exclaimed.

 

“What?” softly asked Nicole, taking Waverly’s hand in her own.

 

“I… Yes, I have been. And… Oh god!” Her eyes widen, and she started sobbing.

 

“Waverly, sweetie, what’s going on?”

 

Waverly was not really there, her eyes looking somewhere in her mind. It took a minute for her to get back to reality and lay lost eyes on her girlfriend.

 

“Nicole…” She whispered.

 

“Yes?” She answered on the same tone.

 

“You’ve been… to Purgatory, when you where young. Tell me the story, please.” Her demand was pressing and a little desperate, so Nicole didn’t question it.

 

“I was still a kid, about eight years old, when my adoptive parents took Matt and me to the big city. I didn’t have my heightened senses yet, so it was just… amazing. My parents had work in the city – reunions, something, I’m not quite sure; so my brother had to look over me. Only Matt was a rebellious teen at the time, and he couldn’t be bothered to take care of a kid. So we had a deal and he let me wander the city on my own, which felt like a huge adventure to little me.”

 

She paused, reminiscing that trip, the big wide streets, the sense of freedom she had tasted for the first time…

 

“Don’t stop,” Waverly whispered.

 

“When I was tired of the streets, I sought refuge in a little park I had found near our hotel. The on in which we were just yesterday… There was already this big oak tree there, and I would nap under it.”

 

Waverly nodded, and suddenly she spoke, her voice broken: “And one day, there was a little girl there when you arrived.”

 

Tears were pouring from her eyes, and Nicole wasn’t sure how to react. How did Waverly know that?

 

“Yes… How –“ She tried, but Waverly’s grip on her hands tightened and the younger woman pursued: “And that little girl was running away from a drunk, uncaring, violent father, that would always hit her sister; and an absent mother…”

 

Nicole nodded, tears threatening to pour out of her own eyes. If Waverly knew all that, it could only mean… But that was impossible!

 

“You made friends, you smuggled her into your hotel room during the nights, and at the end of your stay, you brought her to the police station so that she’d finally escape that abusive, neglecting household… Only she had given you a fake name, and you never found her…”

 

Finally, years later, Nicole had the confirmation that the girl had survived, that she was okay, because there was no way now that Waverly wasn’t the lost girl she had helped as a kid, there was no way she was not the grown up version of her first love.

 

“I was the girl!” Waverly exclaimed, throwing herself in Nicole’s arms, sobbing on her shirt.

 

Nicole held her tightly, overwhelmed, torn by all the feelings the revelation provoked in her; horrified at the thought of Waverly’s terrible childhood, confused as to how it only got out now, and emotional at the realisation she had fallen in love twice with the same girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, kudos to Goocho for calling that one pretty early on!  
> Yup, Waverly totally is the little girl! Hugh, it was so hard not to say anything when you figured it out, but now there it is! (And I can't believe we're already here!)
> 
> As always, I'm happy to read your comments if you feel like leaving one ;)
> 
> I think next chapter should be up by saturday evening. My week end is not clearly planned out yet, but I defo wanna post during it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A coffeinated woman is worth two.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice week-end!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	29. XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Here we go with another update! Gotta say i'm pretty happy I managed to surprise some of you with last chapter :)
> 
> //!// Mention of child abuse (again) //!///
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XXIX

 

The memories rushing through Waverly’s mind were giving her a headache, so she tried to focus on the brightest of them: a young Nicole, comforting her under their oak tree, and it felt more than real with adult Nicole holding her, holding her tightly, holding the pieces of her broken being.

 

Waverly’s breathing started to derail. It was so hard to reconcile those awful memories of a drunk Ward shouting, leaving his kids to care for themselves, hitting Wynonna, with the ones she had only minutes before, of a calm, composed man with a brilliant agenda for himself, his family and his city.

 

For an instant, she had being the terrified little girl again, hiding behind Wynonna from the slurred insults and the heavy hand of their father. For an instant, she had being the desperate kid that had found her salvation in the form of a redhead playmate.

 

She held Nicole at arms-length, peering her worried, teary face.

 

“ _Thank you_ , Nicole. Thank you. I’ve been owing you that for years…”

 

The woman gulped, apparently a bit shook: “I was so scared for you. They didn’t let me… I didn’t know…”

 

“Now you know: I’m fine. And you found me again…”

 

Nicole’s smile was irresistible and Waverly leaned forward to kiss her; a little astonished when her girlfriend met her halfway. It was overdue for years and years, and it felt like it was the kid versions of them that were finally getting their moment, finally reunited against all odds. Especially since said odds involved Waverly completely, and not willingly, forgetting a whole chunk of her childhood, including her redhead crush.

 

The chaste yet passionate kiss lasted for what felt a lifetime, and it was only the need for air that broke them apart.

 

They smiled at each other, with a newfound complicity, and Waverly bit her lip to keep herself from kissing Nicole again.

 

“Well,” she said while getting up with a helpful hand from her bodyguard, “I think that Witch and I have some things to discuss.”

 

They erupted in the other room, where Jeremy was holding some weird looking reduced head, his face painted with some odd substance, surrounded by brown smoke.

 

“Thank goodness,” he exclaimed when he saw them, “I’m pretty sure she’s trying some untested spell on me!”

 

“Balderdash!” shouted the Witch from inside a cupboard where she was looking for some mysterious potion or ingredients.

 

“M’am, we need to talk!” Waverly exclaimed, starting in her direction.

 

“Do we?” Asked the Sorceress, heading toward another cupboard without even a glance toward the girl.

 

“We do! Your un-spelling thingy un-spelled _me_.”

 

The Witch stopped in her tracks, shaking her head in a defeated manner. “Shit balls, just as I feared. Sorry ‘bout that…”

 

“You’re the one that cursed me in the first place aren’t you? You’re the one that took my memories away, years ago…”

 

The Witch squinted her eyes.

 

“Come on, don’t deny it,” Waverly said, “you recognized me earlier.”

 

The old woman shrugged: “Fine. Tell your sister I don’t refund.”

 

Her sister? Willa did that to her? I made sense, given how cruel and bullying she was in her newly found memories – and how bitchy she always had been -, but still, it was a low blow. She had thought her father did it, to keep their relationship – sort of – healthy, and stay in her mind the not-so-bad father he had been after he had stopped drinking – after she had lost her memories.

 

She was still, lost in the confusing memories and their implications when she heard Jeremy behind her: “Wait, what? Hold that, Haught!”

 

“Ew!” Nicole exclaimed, and by the sound of it, she quickly dropped the reduced head on some empty corner of furniture.

 

Jeremy came closer, his eyes inquisitive: “What the hell, it worked on _you_? But then _what_ do you remember?”

 

“Some pretty tough shit. I’ll tell you later. Right now, I need to have a word with fucking Willa.”

 

Jeremy whistled. “Who, dirty vocab’, Lil’ Wavy’s angry!”

 

She gulped. She was more than angry. She was absolutely furious, and… broken.

 

\--

 

Nicole pulled over in front of the homestead, and Jeremy was out of the car in an instant. “Dibs on Wynnie’s room!” he exclaimed while rushing to the door.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, but Waverly could _feel_ how endeared she was by her best friend’s antics.

 

They had quickly left the Witch’s lair when they had realised she wouldn’t give up any piece of information, and had headed to the homestead in silence, Waverly digesting the recent events, Jeremy pondering what they were exactly, and Nicole trying to wrap her head around the fact that Waverly was the girl she had been looking for all along.

 

Nicole took care of their luggage while Waverly unlocked the front door, unleashing an overexcited Jeremy in the Homestead. Waverly was pretty sure he was secretly relieved the un-cursing hadn’t worked on him. It took a deep breath for her to enter the house. It was filled with all the terrible memories that had been freshly restored, and it felt all too real when she stepped in the living room. But rather than fear or pain, it was anger that took over her mind.

 

Anger at her dad, his drinking habits, his violence – although Waverly didn’t remember taking even one hit, Wynonna always finding a way to take it for her. Anger at Willa, for taking away her memories. Anger at herself, somehow, for not realizing earlier that they were both horrible people.

 

She took the landline, dialling Willa’s number. It went straight to voicemail again – it was at least the tenth time she had tried to reach her since they had left the Witch’s place. She sighed and hanged up.

 

She was relieved seeing how normally Nicole and Jeremy acted during dinner. Even if her whole world had been put upside down, it was good to see them interact like nothing had happen. Although Nicole’s worried stolen glances and small gestures of affections were a clear indication she wasn’t forgetting what her girlfriend was going through.

 

It was already late when Jeremy took his leave. Both women went to Waverly’s room, and Nicole immediately asked how she was holding on.

 

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. Everything is… fucked up. I even realised I’ve been living here for most of my childhood, when I thought I always lived in Purgatory! This is so… I can’t even find the words.”

 

She sighed heavily.

 

“I think it’ll all make more sense once I face Willa. And my dad. Gosh, my dad! This is so… unbelievable. He _changed_ so much…”

 

Nicole took her in her arms, holding her steadily against her chest. Waverly closed her eyes, letting her girlfriend’s heartbeat lull her into a more peaceful state.

 

After a while, she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change to her pyjamas, knowing that letting Nicole see her naked when they couldn’t be together was only cruel.

 

They had asked the Witch about their problem, but the whole un-cursing ordeal had seem to put her in a grumpy state, and she had just mumbled something about being unable to help, as Peculiars weren’t her speciality, amongst other swearwords concerning the un-cursing mix up – “Of course shouldn’t keep girl I cursed myself in the room! Numskull!”

 

Maybe it was a good thing, Waverly thought; she didn’t want their first time to be tainted by her rage at uncovering the truth about her childhood.

 

“I’m so glad I have you,” she whispered as they were settling under the covers. Nicole was the one good thing in her life at the moment, filling it with such bright warmth it seemed her problems were only secondary.

 

Nicole didn’t answer, but it was clear in the gentle kiss she dropped on her forehead she was feeling the same.

 

\--

 

They woke up early, Waverly dragged a grumpy, still sleepy Jeremy to the car, and they were on they way to Purgatory. Waverly just had to confront her family at the soonest possible, and she didn’t even have to tell Nicole; she had woken up to packed suitcases, Nicole already prepared to take the road before the sun was even up.

 

Willa called her back right as they were getting in the already crowded streets of Purgatory.

 

“You called me?” She asked, her annoying voice resonating in Waverly’s feeble mind.

 

“Can you meet me at the Hostel in half an hour?” Waverly said, quickly so her rage wouldn’t take the best of her.

 

“Is it an emergency? I’m kinda bus-“

 

“-It is,” Waverly interrupted her, “be there on time.”

 

And she hung up, imagining her confused sister at the other end of the now silent line, which only infuriated her further.

 

Jeremy had work to do, but he seemed very disappointed to leave them in front of the Earp Hostel. Waverly knew it was not only because he obviously wanted first seats for the up-coming drama, but more importantly because he wanted to be there to support her.

 

She was a bit sad to him leave, too, but it would be fine: Nicole was with her.

 

They just had time to get a change of clothes in their bags and confirmation that Ward was absent before the elevator’s doors opened to let Willa in the suite.

 

“I’m here, Waverly. What’s the emergency?”

 

As always, she seemed more annoyed than anything else.

 

“We have to talk, Willa,” Waverly, in a tone cold enough to make her sister sit down. Which was a first.

 

“Ok… About what, exactly?”

 

“Something I’m not _supposed_ to know about.” It was taking all of Waverly’s will not to explode and throw herself at her fucking sister.

 

“My childhood, our childhood,” she added, her anger only amplified by Willa’s confused look.

 

Wynonna entered the room, a piece of cake in hand, looking confused as their older sister. But for once, probably sensing the tension in the room, she didn’t say anything, her alert eyes going from one sister to another.

 

“What about it?” Willa asked, frowning.

 

“We used to live at the homestead. Dad was drunk. He wasn’t taking care of us, of me. He was violent. It’s only thanks to Wynonna I never got hit! And she did! And he was… Fuck! It was fucking child abuse!” Waverly exclaimed, forcing her broken voice to get the words out of her dry throat. It seemed all the water in her body has rushed to her eyes, and she fought to keep the tears from rolling out.

 

“So what? Talk to Dad,” Willa said, scornful as always.

 

And finally, Waverly reached the limits of her patience, and her voice raised on its own, until she was literally yelling at Willa.

 

“What the hell, Willa? You’re not gonna fucking acknowledge it?! I forgot! You made me fucking forget! You had no fucking right!”

 

She was inches away from throwing herself at her lofty older sister and properly beat her up, when a small voice interrupted her:

 

“It wasn’t her.”

 

Everyone turned to Wynonna. She had dropped her cake on the floor, and she was looking guilty and shy, probably for the first time of her life.

 

“It was me. I brought you to the Sorceress. I got your memory wiped of… all of that,” she admitted in a quiet, broken voice.

 

Waverly, mouth agape, was looking at her, unable to grasp what Wynonna was saying. It could not be. Wynonna had always been on her side, on her corner, she had always rooted for her… She had always put herself between her father’s hand or belt, making sure her Baby Girl was safe, physically untouched at least. Wynonna was her number one fan, Wynonna was… Wynonna.

 

She could _not_ be the one who betrayed her like that.

 

“I’m so sorry, Baby Girl. I did it to protect you, so you could grow up without all of… _that_ in you mind.”

 

She took a step closer to her baby sister, but Waverly took a step back, her mouth closing and her jaw clenching. The woman in front of her didn’t feel like her sister, she just felt like a stranger.

 

“Baby Girl? Please say something?”

 

Waverly saw Wynonna’s pleading eyes in a foggy distance; she barely registered Willa almost bored pout; all she could think of was how Wynonna, her Wynonna, had betrayed her.

 

She blindly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled up toward the elevator.

 

“Baby girl? Waverly!” Wynonna’s horrified voice resonated in her ears as they were going down.

 

Waverly suddenly noticed tears were pouring down her cheeks, although she was still, somehow, managing to keep her head up. Nicole was holding her hand, and she felt all her compassion, all her affection flowing through their joined fingers. She was thankful that her bodyguard didn’t take her in her arms, because she would have just collapsed.

 

The elevator’s doors opened on the lobby, and they exited it. Waverly suddenly noticed who was coming toward them: her father.

 

She started shaking imperceptibly, but of course Nicole felt it, and squeezed her hand harder, giving her the comfort and strength she needed to confront her dad.

 

For the split second that separated him seeing them and him greeting them, Waverly had time to think of what her options were. She could slap him, or spit on his face, just to give him back some of the violence he had dumped on his kids years ago. She could act like nothing happened and plan her revenge. She could make a scene in the middle of the lobby, surely impacting his public image in the process.

 

In the end she just shot him a deadly glare and let out a strangled:

 

“How could you?”

 

He looked confused, just like her sister had a few moments ago. It hit her then, how alike him and Willa were.

 

“What?” He asked, apparently a little bothered by her daughter’s odd behaviour.

 

“You’re not my dad anymore,” she said brokenly.

 

And she started toward the entrance.

 

“You will still come to the TV presentation Thursday,” he said. And it wasn’t even a question. It was just an affirmation, as if what she had just said had no implication whatsoever.

 

Waverly turned on her tracks and got closer to him. “I know how you treated me – us, when we were kids. I don’t want to ever see you again,” she declared coldly.

 

This time, she hit her target: his eyes widen, and for the first time ever, something close to a guilty look appeared on his face.

 

But Waverly didn’t have it in her to discuss the matter further, so she just exited the Hostel, Nicole beside her.

 

“Sweetheart…” Nicole whispered, and she barely heard it over the streets’ rumble, but she could _feel_ Nicole’s worry.

 

“It’s fine. I’m _fine_. I don’t want to go back to the homestead… I know where to go tonight: I bet Dolls will be glad to see us. Let’s go to Jeremy’s in the mean time.”

 

\--

 

She opened Jeremy’s flat’s door with her copy of the keys. As soon as she heard the door closed, she turned toward Nicole, tears filling her eyes again.

 

“I’m _not_ fine,” she whispered.

 

“Oh, baby, I know,” Nicole said gently, taking her in her arms. They stayed like that for long, long minutes, Waverly silently sobbing, Nicole humming some lullaby to soothe her, one hand on her back, the other gently caressing her hair.

 

At some point, Nicole tugged her to the couch, and Waverly ended up curled on her girlfriend, taking solace in their proximity. It took hours of gentle cuddling for her to finally break the silence.

 

“I can’t believe Wynonna did this to me.”

 

“I think she… She honestly thought she was doing the best thing for you,” Nicole said softly. Seeing Waverly’s eyes filling with anger, she quickly added: “Not that _I_ think it was.”

 

“Of course it wasn’t. She had no right to tamper with my memory. Plus, it kept us apart for years…”

 

“Well, we found each other.”

 

“We did,” Waverly confirmed, stamping it with a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips.

 

“I feel so stupid… I should’ve seen this coming,” Nicole declared with a guilty sigh. “She was supposed to help me find that little girl… Well, _you_. And she was avoiding me, it was obvious she knew more about it than she was willing to tell…”

 

“You were looking for me?” Waverly said lowly, her breath catching in the back of her throat.

 

“Of course I was,” Nicole said with an endeared smile. “I had to make sure you were okay…”

 

They shared another kiss, a messy one, but neither cared about their teeth clashing or their noses bumping; all that mattered in that moment was them, together at last, in spite of everything.

 

When the kiss started to deepen a little bit too much, they parted lips, and Waverly softly rested her forehead on Nicole’s own. She needed to anchor herself to the reality of the woman she loved more than anything and she revelled in the chaste but affectionate contact.

 

After a while, Nicole spoke up again: “Do you really intent on not going back to the Earp Hostel or the Homestead?”

 

She sighed. That was the million-dollar question. “I don’t really need to. I have a lot of money on the side… Regarding my dad, I don’t think I could ever get past what he did to us… But, as to Wynonna… I’m furious against her, but she’s my sister… She’s _Wynonna_. Hugh, I hate that I can’t hate her!”

 

Even if she had betrayed her, there was no way Waverly could stay mad at her forever. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be mad for a while.

 

She had turned off her phone, ignoring Wynonna incessant calls, even if it made her feel terrible to do so.

 

Nicole was covering her by a warm glance, and Waverly felt infinitely relieved that she had her by her side to go through it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Wynonna really didn't want Nicole to find out the truth, now you guys know why.
> 
> Any thoughts? I love comments ;)
> 
> Fun fact: there is an old heirloom in my family (that nobody really wants to keep) that happens to be a fcking reproduction of a reduced head. It was molded on a real one and it's goat's skin, but it's way too creepy.. Anyways that was the inspiration on this one!
> 
> I'll update on Monday, it should be up before the evening.
> 
>  
> 
> The world belongs to those who weak up early, or late but compensate with coffee ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Love and coffeinated kisses!  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	30. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey :)
> 
> I'm posting early because plans changed and I don't think I'll be able to post tomorrow in the end.  
> I'm sorry about all the angst lately but well... That's how the story goes.
> 
> I'll let you discover this thirtiest chapter (gosh, already!)
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV

XXX

 

They had waited for Jeremy to get back home from work, so Waverly could tell him what happened before they left for Dolls’ place. Nicole felt a bit uncomfortable imposing on the guy like that, but Waverly had texted him and said it was ok. And he happened to have a guests room, an asset that Jeremy’s flat didn’t possess.

 

She had, herself, received an interesting text earlier: Doc Holliday was informing her that her contract was maintained despite Waverly’s anger at her dad. She had decided to discuss this in private with the girl, and not in front of Jeremy or Dolls.

 

Dolls seemed very happy to welcome them in his house. Nicole had a newfound complicity with him since she discovered his Peculiarity. Plus, his absence of smell was kind of refreshing for the Wolf.

 

Waverly didn’t seem to catch up on their growing friendship, but then again she had a lot on her mind at the time.

 

Nicole felt like _they_ had happened right on time. Waverly was heavily leaning on her to get through the horrible situation she had found herself in, and Nicole was beyond pleased she could be there to help in such terrible times. Plus, it seemed to distract them both from the undeniable physical attraction between them, which was a good thing since they couldn’t act on it.

 

Waverly went to shower, and it seemed like she was about to ask Nicole to accompany her, but, probably realizing it would be too much for them to handle, she didn’t, and left with a sparkle of regret in her eye.

 

Nicole helped Dolls cooking. It was a bit fascinating, how fast both of them were accomplishing any tasks that needed to be done, their Peculiarity showing in the most common, mundane actions of everyday life. They exchanged a knowing glance, and chuckled simultaneously.

 

“I had never met anyone that was able to cut a carrot as fast as me before,” Dolls said, a proud grin blooming on his face.

 

“Neither had I,” Nicole answered. She paused an instant, an idea springing on her mind. “I have actually never met anyone of my kind. But the PPD has Wolf equipment, right? You mentioned the fact that you used to be a Wolf co-worker… Do you… Could I have their contact information?”

 

“Oh, Haught, I’m so sorry… He passed away, a couple of years ago.”

 

She took the blow hardly, her breath shortening a bit. She didn’t even know that guy, but it still felt terrible. And after all, who knew? He might’ve been from her family, there weren’t that many Wolves.

 

“And… You wouldn’t happen to know about any other Wolves?”

 

“Not really, no. But I could, you know, look in our files.”

 

She smiled at that, swallowing away her pain. “It would be great. Thanks, Dolls.”

 

\--

 

They spent an enjoyable dinner with Dolls, even if Waverly was broody, something that Dolls noticed but didn’t comment on.

 

When they were finally in the guest-room’s bed, all tangled in a firm yet soft hug, Nicole dared speaking about Waverly’s family again.

 

“Your dad says my contract is maintained.”

 

Waverly turned her head to look at her, her expression undecipherable.

 

“I think…” Nicole continued in a soft voice, “I think it might be a good thing, for now. As long as you’re in danger, I’d rather be by your side, keeping you safe.”

 

The corners of Waverly’s mouth lifted in a tiny smile.

 

“But I don’t intent on taking his money forever. Once this all… _thing_ is over, I’ll resign.”

 

Waverly seemed to consider the matter for a moment.

 

“Because I hate him now, or because we’re dating?” She finally asked in a tiny voice.

 

Nicole wasn’t expecting that, so she chuckled a bit before answering: “Both, honestly.”

 

“So, wait, you’ll be someone else’s bodyguard?” The jealousy sparkle Nicole had came to know lit Waverly’s eyes dangerously.

 

“No. How could I, after you? I’ll find some other job…. I could join the police force.”

 

“Well, I dig uniforms,” Waverly said with a cheeky smile.

 

She kissed Nicole, in a slow but passionate way that made her stomach clench, her whole body aching for more.

 

So, she parted their lips, slowly nuzzled Waverly’s nose with her own and then moved on to kiss her forehead. That felt safer.

 

They stayed silent for a moment, each lost in thought.

 

“Waverly? Can I ask you a… personal question?” Nicole whispered eventually.

 

“Sure, Baby.”

 

Nicole ignored the way her heart skipped a beat at the nickname.

 

“I… huh… I noticed something Jeremy said… about my Wolf problem…” She gulped. “He said, right after I told him I never had sex because of it, he said we were really meant to be… Do that mean… Huh…”

 

She paused, breathing deep to get the strength to pursue. Waverly was looking at her with an amused –and somehow also endeared- grin.

 

“I mean… What about your exes?”

 

Nicole felt like a jerk as soon as the words were out. This was so petty and dumb, to ask such question when her girlfriend had way bigger problems… But she couldn’t help wondering. And if she were honest with herself, she was so damn horrified, and angry and… fucking furious at the idea of anyone else looking at, kissing, _touching_ , Waverly that it made her feel sick, her Wolf groaning inside at the mere thought.

 

“You caught me, Haught. I’m a virgin.”

 

Her wolf howled inside, and a wave of relief swiped all her bad feelings away. But how could that be? Waverly was so…. _hot_.

 

The girl apparently noticed her deadpanning, and she straightened a little bit.

 

“I _am_ , Nicole. Not by lack of occasion though… I just… I never really felt like that about anyone.”

 

She smiled, so widely it almost reached up her ears.

 

“… Until you.”

 

The feeling procured by that declaration was indescribable. Nicole felt honoured, and special, and a little incredulous.

 

“Really?” She just said.

 

Waverly nodded, and suddenly it appeared to Nicole, how much this confession must’ve cost her. She was shyly waiting for Nicole’s reaction, visibly feeling belittled despite her confidence through the revelation.

 

“I don’t know if this is what I should be feeling… But I’m the luckiest woman on Earth,” Nicole declared.

 

She dared dropping a peck on Waverly’s lips to reinsure her further.

 

“Although, I had a couple of kisses before I met you…” Waverly pointed eventually. “One was with Jeremy, actually,” she said, giggling at the memory.

 

“What?” Nicole asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yep. We were teens, and he was questioning his sexuality, so he asked if he could kiss me, just to see. I said yes.”

 

They both giggled, even if Nicole felt a little weird at the idea.

 

They stayed silent after that, Waverly wiggled closer to her, and started nuzzling her throat, getting warmer in Nicole’s arms. Nicole thought her heart would implode of happiness as she dropped a gentle kiss on Waverly’s hair.

 

“Thank you, for sharing all that with me,” she whispered as Waverly was dozing off in her arms, a satisfied smile on her lips.

 

\--

 

They woke up early, all tangled up in each other and the sheets. Nicole dropped a few tiny kisses all over her girlfriend’s face.

 

The girl complained about being all tensed up, so Nicole offered to massage her back. She was shivering as her hands slid on warm, soft skin, and she put an end to it earlier than she had first intended to, painfully aroused, and knowing far too well that Waverly was in a similar situation.

 

Dolls had already left the house, so Nicole cooked breakfast on her own, sensing Waverly’s appreciative glance on her back.

 

They decided they should head to the library for the day, as Waverly wanted to continue her research on the Wolves. Because she had apparently started some research on Nicole’s Peculiarity, and Nicole wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to react, but it made her heart swell to think the girl _cared_ enough about her to do such thing.

 

They sat next to one another, and Waverly pointed to Nicole which chapters she should rummage through. Nicole had a hard time focusing on the words under her eyes, her attention partially on any potential threat, and partially overtaken by Waverly’s floral scent and proximity.

 

The chestnut haired girl seemed to notice, and her smirk talked more than any speech. Nicole felt understood, knowing that she was also flustered by their proximity, and pissed at their forced chastity. But there was something in her confident eyes that seemed to say: ‘ _We’ll be together soon’_ , and Nicole believed it with all her heart. It was becoming essential, she would end up promptly bursting to flames the next time Waverly’s fingers grazed her, otherwise.

 

When they left the library to go eat, their researches were still not very conclusive. Most of the texts about the Wolves were pre-Transition, misinformed stories and legends. The rest was not specific at best, completely delusional at worst.

 

Waverly led them to a food truck she hadn’t brought Nicole to yet. They ordered and went to sit on a bench on a nearby park to eat.

 

Afterwards, Waverly was craving a good coffee, so she dragged Nicole to a nice nearby coffee shop she liked.

 

They were in the queue when Nicole noticed someone sitting at a table on the terrace. Somehow, he seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. It took a deep breath for her to recognize the smell and finally put her finger on it: he was the guy that helped her to the sewers on the Full Moon Night – and she wasn’t sure how exactly she could have recognized him, but then again, she had shifted back to human shortly after meeting him and she did have more memories of that night than she usually had of Full Moon nights.

 

She analysed their surroundings, and deciding it was safe, excused herself to a very surprised Waverly. She went straight to the guy’s table and sat in front of him.

 

“Oh, hey!” He said. He paused, looking at her expectantly, and right as she was about to talk, he said: “Do I know you? You’re…. _familiar_.”

 

“Well, kind of. You helped me a couple of weeks ago… To open a sewer’s cover.”

 

Surprise wrote itself all around his face. “Ooooh! You’re…” He gave her a quick once over; his eyebrows raising appreciatively: “… Not exactly how I imagined you.”

 

He chuckled under her half offended, half incredulous glance: “I mean… You look less _hairy_ than I pictured you. Which is… cool.”

 

“Huh… thanks? Anyways, I have to thank you for what you did the other night! It was incredibly helpful.”

 

“You’re very welcome. I’m-“

 

He was interrupted by Waverly’s arrival at the table, a coffee in hand and a questioning pout on her face.

 

“Wave, this is-“ Nicole cut her own self short, realizing she didn’t know the guy’s name. She turned to him and he completed: “Robin Jett, nice to make your acquaintance.”

 

“I’m Nicole Haught,” she said just before shaking his hand. “And this is Waverly Earp, my _girlfriend_.” She tried to control her heartbeat, boosted by the effect saying it out loud still had on her, while the other two shook hands in turn.

 

“And who exactly are you, Robin Jett?” Waverly asked, sitting next to Nicole.

 

“I guess… just a good Samaritan,” he answered with a shy smile.

 

“He’s the one who helped me get to you on Full Moon night,” Nicole explained.

 

Waverly went from intrigued to grateful, after a small stop by surprised.

 

“Really? I cannot thank you enough, Robin!” She said with a wide smile.

 

“Well, maybe you can pay me a coffee or a beer someday,” he giggled.

 

“Deal!” Waverly exclaimed.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Nicole started shyly, “how comes you weren’t scared of me? And how did you _know_ what I was?”

 

“Oh that! Well, I happen to know someone from your kind.”

 

Both girls exchanged a surprised and hopeful glance.

 

“It’s my god-father.” He continued: “He’s my father’s best friend, and I’ve always known him. So I’m familiar with your kind. But maybe you know him? He’s-”

 

“-I’ve actually never met anyone of my kind,” Nicole said in a tiny voice.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He paused, processing the information. “Maybe you’d like to meet him then?”

 

“Yes please!” Nicole exclaimed. The Wolf inside her practically _purred_. Finally, hope. She didn’t try to contain her happiness and dropped a victory peck on Waverly’s lips.

 

Robin was smiling when they turned back to them. “Well, here is my card, ladies. Text me and we’ll set up a Wolfie-play-date. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

 

He stood up promptly after handing them a colourful card.

 

“Wait!” Waverly called. “Is your godfather married?”

 

He nodded.

 

“To… a Wolf?”

 

He shook his head. “No. To a non-Peculiar, actually.” And Nicole _felt_ that he had understood their problem. He nodded in a comprehensive, sympathetic way before leaving.

 

\--

 

After an afternoon of University and library work, they headed back to Dolls’.

 

He was already home when they came into the living room. He politely asked them about their day, and then declared he had something for Waverly.

 

He handed her a letter. She looked warily at it: “What is that?”

 

He sighed. “It’s… From your sister.”

 

She ripped it out of his grip and proceeded to tear it down to pieces. Dolls threw a worried glance at Nicole, who just shrugged.

 

“When did she give it to you?” asked Waverly, her voice cold as ice.

 

“Huh… This afternoon,” he answered awkwardly.

 

And suddenly it hit Nicole: Wynonna’s scent was lingering around. And it already smelled that way when they had gotten there the previous day. She shot a knowing look at Dolls, who took his turn to shrug.

 

“You and her, huh?” Waverly said spitefully, but Nicole could see right through it: the girl was actually happy for her sister, even if she’d never admit it.

 

“I’m packing our stuff, Nicole. We’re leaving.”

 

She exited the room and Nicole took the opportunity to race to the dustbin. She started to swiftly collect the letter’s pieces, soon helped by Dolls. He gave her a new envelope in which she put the small papers.

 

She had just put it in her blazer’s pocket when Waverly got back in the room with their luggage.

 

The girl didn’t need to hear from her sister just yet, but Nicole knew that someday she would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Nicole's little helper was Robin ahah!  
> And yes, Waverly is a virgin. It had been hinted before, but now it's clear ;)
> 
> We're getting to a more intense part of this story, so I realise it can get a bit confusing... So don't hestitate if you have a question! And love to read any comments as always ;)
> 
> I haven't been really vocal about it, but I'm very grateful and overwhelmed at the response this story is getting... The numbers are a bit unreal to me, I never expected that when I posted the first chapter! So thank you so much to all of you <3
> 
> I'll update tuesday evening! (London+1...)
> 
>  
> 
> I used to volonteer as a barista and I got rewarded by unlimited free coffees. Best deal of my life, worst for them ahahah!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice start of the week!  
> Coffeinated kisses and hugs,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	31. XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!
> 
> So, I realised I've been talking about it in answer to some comments, but haven't really announced it yet: I'm working on a next work to make this a serie :)
> 
> That will allow me to get into more details about some stuff that I can't really get into with this one! Also I'm kind of attached to this universe.  
> But don't expect me to post about it right after I finish publishing this one... Might take some time, to perfect the plot, and I don't want to start posting without at least a whole bunch of chapters written already.
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you read that chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV!

XXXI

 

As soon as she left the living room, Waverly started regretting the fate she had given her sister’s letter. But it was just pure curiosity, she reasoned herself. She just sort of wanted to know what Wynonna had to say for herself, even if that would never excuse her behaviour.

 

She shrugged and started packing her stuff and Nicole’s, not bothering to sort it out. It felt oddly good, to see their stuff all mixed up in the bags.

 

It was done sooner than she thought. She had been a little surprised that Nicole didn’t help her out, but when she saw the sadness in Dolls’ eyes, it sort of made sense. Those two were closer than expected, and Nicole had probably been apologizing to him.

 

She dropped a quick ‘ _Goodbye_ ’ before exiting the house, followed by a sheepish Nicole carrying most of their bags.

 

After a moment of silence, the redhead asked, surprised: “We’re not going to Jeremy’s place?”

 

They were indeed not heading in his neighbourhood’s direction.

 

“No. We are going to your Full Moon spot, if that’s okay with you? I feel like getting away from the city…”

 

Nicole nodded.

 

“I rented a car, we just have to pick it up.”

 

“We could’ve taken the train, you know,” Nicole pointed out. But Waverly knew how touched she was at the gesture, so she just shrugged.

 

Nicole drove as always, and Waverly let herself doze off on her seat, mostly to escape her broody thoughts.

 

They reached the small house a couple of hours later, and, as it was already pretty late, went straight to bed.

 

\--

 

Waverly was looking for a flat in the city when a noise made her raise her eyes from her computer screen. Nicole was doing push ups on a yoga mat, with just yoga pants and a tank top on.

 

Waverly gulped and tried to focus on her research again, but the image was very distracting – _too_ distracting.

 

“Nicole, _seriously_?”

 

The woman paused, her muscles tensed. “What?”

 

Waverly sighed. How did she still have no idea of the effect she was having on her?

 

“Well, you’re _distracting_ me.”

 

“Oh. Sorry… Are you writing a paper? You didn’t look as focused as you usually are when you’re redacting something important…”

 

Waverly smiled, the fact that the other woman knew how she looked when she was working moving her deeply.

 

“I’m looking for a place in Purgatory for us,” she declared, a bit unsure about Nicole’s thought on the matter.

 

“Oh,” her girlfriend simply said, apparently also confused as to how she should react.

 

“I’ll pay for it. I have a lot of money from my trust found. And I’m keeping it. My dad owes me at least that…”

 

Nicole seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

 

“I want to share the rent with you,” she eventually said, and it was clear she wouldn’t budge from that position.

 

“You don’t need to…” Waverly tried, already knowing she wouldn’t manage to convince the other woman.

 

“I know. But I want to,” she said firmly.

 

‘ _I_ need _to’_ , Waverly heard. And it made sense, for someone that had to grow up for the most part in the system, to want to be autonomous and pay her fair share. It made sense for someone as noble as Nicole to insist on something like that.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, and Waverly finally sighed: “Okay, fine…”

 

Nicole looked relieved, and maybe just a little incredulous.

 

She took her yoga mat and her insanely hot training outside, and Waverly got back to her research, resisting the temptation to peer through the window and drool a little bit on her girlfriend’s biceps.

 

\--

 

They had to get some groceries, so Nicole drove them to the closest town at the end of the morning. The small shops were not as empty as could’ve been expected for a week morning in a small country-side town.

 

As they were carefully choosing some melons, a woman approached them. She was rather young, with a fair complexion and an innocent smile plastered on her face.

 

“Hey, dear!” She exclaimed.

 

“Do I know you?” Waverly asked, a bit taken aback.

 

“Not yet,” the woman said with a wink. Something about her was making Waverly very uncomfortable – even if her bright innocent smile obviously aimed to make its owner seem cute. She turned toward Nicole, and right as the bodyguard was about to speak, the stranger talked again.

 

“Anyways, we are kind of familiar now, huh?” She put her hand on Waverly’s arm. “So maybe we could ditch stuck up ass here and you pay me a nice meal? And maybe after I could borrow your car, I have an errand to run…”

 

It took a second for Waverly to react. This was so… So much! It was obvious the woman was trying to tenderize – or maybe charm? - her, but it was actually more ridiculous than anything. And it wasn’t even as if she had looked poor or anything! That little jerk was just… being a jerk!

 

“The hell? Go find some other dumbass to play into your weird games!” She exclaimed, her furore from the past days threatening to finally explode.

 

Luckily, the woman seemed to get the message and she immediately retreated, a hint of surprise on her confused face.

 

“What was that?” Waverly asked Nicole as they exited the shop.

 

“You didn’t get it? Well, look at her…” The red head pointed the strange woman, now on the other side of the street, kissing a red-as-beet man’s cheeks, a bundle of bills in hand.

 

Waverly was even more confused when she turned back to face her girlfriend.

 

“She’s a Gog, Waverly,” she said softly.

 

Waverly’s eyes widen. Gogs were a kind of Peculiar she was rather familiar with. Their main characteristic was to be able to act on anyone’s tender fibre with their out-of-this-world childish charm, and to get any favours they were set on getting - except, usually, sexual ones, as they were appealing to something deeper, more like a parental instinct.

 

It was a quite unknown species amongst the population, as they were pretty hard to spot, but there were judicial repercussion planned for any Gog trying to abuse of its power.

 

The legend said that only people already so completely under someone else’s charm that they were actually in love could hope to decline a Gog’s request.

 

Waverly stopped breathing, realization hitting her like a tone of brick. Did… Did that Gog just love-out her?

 

She gulped, daring a glance at Nicole. The Bodyguard was looking intently at her, with her usual sweet dimpled smile. The corner of her mouth was barely even rising, but it felt like a cocky grin to the now blushing Waverly. Why did that bitch had to only ask _her_ things? Couldn’t she have also asked Nicole? Then they would have been quits.

 

And more importantly, Waverly would have known how exactly Nicole was feeling about her… Because there were no doubts in Waverly’s mind, Nicole was the one for her, and even if she hadn’t even admit it to herself in those terms yet, she was definitely _in love_ with Nicole Haught. She bit back her lips, uncertain of what her dumb heart was going to make her say next – and it was clearly way too early to say it, wasn’t it?

 

She decided to try and bring Nicole’s attention elsewhere than on the implications of the unfortunate event as they were starting in the car’s direction.

 

“How did you know what she was, Nicole?”

 

She shrugged. “Hard to say… Smelled it, _sensed_ it? I’m able to recognize the most common sorts of Peculiar, usually. Perks of my Wolf-sensitive senses.”

 

Waverly was probably more surprised than she should have been.

 

“Really? And… Is there a lot?” She asked as they were putting their groceries in the trunk of the car.

 

Nicole shrugged again. “More than most people expect, I guess…”

 

“Wait, anyone I know?” Waverly asked, her eyes roaming every passer-by in search of an indication of their true nature.

 

“I will not out people, Waves,” Nicole said with a giggle – but it sounded a little forced, and Waverly immediately regretted asking the question.

 

“Sorry,” she said lowly, “I’m just… curious, I guess.”

 

“It’s fine, Sweetie,” Nicole said as she was turning the engine on. “Not everyone is comfortable with people knowing about their Peculiarity, that’s all.”

 

\--

 

In the afternoon, Waverly continued her accommodation research on the couch, Nicole laid next to her, her head on her thigh.

 

Right as she opened an email confirming she could get the keys to a flat in Jeremy’s neighbourhood the next day, she heard Nicole’s phone chime.

 

“Babe! We got a flat!” She exclaimed, right as Nicole was shouting, sitting right up: “We can see that other Wolf in three days!”

 

They turned to each other, wide smiles reflecting one another. They both giggled, and Waverly grabbed Nicole’s head, bringing her closer for a quick kiss.

 

When they lips parted, she put her forehead on Nicole’s, just to breathe her in for a bit longer. She opened her eyes, and saw that Nicole had hers still closed, biting on her lip and it was clear she was resisting the temptation to kiss her again.

 

“I can’t wait,” she whispered softly.

 

“Neither can I,” Nicole confirmed with a promising smile.

 

\--

 

After a night of hopeful dreams, they closed the little house to head back to Purgatory to get their new flat’s keys. Neither of them could believe how fast they had found their happiness, but Waverly settled on the thought that karma owed her that much. Nicole, on the other hand, seemed a bit cautious, as if she were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

But now that Waverly was thinking about it, Nicole had been that wary ever since they had changed status to become girlfriends, probably constantly worried about her Wolf getting the best of her at an unfortunate time.

 

They reached the city in a timely manner, early enough to grab a coffee before their meeting with the agent that was in charge of the contract. The landlord had not wished to meet them. The whole thing didn’t take more than half an hour, and then they were in their mostly empty flat, all wide smile and hopeful hearts.

 

Jeremy joined them as they went shopping for some furniture. It didn’t take as long as Waverly had feared, and by the evening they had already put together most of the important furniture – bed, couch, some shelves and so on.

 

They had decided they would leave in the early hours of the nights, taking advantage of the fact they still had the rental car to avoid staying in a flat without water or electricity for the night. The technician was to come within a couple of days, and Jeremy would open the door for him. He had offered them to stay with him in the mean time, but they were too excited at the prospect of meeting another Wolf to stay in Purgatory. Plus sharing a couch wasn’t very appealing, even with Nicole. Or was it in fact _too_ appealing? Waverly wasn’t even sure, but Nicole seemed to approve her idea to just go and travel during the night.

 

So they headed straight to a small town near Burytown, where they were to meet Vincent Mont, Robin’s godfather.

 

\---

 

Waverly had booked them a night in a local bed and breakfast. They arrived when the sun was hanging at its peek, and decided to go for a walk in the woods after dropping their suitcases. They had napped in the car a bit during the last hours of night, and they were both too excited to rest properly.

 

Waverly felt a bit jittery at the idea that they might finally be able to be fully together the following night, and she knew – although she had no idea how - that Nicole was in a similar state of mind, although she also seemed a little apprehensive at the idea of finally meeting someone else from her kind.

 

They mostly walked in silence, hand in hand under the high trees, and if felt like balm on Waverly’s wounds, such a peaceful, romantic moment away from all her troubles.

 

That was until Nicole suddenly threw her to the ground, silencing her protests with a hand on her mouth, a deep concern showing in her alert eyes.

 

Waverly immediately understood there was some kind of imminent danger, and she tensed a bit, more for Nicole’s sake than her own – she knew she had nothing to fear with Nicole there.

 

It all happened a bit too fast for Waverly to register everything, but Nicole took down two men in under a minute, a third one running away from the massacre.

 

Nicole grabbed the least messed up by the collar, tugging him up while the other one was trying to retreat, crawling with a clear difficulty due to his fresh injuries.

 

“Who sent you?” Nicole growled.

 

The man didn’t answer, simply shivering under her cold stare.

 

“Don’t make me repeat,” Nicole said, flashing her Wolf eyes.

 

“I… I don’t know… I don’t know their names. They just paid us! I swear, they just paid us.”

 

The smell of pee reached Waverly’s nostrils and she noted that the dude had wet himself, terrified of the Wolf holding him.

 

Nicole pouted, disgust wrote on her face when she threw him away.

 

“Consider yourself lucky. Tell _them_ they should stop wasting their money. Because I will find them, and destroy them if they keep coming after Waverly.”

 

The guy nodded in an erratic manner, walking backward to his accomplice, and finally, helping him up.

 

The two women watched them disappear in the brushes. “Should we follow them?” Waverly asked.

 

“It would be useless. He was telling the truth,” Nicole pointed.

 

As they were resuming their walk, she said with a contrite pout: “Men keep peeing themselves when I threaten them. It smells so bad!”

 

They giggled, and it was as if nothing had happened.

 

\--

 

After a very nice dinner in what was apparently the only restaurant in town, they went back to the bed and breakfast, Waverly holding on to Nicole’s arm. She had had a few glasses on wine, and she was trying to get Nicole to shift into her Wolf form – that seemed to be a constant when she was under the influence.

 

After a good shower, she was feeling a lot more sober, and she went back to the bedroom, drying her hair off with a towel. Nicole was watching TV with a close attention – probably to distract her from the idea of her naked girlfriend in the next room.

 

“What are you watching?” She asked.

 

Nicole slowly turned toward her, looking a little sheepish. “Huh… your family.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that was tonight…” Waverly sighed and went to sit next to the bodyguard.

 

Her father was on the screen, shaking hands with some greyish dude. Somehow, the fact that Wynonna was nowhere to be seen made Waverly feel some distant joy, like it was some sort of confirmation that her sister was still on her side – despite having betraying her all those years ago.

 

She sighed when Willa appeared, her awful husband standing next to her. And suddenly, she felt Nicole tense up.

 

“Oh dear…” The redhead whispered, her widen eyes set on the screen.

 

“What?” Waverly asked warily.

 

“I knew I had seen him before…”

 

“Who? Bobo Del Rey?” Waverly was trying to get Nicole’s attention, but she was completely focused on the TV, under some kind of shock.

 

“No! I mean, yes, I’ve seen him before; he had industrial relationships with one of my previous Principals…” She explained absentmindedly. “I need to call Doc,” she said standing up abruptly.

 

“What? Nicole, what’s going on?” Waverly asked a bit panicked by her girlfriend’s odd behaviour. She was clearly trying to repress some kind of harsh emotion.

 

“During the museum attack, there was a guy that I knew I had seen somewhere… I just couldn’t put my finger on it, until tonight. That guy is Bodo Del Rey’s bodyguard,” Nicole explained, pointing a tall bearded man on the screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah if that isn't U-hauling X) But since Waves is not talking to her family, they kinda had to anyways!  
> Also Bobo's bodyguard is involved? Uhoh! Some of you called on Bobo's implication pretty early on. Well done!
> 
> As always, don't hesitate to share your thoughts!!
> 
> Next chapter will be updated thursday evening.
> 
>  
> 
> If it looks like a coffee, smells like a coffee, taste like a coffee, chances are it's a coffee. (But it could also be chicory.)
> 
> Have a nice night!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	32. XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Here we go to meet Robin's god father, the other Wolf! So... Some answers ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XXXII

 

Stupid. That’s how Nicole had felt when she had finally, finally, been able to identify that man from the museum attack. Why did it take so long? How could have she been so fucking stupid? She had seen him less than two years ago, in a meeting between her Principal at the time and Bobo del Rey.

 

That day had been one of the most stressful of her bodyguard career; the del Rey clan being often targeted, and her Principal a little too cheeky to ever be safe in the presence of a man such as Bobo.

 

She had been tensed getting to the seminar palace, and even tenser when she had seen Bobo’s bodyguard. She had immediately felt how ruthless, dangerous, he was. His cold eyes let no doubt: he would’ve killed her Principal no questions asked if he had so much as raised his voice too much.

 

The disdain in the way he had barely acknowledged her had also been quite unnerving. Even if it was something she wasn’t comfortable doing, Nicole had spent the day showing off her Peculiar reflexes, just to let him know he wasn’t unmatched.

 

During the debate between their Principals, another kind of confrontation was taking place, inches above their heads, in the purposeful, stalwart stares of theirs bodyguards.

 

So how could have she forgotten his face? Nicole was pissed at herself, pissed that she had failed, failed her function, failed… Waverly.

 

It always came back to her, those days. She had probably been unable to recognize that guy because her mind was overtaken by thoughts of Waverly.

 

Nicole wasn’t taking it so well. For a split second, she had even had second thoughts about being in a relationship with the girl – What the fuck was she thinking?! – but she knew it was too late to backtrack, and when she opened her eyes, Waverly’s worried glance wiped away all her doubts.

 

She had called Doc from the bathroom, explained everything in a hurry, and when he had hanged up, she had basically _deflated_ , seating down heavily on the closed toilet seat, overwhelmed by her guilt.

 

She had heard Waverly slipped into the room, she had sensed her getting close, felt her hands finding her own when she had fallen on her knees in front of her shut down girlfriend.

 

But seeing her eyes, finally communicating her guilt and fears without any words, was what got Nicole to calm down.

 

Waverly’s thumb was still gently caressing her palm when she asked, in her beautiful, soft voice: “It’s hard for you sometimes, isn’t it? To… let people in?”

 

Nicole gulped and nodded, her jaw tightening at the memory of the great loneliness that had filled most of her life. “I’m not used to it…” She whispered. “But you make it easier,” she added with a small smile.

 

Waverly smiled in turned and kissed her gently, chastely; putting in it all the emotions she couldn’t express with words, Nicole could _feel_ it, she could feel how each kiss meant ‘ _don’t feel guilty’_ , how each touch was a declaration of sorts.

 

They went to sleep, Waverly drifting off to dreamland way before Nicole. Even with the appeasing regular breathing of the girl curled on her side, she couldn’t help but thinking, a bit disquietly, of the next day.

 

She was going to meet, for the first time ever, someone of her kind, and she didn’t know if she was happy or terrified at the prospect.

 

\--

 

“It’ll be alright, Nicole. I’m here,” Waverly said, squeezing her hand gently. Nicole nodded, but her throat was still dry, her heart still beating a tiny bit too fast.

 

She had put on her neatest blazer, had spent an hour deciding which shirt to wear, and she still felt lame and off-looking. She wasn’t exactly sure what was stressing her the most about the whole thing: that it felt like meeting a family member – after all legends had it all Wolves came from the same cursed man – or that the future of her relationship with Waverly sort of depended on it.

 

She stopped a few steps away from the door, suddenly panicking, ready to turn around and run away, tail between her legs, like the last time she had found herself in such a situation.

 

Waverly’s hand in hers prevented her from doing that, but she was unable to take another step. This was… too much.

 

Maybe… maybe she actually _liked_ being alone, maybe she really was a lone Wolf, and after all those years, actually sharing her misery with someone else would be like depriving her of part of her identity…

 

She was starting to feel lightheaded when a howl came from inside the house.

 

And then everything was clear. She howled back without thinking about it, her Wolf breathless of excitement inside of her.

 

The door opened and a tall, hairy – Robin’s talk made more sense suddenly - man stepped outside.

 

Nicole didn’t realize she let go of Waverly’s hand, she took a few steps forward, fascinated by the man and her Wolf’s reaction. Everything was so… easy, and natural. They both flashed their Wolves’ eyes, and the man nodded, a grin finding its way on his weather-beaten face.

 

“Nice meeting you,” he said, his voice deep and comforting.

 

“Likewise,” Nicole answered.

 

Vincent seemed as moved as she felt. They stayed like that, staring at each other intensely before Nicole came back to her spirit.

 

“Hum… This is Waverly Earp, my… girlfriend.” She had considered not specifying it, but everything about that man screamed honesty and she could help but trust him.

 

A sparkle of worry shown in his eyes at the mention of the Earp name, but it was fast gone, probably as he remembered that Ward Earp was a way better public figure for the Peculiars than his father had been.

 

He shook Waverly’s hand. The girl was looking shy, more off put even than the first time she had seen Gus and Nicole interact. She was clearly aware that a connection was happening on a level she couldn’t grasp.

 

“I’m sorry,” Vincent finally said, his voice a bit broken, “I’m losing my manners. I hadn’t met a Wolf I didn’t know in such a long time… But come in, ladies, please!”

 

He stepped aside to let them in the house, and lead them to a cosy living room.

 

“I made some coffee… But I also have tea, if you’d rather…”

 

“Coffee is perfect,” Waverly said with her perfect smile.

 

He disappeared for a small moment, just long enough for Waverly to kiss her gently and give her some strength for the rest of the meeting; and then Vincent was back with a coffee pod and a few cups.

 

“So… Robin tells me your name is Haught?” He finally asked when all the cups were fuming.

 

Nicole nodded, noticing the way he said the name: it rolled on his tongue with so much ease there were no doubts he was familiar with it.

 

Vincent shifted awkwardly on his seat.

 

“I didn’t know Elias had a kid.”

 

Nicole didn’t say a word, focusing on keeping her heart beat at a regular pace.

 

“I… We lost touch a long time ago,” Vincent said with a sad sigh. “How is-“

 

“-He passed,” Nicole hastened to interrupt him, finding it easier to burst everything out. “Both my parents did.”

 

Vincent frowned, and she _felt_ his Wolf whimper. She could feel how sorry he was.

 

“I was just a baby,” she continued, her tone mechanical. “I was raised by non-Peculiars. When I was a teen and I declared as a Wolf, I made some research. I found out about a couple of Wolves killed close to where I was found. I ran some DNA tests, and changed my name to Haught.”

 

Waverly gently stroked her arm, and without even looking at her, Nicole knew she was sorry for her – and a bit surprised, the Wolf had never mentioned that story. But she had never been her true self as Nicole Thomas – her State’s ward name – nor Nicole Oliver – her adoptive parents’ name. To her, Haught had always been a part of her identity, even when she didn’t know about it.

 

Vincent ran his large hairy hands through his hair – which were, given his age, very well furnished.

 

“I’m sorry, kid. Your parents were great people,” he said while standing up. He started fumbling through the content of a drawer; the two women keeping silence, Nicole focusing on his movements to keep her emotions – too wild, too violent for her to deal with – at bay; Waverly looking at her cautiously.

 

He finally let out a little yelp of satisfaction: “Here it is!”

 

He went back to them and held out an old-looking photograph to Nicole. She took it with trembling fingers. She recognized them immediately; even in the middle of a few strangers – including a much younger and hairier (so that was possible!) Vincent; even if she had never saw them before.

 

Her parents looked young and happy. She saw her determination and seriousness in her father’s eyes, she recognized the shape of her jaw on her mother’s face.

 

It took a few seconds, but she suddenly deflated, her head falling on its own accord in her hands, as all the tears from years of loneliness and questionings finally poured out. The flow of pain and – somehow - relief took her by surprise. It was intense but it didn’t feel horrible. It was closure, finally, _finally_.

 

Waverly’s arm around her back, her gentle strokes on her wrist, reminded her that now that she had her answers, future was awaiting, a bright, beautiful, lovely future. That helped her calming her sobs, and after a little while she could breathe normally again. She finally raised her head, and gratefully accepted Vincent’s handkerchief.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and Vincent nodded, making it clear it was okay; while Waverly just dropped a sloppy kiss on her wet cheek.

 

“They were fighting for our rights. Nowadays it’s better, for Peculiars, but back then, it was way harder. People were still a bit… scared. Especially with that shithead of Wyatt Earp-“

 

He interrupted the flow of his talk, turning to Waverly with an awkward pout.

 

“It’s alright, Sir. My grand-father was a total shithead.”

 

Vincent sighed, visibly relieved she shared his opinion.

 

“Well, he was strewing fear amongst the non-Peculiar… So we had to fight for our rights. Your parents were figurehead of that fight. Your mother was studying Peculiar history, aiming to point out the persecutions our kind had undergone along History. She was also trying to put forward the precious contributions of Peculiars to society. And your father was working on something for us, Wolves: he was always promoting our non-dangerousness. And on the side, he was looking for a way to prevent the Full Moon shift, the only times we’re actually dangerous…”

 

He had seemed more and more passionate as he spoke, his eyes looking in a distant past his two listeners only able to graze the idea of such an age.

 

“It was a great hope, for our little community. Being a Wolf doesn’t really feel like a curse any other day… But on Full Moons…” He explained, obviously to Waverly.

 

Nicole nodded. It was true that Full Moons had always been horrendous to her, but the hardest part of being a Wolf had always been the loneliness. Finally finding Vincent, and him not mentioning the impossibility of having relationships as part of the problem were a sign the solitude was coming to an end, and her heart lifted at the thought.

 

“One day, they heard of a tale of some great Wolf Witch, I don’t recall the exact details… Anyways, they left. We wrote back and forth a few times, but we soon lost touch. They never came back. And it seemed I was right to fear the worst had happened.”

 

Nicole took all the information in, and it took her a few seconds before getting outside of her own mind and ask:

 

“So… They were from here?”

 

“From a town around here I think… At that time, most Wolves lived in the countryside, close to forests. And we knew the other Wolves living hundred of miles away… We would meet, run, hunt together. We were not many, but still more than today. Our kind makes the perfect warriors… So we lost a lot since then.”

 

Her Wolf communicated her sorrow to Vincent’s, without them needing to produce any sounds. Nicole didn’t even know how she had done it, it seemed having another Wolf around was bringing out some instincts she had no idea existed.

 

They spent some more time discussing the memories Vincent had of her parents, Nicole greedy for any details he could give her. She finally had roots, actual roots to grow from. More than just a name and a quick description of her parents’ death in a newspaper, and it felt liberating.

 

Waverly never seemed bored, always very invested in the conversation, and never noticing that the Wolves would sometimes communicate silently.

 

The sun was getting low on the horizon when Nicole finally found an opening to ask him about his wife.

 

“Oh, Hannah is travelling, you won’t see her today…”

 

“Hannah is… Non-Peculiar, right?” Waverly asked, a hopeful glim in her eyes.

 

“Oh she’s a Peculiar alright, but not a Wolf.”

 

The women exchanged a worried glance. Robin had said…

 

“She is an Untypical Peculiar,” he continued. “So we don’t discuss it too much… but yeah, she has Peculiar abilities.”

 

“Your godson doesn’t know?”

 

“That kid is forgetful as they come. We never hid Hannah ability to him, though. She can live without ever needing to sleep – although she sometimes does lay and relax,” he added, seeing the curious way both women were looking at him.

 

“Does that mean… Are we…” Nicole took a deep breath and finally got it out: “Can Wolves be in relationships with non-Peculiar, without putting them in danger?”

 

“Oh, I see,” Vincent said, a small smile on his face, probably well aware that the question was directly about Waverly and her. “No one to teach you that when you were a young Wolf…” He shook his head, apparently sorry at the thought of her too long ignorance.

 

“For Wolves that just declared – so basically, teens – it can be pretty dangerous. The Wolf and the human parts are still… _finding_ each other, and it is a recipe for disaster, even if the two sides of the party are Wolves. As we grow up, we develop a sort of… understanding, of real communion with ourselves. It can still be dangerous to have intercourse with a non-Wolf, of course…”

 

Waverly’s face fell at the same time Nicole’s despair overwhelmed her.

 

“… Except when it comes to our Mate.”

 

They didn’t even have to ask, he could read the question on their faces.

 

“A Mate is… Kind of ‘ _the one’_? It’s the one person your Wolf falls in love with. The one person you’ll never, _ever_ hurt, because you’re mated. Mating happens once – or twice, in extremely rare cases- in a lifetime. One of the ways to know for sure is to actually have intercourse. And if you don’t hurt them… Most Wolves wait to be certain. You just kind of… _know_ at some point. At least I did.”

 

Nicole was totally dumbfound at the news, so it was naturally that Waverly took over and asked the next logical question.

 

“Is the fact a Wolf rescues someone during Full Moon, and shifts back to human during said Full Moon, a sign of… that person being their Mate?”

 

Vincent laughed at that: “I’d say it’s more than just a sign! It would be freaking obvious, but it is not possible to-“ He interrupted himself again, this time because of their expressions. “Wait… Did that… did that actually happen?”

 

Nicole nodded, but her whole attention was on Waverly at the moment. Waverly, whom she rescued under the Full Moon. Waverly, whom she’d be able to fully be with. Waverly, whom she loved, she was in love with, as a human and as a Wolf.

 

Waverly, her Mate.

 

The women were smiling widely at each other, lost to the world. Waverly’s eyes were getting shinny, and Nicole leaned forward, her lips connecting with the girl’s own, their hearts synchronizing on the same melodious beat…

 

Vincent cleared his throat and they parted, both blushing profusely.

 

Nicole wasn’t ready to leave yet, too happy to have find answers and companionship, and Vincent kept them for dinner. Between two bites, he told Nicole about an old Wolf tradition to celebrate the death of one of their own. A long run through the forest, and a long, sad howl on the highest spot. His Wolf somehow communicated the utmost importance of such a ritual to her.

 

He proposed to perform it that very night, to finally honour her late parents’ memories.

 

Nicole was torn, knowing that night was the first one she knew she had a Mate, but Waverly immediately approved.

 

“You should do it. It’s important you get proper closure,” she said, and Nicole was immensely grateful.

 

Maybe it was a good thing, that their first time would have to wait a little longer, so she wouldn’t have her parents’ newfound memory hogging her brain.

 

\--

 

Nicole got back to the bed and breakfast with the first gleams of dawn.

 

She had spend the wildest – in the purest sense of the word – night of her life, running under the high trees with Vincent as a Wolf. Another Wolf had met them, looking younger than Vincent but older than Nicole, and they had howled together, Nicole pouring all her sadness in the cry to the moon and stars.

 

She had never let herself be so free, and she hadn’t seen the hours pass them by.

 

Waverly was still sleeping when she sneaked into the room. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, looking affectionately at her. Alerted by some mysterious 6th sense, Waverly stirred and eventually opened her eyes.

 

“You’re back,” she whispered. “I missed you!” She exclaimed, sitting up straight to kiss her gently.

 

“I was only gone for a few hours,” Nicole whispered when their lips parted, grazing her love’s nose with her own.

 

“Well, I’m already too used to having you in my bed, it was hard to fall asleep.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said as she fell in Waverly’s arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“Don’t be. I’m happy you finally got to be part of a pack… Even if it was only a two Wolves one!”

 

“Actually…”

 

Nicole told her all about her night as they were eating their breakfast, so overjoyed she didn’t even care who overheard her blabber.

 

They checked out after Nicole had taken a short nap and she took the wheel. She wished she could have gotten with Waverly already, but they had been lacking time in the bed and breakfast with the check out time coming up, and she knew she needed time to properly worship her girl for their first time. It was starting to get on her nerves, the wait, the eagerness, and she focused on the road instead of her girl’s keen stare on her.

 

They were heading back to Purgatory, where their new flat was awaiting – where their _bed_ was awaiting, she thought, her guts clenching.

 

Nicole’s happiness was only stained by Waverly’s family issues; other than that she was on her own cloud of bliss, and couldn’t wait to finally make it perfect by finally giving herself to Waverly.

 

\--

 

They reached a seemingly deserted Purgatory, and Nicole wondered where did the usual traffic disappear to; but it didn’t seem to phase Waverly, and since she actually was a local, Nicole just guessed some big event was drawing the crowd in.

 

They dropped the rental car in the agreed upon spot, and promptly headed to their new place, rushing like teens to a popular boys band concert.

 

The door slammed in its doorframe, and both women stopped in their momentum, popeyed by the aspect of their new home. They had left a dirty mess of boxes and not-put-together furniture, only to come back to a perfectly clean and organised place.

 

“What the…” Waverly whispered.

 

Nicole could smell Jeremy all over the place, so she wasn’t surprised to find a note from his hand.

 

“ _Ladies, I was a bit bored so I thought you would like to come back to a neat home. So here’s your spotless love nest. Enjoy ;) J_ ”

 

“Your best friend is amazing,” Nicole said, holding the note out to Waverly.

 

“I can’t believe he did that!” Waverly exclaimed.

 

There were even some flowers in a vase in the kitchen. Everything looked perfect. Waverly was inspecting room after room, overexcited and letting out small shouts of happiness.

 

She ended up in Nicole’s arms.

 

“I’m so happy!” She exclaimed.

 

She backed away, just enough to gaze at Nicole’s eyes for a few seconds. The kiss she gave Nicole was slower, more intense than the Wolf had expected and suddenly she realized the mood had shifted.

 

She parted their lips and looked intently at her love: “Now? You sure?”

 

“I don’t think I can wait another minute,” Waverly whispered as she connected their lips in another passionate kiss, her hands starting to get a little adventurous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell, I guess I'm a cliffhanger bitch for real huh? 0:)  
> Also... Have you notice what word all the first letters of all the family names Nicole has had form?
> 
> You can share your thoughts as always!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is a pretty important one, I'll try to post it tomorrow evening. If I can't manage, well it'll be up saturday evening!
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee sounds a lot like happy. Coincidence? I think not.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy now!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	33. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears!
> 
> So, looks like I can manage after all to update today ahah!
> 
>  
> 
> //!// Warning: Violence, death of (very) minor characters in this chapter //!//
> 
> I know you wonder why, so I'll let you proceed and read this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XXXIII

 

The rollercoaster of emotions from the last days had left Waverly a little exhilarated; and craving for Nicole’s touch, Nicole’s lips… Nicole.

 

The warm, enamoured way her partner was watching her as she was discovering Jeremy’s housewarming gift – a house that actually felt like a _home_ – had been enough to sparkle a fire in her lower belly – as if that fire hadn’t been burning non-stop for weeks.

 

She knew the kiss she was about to give Nicole would set the mood, so she took her time to stare at the Wolf’s blushing face, her shaped jaw, her soft brown eyes, before she finally, almost delicately, put her lips on Nicole’s. For once, she could fully enjoy their softness, without Nicole’s reluctance at putting her in danger as a limit.

 

When she swiped her tongue on Nicole’s lower lips, rather than granting her entrance, the redhead stepped back, much to Waverly’s annoyance.

 

But when she realized Nicole was just making sure she really wanted to do _this_ , her heart lifted in her chest. God, that woman was _so_ perfect, how could she even be real?

 

‘ _I can’t wait another minute_ ,’ she thought, and maybe she had said it out loud, considering the way Nicole was smiling widely as Waverly started kissing her again.

 

This time, Nicole was more invested, her hands mingling in Waverly’s hair and she almost immediately opened her mouth, letting Waverly’s tongue swipe through her mouth roof.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure who moaned, but the sound shook her to her core. Her hands started roaming through Nicole’s muscled back, one of them getting lower and lower…

 

Nicole smiled in the kiss again, Waverly bit it away and her teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her lower lip conjured an almost desperate whimper from the redhead.

 

Everything was intense and bright. Waverly couldn’t believe her body’s reactions to every small touch, even though weeks of pining should’ve hinted her. She was beyond happy that they were on equal footing there, that they would explore their sexuality together, a whole new territory opening for them. She had no idea what she was doing, but doing it with Nicole made it feel safe and simple. Everything seemed to come naturally to them, she realised as their kiss deepened even more.

 

The mere though of what that easiness was for-telling made Waverly’s guts clench even harder.

 

Almost as if they had rehearsed it, Waverly’s fingers reached back up to ginger locks while Nicole’s hands started sliding down along her collarbone.

 

Nicole’s hand passed her ass right as her lips kissed their way to her jaw, then her throat. Nicole nibbled at her pulse point before kissing it sloppily, her fingers hooking behind her knee and she pulled Waverly closer to her, hoisting her leg up, their bodies in full contact, Waverly hating all the layers separating their skins.

 

Waverly hadn’t realized she was sort of clumsily grinding herself on Nicole, but the lost of friction was made painfully clear when Nicole backed away, just enough to tug Waverly’s top and pass it over her head.

 

Nicole took a deep breath, her hungry eyes detailing Waverly’s now uncovered cleavage, and the pure want it was betraying made Waverly ache for was what to come. But she wouldn’t hurry it.

 

She knew this first time had to be kinda slow – especially since it was their actual first times – and worshipping; but she already knew it wouldn’t be enough. Not even with their second, third, hell! tenth time right after. She wasn’t sure it would ever be enough, her thirst for Nicole already insatiable before her first nip.

 

She hooked Nicole’s chin up to bring their lips back together. When Nicole’s second hand went behind her other knee, she immediately got the message – through the frenzied fog every touch was conjuring – and jumped up, her legs wrapping around Nicole’s waist. Nicole’s hands were on her bottom in a split second to support her, and she could feel the tip of her girlfriend’s finger getting oh so close to where she was painfully _needing_ it with each step the redhead took. It was making her weak, and lustful, and a bit crazy, and she put all those feelings in their kiss.

 

She had no idea how Nicole found her way to their room, to their bed – Gosh, _their bed_! -, without ever letting their lips part, but when she gently dropped her down, Waverly felt the mattress behind her calves.

 

She smiled wickedly at Nicole as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Nicole’s shinny eyes were still roaming through her frame, and Waverly could _feel_ the fire of her desire.

 

She threw the shirt away, her attention completely focused on the soft skin its disappearance allowed her to see. She gulped. This was almost too much.

 

She gently caressed Nicole’s soft skin, her heart beating faster than she thought possible when her fingertips met a light fading scar on her ribcage, right under the left breast, still cupped by that damned bra. She did dig scars, a lot, and she was as eager to know how her partner got it as she was to put her lips on it, as if she could finally take the ghost of pain away. But for now the need to further explore Nicole’s skin was stronger, and she let her hands wander down to Nicole’s abs, moaning when they twitched under the touch.

 

Nicole laughed and suddenly pinned her to the bed. Waverly’s laugh joined her lover’s. She felt so safe and happy under the reinsuring weight of her partner.

 

Their laughers quickly died in a passionate kiss, Waverly not certain who instigated it anymore – and not really caring, her whole mind focused on the present, on every touch, every moan, every kiss.

 

Nicole started kissing down her jaw, her throat again, but this time she only stopped when she reached the swell of her breasts. The bewitched glance she shot up made Waverly’s heart jump upside down and downside up.

 

She somehow understood the unspoken question and nodded, raising her back to help Nicole unfastening her bra in one swift motion. The item was again discarded thoughtlessly, and Nicole’s hand promptly got back to her body, on each side of her waist.

 

Waverly felt exposed, and for the first time of her life in a _positive_ way. She wanted – needed - to be exposed to Nicole, entirely exposed to her. She needed Nicole to know her to her chore, in order to be fully hers.

 

Nicole took some time to look at her, her eyes filled with desire, before she slowly – almost respectfully – leaned her head down and started kissing her breast, her hand gently cupping the other one.

 

Waverly’s breathing got faster, all leading up to a wild moan when warm lips found her nipple. She bit her lips to contain the moaning as a soft tongue started to swipe the sensitive bud, and her nails started widely scraping Nicole’s shoulder blade.

 

Suddenly, as she was thinking about getting rid of Nicole’s bra, a loud noise in the living room made them both freeze. Nicole barely had time to let go of her breast before Wynonna erupted in the room, a gun in one hand, a shotgun in the other one.

 

“Oh Jeez, cover yourselves up, you rabbits!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes and turning around like the view had burned her retina.

 

\--

 

It was all a concert of furious screams and insults for a little while, until Nicole got up and started fumbling to get some clothes back on them. She urgently threw her shirt to Waverly, probably because she was the one topless, and Waverly’s bra soon followed.

 

Nicole quickly found another shirt in the closest after putting her own bra back on and when they were both finally decent, Waverly started shouting again.

 

“Wynonna! What the fuck are you doing here? How the fuck did you even know where–“

 

“-No need to be vulgar, Baby Girl,” Wynonna interrupted her, turning back toward them. “How the hell did you think you found a fucking flat available in such a short time?”

 

Seeing the lovers’ incredulous expressions, she confirmed: “Yep, I am your freaking landlord. Didn’t think I was about to let you out of my sight?”

 

Waverly was so furious she didn’t even know where to begin.

 

“You’ll yell at me later, Waves. In case you love birds haven’t noticed, there kind of is a _war_ going on out there.”

 

Waverly and Nicole’s faces were clearly showing their shock and disbelief.

 

“Oh, come on!” Wynonna exclaimed, crossing the room to open up the curtains. Waverly jumped from the bed to throw a look outside, immediately followed by Nicole.

 

The street was completely empty. And there was a bit of dark smoke in the sky, apparently coming from the city centre.

 

That was weird indeed, especially in that time of day, but that didn’t mean… Could it? Now that she was thinking about it, they hadn’t seen many folks on their way through Purgatory earlier…

 

She turned to Nicole, who nodded, her eyes wide, her earing apparently focused on the outside.

 

“It’s true, Waves… There are… noises of fights.” She didn’t need to specify why she hadn’t hear it earlier, Waverly fully aware it was because of the loving frenzy she had put her in with the first kiss. That incredible power she had over the Wolf’s senses and attention felt exhilarating, but now wasn’t the time to think about it.

 

“Of course it’s true! There’s a fucking gang war happening right now!” Wynonna sighed. “And you kinda triggered it, Haught...”

 

Waverly’s head turned so fast her vertebrae could almost be heard cracking.

 

“What?!” Nicole exclaimed. “I didn’t-“

 

“-By finding out who the little bitches after Waverly were,” Wynonna interrupted her. “Doc investigated the lead you gave him… And he discovered Bobo Fucking del Rey is behind all that shit. Doc tried to handle it discreetly, but he told Dad… And all went to hell.”

 

“Oh god…” Waverly whispered, forgetting her anger at Wynonna for a moment.

 

“You said a _war_?” Nicole asked, frowning.

 

“Yeah, kinda… The Del Rey clan is fighting our Security… And the police force tried to calm down the situation – they evacuated the city earlier - but the clans’ and gangs’ alliances are complex, and it’s hard to put an end to such battles, they all jump in… I came to see if you guys were ok, because it is getting pretty crazy out there.”

 

Waverly gulped: “Wait… the police force… Is Jeremy out there? And the Del Rey clan… Willa? And Dad? Doc, Dolls?”

 

Wynonna nodded to every name, her jaw tensing up the only indication that she was actually worried.

 

She held out the shotgun to Waverly: “Here’s something to keep yourself safe here, Baby Girl… I think we need you out there on the battlefield, Wolfie,” she added turning toward the bodyguard.

 

Waverly’s protests came at the same time as Nicole’s: A furious “ _I won’t stay hidden!_ ” collapsing with an anxious “ _I can’t leave her alone!_ ”

 

Wynonna sighed: “Would’ve bet. Well, I’m not sure we can afford to do without you, Wolfie… So Waverly, you can come, but you stay with-“

 

“-Oh, save it! I don’t need your permission, Wynonna. Nor yours, Nicole,” she added when she saw the glimmer of worry in Nicole’s eyes.

 

The two taller women sighed, a little desperately, and exchanged a complicit, powerless pout, probably because they were both aware they could never deter Waverly from going to her friends’ rescue. Waverly would’ve smirked if the situation weren’t so portentous.

 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Nicole finally exclaimed.

 

\--

 

They crossed a few unusually quiet, deserted streets, Nicole probably holding back on her Wolf speed to allow the Earp sisters to keep up with her.

 

As the sounds of fights were getting louder, Waverly was clutching more desperately to her shotgun, determined to help despite the nauseating feeling in her guts.

 

Nicole turned toward her, as if she were somehow _sensing_ her apprehension. She imperceptibly nodded, and Waverly could read in her eyes what she meant: ‘ _Don’t worry, I’m here, I’ll keep you safe._ ’

 

It was clear the amount of loud noises were taking most of Nicole’s attention, but she put it parenthesis long enough to give a peck to her girlfriend.

 

“Ew!” Wynonna exclaimed. “Come on, Rome-wolf and Juliet, let’s find Doc, Jeremy and the others. They were near the City hall when I last heard from them.”

 

Waverly nodded bravely and followed the other two that were progressing swiftly in the streets that were now scattered with rubbles.

 

“Oh my god!” Waverly suddenly exclaimed. A few feet from her a corpse was lying on the ground on a unnatural position. The nausea got stronger, even more so when a worried Nicole tugged her hand and Wynonna’s to urgently bring them behind a corner, at the beginning of a tiny alley.

 

“What –“ Wynonna started.

 

“-Ssh, someone heard us!” Nicole exclaimed.

 

Waverly gulped, blood rushing to her ringing ears. No one was going to touch a hair on her girlfriend or her traitor-of-a-sister’s head because of her! She tightened her grip on the shotgun, her finger finding its rightful place on the trigger.

 

She held her breath, finally able to hear the footstep getting closer.

 

The man it belonged to passed them without even turning his head in their direction. He was clutching his arm, and Waverly got the impression there was a lot of blood pouring from under his hand.

 

They waited a little longer, until Nicole signalled the way was cleared.

 

“ _Shit_!” Waverly whispered. “This is fucking serious, isn’t it?”

 

“It is, Baby Girl. So you have to-“ Wynonna started.

 

“-That doesn’t mean I forgive you. But… Don’t get kill before I get to, ok?” Waverly whispered urgently.

 

She turned her head, unwilling to see her sister’s reaction. Nicole was looking intently at her, as if she were searching any sign of weakness. Waverly put on her bravest face and nodded.

 

They left the alley, the three of them alert. They resumed their progression through the wrecked streets, Waverly trying to avert her gaze from anything looking like blood or bodies.

 

Nicole suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening with surprise and worry.

 

“Oh no! Gus!” She exclaimed in a short breath.

 

“Gus?” Waverly asked, immediately feeling concerned for the sweet older woman.

 

“She needs help! We need to go that way!” Nicole exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction than the one of the City Hall.

 

“Wolfie, our people need you there…” Wynonna said urgently, pointing the direction they had been following.

 

“I can’t let Gus get hurt!” Nicole exclaimed, panicked at the thought.

 

“Gus is our people too!” Waverly added.

 

Wynonna sighed. “Okay, we’ll part ways. You guys go rescue that Gus-person, and then you’ll meet the rest of us… You’ll manage to trace me, Wolfie?”

 

Nicole nodded, and she almost immediately started to run in Gus’s direction, barely remembering to decelerate to keep Waverly close.

 

They ran a little while before Nicole, always alert, grabbed Waverly’s hand to tug her behind a truck. Some men passed and entered the building on their right. Waverly was a little lost in her dilapidated city, so she didn’t recognize it.

 

They resumed their run, but hadn’t taken three strides before the blast from an insanely loud explosion shoved them away from the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonnus Interruptus!!  
> I'm so so sorry about it, but I had to, had to! put her in this fic. She made me laugh soo much in the show.
> 
> Anyways I dare to hope you guys don't hate me too much, you're totally allowed to yell at me in the comments... And please, tell me what you thought! Am a bit coy about that plot twist...
> 
> Oh yeah, and a cliffhanger again? I really didn't realise how much I use them before posting this fic, so, really, sorry!  
> I'll try and update tomorrow evening as an amend ;)
> 
>  
> 
> "Drinking a coffee is the beginning of all productives days". (Arist-offee)
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	34. XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Hope the wait wasn't too long, after yesterday bitchy interruption, I owed you a rather early update huh? I'm actually surprised that I didn't get more yelling in the comments ahah!
> 
> Anyways, let's see how that Gang War goes.
> 
> Oh, yeah, like yesterday:
> 
>  
> 
> //!// Warning: Violence, death of minor characters in this chapter//!//
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XXXIV

 

Everything was darkness when Nicole came back from unconsciousness. Dark and… Painful. She coughed, the motion lacerating her dried throat. She finally managed to open her eyes. She could not make sense of what she was seeing, and her other senses didn’t seem to be willing to come to the rescue.

 

A ringing, insistent, disturbing sound was covering all the rest. A pungent mix of blood and ashes was monopolizing her sense of smell.

 

Suddenly, a thought bubbled up in her blurred mind, clear and bright in the fog of her consciousness: Waverly. Waverly. Waverly!

 

Nicole opened her eyes, and all she could see was a clear blue sky, completely offset in the war scenery she knew she was laying in the middle of.

 

She pushed on her sore arms and legs, coughing her girlfriend’s name with some difficulty. She ended up on all fours on the ashes-covered bitumen.

 

“Waverly!” She called louder, worry washing over her mind – worry about the absence of answers and the fact that she could barely hear her own voice behind the ringing sound.

 

She managed to stand up on her two feet, rising slowly from the ground, feeling like a new born deer trying his legs for the first time.

 

“Waverly! Waverly! Waverly!” She shouted as loud as she could, hammering the name like it would bring the girl back. But, in that desert of ashes, she was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Waverly…” her voice broke into a sob when she realised she had lost the love of her life in a battlefield.

 

But now wasn’t the time to break down and cry. Now was the time to find Waverly Earp and make sure she stayed safe and sound, because she had to be, she _had_ to, otherwise Nicole would never forgive herself.

 

She soon realised her Wolf senses would be no help, they were still disrupted by the explosion. It made her feel a bit high and unaware of her surroundings. She started staggering awkwardly on her shaky legs, uncertain where she should go.

 

She had barely progressed of a few feet when her left leg gave up and she fell on the ground, the air leaving her lungs. She gritted her teeth and pushed against the ground. She could not give up.

 

She sat down and focused an instant, just long enough to trigger her shifting Peculiarity and turn into her Wolf form.

 

It was excruciating, and she suddenly realized she might have been more injured than she initially thought by the explosion. Well, it was too late… She had probably provoked some complications by shifting, but all that mattered was to get Waverly back.

 

It was fucking incomprehensible: the blast could have not thrown her that far… The Wolf whimpered, feeling powerless without her hearing and smelling senses.

 

It was easier to move on four paws than on two legs though, so she started trotting around, looking for any clue on Waverly’s whereabouts.

 

And suddenly, a furious scream reminded her what they were doing right before the blast: they were looking for Gus.

 

Gus was close, in danger, and there were no traces of Waverly around… Feeling her own heart tearing in her chest at her own decision, she bolted in the direction of the shout. But she knew it was exactly what Waverly would want her to do. Gus was older, and probably unarmed…

 

‘ _Waverly at least has the shotgun’_ , Nicole thought to appease her worry and guiltiness. “ _It should do until I find her_.”

 

She stopped in front of the door of a small shop she had never seen. The screams where coming from inside. Not bothering to shift back to open the door with a human hand, she just threw herself at the door, smashing it out of its hinges.

 

The few people inside immediately turned toward her.

 

There were three men, two out of which were bold with terribly cliché tattoos on their skulls, all armed with baseball bats. They were clearly part of some kind of Peculiar-hater gang, and they were probably taking advantage of the chaos outside to terrify some Peculiars.

 

Gus was standing in front of them, a rolling pin in hand. Behind her, Nicole caught sight of a frail-looking young woman, curled up on the floor and crying.

 

“Nicole!” Gus exclaimed, a mix a relief and happiness in her voice.

 

The Wolf suddenly started shrinking, and in a split second, the redhead human took its place, facing the horrified jerks.

 

“If you want Peculiar blood, you could at least take on someone your own size, boys,” she said, her ironic smirk matched by a deeply concerned frown.

 

She felt like crap – she was pretty sure a few bones didn’t shift back in their rightful position - but she couldn’t let it show.

 

The bigger of them roared and threw himself at her. She took a step on the side, grabbing his wrist and contorting it in a snapping sound to take possession of his bat.

 

Once she had it, it took only a few seconds of agilely swirling it around for the three men to end up whining on the floor, holding different painful parts of their anatomies.

 

Nicole turned back to Gus, whom had been enthusiastically cheering her.

 

“You guys can’t stay here,” she said.

 

Gus nodded: “I know, I was on my way to make sure this poor girl got out of the city when those goons found me…”

 

“Are you guys hurt?” Nicole asked when she saw how the poor girl in question was shaking on the floor. She was clearly a Peculiar, but hell if Nicole could tell what type… Maybe because of her altered senses, or maybe because she was an Untypical Peculiar. She also thought she knew this face, but she had no idea where from, and the situation was too dangerous to take the time to reflect on it.

 

“No, no, but you came just on time,” Gus said while she helped the girl up. “Is Waverly safe?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nicole answered anxiously. “We got separated… I _need_ to find her. But first, I need to make sure you both stay safe.”

 

Gus nodded, and the girl raised grateful eyes to her.

 

“I know a place, close, where we will be safe,” she whispered.

 

Nicole took the fact she heard her clearly as a sign of her hearing slowly getting back to her.

 

“Ok, let’s go,” she said, trying to contain her impatience. There was not a second to spare. The fight seemed to have given her some energy back, and she tried to ignore the pain soaring through her body as she escorted the two women to some building a few streets away.

 

“It’s here. I have a key to the basement, no one should find us there,” the girl said, and Nicole could smell her fear – another good sign for her senses.

 

Gus nodded and turned to the Wolf: “We will be okay, Nicole. Go find your girl.”

 

Nicole barely took the time to thank her before running away, her heart hammering at the thought of the time she had lost.

 

She focused on her hearing, trying to hear anything that could give her an indication on where to go, but her still weak sense was unable to supply her with anything else than confused sounds of the battle roaring through the streets. It seemed they had missed the peak of it, but there still were some guns shooting in the distance.

 

Nicole had no idea where to go so she let her feet direct her. She wasn’t sure if she should shift again, her body had been through enough already, so she settled on keeping her human form for the time being. She needed some rest, and probably some medical attention, but for now she would just power through the pain.

 

She ended up on the beginning of a street where some fights were still happening, a few gang members against some police force. They all looked more or less injured, and it felt like she was witnessing the last moments of that Clan War.

 

She trotted through the fighters, taking out a few still enraged gang members as she passed, not really engaging up until she heard a familiar voice: “You!”

 

She turned and faced Bobo del Rey and his jerk of a bodyguard. She felt a bit betrayed by her sense of smell, but any feeling of guilt was washed away by the sheer rage that invaded her. That man was responsible for all the attacks against Waverly. He was probably also responsible for Jeremy’s abduction, and it was time for him to pay.

 

“Where is the girl?” he asked, frowning with something that oddly resembled concern. Nicole realised he knew precisely who she was, if he was asking about Waverly. And although she couldn’t really make sense of it – he had only seen her once, years ago, as someone else’s bodyguard – she didn’t take any time to think about it, something even stronger than rage overtaking her mind at the mention of the girl – maybe because there was fear meddled with it.

 

Nicole roared, and jumped forward, her body shifting as she was still in the air. The bodyguard put himself in front of Bobo, his gun raised in front of him, but it took less than a second for the Wolf to knock it out of his grip and send him to the ground with a few deep cuts on his face.

 

Once the tall man was out of the scene, she turned toward the head of the del Rey clan. He had a gun pointed at her, and she knew if he pulled the trigger, the bullet would go straight through her eye and smash her brain. Bobo didn’t even look that concerned, and the sensation of pure coldness he always emitted reached Nicole again. There were no doubts: that man was dangerous, probably way more than his dumb bodyguard. Bobo at least seemed better informed about Wolfs than the other one.

 

She growled, and he chuckled.

 

“Calm down. I’m not about to hurt you, _Doggy_. We might still need you. But you need to tell me where the girl is. Is she safe?”

 

Nicole had just shifted back to her human form to ask him what he meant when a fast unidentified projectile, coming out of nowhere at a record breaking speed, hit his hand, knocking the gun out of his hand.

 

He turned his head in the direction it came from, and Nicole took the opportunity to jump forward, intent on hurting him.

 

She was stopped in her momentum by a sharp pain in her belly. Bobo snapped his eyes back to her, smirking. “It’s not that easy, Doggy,” he said lowly, removing the blade he had dived into her guts.

 

Her growl was weaker than she wished, and she lost her balance when he pushed her back, falling hardly on her ass since her hands were clutching her fresh wound.

 

There was a split second where she couldn’t tell what was about to happen – her shifting and ripping Bobo’s throat, him attacking her again – and they just looked at each other, defiance in their eyes.

 

Something thrown from somewhere on their left hit Bobo again, right in his eye this time. He cussed and ran away. Nicole almost ran after him, but she needed to attend her wound before taking any action. She was lifting the bloody fabric of her shirt to see if the cut was clean when her saviour arrived close to her.

 

It was that Peculiar young man she had saved from dickheads outside a bar, what felt like an eternity ago. He was clearly worried as he dropped to his knees: “Oh my, are you ok?”

 

“I will be,” she said, and she shifted.

 

She howled as the transformation sewed her flesh back together. The process was always painful when injured, but at least this wound could be dealt with by her Peculiarity. She had no idea what was going with the injuries from the explosion, though, but given the pain, they weren’t getting better with each shift. It was always a coin toss to shift when injured: a neat cut would be fine, but a broken bone or some other complicated contusion could very well be worsen by it, she had learned that the hard way.

 

The Peculiar guy was looking at her with wide eyes, clearly impressed. And suddenly she recalled where she had seen Gus’s friend before: the night she had saved that guy, she had come outside of the bar and gone away with him.

 

Nicole shifted back, wincing in pain.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “If you’re looking for the girl from the bar, she’s safe.”

 

Relief clearly shown on his face. “Man, here I was thinking I erased my debt…” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

“You don’t owe me anything. Just go make sure her and Gus stay safe.” She quickly indicated where she left them, and it was easier than she had thought, since the guy apparently knew about that place.

 

He was about to leave her when he stopped. “By the way, I think I saw your girl earlier… She was walking with some dude, a few streets over. They were going in that direction.”

 

He pointed in the Town Hall’s direction, and Nicole nodded, grateful, before they split ways, each going to the woman of their lives’ rescue.

 

Nicole was very thankful for the adrenaline that was allowing her to run despite the pain she was in.

 

Her senses were slowly coming back to her, and she tried to use them to figure out where Waverly could be. She thought there was something of Waverly’s scent in the air when she was about to cross a bridge, surprised to see that another one had being blown up. This gang war had too much of a real war…

 

“Nicole Haught!” Shouted a voice, and she stopped in her tracks, turning to see Robin in the distance.

 

She waited for him to catch up with her, unwilling to get only a step back from the place where she thought Waverly was.

 

“Robin, are you ok?” She asked. He nodded, and by the way his eyes roamed over her tired body, it was clear he knew he should’ve been the one to ask. Probably aware she would endure more than a non-Peculiar, he didn’t and went straight to the point:

 

“I was with Waverly, she was ok. She was looking for you.”

 

Nicole felt like the air around her was breathable again.

 

“Where is she now?” She asked urgently.

 

“Probably near the Town Hall, with her big sister. I left Waverly with her… I have friends in the city that I need to check on.”

 

“Thank you, Robin,” she said with sincerity. She was touched he had taken care of Waverly, even when he had other people to help. And even more that he had taken the time to stop and get back on his tracks to inform her of her girl’s whereabouts.

 

“Good luck!” She shouted as she resumed her run, boosted by the knowledge that Waverly was safe and looking for her.

 

She was getting closer to the Town Hall, and she could hear some noises of scattered fights.

 

She breathed deeply, and she recognized a smell that seemed familiar. There was something about it that was close to Waverly’s, and since her senses were still weak, she decided to follow it through a couple of streets, until she almost bumped into Wynonna.

 

“Haught!” The woman exclaimed. She was dishevelled, and had some scratches but she didn’t seem too hurt. “Where is Waverly?” She exclaimed, rage and fear mingling in the glance she threw at Nicole.

 

“We got separated…” Nicole croaked, her guilt tightening her throat, “and I thought she was with you, but she must be with Willa, close to Town Hall.”

 

“Willa…” Wynonna whispered, and Nicole _felt_ that she wasn’t sure what to think about it. “Let’s go!” She exclaimed, and the two women started running again, side by side.

 

They erupted right in the middle of a fight between some unidentified clan members. The men didn’t seem to be troubled by the intrusion and took them in as part of the fight. “Fuck off!” Wynonna exclaimed, shooting around.

 

“I’ll hold them back, get to Waverly!” Nicole exclaimed. She grabbed Wynonna by the waist and, channelling all her Peculiar strength, threw her over the warriors’ heads. She saw the woman land rather ungracefully on her feet, and she turned back to the fight at hand, knowing that Wynonna would make sure Waverly was ok.

 

She didn’t shift, uncertain of how many more of that her body could take, but she let her Wolf’s instincts take control, and it took a few minutes only of asses beating before most of the foes were running away from her.

 

Nicole didn’t even take time to catch her breath before she ran in the same direction as Wynonna.

 

After running through a few streets, she erupted on the ravaged Town Hall’s square. The Earp family was standing in the middle of it, Bobo del Rey holding them at gunpoint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof, that was a lot, wasn't it? But well... that's how it is! 0:)
> 
> In case you guys forgot, in chapter XVIII, Nicole helped that guy escape some Peculiar-haters outside a bar, and his Peculiarity was a perfect aim ;) That came in handy!
> 
> Also, yes, I know, a cliff-hanger again... :/ don't remember if it's the last, but it's one of the worst, I think.
> 
> So, I'll try and update tomorrow evening. Not sure I'll manage, cause I have plans and that chapter needs some serious proof-reading, so might be Monday afternoon.
> 
>  
> 
> Some people around me say I can get obsessive. For the love I coffee, I don't see why!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	35. XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> So, here we go to find out what Waves had been up to, and what's going to happen on the Town Hall square...
> 
>  
> 
> //!// Warning : Violence, death of minor and secondary characters in this chapter//!//
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV ofc.

XXXV

 

Everything was blurry and nauseating when Waverly came back to consciousness. The world was bumpy and it didn’t make any sense. A throbbing pain in her brain prevented her to grasp reality for a few seconds more before she snapped her eyes open.

 

“Nicole!” She exclaimed.

 

The first thing she saw was a bottom. An upside down bottom. And it was definitely not Nicole’s: she could’ve recognized Nicole’s pretty butt anywhere. She just looked at it, a little confused.

 

“Oh! You’re awake!” A man’s voice exclaimed, and the world’s motion changed, up until her two feet were back on the ground.

 

As he dropped her down from the shoulder he was carrying her on, Robin ended up facing her, and when her legs betrayed her he caught her with ease.

 

“Hey there, take it easy!”

 

“Nicole?” She asked as soon as she managed to gulp down a breath again.

 

“No, I’m Robin. Remember me?”

 

Waverly looked at him incredulously. A guy that joked in such dramatic context… Jeremy would love him. She shook her head, there were more urgent matters.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Huh… probably close to where I pick you up? I didn’t see her though…”

 

“Let’s get to her!” Waverly exclaimed.

 

She wasn’t really scared for her Peculiar girlfriend – if one of them was vulnerable, it was herself – but she couldn’t bare the idea of being away from her in the middle of a freaking war.

 

“Waverly, I took you away because there were some gangs members coming in your direction… They were armed.”

 

She almost retorted ‘ _So am I_!’ but it died on her lips when she realised she didn’t have the shotgun with her any longer.

 

“My shotgun?” She asked.

 

“I couldn’t carry it, and you at the same time. It’s hidden back there.”

 

“Well, bring me back there.”

 

“Waverly…” He started, but she shot her famous convincing glance – a disarming mix between sweetness and rage – and he deflated.

 

He slipped his arm under her shoulder to help her walk and they awkwardly started to make their way back to Nicole.

 

Only when they arrived to the explosion scene, there were no ginger hair to be seen.

 

“Nicole? Nicole!” Waverly started shouting, her voice bouncing around in the dark ashes desert left by the blast.

 

She let go of Robin to stagger forward, her cries getting a little desperate: “Nicole! _Please_ , Nicole!”

 

“Have you considered huh…” Robin awkwardly started. “Have you consider she might have not –“

 

“-She’s fine. She _has_ to be. She’s just… Not here.” Waverly’s voice broke down, because it made no sense. Where could Nicole be? She would’ve never left without Waverly, so it didn’t make any sense, but Waverly didn’t want to think of any explanation that involved her lover being harmed in any way.

 

She took a few more hesitant steps, feeling even more nauseous than when she was bouncing on Robin’s shoulder. Terrible thoughts were taunting her, but she could not give in to it. Nicole could not be hurt. She could not, because Waverly would die if it was the case.

 

Suddenly, she saw something. She tried to run forward and basically fell down in front of the footprint – or rather the paw print – in the ashes. It was clear in the darkness around: the prints of a Wolf. And judging by the size of it, the paws’ owner was a pretty massive beast.

 

Waverly only realised she was crying when Robin kneeled down next to her and smiled at her.

 

“That’s hers!” He exclaimed without hesitation, and Waverly recalled her had met her under her Wolf shape.

 

She giggled: “She’s okay. Oh, Robin, she’s okay.”

 

He helped her up and they looked at the prints. As soon as the Wolf had left the ashes, the track was getting hard to follow.

 

“I think she went to the Town Hall. That’s where we were supposed to meet Wynonna.”

 

Robin looked at her intently for a few seconds, before declaring he would go there with her.

 

He jogged away and came back with her shotgun. The machine was a bit dusty but it seemed to be in working conditions still.

 

They started in the Town Hall direction, making their best to avoid any belligerents on the way.

 

Waverly’s head was still pounding, but she felt like she had been pretty spared by the explosion apart from that. She had regained some strength, and Robin didn’t need to support her anymore.

 

They reached the Ghost River quays and the open space there allowed them to take measure of some of the damages this stupid war had cost to the beautiful city. There were smoke and wreckage everywhere, some trees had fallen, and the bridge in front of them had collapsed. Waverly didn’t take the time to lament the loss of this architectural masterpiece, and grabbed Robin’s hand to tug him toward the next one.

 

They were crossing it when Waverly caught sight of Willa on the other end. She didn’t take time to think before she hailed her. As her sister was approaching, Waverly wondered if she actually stood on her family’s side, or on her husband’s. She was, after all, at a cross road between the two.

 

Willa smiled as they reached each other, and she quickly took Waverly in her arms. It was something she never did, and Waverly guessed the emotions of the fights must have had made her feel affectionate.

 

“Are you okay? You look all…” She gave her a worried once over, but Waverly shrugged. “I’m fine. You?”

 

Willa nodded.

 

“Hum… Well, if you’re not alone anymore, I’ll leave, Waverly. I have friends that I need to check on…” Robin intervened.

 

“Robin… You didn’t have to come with me!” Waverly exclaimed, touched that he made her a priority.

 

“Oh but I did. Anyways, be safe, ladies. And I hope you find that ginger of yours.” He smiled and jogged away, back in the same way they had come from.

 

“Have you seen the others? Wynonna, Jeremy? Nicole?” Waverly asked urgently.

 

Willa shook her head: “Haven’t seen Wynonna in a while… Jeremy neither. As to your… _girl_ , I haven’t seen her at all.”

 

“Well, we were supposed to meet at the Town Hall…”

 

The sisters started in the Town Hall direction. It felt odd being next to Willa when Waverly knew that her husband was the one that was after her. She didn’t dare ask a question, so she was relieved when Willa talked:

 

“So, that bodyguard… Wynonna tells me you like her?”

 

‘ _More than just like her’_ Waverly thought, but she just nodded. Since when had Willa any interests in her love life?

 

They reached the Town Hall square. It was empty, save for some rubble.

 

“Are the two of you…” Willa started as they were crossing the square.

 

“Yes, we are dating,” Waverly answered shyly. It was definitely the weirdest context for Willa to be asking about it.

 

“And… How is she… in bed?” Willa asked, looking intently at the ground.

 

Waverly stopped in her tracks, shocked. What the fuck was going on?

 

“Why are you asking me all that, Willa?”

 

Their eyes met and a non-verbal argument sort of happened there. Right when Waverly thought she had won, Willa averted her eyes to look behind her.

 

“No!” She yelled.

 

Waverly turned around, to find Bobo del Rey standing a few feet behind her, a gun in hand, pointed at her head. She yelped and took a step back. She motioned to raise her shotgun but Bobo produced a warning growl and she slowly dropped it to the ground.

 

Bobo and Willa exchanged a few glances, but Waverly could’ve not tell what they were made of.

 

“Still not? You are very annoying, girl…” He said, taking a step in their direction, the two sisters taking a step back.

 

“Don’t you dare touching them!” A familiar voice shouted.

 

All three of them turned to see Ward, running toward them from the Town Hall.

 

“Stay out of it, Daddy Earp,” Bobo said, his eyes still set on Waverly. “You owe me enough that I can take one of your daughters…”

 

“Bobo, if you do that, I’ll make you regret it!” Ward exclaimed as he reached his daughters’ sides. He slid a firm hand around Waverly’s shoulders, and, despite her rage against him and the way he used to treat her, Waverly revelled on the strong embrace for an instant.

 

“Baby girl!” Another voice exclaimed, and Waverly didn’t need to turn her head to know it was Wynonna, coming from a street on the side of the square.

 

“If you come too close, I’ll shoot her,” Bobo coldly stated, apparently tired of all the interruptions.

 

“Baby Girl, are you okay?” Wynonna asked from where she had stopped, a few feet away.

 

Waverly nodded, transfixed by the gun pointed at her.

 

“Haught is fine, too. She was looking for you,” Wynonna continued, probably in an attempt to stall – or just to comfort her, who knew?

 

“About that…” Bobo started, taking a step closer to his target.

 

“No!” Willa exclaimed again.

 

A footstep’s noise interrupted them as Nicole erupted, in turn, in the square. Waverly’s heart lifted at the sight of her, but her breath caught when she saw how badly her girlfriend looked. Her shirt was bloody, she was cover in dust and scratches and her stance was a bit odd, like she had been hurt.

 

She immediately spotted them all, and her eyes shone as she ran in their direction.

 

“Well, we’ll see then!” Bobo exclaimed, and he quickly moved his arm to shoot Nicole.

 

The first bullet didn’t stop her; the second one coaxed a yelp from the bodyguard, and she dropped on the ground at the third.

 

“NICOLE!” Waverly screamed, her whole body tensing up as she wanted to run to her injured lover.

 

“Don’t move!” Bobo yelled, his arm back on its original position, Willa and Ward immediately grabbing Waverly to keep her from disobeying.

 

Tears were running down her cheeks, she was still held at gunpoint, but Waverly didn’t really care. All that mattered was Nicole. Her eyes were on the still body lying on the floor. ‘ _Hold on, Nicole_ ,’ she thought a little desperately. She wasn’t sure how much the Wolf could take, but the prospect of losing her was… she _couldn’t_ lose her.

 

“Why did you do all that, Bobo?” Wynonna asked, clearly very pissed off.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Bobo yelled angrily, without even looking at her. His piercing eyes were set on the youngest Earp. “Waverly, step forward, you are coming with, girl.”

 

“I said: No!” Willa exclaimed again. Taking everyone by surprised, she took a step forward and slapped Bobo before he could react.

 

Bobo was so shocked he dropped his arm and Willa twisted his wrist, taking the gun away from him.

 

A shot thundered and Bobo was thrown away, a bloody stain spreading on his shirt. Willa’s hand was still down, she couldn’t have been the shooter. The three sisters turned to Ward, who was holding a gun, that he had apparently gotten out of nowhere.

 

They were all still for a split second, assimilating what had just happened.

 

Just as Waverly was finally about to jump to Nicole’s rescue, something unthinkable happened: Willa raised her arm and shot their father’s hand, ripping his gun out of his grip.

 

A split second later, her gun was pointed at Waverly’s head again.

 

It took an instant for the protagonists to understand what was going on. Even the older Earp sister seemed a bit surprised by her own action, her eyes crazily wide. “Willa…” Waverly whispered.

 

“You’re on his fucking side?” Wynonna exclaimed.

 

“I’m on my own side,” Willa answered coldly, her eyes still on Waverly. “He was stupid anyways…” She said, with just a hint of sadness. “But he had one thing right, though, you _are_ annoying, Waverly. And he’s my husband, couldn’t let Dad kill him like that…”

 

Waverly felt lightheaded. Nicole was hurt, her sister was a traitor and actually meant to harm her… But she noticed that Wynonna was slowly motioning toward Ward’s gun on the ground. Maybe, if she could just stall…

 

“What did I do to you, Willa?” She asked in a tiny, broken voice.

 

“You couldn’t be like everyone, huh?” Willa said, with her usual disdain.

 

Wynonna had reached the gun. She was standing just outside of Willa’s vision.

 

“No, you had to-“ Willa’s snarky comment was interrupted when she noticed Wynonna lifting the weapon from the ground and raising it to shoot her.

 

She turned slightly toward her other sister, apparently ready to shoot her back, and Ward, who had obviously not noticed Wynonna’s plan, jumped on Willa to disarm her.

 

Wynonna had already shot.

 

It all happened in a split second, but then Wynonna was standing still, her eyes wide, as her father fell to the ground. Ward had accidentally put himself between Willa and the bullet. Wynonna had just involuntarily shot her father in the back.

 

“Fuck…” she whispered, and she dropped the gun, her legs giving up under her. It was probably all too much for her to take.

 

And suddenly, a ginger thunderbolt of fur, fangs and claws was on Willa, ripping the gun out of her hand and pushing her to the ground. Claws shone, and for a split second Waverly thought Nicole would rip Willa’s throat, but, out of nowhere, the oldest Earp sister managed to get back her gun and shoot Nicole again. The impact was enough to throw the already weakened Wolf away with a whine, and Willa took the opportunity to run away.

 

Waverly yelped and she finally ran to Nicole, dropping on her knees when she reached the huge ginger Wolf lying on the ground.

 

She put a tentative hand on her fur, fear tightening her heart and her throat.

 

“Nicole…” She whispered.

 

The Wolf opened its eyes as she shifted back to her human form.

 

“Wave…” Nicole answered lowly, her breath caught somewhere in her damaged body. She was covered with blood, and Waverly started crying without realizing it. She gently stroked her red hair, smiling reassuringly through her tears.

 

“Shh, I’m here, Nicole, I’m right here.”

 

“You… Ok?” It seemed like it was a painful task for her to get any word out so Waverly quickly nodded to prevent her girlfriend from elaborating.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Nicole smiled weakly. “Me… too. Cause… you. I lo-”

 

“Shh, I said,” Waverly whispered, and she leaned down to kiss Nicole and prevent her from talking.

 

Her lips tasted like sweat and blood, they tasted like war, but all Waverly could feel as she was kissing her was peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here we are... I took some cannon elements and molded it my way!  
> So yeah, to answer properly some previous comments, Waverly sees her love as a Wolf for a bit, but that's not the most important thing on her mind ahah!  
> And someone did take a bullet for someone (although not voluntarily) and Nicole did take several bullets for Waves, only not by putting herself between the shooter and her... hope you liked it anyways ;)
> 
> Any feedback? I'm a bit coy about this one (once is not a custom, as we say in French)...
> 
> Oh yeah, there will be two chapters on Nicole's POV in a row. Just so you know.  
> First one should be up Tuesday evening :)
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee in reverse is eeffoc and that's one very useless piece of information.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	36. XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!
> 
> Okay, so we are getting very close to the end, and I'm getting a little sad...
> 
> Anyways, the aftermath of the War!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV

XXXVI

 

There was a bird singing. Its giggly little notes resonated through Nicole’s painful head, and it lead way to a parade of sounds, some quiet, some louder, all mixing up in a unpleasant medley.

 

She groaned.

 

A soft hand landed on her own, and she realised there was one sound in the mix that she really wanted to listen to: Waverly’s heartbeat. She had been listening to it so much lately she could’ve recognized that stomping anywhere, so she focused on it.

 

Waverly was close. Nicole took a deep breath in, and was satisfied when Waverly’s floral smell reached her nostrils. It gave her some strength, and she forced her eyes open.

 

The light was too bright and her vision was immediately blurred by tears.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly said softly.

 

She hummed, unable to force any word through her dry throat.

 

What the hell was going on? She was never injured that bad… And suddenly, it all came back in blurry waves, the blast, the knife wound, the multiple shots… And all the shifting in between. She had been putting her body through so much, no wonder it was a little reluctant to serve its usual functions.

 

But it had all been worth it, since Waverly was close, and _safe_.

 

She blinked until she could focus on the sweet face of her dreams.

 

“You’re OK, Nicole,” Waverly said, smiling adoringly, her thumb stroking the back of her hand. “We’re lucky your Wolf metabolism is so strong. They took the bullets out...”

 

Nicole tried to nod, but her neck was very sore and she barely managed to move.

 

“Water?” she croaked, and Waverly hurried to put a straw in her mouth. After a few sips, Nicole was already feeling way better.

 

“How are you?” She asked, looking intently at Waverly.

 

“I’m okay,” she whispered in answer, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and Nicole knew that she meant: ‘ _I’m okay,_ _now that you’re okay_.’

 

“Kiss me?” she asked, smiling shyly.

 

Waverly beamed at her and slowly leaned down to give her a sloppy, intense kiss; it felt like she was transmitting all her fears and relief through it. Nicole’s heart was vibrating, unable to react to so much love, to grasp that someone could care about her so much they’d actually be _scared_ for her.

 

The door opened, forcing them apart. Jeremy was standing there with a duffle bag in hand, grinning widely.

 

“Aww, how disgustingly cute.”

 

“Jeremy! You’re okay!” Nicole exclaimed weakly, her happiness sincere at seeing his sassy smile.

 

“Of course he is. He spent the whole gang war hidden behind Dolls!” Waverly exclaimed, punching his shoulder playfully.

 

“We don’t all have Wolf’s healing powers!” He retorted, sticking his tongue out.

 

“They’re not that powerful…” Nicole joked, glancing at her hospital bed.

 

“You kidding right?” Jeremy asked, brows furrowed.

 

“The doctors were completely shocked by you. You should’ve died!” Waverly added.

 

Nicole chuckled weakly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t complain… I’m just not used to hospitals.”

 

They all stayed silent for a few seconds, Waverly’s hand gently stroking Nicole’s hair. Talking was more exhausting than it should have been.

 

“What happened?” She croaked after a while. She was starting to feel sleepy, but she wanted to know what was going on… It was all still a bit blurry in her head.

 

“You took four bullets. One in the shoulder, one on your upper torso, and two in your belly. They also found traces of a knife wound on your stomach, and several bones were dislocated. Two of them were compressing an artery, they had to operate.” Waverly’s answer was mechanical, like she didn’t really want to think about it.

 

“This one was dying of worry,” Jeremy commented. “I’m glad you’re finally awake.”

 

“How long…” Nicole was feeling weaker and weaker, she didn’t even have the strength to finish her question, but luckily Waverly seemed to get it.

 

“You’ve been out for twenty hours,” she answered softly, her brows rising in worry as she saw Nicole’s eyes blinking.

 

“Just… tired,” she mumbled, and when Waverly dropped a sweet kiss on her lips she let go of the world to slip into a dreamless sleep.

 

\--

 

A strong _feeling_ of guilt seeped into Nicole’s sleepy mind and she snapped her eyes open. The strength of that feeling was overwhelming, even before Wynonna stepped into her hospital room.

 

Waverly, who had jumped up from her chair when Nicole had moved, stopped in her tracks when she saw her sister at the door.

 

“What do you want?” She asked coldly.

 

Wynonna’s jaw tensed and Nicole _felt_ her pain.

 

“I heard Haught was awake, I just wanted to say bye…” The older Earp said quietly.

 

“It’s ok, Waverly,” Nicole whispered.

 

Waverly shrugged and announced she’d be fetching some food before exiting the room.

 

Wynonna stepped aside to let her pass, and Nicole was touched by how hurt she was by her sister angry behaviour.

 

She tentatively got closer to the bed. Her glance swiped the medical gears and Nicole was moved to see she seemed worried for her.

 

“Are you gonna be ok?”

 

“Yes. I’m a Wolf, remember?” She said with a grin.

 

Wynonna chuckled sadly. “I’m so glad my sister got herself an invincible girlfriend… She would’ve died if anything had happen to you.” Her voice was a little broken as she mentioned Waverly.

 

“She will forgive you, you know. She just… needs time,” Nicole said, taking her hand.

 

Wynonna pouted and gulped, and Nicole knew she was holding back tears.

 

“She loves you, Wynonna. And she knows you love her,” she added.

 

Wynonna nodded and diverted her face, but Nicole had already seen the lonely tear running down her cheek.

 

“How are you?” Nicole asked, and she tried to let her voice convey how much she cared. The last day had to have been terrible for the woman…

 

Nicole remembered it clearly: as she was gathering all her strength to help Waverly, she had seen Wynonna shot in Willa’s direction, only to have Ward appearing out of nowhere and taking the bullet. Nicole had _felt_ life leaving his body before he even touched the ground, and she knew she could never understand how horribly guilty Wynonna would always feel about it.

 

“I’m…” Wynonna gulped again. “I don’t know.”

 

“It was an accident,” Nicole whispered, and Wynonna squeezed her hand.

 

They stayed silent for a little while.

 

“I’m leaving, Haught. I’m going to find fucking Willa and bring her back by the skin of her ass, so we finally get some answers.”

 

Nicole wasn’t even really surprised. It made sense. It would be a sort of redemption quest for the poor broken woman…

 

“Take care of my Baby Girl, will you?” She asked, finally turning back toward the redhead.

 

“Always,” she whispered.

 

\--

 

Nicole was reluctantly finishing her disgusting hospital jelly under Waverly amused glance when someone who’s scent she didn’t know knocked on the door. Waverly, noticing her frown, got up to open the door.

 

An old policeman was standing there, looking a bit awkward.

 

“Huh… yes?” Waverly asked after a fleeting moment of silence.

 

“Hello, Miss. I am Deputy Chief Nedley, from the Peculiar Division of the P.P.D. I am currently working on investigating the Gang War criminals, and I need to get Miss Haught’s statement.”

 

“Nicole did nothing wrong!” Waverly exclaimed, her shoulders rising defiantly.

 

“Of course, of course… I just –“ He started awkwardly, but Nicole interrupted him. “-It’s alright, Waverly. How can I help you, Officer?” She asked as Waverly stepped aside to let him in.

 

“First of, I have been asked to give you Dolls’ best. He’s a bit busy at the moment, but wishes you well.”

 

Nicole nodded. Waverly came to sit next to her, her attitude still a bit cold toward the poor older man. Nicole, on the other hand, could feel his sweetness under his rough appearance, and she trusted him immediately.

 

“Then, I need to ask you to look at these pictures and tell me which of those men you fought off. We already took Mrs McCready’s testimony, and we just need confirmation from you to issue arrest warrants.”

 

He laid down several pictures of members of Peculiar-haters gangs and Nicole looked attentively at each one before pointing the ones she recognized.

 

The man then asked her to give her statement about everything that had happened to her during the War. She proceeded to give the most precise rendition of the events she could, and it left her exhausted and with a throbbing headache.

 

Waverly seemed to realize it and when Nedley asked for her statement, she declared she would give it in the cafeteria, to let Nicole get some rest.

 

Nicole was just settling in her hospital bed when there was another knock at the door. She hesitated a bit, but, recognizing Doc’s scent, she let out a weak “ _Come in!_ ”

 

The elegant man entered the room, and Nicole immediately noticed his black eye, the bruise so big it went down to his moustache. He also had an arm in a brain new cast, but he seemed pretty okay overall.

 

“I see the War also left a mark on you,” she said with a smirk.

 

He chuckled lightly. “Well, nothing compared to you, Miss Haught. I am sincerely happy that you managed to survive. You are an exceptional bodyguard.”

 

Nicole opened her mouth, but he didn’t let her time to speak.

 

“Now, I know, you didn’t do that because you are her bodyguard. And that is… even better.”

 

They smiled coyly at each other.

 

“I am very happy for the both of you, Miss Haught. She deserves nothing less than someone like you to take care of her.”

 

Once again, she felt his fondness of the youngest Earp. The sincerity of his talk moved Nicole.

 

“Thank you, Doc.”

 

He nodded. “Well, I will leave you to rest. Miss Earp told me not to bother you for too long…”

 

He politely took his leave, and Nicole finally closed her eyes. But sleep was, oddly enough, eluding her despite her exhaustion.

 

It was only after Waverly came back in the room, and told her that Vincent had called to give her his best and said she should take it easy, that she managed to relax fully.

 

\--

 

Nicole didn’t remember going back to sleep, but she woke up in the middle of the night, a little lost in the unfamiliar hospital room.

 

Everything was peaceful and she revelled on it for a minute. She suddenly realised there was something warm at her feet. It took her a split second to recognize Waverly’s regular breathing and heartbeat.

 

Her partner was coiled at the end of the bed, and it reminded Nicole of the time their positions had been reversed, right after the Full Moon and Waverly’s abduction. Only this time, they were a couple; so she sat up, gently grabbed Waverly and managed to bring her up until she way laying next to her.

 

That was more like it.

 

Waverly had barely stirred through the motion, but as soon as Nicole laid back down next to her, she wiggled closer, leaning on the bodyguard’s side.

 

Nicole’s heart swelled, and she wondered if paradise would ever feel that sweet.

 

She fought off sleep as much as she could, trying to enjoy every second of that peaceful, beautiful moment, but she was still a bit weak and it wasn’t long before she was drifting off in her girl’s arms.

 

\--

 

The first rays of the morning sun found an awaken and energetic Nicole. She wasn’t used to getting trapped in a bed for so long, and she was brimming with energy. She quickly unplugged herself from the medical gear she was still attached to.

 

Waverly was still sleeping, and she did her best to slip outside of her grip without waking her. She got up from the bed, her whole body shivering with excitation as she felt like her strong self again.

 

She suddenly remembered she was wearing some ugly hospital gown, and she started fumbling around to find her clothes.

 

She had just found a duffle bag next to the chair when Waverly moved on the bed.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Nicole turned around, a wide smile on her lips and kissed her still sleepy girlfriend.

 

“I just wanted to get some fresh air…” She said when they parted, Waverly looking dreamy as ever. She kept quiet about her will to take a good run, certain that Waverly would scold her.

 

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re still on bed rest, and you should be the one in bed right now,” Waverly said wilfully.

 

Nicole chuckled: “Babe, I’m a _Wolf_. I don’t need bed rest.”

 

She practically _heard_ Waverly’s body reacting to the sweet nickname, but it was soon overpowered by her annoyance: “Don’t try to ‘ _babe’_ me out of this. You’re getting back in bed.”

 

“There’s one _bed_ I could be convinced to get to… “ she said in a flirty manner, a small smirk growing on her lips as she added almost quietly: “ _Babe_.”

 

She kissed away Waverly’s almost shocked expression, putting more intensity in the way she nipped and swiped her tongue.

 

Waverly suddenly put a hand on her torso, right above her heart, and pushed her away.

 

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening,” she said, seemingly not convinced herself. “You’re injured.”

 

Nicole pouted: “I’m fine Waves, I swear.”

 

“But you’re not!” Waverly exclaimed, her eyes getting shiny. “You were on that bed for two days, weak like a new born kitten! And I thought… When Bobo shot you, again and again… I…” the poor girl was sobbing, clinging to her girlfriend with a desperate grip. “I thought I lost you, and I was so fucking _scared_ …”

 

“Shh, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Waverly, I’m here,” Nicole whispered, trying to appease her.

 

She climbed back in bed, Waverly immediately wrapping herself around her, and she gently kissed the forehead of the crying girl: “I’m right here, baby.”

 

She lulled her girlfriend back to sleep, her ideas of runs and fresh air long gone. There were no places she wanted to be more than right there, next to her aching love.

 

\--

 

They were woken up by the nurse, coming to check on Nicole.

 

“So I see you got a good night’ sleep,” the lady said cheekily while opening up the curtains.

 

Nicole quickly sat up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hello, Ma’am,” she said politely. “Could I maybe check out? I’m healed.”

 

Waverly threw a sleepy hand on her direction, managing to hit her shoulder despite her still closed eyes.

 

“You’re injured, Nicole!” She exclaimed.

 

“Healed? I’d like to see that… You came in in pretty bad shape,” the nurse commented, a disbelieving brow up.

 

“I’m a Peculiar, Ma’am,” Nicole said, standing up.

 

The nurse looked at her intently: “We kinda guessed that. I’ll call the doctors and see what they say,” she said before exiting the room.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly protested, finally rising up from sleep.

 

“What? I bet you want me out of here too… If I recall correctly, that damn war interrupted a very interesting moment…” She said, grinning as she thoroughly kissed her sleepy girlfriend. It didn’t take long for an enticing smell to reach her nostrils, and she broke the kiss, smirking widely. “Don’t you want me to take care of that?” she asked, snapping a telling glance down south before meeting Waverly’s enamoured gaze again.

 

“Wait… Can you… Oh my god, you can _smell_ that?” Waverly suddenly exclaimed, reddening.

 

Nicole was about to answer when the doctor erupted in the room and asked Waverly to leave for the medical examination. She left without a word, a mix of shame and annoyance in her features as the closed the door on her sticking tongue.

 

The examination was soon over with, the doctor impressed at the fainting scars and Nicole athletic shape. He signed the checking out documents and exited, promising to send Waverly her way.

 

Nicole quickly changed clothes, sighing in satisfaction when she slid in her dear old blazer.

 

Waverly knocked before entering, much to Nicole’s surprise, but she didn’t comment on it. “So… you’re okay to go?” She asked softly and Nicole nodded, holding her just long enough to drop a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Let’s go home,” she said, and her heart flipped at the realisation that she actually had a home for the first time in forever, a place to be happy with the love of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light fluffiness after all that war drama!
> 
> Thoughts to share? Love reading comments!
> 
> Okay so next time is still on Nicole's POV and I'm a little apprehensive about it... Will probably post it Thursday evening!
> 
>  
> 
> Someone: asks me to do smthg with them  
> Me: You got me at coffee  
> Them: I never said coffee.  
> Me: You got me now! When are we drinking that coffee?
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated love,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	37. XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears!
> 
> Sooo, here we are. Super coy about it cause I feel like this is a bit overdue...
> 
> Anyways, remember it's Nicole's POV again.

XXXVII

 

Waverly opened the door to their flat, and Nicole actually felt like coming home as they stepped inside, even though she had never even slept there. Something about having their names on the same lease made it feel like home.

 

Maybe it also had something to do with getting into a cosy and clean place, after crossing the still ravaged streets of Purgatory. The Gang War had definitely left a mark on the metropolis, and even if it was like an anthill of construction sites already, it still felt a bit sad and dangerous. There were posters hanging with the faces of some of the worst criminals the War had created – or revealed - and the police force was way more present than usual.

 

Getting into their new place was a relief after crossing the scenes of such terrible events, that they had actually suffered from. There were even flowers in a pod on the coffee table.

 

“Did you do that?” Nicole asked when she saw them.

 

“Huh? No, I haven’t been here at all since the other day. Must’ve been Jeremy when he came to grab some clothes for us.”

 

Nicole slid her arm around Waverly’s waist from behind, and closed the distance, humming when her front softly bumped with her girlfriend’s back.

 

“You haven’t left my side, have you?” She whispered, smelling the chestnut hair’s sweet scent. “How do you manage to always smell so damn good?”

 

“I showered at the hospital,” Waverly answered dreamily, probably distracted by her girlfriend kissing her pulse point, and Nicole could feel her body responding to it. It was so empowering, each stroke met by a shiver, each kiss down her neck coaxing a small moan from the girl in her arms…

 

“Stop, Nicole,” Waverly said softly, turning around. “You’re _injured_.”

 

“So?” Nicole asked, leaning down to kiss Waverly’s jaw, quickly moving down to her neck again, her hands roaming her muscled back.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly chuckled, wiggling in her arms, and Nicole could feel it was her last resort, the last barrier before she’d let herself go, but she didn’t want to push it, so she backed down a few steps, raising her hands in surrender.

 

“I get it, you don’t want a smelly Wolf in your bed… I’ll shower.”

 

“I don’t want an _injured_ Wolf in my bed,” Waverly rectified, a kinky smirk blossoming on her face.

 

Nicole gulped as they looked deeply in each other eyes and time stood still for a second before Waverly broke the spell, clearing her throat and declaring she’d go and try to find some take out while Nicole was showering. The chestnut haired girl left, her cheeks red as Nicole’s probably were.

 

The cold shower was a blessing for Nicole’s feverish skin, and only the exploration of her fresh scars diverted her thoughts from Waverly’s kinky smile before she left. They weren’t as healed as they should’ve been, but that was probably an effect of their number.

 

Nicole had never taken so many bullets at once, and she wasn’t very eager to renew the experiment. Although she was pretty sure neither of her two assailants – the damn del Reys – had been intending to actually hurt her.

 

She was pretty certain they would’ve shot her in the face or the heart if so. But they didn’t, and something about that whole scene in front of the Town Hall felt odd, like the intentions of the protagonists didn’t really matched their actions.

 

But then again, who could tell what someone like Willa was feeling? She hadn’t really budge when her husband had been shot – although Nicole had felt some odd emotion radiating from her, like the caprice of a child who’s toy is broken -, nor when her dad had been accidentally killed by her sister. Nicole had felt Wynonna and Waverly’s despair and horror, but no emotions were coming from Willa, else than slight annoyance, as their father died in front of them.

 

It was still very unclear what Bobo and Willa had wanted with Waverly, but Nicole was certain they would eventually get answers, at the latest when Wynonna would finally catch her older sister.

 

\--

 

Nicole exited the shower a few minutes before Waverly came back with a bag of food.

 

“Can you believe half of the shops are closed, and the other half are making more money in an hour than in a normal month?” She declared as she dropped herself on the couch.

 

Nicole nodded, not really paying attention to her talking since her stomach had strongly reminded its presence when the smell of food had reached her nostrils.

 

“By the way,” Waverly continued, “Gus’s place is closed. She’s taking some time away, in the countryside, after the events of the other day… She called me and told me to thank you again. She was very worried about you.”

 

Nicole nodded, her heart lifting at the mention of the motherly woman.

 

“I’ll call her later,” she said, dipping in one of the fuming boxes.

 

They ate while chatting lightly, Nicole feeling comfortable and happy.

 

They finished and Waverly cleaned the coffee table, insisting that Nicole shouldn’t move a finger.

 

“I’m fine, Waves, I swear!” She exclaimed, laughing at her girlfriend’s antics.

 

“Well, I sure hope so. I’m not losing anyone else,” Waverly said, and she stopped in her motion, the sponge in hand, and she just ducked her head down, letting her hair hide her face.

 

Nicole immediately jumped on her feet and slid her arms around the girl. “Oh, baby…” she whispered. She took the sponge out of Waverly’s grip and slid them down on the couch, Waverly sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

 

It took a little while for her to calm down, but she finally managed to get her breathing back to normal.

 

“I’m sorry…” she hiccupped weakly.

 

“Don’t apologize, Baby,” Nicole scolded softly. “You’ve been through so much… You can talk to me about it.”

 

“It’s just… My Dad… I don’t know if I’m sad, or angry, or sad that I’m still angry… I mean he wasn’t the man that abused my sister and I anymore, but he wasn’t very loving either… And…”

 

“And you lost the possibility of ever having the perfect dad,” Nicole whispered.

 

Waverly nodded, raising hopeful eyes at her. Being understood was a big deal to her, Nicole realized. The poor girl was shredded by opposing emotions and thoughts, and although Nicole couldn’t make the pain and confusion disappear, she was intent on taking as much of that burden away as she could.

 

“And Wynonna… God, she must feel so terrible… And I can’t, I still can’t forgive her, Nicole,” Waverly whispered, looking very tormented.

 

“Wynonna is a big girl. She’ll be fine.”

 

“And Willa! Fucking Willa!” Waverly exclaimed, her voice getting stronger. “How could she… What was… I’m just so lost on that one!”

 

“I think we all are…” Nicole whispered, gently stroking Waverly’s nape.

 

The touch seemed to really appease the girl. They stayed like that for a little while, just sitting on their couch, in their place, cuddling away the pain of the last few days.

 

“I know something that’ll raise your spirits,” Nicole said after a while.

 

She stood up, smiling a bit coyly. “I want to shift, to see how my Wolf is doing with my injuries. If it’s okay, it would mean I’m definitely healed.”

 

Waverly surprised and joyful scream alone was worth it. She jumped on Nicole, kissing her gratefully. “Oh, Nicole, you’d do that? I mean I kinda saw it during the War, but you shifting like that, just for me to see…”

 

Nicole gulped, feeling how intimate this all was, but she wanted to keep nothing from Waverly, not even the scary beast inside her, so she gently detached the girl from her neck and she shifted.

 

The huge ginger Wolf took her spot, shivering slightly to see how the new scars were adapting to this shape. She finally raised her eyes.

 

Waverly was dumbfounded in front of her, mouth agape. There was no fear pouring out of her, only admiration and fondness, and the Wolf almost whimpered.

 

The girl took a step forward and the Wolf bent its front, to allow her to stroke her furry head.

 

“Goodness gracious, you are so… impressive,” Waverly whispered as her fingers caressed hairy pointy ears.

 

She took a step back, her eyes finding the Wolf’s.

 

“And I can see you… right there. I can see your beautiful soul,” the girl continued.

 

She put her forehead on the Wolf’s massive one and, a split second later, human Nicole was back, her forehead against the girl’s.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered. “For letting me see you.”

 

“Thank you,” Nicole answered in the same tone. “For accepting me.”

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just breathing each other in.

 

“So… Was your Wolf okay with your injuries?” Waverly asked shyly, but Nicole could _feel_ her getting aroused.

 

“Very okay…” Nicole answered, smirking as she started kissing her girlfriend.

 

The mood had shifted from the instant she had found her human shape again, and their kiss was getting deeper, Nicole seeking entrance, when Waverly suddenly broke it.

 

“Hold that thought,” she whispered.

 

She ran to the door and locked it before jumping back into Nicole’s arms, her legs wrapping around her girlfriend’s waist. “No interruption this time,” she said giggling and Nicole chuckled, carrying her to the bedroom. There could be another war going on outside, she didn’t give a fuck, and, obviously, neither did Waverly.

 

“So where were we?” Waverly asked, playing with a ginger lock cheekily.

 

“Somewhere around here,” Nicole whispered, locking their lips again and immediately seeking entrance with her tongue.

 

Waverly eagerly granted it, and Nicole could feel warmth against her stomach, where Waverly was wrapped. The feeling, combined with a deliciously obscene smell, was bound to make her crazy, so she gently dropped Waverly on the edge of the bed and tugged her girlfriend’s t-shirt away, the entranced girl letting her do with a telling smile.

 

“Or maybe closer to here,” she said, kneeling down to kiss her girlfriend’s toned stomach. She trailed kissed up, until she reached Waverly’s bra and she hastily got rid of it.

 

She barely took time to look this time, eager to taste Waverly’s impossibly soft skin again, and she was wrapping her lips around a peaking nipple when she felt Waverly’s fingers attacking her buttons. The task seemed difficult for the girl that was whimpering under Nicole touches and kisses on her breasts, so Nicole decided to give her a hand and tossed her shirt away.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, and Nicole stopped kissing her firm breast to look up at her with adoring eyes.

 

Warm fingers landed on one of the fresh scars, the one on her shoulder, and Nicole could _feel_ Waverly’s pain at the sight.

 

“I’m okay, Baby,” Nicole said, rising up to lock their lips again.

 

Waverly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down with her as she laid back on the bed.

 

Nicole immediately put a knee on each side of the girl, careful not to crush her, but the girl tugged her down in a world-shattering kiss.

 

Despite the fact that most of her attention was focused on the unholy things Waverly’s mouth was doing to her own, she suddenly got the brilliant idea to put her leg between Waverly’s. She wasn’t sure how she managed to move when Waverly was biting her lip and turning her to mush, but she soon felt warmth against her tight, and she eagerly swallowed Waverly’s sharp moan at the contact. The girl started rubbing herself slightly against her, but Nicole was pretty certain she wasn’t even conscious she was doing it.

 

She felt Waverly’s hand fumbling on her bra, and the girl whispered an annoyed ‘ _Off!_ ’ in their kiss. Nicole obeyed immediately, the fabric sliding awkwardly between their bodies to leave them skin on skin, erect nipples brushing against erect nipples.

 

Waverly’s moan was a mix of relief and pure sin, and Nicole’s hands started to roam down her side, feeling like she was going to burst into flames if she couldn’t touch more of Waverly.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly moaned when she started kissing down again, nipping at her pulse point. The fact that she already knew the girl’s body’s reaction to it made her feel insanely proud.

 

She toyed with a nipple with one hand, attentive to every breath, every heartbeat of her girlfriend.

 

Her other hand slid southern and southern, until she reached the edge of Waverly’s pants. She looked up at the girl, a question in her eyes, and Waverly nodded. It took her a split second to get rid of the clothing item, Waverly _whining_ when she had to let go of her breast and to rise away from her body to do so.

 

Nicole gulped. She had glimpsed Waverly’s legs before, but the freshly revealed skin left her craving for more, and she surprised herself hating the dark panties that the girl was wearing – an otherwise very enticing item.

 

She dropped a sweet kiss on the inside of Waverly’s ankle, smirking when the girl giggled, and the trailed up her leg with adoring kisses. When she reached her thigh, the smell of arousal was getting a little too much, and she had to control herself not to rip the panties off.

 

But Waverly had other ideas, as she sat up and tugged at Nicole’s belt, her fingers quickly working on opening it as they started kissing again.

 

Soon, Nicole was left only in her boxers, skin sliding against skin everywhere, making her restless, her mind starting to focus on Waverly’s need, a need she could _feel_ it as if it were her own – and maybe it was a bit of her own burning need, the two meddling in an inseparable mess in Nicole’s hazy mind.

 

Right as her fingertips finally reached the laces, Nicole stopped her motion, looking carefully at Waverly.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, coaxing the words through her dried throat.

 

Waverly nodded. “Please, Nicole. I want you… I _need_ you to take me.”

 

Nicole nodded in turn and pushed the piece of fabric down south, helping Waverly to get it passed her ankles, and she stopped to look at the finally naked girl of her dreams. She gulped, as it was almost too much beauty for her to handle. The bare girl was raising shy eyes toward her, apparently a bit self-conscious at being exposed like that.

 

Nicole leaned down, stopping her lips an inch from Waverly’s to whisper: “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Waverly rose to meet her in an almost desperate kiss.

 

“Nicole…” she said in a moan, almost a plea, and her hips raised in time, in an attempt to find some contact where she needed it most.

 

Nicole smirked in the kiss and let her hand wander south, finally reaching soft curls. Waverly sighed heavily in their kiss as her fingers reached a little lower, passing over her bundle of nerves, and soft, soft folds to reach the pool of desire that was waiting for her.

 

Nicole had smelt Waverly’s arousal, so it should’ve not been such a surprise, but she was insanely proud at how ready the girl was. _She_ did that to her. She made that fiery woman a whimpering mess under her, and she didn’t think she could ever get enough of those sinful whimpers.

 

As if it wasn’t enough, Nicole lowered herself to catch an erect nipple, cherry on top of a soft breast, with her mouth, flicking it around with her tongue as her fingers reached up to find the bundle of pleasure that had Waverly almost crying a split second later.

 

“Nicole!” She exclaimed breathlessly.

 

Nicole reached up with her free hand, intertwining their fingers and holding her girlfriend’s hand on the side. Waverly squeezed it in time with her body’s reaction to Nicole’s touch.

 

Nicole slid a shy finger near Waverly’s entrance, her thumb still taking care of her clit, and Waverly’s moan betrayed something very close to pain.

 

“Ni… cole… Don’t… Tease!” The girl whimpered between moans. Nicole released her nipple and stilled her hand, looking proudly at her girlfriend.

 

“Nicole! For the love of god, just-“

 

Nicole never knew how the girl was intending to end up the sentence, because she slid a finger inside of Waverly’s soft and wet centre, right as she stroked her clit.

 

Waverly’s cry of pleasure, a little too close to pain, made her stop her motion. It was the girl’s first time, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt her. She was standing still, a little terrified, when Waverly groaned: “Why did you stop moving?”

 

She chuckled, dropping a kiss on her lips before returning to her breast, pushing her finger a little deeper. Waverly’s moan were so sinful and enticing, she felt her own centre wince. The feeling of soft, wet, warm skin all around her finger wasn’t a stranger to her state either.

 

“Is this okay?” She whispered, her breath still hot on the girl’s nipple.

 

Waverly nodded, apparently lost for words, so Nicole slowly took her finger out, entering again, still pretty slowly.

 

Waverly’s free hand travelled southern, her fingers scratching down her partner’s back. Nicole wondered if she wanted to grab her butt, but it was a little too far away, so the girl’s hand ended up on Nicole’s breast. She whimpered when the girl found a painfully erected nipple.

 

Nicole started to go a little faster, but she didn’t dare to increase her pace too much, aware it was probably painful for the girl. Waverly’s moans sounded encouraging but she wasn’t really sure.

 

She had been so scared her Wolf would make an appearance during their intimate time that she hadn’t really taken time to be apprehensive about it. She had just followed her instincts, and any indication that Waverly’s moans would give away up to that point, but suddenly she was feeling a little scared that she would hurt her girlfriend, even without her Wolf playing a part in it. She was just a bit clueless, despite her displayed confidence.

 

But, after a few careful strokes, the girl’s hips started to rise a little, and soon they were meeting Nicole’s movements with a hectic energy, Waverly completely lost in the pleasure of each motion, and Nicole realised she was probably doing the right thing.

 

The realisation gave her a boost of confidence and she dared bend her finger a little when it was buried deep inside her lover, tentatively brushing her inner wall. The motion had the young Earp bucking and moaning wildly.

 

“Mo…More!” The girl managed to say, lifting a leg, her heel digging in Nicole’s lower back as she let her more space to manoeuver. Nicole obeyed, stroking a little faster, soon finding what was – according to Waverly’s body’s reactions – the perfect pace. She was careful to hit that spot that had Waverly shivering and gasping with each strokes.

 

“One more,” Waverly whispered as her body started shivering, and although Nicole was terrified by the prospect of hurting her, she slid another finger with the first in the next stroke, trying to ease it through the wetness that had gathered there.

 

The obscene wet sounds the motion was producing were met by breathless moans from both women, and it had Nicole feeling like she was losing her mind, _wanting_ to lose her mind in this beautiful moment they were finally sharing, and live forever in it.

 

Her thumb was flicking crazily the girl’s clit, and she was still playing with her nipple when Waverly let go of her boob to bring her face up with a finger under her chin. “I… about to… Stay… with me…” The girl uttered, interrupted by the moans she didn’t seem to be able to contain. She messily kissed Nicole.

 

All of Nicole’s senses were filled by Waverly, her scent, her soft skin, the insanely sinful sounds she was producing as Nicole was taking her.

 

It took only a few more strokes, a firm flick of her clit and Waverly was unravelling through their kiss, stammering Nicole’s name as she reached her peak. She shook widely in Nicole’s arm, her eyes closed, her body arching up as if she were trying to get more contact, her breathing catching, her nails scratching Nicole’s back.

 

Nicole beamed at the beautiful vision, now certain she could never get enough of it.

 

It was so damn beautiful, and sexy, and… Nicole couldn’t find the words anymore, so she just leaned down and eagerly kissed Waverly’s breathless moans. She parted their lips to admire the girl a little more, and, unable to keep away, leaned again to gently bite her pulse point. The girl bucked, the motion surprising Nicole, her involuntary spam bringing her fingers deeper in Waverly’s centre. The girl yelped, a fresh orgasm shaking her anew.

 

Nicole grinned, noting that biting was definitely a good idea, and she hesitated to try and bring the girl to the edge a third time, but, afraid it would be a little too much for a first time, she decided it was enough as it was.

 

She gently helped the girl through her second orgasm, sliding one finger out and stroking slowly with the other until she couldn’t feel her inner muscles contract anymore.

 

She kissed Waverly’s wet temple, insanely grateful for what had just happened.

 

She felt Waverly kissing her upper torso, right above her heart, and said heart flipped and jumped out of sheer happiness.

 

Waverly wrapped herself around Nicole, and she heard her gulp, once, twice, until she realised the girl was softly crying against her.

 

“Hey, hey, baby, I’m so sorry…” she said softly, her heart breaking.

 

Waverly shook awkwardly her head. “No, no, you didn’t hurt me, not at all… Those are… _happy_ tears.”

 

“Oh, baby,” Nicole whispered, her heart breaking even more. She gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead with all her love. She was happy that Waverly was buried in her neck when she felt a few tears escaping from her own eyes.

 

“It’s just… I never thought… You were so… _gentle_ , and so… _good_. Fuck, it was amazing! ” Waverly sobbed, right before she raised her head and kissed Nicole. She tasted like tears.

 

But soon the kiss started to taste like something else, Waverly intensifying it, her hands starting to roam Nicole’s body again, her mouth eventually leaving Nicole’s to kiss down her throat.

 

“You don’t have to…” Nicole whispered, worried about her girlfriend.

 

“Try and stop me,” Waverly answered in such, her lips finally finding Nicole’s nipple and coaxing a sharp moan from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, was about time this happened! Don't worry, they're not done doin' it just yet.  
> I guess this might be considered a bit vanilla, but since it's their first times...
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> Since this chapter and the next one kinda work together I'll try and post it tomorrow evening! If I don't manage, should be up Saturday afternoon at the latest.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee. Just... Coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	38. XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey you!
> 
> Some more? Here ya go.
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XXXVIII

 

Waverly’s world had been shattered, broke into a million bright pieces, and put back together – twice – by the ginger woman of her dreams.

 

In the middle of the craziness that was her life, the craziest of things had happened, she had found love, and with it she had found her peace, her happiness.

 

She was about to burst, she didn’t know what amazing thing she had done in another life to deserve such a perfect thing as having Nicole Haught in her bed, doing delicious things to her, making her body all warm, fuzzy and crazy.

 

Waverly was no stranger to orgasms, thanks to masturbation, but what Nicole had done to her exceeded all expectations, easily surpassing all her wildest dreams, despite the slight inevitable pain of a first time.

 

‘ _And this is just the beginning_ ,’ she thought cockily. She already knew that they were about to spend a great load of time exploring each other’s body and pleasure.

 

And she knew she would never stop craving for more.

 

At that moment, what she craved was to make Nicole hers, to get her to unravel under her touch in turn.

 

So she let go of Nicole’s nipple to flip them over. She was very aware that the other woman had let her do that – their strength were nothing to be compared, and she was very grateful for it when she was finally on top, straddling her laying girlfriend, her naked centre sliding against the fabric of Nicole’s boxers.

 

“Why is that still on?” She asked, a cocky grin on, her finger sliding under the elastic band of the last remaining item of clothe between them.

 

Nicole shivered, her abs twitching, and she bit her lower lip, her eyes greedily roaming over Waverly’s naked body, stopping where their hips joined.

 

“I was wondering the same,” she whispered, and Waverly lifted her ass to allow her to get her bowers off.

 

Nicole had to sit up to achieve it, and when it was done, she stayed in that position, her lips finding her girlfriend’s breasts. Waverly, still straddling her, giggled as her tongue swiped her swollen nipple, and she intertwined her fingers in ginger locks.

 

Nicole’s hands came to rest on her back and they stayed like that for a second, before Waverly hooked Nicole’s chin to bring her face up and kiss her.

 

“Let me take care of you,” she whispered against her partner’s lips, before gently pushing her down.

 

Nicole slowly laid back, her adoring eyes never leaving Waverly’s.

 

Waverly lowered herself, and, taking a page out of her girlfriend’s book, started to kiss her partner’s jaw. She trailed down a series of kisses and gentle nips, smiling against soft skin when it would be answered by a moan.

 

She let her hands wander on her girlfriend’s sides, aware that she couldn’t take too much time, the other woman probably already worked up by all that had happened before.

 

So she didn’t spend as much time as she wished on her girlfriend’s breasts, before she resumed trailing down the beautiful woman’s body.

 

She was hyper aware of the slight rubbing that was happening where their hips were joined, and if everything wasn’t perfectly aligned, it was already enough to get her ready to go again. But right now, she wasn’t the one that needed to come the most badly.

 

Nicole was raising her hips, visibly greedy for any contact between their boiling hot centres, moaning in a more and more free manner, much to Waverly’s delight.

 

When her lips reached Nicole’s belly button, she licked it with a grin, but realised she wasn’t ready to get anywhere southern like that. She needed to _learn_ Nicole’s body, and she wanted that first time to be with their bodies touching as much as possible, she wanted to be able to kiss her as she would lose it.

 

She raised her head at the same time she raised her leg, and Nicole’s complaining whimper was short-lived when her knees were gently pushed apart by Waverly’s leg.

 

She eagerly parted her legs, and Waverly settled between them, moaning when she felt Nicole’s hot chore on her stomach. She had been surprised by how much Nicole had seemed to enjoy her own unravelling; moaning and groaning more than she had expected, but now that she was in her shoes, she totally got it. Each touch, each reaction, each obscene sound were a discovery of sort, her body responding to it almost as strongly as when she was the one being touched.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered, and the girl chuckled before sloppily kissing the poor bodyguard.

 

How such a strong, cold-headed, powerful Wolf could turn to mush and desperate whimpers under her was a miracle.

 

She smirked in their kiss, as Nicole got shakily in time with her hand travelling lower and lower.

 

They both let out a deep moan when her fingers reached soft folds, and Nicole’s hand landed on her back, trying to bring her closer. But her arm was between them, and the best Waverly could do was to deepen their kiss, her teeth grazing the redhead’s quivering lower lip.

 

“Oh my…” Waverly whispered, as she started exploring the most intimate part of her girlfriend’s body.

 

“What?” Nicole asked, her eyes widening.

 

“Nothing… You’re so soft, and… _wet_ ,” she whispered. “It’s… incredible.”

 

Nicole’s chuckle was cut short by a helpless moan as Waverly’s fingertips brushed her clit.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered, and this time is sounded like a plea more than anything else.

 

Waverly didn’t have it in her to let the poor woman suffer any longer, so she firmly put her thumb on her bundle of nerves as she tentatively introduced a finger inside of the silkiest thing she had ever touched.

 

She only stopped when she was knuckles deep, attentive to Nicole’s every reactions. Her eyes were adoringly set on Waverly’s, and the girl leaned in to kiss her as she pulled out and back inside. Nicole moans encouraged her to quickly pick up a pace, and after a few strokes she dared introducing a second finger in – she had, after all, rather slim fingers. Nicole took it in with a delighted moan, her hips bucking up.

 

“Waverly!” She exclaimed, clinging to the girl as if she were a buoy.

 

Waverly stopped for a second, a little worried, but she got the sense it was only pleasure that had her partner in such a weak state, so she started stroking a little faster than before, her thumb sloppily circling her girlfriend’s clit.

 

Despite the burn in her wrist at the awkward angle, she kept it up, swallowing Nicole more and more desperate moans in a passionate kiss.

 

“Ah, ah, aaaah,” Nicole started yelling in time with her strokes.

 

Waverly stilled, just long enough to part their lips, look at Nicole straight in the eyes, and whisper adoringly: “I love you.” She accompanied the soft declaration with a deep stroke and a firm flip of her clit and Nicole came undone, shouting Waverly’s name as her whole body bucked widely under Waverly’s.

 

Such beauty dumbfounded Waverly, incredulous that she had been able to put Nicole in such a state, and she tried to help her ride her orgasm out her best. She could feel the inner muscles of her love tightening around her fingers, and she didn’t want it to ever stop.

 

When it seemed Nicole was slowly ridding down her orgasm, Waverly, tentatively, gave a few more strokes, adding a third finger.

 

Nicole breath caught as she came again, and Waverly smiled victoriously, leaning down to graze at her girlfriend’s peaking nipple with her tongue. The action seemed to renew the vigour of Nicole’s orgasm and when her body finally calmed down, she whispered breathlessly:

 

“Were did you learn that?”

 

As way of answer, Waverly just smirked proudly. She raised her hand and looked curiously at her glistening fingers. She poked her tongue out and tentatively tasted her girlfriend on her fingertips. The musky taste delighted her, and called for more so she sucked and licked her fingers clean under Nicole’s keen stare. Waverly grinned, feeling the effect it had on her girlfriend on her stomach that was pressed against the woman’s centre.

 

She yelped when Nicole caught her and flipped them around. The redhead immediately settled between her legs, her tight putting pressure right where Waverly needed it.

 

‘ _I’ll be the one giving now_ ,’ Waverly read in adoring eyes, but Nicole stilled for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes, as if she were getting a glimpse of her soul.

 

“I’m in love with you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said, her voice low but firm. “I love you, and I will do my best to make you the happiest woman on Earth, every day that I’m lucky enough to spend with you.”

 

“I _am_ the happiest woman on Earth,” Waverly pointed. “The woman I’m in love with loves me back and she is fucking good in bed.”

 

Nicole blushed and she lowered her head, their kiss heralding of the fun that was still to come.

 

Waverly had no idea how she was still so eager for Nicole’s touch, but she wasn’t about to complain, not when Nicole was trailing hot, wet, delicious kisses down her body.

 

Her guts were flipping around at the thought of where Nicole’s mouth would soon be, and with reason, she discovered, when a warm tongue lapped her clit. She gasped, her hand naturally finding Nicole’s soft hairs.

 

And then, everything got magically blurry and incredible again, as Nicole’s tongue explored her centre with stunning skills for a first time. Waverly already couldn’t wait to do the same to her, she realised. And then, Nicole wrapped her lips around her bundle of nerves and slid two fingers inside of her, and Waverly’s world exploded again in a brilliant wave of pleasure.

 

She only regained fully her consciousness a few seconds – or an eternity – later, under Nicole’s worried stare. “That was… something”, Waverly chuckled, pulling her girl in for a deep kiss, her centre pulsing with a renewed drive when she taste herself on her lover’s lips.

 

\--

 

After a few hours spent making each other come in various ways, learning and mapping each other bodies, Nicole had finally surrendered, laughing at Waverly’s insatiable sex drive. The girl curled up on her tired girlfriend’s side, her legs mingling with the redhead’s.

 

“I swear, I was not like that before you,” Waverly complained, her finger drawing abstract figures on Nicole’s abs. There were wiggling in time with her laugh, and Waverly was fascinated.

 

“You worn out a _Wolf_ , Waves. I’m one of the strongest Peculiar that exists, but I’m exhausted and swollen… I still want you, I always do, but I’m not sure I’ll have the energy for it before a couple hours.”

 

Waverly suddenly felt her throat dry up. Overtaken by her desire, she had completely overlooked her girlfriend’s injuries.

 

It seemed the scars had resorbed even more while they were going at it, but she could still see them, faint white traces on smooth skin. She traced one with her fingertip.

 

“Are those… hurting you?” She whispered shamefully.

 

“No. Not at all. They are forgotten already,” Nicole answered, kissing her on the forehead. “Don’t worry about that anymore, Cutie.”

 

Waverly’s fingertips travelled northern, until she found the older light scar under Nicole’s left boob.

 

“How did you get this one?” She whispered curiously.

 

“Hugh… That? I’m not sure. I got it as a child. It used to be longer, but when my breast developed, half of it kinda disappeared.”

 

Waverly nodded, trying not to picture all the terrible ways baby Nicole could have gotten such a scar.

 

“And the one on your back?”

 

“You felt that? Well, it was pretty terrible… I got stabbed on the job, a few years back.”

 

“What!?” Waverly exclaimed, terrified at the idea that someone could’ve done that.

 

“I know… I think it was one of the worst states I was ever in. I guess the blade was poisoned or something… Anyways, it never totally faded.”

 

Waverly clung to Nicole, wanting to make her feel safe.

 

“And what about your scars?” Nicole asked, turning to her side to meet her in a closer cuddle.

 

“Well, I have one on the scalp, from a time Willa hit me with a hockey stick.” She chuckled bitterly, unwilling to let bad feelings enter in their private moment.

 

“This one,” she said raising her hand and showing a neat little scar a the bottom of her palm, “I got from a dog bite.”

 

She proceeded telling all about her small scars to Nicole, who was listening attentively.

 

“Well, I’ll be there to patch you up if you hurt yourself again,” she declared in the end. “And to kick the butt of whomever dared touching you.”

 

They laughed together, the joy and complicity of the moment making Waverly fall, if it was possible, even deeper in love.

 

“How did I get lucky enough to get you as my bodyguard?” She said before kissing Nicole.

 

“You didn’t seem to feel lucky at first…” Nicole pointed out, grinning.

 

“I was so annoyed that I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” Waverly, laughing at herself.

 

They kissed again and stayed silent for a moment, holding each other. Waverly was starting to think Nicole had fallen asleep when she spoke again:

 

“And I was so terrified that I was falling for you, fast and deep…”

 

Waverly smiled proudly. They had been through a lot before finally getting what they both wanted, but she wouldn’t have changed a thing about their story. Not when it ended with them making each other come until they were exhausted in each other arms.

 

“I can’t wait to make love to you again,” she whispered, nuzzling Nicole torso, right above her heart. She had said it very lowly, but of course Nicole heard her.

 

“Me neither. I had been dreaming about it from the day I met you, against my own will. I was trying to be respectful, but you’re so sexy… And you were always like… Masturbating, or having a sex dream, and I was dying.”

 

Waverly felt her cheeks warm up. “You were hearing all that?”

 

Nicole chuckled. “Trust me, I was trying not to!”

 

“And you were _smelling_ me, weren’t you?”

 

It was Nicole’s turn to blush. “I swear, I wasn’t trying to…” she whispered abashedly.

 

Waverly laughed at the cuteness of her girlfriend: “It’s alright. I’m just… Amazed that you managed to keep yourself away from me. If I had been smelling your arousal around, I would’ve not been able to just-“

 

“-Trust me, that wasn’t easy. But it was for your safety, so…”

 

Nicole had said it, she _loved_ her, but now Waverly knew it for sure: it was written in her eyes, in her loving glance, in her tight grip on Waverly, in her small smile.

 

And it was clear in all that she had been doing for her, since the day they had met.

 

Nicole loved Waverly, Waverly loved Nicole; and the world could burn for all she cared, as long as she had Nicole in her bed.

 

“I want to do everything with you,” she whispered.

 

Nicole’s eyes widen, but her cocky smirk betrayed how excited she was at the prospect.

 

“Every _sexual_ thing?”

 

“Well, yes. With you I want to try every damn thing. But I meant… _everything_. As in all the sex stuff, and all the life stuff. I want to travel with you, I want to make laundry with you, I want to go to the movies and make out with you in the back of the room, I want to stargaze while holding your hand, I want… I want everything. With you.”

 

Nicole beamed at her, and Waverly could feel how moved she was. The Wolf slowly, intensely kissed her.

 

“So what I’m hearing is it might be a good idea to buy some toys?” The redhead said playfully when their lips parted – and Waverly knew it was to hide how breath-taken she was.

 

“Yes, please,” Waverly answered eagerly, her lower stomach wrenching at the prospect.

 

Nicole raised a knowing eyebrow. “Well, I guess I regained enough energy to take care of that,” she smirked; and she flipped a laughing Waverly on her back, eager lips meeting warm skin.

 

\--

 

They had gone at it a few more times before exhaustion had overtaken their limbs and pleasure-blurred minds. Nicole had spooned Waverly and fallen fast asleep in a record time. Waverly, feeling warm in her arms, had enjoyed the feeling of being held by her lover while sleep had slowly taken her away. She had let herself drift off on the thought that she would wake up in Nicole’s arms, and that they could spend the whole day in bed. It wasn’t like they had any obligations.

 

Her sleep hadn’t been peaceful and quiet, cut by sexy visions of the tensed neck of her girlfriend as she was coming, of her sweat-shining temple, of her smooth breasts colliding with Waverly’s own.

 

But there was something else, something that was pulling her away from sleep, and away from awakening, something that was making her feel a little too warm and trapped in a feverish state.

 

After a while she managed to regain some of her consciousness, and she was feeling pretty terribly dry, and hot, her back scratchy.

 

She turned in Nicole’s arms, nuzzling her neck, trying to take some strength from her embrace. The woman barely stirred.

 

Waverly’s back was getting actually painful, like she had been stabbed or something. It was a sharp pain that was taking every breath away from her dried up throat.

 

She felt weak and powerless, her blurry mind unable to formulate any coherent though.

 

Water.

 

Water, that was all she could think of. She needed some water, water could appease her and she could get back to Nicole’s strong arms and wake up the next morning and ravish her lover once more in the dim light of the first rays of sun.

 

She pulled on her shaky arms and got up on her weak legs.

 

She stumbled awkwardly in the bathroom’s general direction, not even trying to turn the lights on. She stepped outside of the bedroom and the pain on her back got more intense. She felt on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

 

What the hell was going on with her?

 

Right as she was wondering if she should awaken Nicole and finally get some help, the pain got too intense, and her consciousness gave up in a white lighting bolt, conceding to some deeply rooted instincts as her back arched violently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, smut and a cliffhanger ahahah X)  
> But well, two chapters of smut are well deserved, after that slooow burn.
> 
> If you have anything to say, I love feedback :)
> 
> Next update sunday evening (London +1, in case you forgot).
> 
>  
> 
> I bet hell coffee is hella good.
> 
>  
> 
> Hoping you get a beautiful night!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	39. XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm finally ending the suspense! Some answers are finally given...
> 
> Man, already so close to the end... I'm getting emotionnal.
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XXXIX

 

As she let sleep take over her tired body, Waverly warm in her arms, Nicole thought there wasn’t a thing in the world that could break her current bliss.

 

She was – no, _they_ were in love; sharing a flat, a bed and as it seemed, a life.

 

The Wolf inside her had turned into a cute puppy under Waverly’s kisses and touches, and she fell in a deeper sleep than she had in years, all her senses contented, her heart finally whole, every chip in it fixed by the love of Waverly Earp.

 

\--

 

Coldness broke through her slumber, and Nicole stirred, trying to touch her own little human radiator again. When her blurry mind realised Waverly was gone, she snapped her eyes open. Her eyes fell on empty sheets, and she wondered how the girl could have gotten away without her Wolf’s senses signalling it. Had she been that exhausted? The girl was probably peeing or drinking in the bathroom, but when she held an ear out, no sounds came from there.

 

Waverly would’ve never just left their bed like that, in the middle of the night, after their first time. Nicole _knew_ it. She had to have a good reason. She jumped on her feet, fumbling around until she found her pyjamas, and she quickly passed it on, her senses focusing on locating her absent lover.

 

Suddenly, a thought tightened her heart. What if, taking advantage of the deep slumber she had been in, some of Willa’s minions had come and abducted Waverly?

 

The thought electrified her and she bolted forward.

 

The front door was wide open, much to Nicole’s surprise. She could still smell Waverly’s fainting scent, but, with relief, she realised there weren’t any other smelly, threatening trace in the air.

 

She was about to bolt down the stairs, wondering what business her girlfriend had outside at such an hour, when she realised the fainting scent was stronger in the other direction.

 

Why the hell had Waverly climbed _up_ the building’s stairs?

 

Nicole bolted up, jumping several steps at a time, and, as she reached the top, she finally heard Waverly’s heart beat in the distance. The girl was on the roof.

 

Panic taking over, Nicole pushed open the roof’s door and immediately spotted her mostly naked girlfriend – she had just passed a pair of panties on before falling asleep – walking slowly on the other side of the roof.

 

“Waverly?” She called, but the girl didn’t seem to hear.

 

Nicole’s first thought was that this was an effect of the strong wind, but as she was getting closer she realised Waverly was not exactly _awake_. Nicole could _feel_ it, there was something wrong with her. Her heartbeat, her breathing, the emotions she was emitting… Everything was fucked up, nothing made sense. The only plausible explanation was somnambulism, in which case Nicole should definitely not awaken her.

 

Waverly kept on walking, getting a little faster, and Nicole started in her direction again when she realised the girl was almost at the edge of the roof.

 

“Waverly!” She shouted, terrified for her lover, running with all her Wolf speed.

 

When she was only a few feet away, she noticed something was very wrong with her back. It was red and swollen, and it looked extremely painful.

 

Waverly climbed the edge, and she was standing there when Nicole finally reached her. The bodyguard barely hesitated before grabbing the girl’s hand. It didn’t matter if she awakened her at that point, this was a life or death situation.

 

Plus, it was probably all Nicole’s fault. She should’ve have never given over to temptation and let herself sleep with Waverly: that was where that had leaded them!

 

Waverly groaned and tried to free her hand from her girlfriend’s grip, so Nicole slid both her arms around her, pulling her back, toward the concrete safety of the roof.

 

Waverly yelped, and started wrestling in her grip. Nicole, horrified, felt her boiling hot back against her palm, _something_ under it moving.

 

“Waverly! Wake up! It’s me! You’ll be ok! Waves!” She shouted as she struggled to keep her girl away from the edge. But for the first time since she had declared as Peculiar, she had met her match. Waverly’s unconscious alter ego was way stronger than Nicole knew her awaken self to be and she was pulling them both toward the edge despite Nicole’s best effort to prevent it.

 

To be fair, the poor Wolf had a disadvantage, as she was trying not to hurt her girlfriend, while the sleep walking girl did not have a care about such things.

 

“Waverly!” Nicole yelled as she felt them topple over the edge.

 

So that was the end of them? After one – glorious - night together, they would both die a stupid death… ‘ _At least we’re together_ ,’ Nicole thought, her grip tightening on the girl as they were falling to their inevitable doom, trying to motion them so that she would hit the ground first – she had to give Waverly the slightest chance to survive.

 

And suddenly the moving weird thing on Waverly’s back pushed against her hands, the girl’s skin shredding under her fingers.

 

It all got a bit confusing, the only thing Nicole really saw were Waverly’s eyes, finally her fully opened eyes, looking deeply into hers. She felt their fall slowing down as Waverly got a firm grip on her, she heard some flaps, but she wasn’t really understanding what was happening.

 

When their feet finally touched the grounds, she still hadn’t really understood why she was seeing two huge wings behind Waverly.

 

They kneeled down, the both of them probably too weak to bear their own weight at the moment, and the pair of wings closed around them, creating a little cocoon of intimacy for them.

 

Waverly’s eyes were still on hers, and she weakly whispered: “I love you” before fainting in Nicole’s arms.

 

The wings gave one wide flap and retracted, soon disappearing inside Waverly’s back but leaving no doubt: the girl had freaking feathered _wings_.

 

Nicole stayed a second like that, astonished that they were still alive, and that Waverly had wings. _Wings_! She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was glad that the gang war had emptied the streets, she thought as she got up, Waverly in her arms.

 

Normally, even at such hours, there were some people going around in a neighbourhood as central as theirs, but luckily, nobody seemed to have witnessed the miracle that had just happened.

 

Nicole, forcing her shaky legs to bear the both of them, went to the building’s door and somehow managed to type in the code while carrying her girlfriend.

 

She climbed the stairs, kissing Waverly’s temple when the girl stirred a little. She was glad she hadn’t pushed the door behind her when she reached their floor, and she entered the silent flat. She laid Waverly down on their bed. The girl was feverish, her skin still insanely hot.

 

She bolted to the bathroom, took a washcloth, and poured some cold water in a basin.

 

She came back to her poor partner, who was now whimpering in her sleep, and she gently washed her hot limbs with the fresh cloth.

 

She proceeded like that to freshen up the girl sweaty face, and then she gently turned her over. Her back wasn’t as red as it had been on the roof, but it was still looking a bit swollen around the tight scars where the wings had… grown? Gotten out?

 

“What happened, baby?” She whispered, gently washing the back of her unconscious loved one.

 

There was only one explanation and Nicole knew it: Waverly was a Peculiar. And more specifically, it seemed she was an Angel. Angels had nothing to do with heaven: They had been named like that because of their wings, or at least Nicole thought so.

 

But… That didn’t make sense, because no one in Waverly’s family was an Angel. Or maybe, someone was and Nicole just didn’t know about it.

 

In any case, Waverly, right after making love with her, had grown wings. And that was exactly what Nicole knew Angels did. She didn’t know much about that kind of Peculiar. Not that they were necessarily the rarest type, but they had to find their… _soulmate_ in order to manifest.

 

Nicole blushed, realising what this meant. Waverly was her mate, and she was Waverly’s soulmate. They were meant to be all along.

 

She didn’t know which position would be the most confortable for the girl, so she put her on her side and laid down in front of her, holding the fresh cloth on her hot forehead.

 

She was going to lovingly look after her girlfriend as long as necessary.

 

\--

 

It took half of a day for Waverly to come to. When she finally opened her eyes, looking a little lost, Nicole was right there, smiling gently. She gave her some water and a deep kiss, and gave the girl some time to recollect her memories.

 

“My back… Hurts,” Waverly declared. “I’m not sure… What happened?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Nicole asked. The lost look in her girlfriend’s eyes was enough of a response. “Hugh… I don’t know how to tell you that… Waverly, you are a Peculiar.”

 

Waverly chuckled weakly. “No I’m not. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I’m serious, baby. You are a Peculiar. I think… An Angel.”

 

Waverly blinked and shook her head. “No. No way. My family is non-Peculiar…”

 

“Waverly… you have _wings_ ,” Nicole said softly.

 

“That wasn’t a dream?” She asked breathlessly, taking her head in her hands.

 

Nicole shook her head. “You have wings. You got wings right after we… did it.”

 

“Oh my god… But that means… that means one of my parents is, as well… And what about my sisters? I don’t really picture Willa as an Angel! Nor Wynonna, for that matter.”

 

She snapped her head up. “Wynonna! Of course! She’ll know!”

 

Nicole hastily fetched Waverly’s phone, and the girl dialled her sister’s number. It immediately went to voicemail; Nicole could hear it clear as if she were the one with her ear against the cell.

 

“Fuck!” Waverly exclaimed. “She’s never there when she’s needed!”

 

“Actually…” Nicole said lowly. “I might have something…”

 

She fumbled around, looking for her backpack and she got an envelope out. Waverly was looking curiously at her.

 

“It’s… It’s the letter you shredded. I thought maybe one day you’d want to read it…” she explained coyly.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed, frowning.

 

It had been a long time since Nicole had last been the reason of Waverly’s anger, and she still really didn’t like it.

 

“I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t read it or anything, it’s still in pieces, but I thought…”

 

Waverly sighed. “I hate that you were right.”

 

Nicole sighed in turned, relieved, and she gave her lover the envelope, taking the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

 

It took them a few minutes to reconstitute the paper, and Nicole taped it back together when they were done.

 

“Do you want some privacy?” She asked softly.

 

“I don’t need privacy from you. Would you please… read it for me?”

 

Nicole nodded and took the patchwork-looking letter. She cleared her throat and started reading.

 

_“Baby Girl,_

 

_First of all, let me tell you how sorry I am. I feel like an absolute bitch – worst than Willa! – and I swear I honestly regret what I’ve done. I’m glad you finally got your past back. I’m not sure what you remember exactly though. So let me tell you the whole story – maybe you’ll understand my crappy mistake a little better then. Not that I should be excused or something, but I just need you to understand._

 

_Do you remember Mom and Dad were fighting a lot when you were little? I didn’t ask the Witch to erase it from your memory, but you were so young… Long story short, Ward isn’t your dad._

 

_Mom was cheating on Dad. Or had been at least… Because her last baby – you – wasn’t his. It made Dad completely crazy, but he didn’t let Mom take you when she ran away. You were like a daughter to him, and he wouldn’t let her break us apart._

 

_The thing is, after that, Dad fell into bad habits. Drinking habits. He got violent, physically and psychologically, and even though I tried to protect you, it was pretty bad. Especially since Willa always had a thing against you and made things worse whenever she could._

 

_One day, you ran away. Dad and I freaked out. But after a few days, the police called. You were in the Purgatory Police station. A kid, a ginger kid – I’m pretty sure that was your Haught-stuff by the way – had brought you there to press charges. Dad, through family relations, managed to avoid it. Mom heard of it and tried to get custody of you, of us._

 

_It was a wake up call for Dad, and he paid a Witch to enchant him out of his bad behaviour – only I think she cut some of his humanity with it. You were completely fucked up, and I broke my heart to see you like that; so I decided I’d make all the bad shit go away, and I brought you to the Witch. I really thought it was the best thing for you, to give you a chance to grow up without such a past on your shoulders._

 

_I realise now that I had no right to do that to you…_

 

_Sorry again, Baby Girl._

 

_I love you, and I hope you’ll find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me._

 

_Your Wynonna._

 

_Ps: I don’t know who your father is, but I think Dad does.”_

 

Nicole paused a few time throughout the reading, worried about her girlfriend’s reaction. She was squeezing her hand, and she paled when she learned that she wasn’t an Earp. They both smiled a the ginger kid mention, and Waverly nodded in understanding when she heard her Dad had lost something of himself in getting enchanted.

 

When Nicole was done, they stayed silent for a minute, digesting all the information the letter contained.

 

“I’m… not an Earp,” Waverly eventually said.

 

“Seems they all considered you like one anyways. But that explains the Peculiarity, I guess.”

 

Waverly nodded.

 

“An Angel… That sounds so ridiculous!” She said suddenly.

 

“I think that sounds cute. Amazing. And pretty,” Nicole rectified, kissing her girlfriend.

 

“You realise that means you are my… One true love?” Waverly asked, leaning into her girlfriend.

 

“Isn’t it _soulmate_?”

 

Waverly chuckled. “I don’t know much about the Angels, so I would know the terminology, but I’m pretty sure we are soulmates indeed.”

 

Nicole’s heart jumped up at the confirmation. She stroked Waverly’s hand with her thumb and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 

“Actually, except the wings and soulmate thing, I basically know nothing about my kind…” Waverly said pensively.

 

She got up and picked up a book on the desk. It was a huge old book about Peculiars.

 

“I borrowed that to read about Wolves, but there might be some stuff about Angels.”

 

“Ok. I’ll make us something to eat while you look into it,” Nicole declared, kissing her girlfriend before heading to the kitchen.

 

There weren’t many things in the cupboards – as they had basically just moved in - but Nicole had always had a talent to making tasty meals from scratch.

 

She was finishing up when Waverly came in the kitchen, one of Nicole’s hold T-shirt on. Seeing that made Nicole’s guts flip in pride and happiness, and she let her pan a second to give the girl a quick peck on the mouth.

 

“So?” she asked, attending her pan again.

 

“Well… There was a page on Angels. They say there are two criteria to recognize an un-mated Angel: they usually don’t show a great interest in the matters of the hearts – until they meet their mate, that is – and…”

 

Waverly sighed, and Nicole could _feel_ she was a bit ashamed. “And what?” she asked, turning to glance at her blushing girlfriend.

 

“And they usually win most arguments, as their will is made irresistible by their Angel charm,” Waverly mumbled.

 

Nicole burst into laughter. “Well if I had known that, I would have guessed you were one a long time ago!”

 

“But I don’t win _every_ argument!”

 

Nicole raised a brow, sending a disbelieving – and slightly mocking – glance to her pouting girlfriend.

 

“Okay, I do win _most_ arguments. I think the only person that wouldn’t let me win was my Dad… And you, sometimes.”

 

“Well, that does make sense… Your Dad had lost at least part of his humanity, right? And as for me, I’m pretty sure my love for you, combined with my fear to hurt you, prevented me from giving in when you were hitting on me.”

 

Waverly nodded pensively. Only when Nicole put a full plate in front of her she seemed to snap out of it.

 

“Shit, that makes me almost a Gog!” She said, apparently not set on which emotion to feel.

 

Nicole chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. “You win _arguments_ , baby, not favours. And I think Gog’s charm is supposed to be about the parental instincts… Nothing like an angelic charm!”

 

They smiled at each other as Nicole sat across from her girl.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to _smell_ Peculiarity in people? How comes you didn’t know about me?” Waverly asked after a moment.

 

“Well, undeclared Peculiars aren’t that easy to spot. And… I had never had the pleasure to smell an Angel before you, so I guess I didn’t realise why you smelled so insanely good.”

 

Waverly chuckled and then stopped, frowning: “Wait, did my scent… change? Since I’m declared now?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath in. The usual delicious floral scent invaded her nostrils, but it was indeed a little different. “Only slightly. It’s more… defined now, more determined? But don’t worry, I still love it,” she said with a wink.

 

Waverly laughed lightly.

 

“Did you know that my wings are like… a sort of armour?” She asked, taking a bite and moaning in pleasure at the taste.

 

“No, but that’s cool… And did your book say anything about incredible strength?” Nicole asked.

 

“Yes, apparently it can happen, when my wings are out, I think.”

 

“Or right before!” Nicole exclaimed. “Did you try to get them out again?”

 

Waverly nodded, seemingly a little annoyed. “I couldn’t manage, though.”

 

They ate a few bites in silence.

 

“I’m still having a hard time believing it…” Waverly whispered as she was finishing her plate.

 

“Oh, I swear you have them. They are big, feathered… Kinda the same colour as your hair… Beautiful,” Nicole described, getting up to bring their empty plates to the sink. She stopped to drop a kiss on the girl’s cheek at the last word.

 

“I guess I’ll have to take your word…” Waverly whispered, turning on her chair to face Nicole fully. She pulled her between her open legs, humming as they kissed.

 

“The dishes can wait, right?” She asked on Nicole’s lips, apparently reluctant to get too far from them.

 

Nicole nodded eagerly, dropping the dishes on the table and prompted Waverly to grab onto her with her hands on her thighs. The girl immediately got the message and wrapped herself around her bodyguard. They started kissing again, and Nicole blindly brought them to their bedroom, smirking when a flip of her tongue coaxed a first moan from her lover.

 

\--

 

A few hours later, they finally exited their bedroom, tired but blissfully satisfied and Nicole started on the dishes while Waverly looked up Angels online.

 

Nicole took advantage of her girlfriend’s distraction to send a text before she put her hands in the hot water. She had managed to get Wynonna’s number from Dolls before the whole gang war craziness had started.

 

“ _Waverly is okay. She has some big news. Be safe. Haught._ ” She wrote hastily before hitting ‘ _Send_ ’. She knew it wasn’t exactly right to hide anything from Waverly, but she couldn’t decide herself to leave Wynonna without any news. She couldn’t imagine how horrendous the whole situation was for Wynonna, and despite their slightly tumultuous past, Nicole actually liked the woman.

 

“They’re isn’t that many things on Angels really…” Waverly groaned just as Nicole finally started washing the first plate.

 

“Most Peculiars don’t appreciate being listed on the internet, I guess… there isn’t that much on Wolves either.”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

Nicole chuckled. “Right, I forgot you researched me when you were still trying to _seduce_ me.”

 

Waverly just cockily winked at her before resuming her research.

 

“Oh, there is an article about Angels that never find their soulmate and thus never declare… They say some people might never find out about their Peculiarity and spend a lonely, miserable life… Hugh, I’m so lucky you found me!” Waverly exclaimed, and Nicole blew her a pretend kiss. She didn’t think that Waverly was the lucky one though. She was. She definitely was insanely lucky to have found her mate, and what a mate…

 

“OH!” Waverly suddenly exclaimed.

 

Nicole, not expecting it at all, jumped in surprise and cut her finger on the knife she was carefully washing.

 

“Aoutch!” She yelped. Blood immediately poured into the dirty water in the sink.

 

She heard a weird airy sound behind her, and when she turned, she found her girlfriend looking back at her with surprised wide eyes, two massive wings framing her body.

 

“Oh.” Waverly blinked a few times and gulped, visibly feeling a bit awkward with her body’s new features.

 

“Huh… Don’t flap them, baby,” Nicole said, seeing how constricted the big limbs were in the small space.

 

“How do I… stow them?” Waverly asked, a little angst in her voice.

 

“I don’t know… How did you get them out?”

 

Waverly shifted on her feet. “I, huh… I was scared for you?”

 

They looked at each other for a second, and Nicole smiled softly. “Well…” she said, proceeding to wash the neat cut the knife left on her finger.

 

“… There is nothing…” She walked toward her lover, shifting to her Wolf form for a few steps and then back to her human form.

 

“… to be worried about!” She exclaimed as she reached Waverly, raising her fingers in front of the girl’s eyes. The cut had already disappeared, and, thanks to the shifts, there wasn’t even a scar to prove what had just happened.

 

Waverly smiled and then furrowed her brows, seemingly focused. The wings folded and shrank down, disappearing inside of the girl’s back.

 

“Oh man, my T-shirt!” She exclaimed, and she turned, showing the shredded fabric that was miserably flapping on her back.

 

Nicole laughed: “Well, I guess you’ll have to get your own enchanted wardrobe! You got lucky you weren’t wearing one of my shirts… I’m not sure what would happen in such case.”

 

They both giggled and kissed chastely, and when they parted, Nicole suddenly recalled what had prompted the whole thing. “What surprised you?” She asked, sending a curious eye toward the computer’s screen.

 

“Oh yeah, I think… I think maybe, somehow… Willa knew. For me. For the Angel thing,” Waverly explained, frowning.

 

“What?”

 

“Yes… Apparently, Angel’s feathers have some… _qualities_ that could be used to power some spell… And there is a black market for smuggling them…” The girl continued, pointing at the screen. It was an extract of a law that made possession, sale, use and all that had to do with contraband of Angels’ feathers a punishable crime.

 

“So… Bobo and Willa… They were trying to get your feathers?” Nicole asked, frowning. The oddest thing being that it actually made sense.

 

“I think so…”

 

“Bobo… When he shot me… I’m pretty sure he would have killed me if he wanted to… but… he didn’t. Maybe he was just trying to see your reaction? And he mentioned me being… _useful_ ,” Nicole said carefully as she was thinking about it.

 

“Willa was asking about our sex life when we were on the City Hall Square… Fuck! They were waiting on us to have _sex_!”

 

They looked at each other, eyes wide, stuck between emotions.

 

“Well, that’s awkward…” Nicole commented with a small smile.

 

Waverly’s smile grew slowly, until they both burst in laughter.

 

“Poor Bobo and Willa… They must have gone crazy with us!” Waverly said when they finally calmed down. “It took us so long!”

 

“Not that will was lacking…” Nicole pointed, smirking a little.

 

“Definitely not,” Waverly confirmed, kissing her smirk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Basically the del Reys were like y'all, waiting for some smut to go on X)
> 
> Also, gotta give it to you guys, a lot of you figured out the whole angel thing way earlier than I would've expected! Kudos. (Hints were Waves' abductors telling her to 'get them out', and her back getting scratchy one day after they slept together. Also some back tension after another night sleeping in the same bed, with a massage following...)  
> And yep, I just took some cannon stuff again!
> 
> I would like some feedback if you guys got anything to say ;)
> 
> So... Just two chapters left. Hugh. I'll post the next one wednesday evening.
> 
>  
> 
> In my Uni, lots of people met other people while smoking. I met people at the coffee machine.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice start of the week!  
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	40. XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Hugh... XL? Numbers starting to get complicated, about time this ends ahah!  
> No, tbh I'm really getting sad that we almost reached this end of this... The one before last already! I shouldn't be that surprised, I updated quite often but still...
> 
> Anyways, we are taking a little time-step here!
> 
>  
> 
> Waverly's POV.

XL

 

The wait was killing Waverly. Since Nicole had been assigned as her bodyguard, they hadn’t spent that much time apart. And since they were together, they had only really been away during the freaking Gang War. After that, they hadn’t spent much more than an hour apart here and then in almost three months.

 

So, having Nicole away from her for four hours was excruciating. She knew it had to happen eventually – life had to go on.

 

The first week after she had declared – after their first time – they had barely exited the flat, spending most of their time in bed, or on the couch, or on a table, or under the shower… learning each other, mapping their bodies and compensating for lost time.

 

A worried Jeremy walking in on them had been a wake up call, and they had realised they had spent seven days lost in each other.

 

But they couldn’t stay locked up in their flat, living of love and occasional delivery pizzas. She had put the idea on the table, on course, but Nicole had disproved. Yes she loved her, but no, they couldn’t just do such thing.

 

So Nicole had taken her out on an official date, and then another, and another…

 

However, even when they were out of their ‘ _love nest_ ’ as Jeremy called it, they were together most of the time. Waverly started going to class again, and Nicole went with her.

 

The first Full Moon had come around, and Nicole had – reluctantly - let Waverly come with. The girl had been thrilled to meet Matt, Nicole’s only family, and, despite Nicole’s previous protests, she had stayed with her throughout the night, fearing nothing from her Mate, even in such state. Full Moons had come and gone twice since then, and they had fallen in a well-rounded routine for the monthly event – they would go through it together.

 

Waverly had decided to train her wings, and they had spent a few days in the countryside to do so without anyone witnessing her Peculiarity. Getting them in and out of her back had been a complicated exercise at first, but, under the endeared eyes of her lover, she had gotten a hang of it.

 

Nicole would cook for them, or they would go eat out. They would even go to pick up take out together.

 

They were simply _always_ together.

 

So Waverly was definitely not used to being apart from Nicole and she was felling uncomfortable, alone in their flat.

 

As the clock was getting closer to the end time of the Purgatory Police entrance exam, Waverly got more and more jittery. She finally decided to surprise her lover, and dressed up quickly.

 

She crossed the busy city at a fast pace.

 

They said there would be a before and an after, that Purgatory would never be the same exactly. But to Waverly, that felt perfect. Because for her, too, there were a before and an after. She wasn’t the same person anymore, as her city wasn’t the same exactly.

 

After the brutal death of the Main counsellor, everything had been a little hectic for a little while, up until the new elections. It had been a surprise, and quite a refreshing outcome, when Doc Holliday had been elected by a strong majority. He was the first Main Counsellor in a while not to be supported by any clan or gang, and his politics were very different from what the citizen of Purgatory had been used to. Under his supervision, the reconstruction had been fast and effective. Soon, the new face of Purgatory had started to emerge, and no one seemed to regret the appointment of such an active Main Counsellor – except maybe some extremists and gangs that saw their liberty of movement get drastically restricted.

 

Nicole and Waverly had spend that time settling in their new flat, their new live, their love. Everyday Waverly was falling impossibly deeper for the amazing redhead, the love of her life and her soul mate. Nothing mattered to her more than the woman, and she had only followed from afar the social and cultural progress her old friend had imposed on the city.

 

They hadn’t completely cut themselves away form the world though, they had seen Jeremy and Dolls on numerous occasion. They had also gotten out with Robin, paying him a few drinks as a thank you for all he had done for them. They had developed a fast friendship with the nice witty young man, and Waverly was impatient to introduce him to Jeremy. Which was supposed to happen that very night, as both of them were available at the same time for once, to celebrate Nicole’s exam – ‘ _no matter the outcome, we ought to drink!’_ had exclaimed Jeremy.

 

At times like this, the absence of Wynonna was harder on Waverly. Despite her now fading anger at her older sister, Waverly was missing her very much. She had been a little worried about her, too, and she knew that Nicole was aware of it even if she hadn’t talked about it. It felt like Nicole was aware of everything, and Waverly loved it.

 

Nicole had been her rock through everything, and most importantly for her father’s funeral. Waverly had been devastated by contradictory feelings about it, and had decided to go at the last possible minute. Nicole had just been by her side, showing an amazing understanding of Waverly’s tormented feelings.

 

Ward Earp, half of a soul, accidentally killed by his daughter’s hand, had proven some worth in the way he died, and in the fact that he had always treated Waverly as a daughter of his - no matter how bad the treatment. And Waverly was lost in her feelings just thinking about it. Anger, resentment, gratitude, relief, pain… It was all mixed up.

 

Surprisingly – or maybe not so much, he was a cold-hearted man and people were elsewhere occupied with the reconstruction -, there weren’t that many people at the ceremony. Waverly had sat between Doc and Nicole, the last one never letting go of her hand, and she had allow sadness to overwhelm her one last time.

 

Just for the time of the funeral, Waverly would morn her father, and then, she would move on, she had decided upon seeing the coffin. She had cried a little, but when they had exited the cemetery, there were no traces of tears on her cheeks anymore. She felt like she had finally gotten closure.

 

A car horned her as she absentmindedly crossed a streets and she waved the driver as a sorry, hurrying to the other side.

 

She was getting close to her destination, and her thoughts drifted to Nicole again. The woman had decided to resign from her bodyguard position, even if Ward’s Will had planned for it to be pursued a year after his passing. She had set her mind on entering the Police force, the Peculiar Division more specifically, and with Dolls’ help and advice, she had thoroughly prepared the entrance exam, regularly studying next to Waverly at the library. Waverly had tried to hide her worry at the idea of her girlfriend becoming a police officer, but of course Nicole had figured it out and had gently reassure her. She had managed to convince Waverly that it would be a good thing, and now the Angel was as excited as her.

 

The idea of seeing Nicole in a uniform might have been one of the major arguments.

 

She reached the Police Station and found a free spot on a bench on the other side of the street to sit and wait for her lover, mind filled with pictures of Nicole in uniform. Time seemed to stretch as she waited, and she was getting cold when the first students started to exit the building.

 

She jumped on her feet, trying to spot ginger hair in the small crowd, but she couldn’t see her girlfriend. When the last tired-looking young people were scattered away, she frowned, worried. Where the hell was Nicole?

 

She pushed the door and entered the building, her heart beating wildly. What if something had happened?

 

She was immediately relieved when she heard her girl’s voice at the end of the hallway.

 

“Yes, she _is_ okay. Three hours isn’t that much time, nothing happened! Plus, a friend of Dolls is keeping an eye on her…”

 

Nicole turned around the corner. She was on the phone, and she hadn’t noticed her girlfriend’s presence just yet. Waverly took advantage of the situation to listen in, for once. She had noticed Nicole was having a secret correspondence with someone. At first, she had thought it was with her brother, but since Waverly had met Matt during Full Moon, she knew it wasn’t him.

 

She was certain it was Wynonna, and although she should’ve been crazy mad, she was actually relieved that someone was keeping her sister informed. So she just let it be, playing dumb when she knew very well that her traitor of a sister and her sweet girlfriend were developing a secret bromance.

 

“… Well, thank you for _not_ asking, it went very well, by the way! … No, I’m not-“

 

Nicole cut herself short when she realised Waverly was at the other end of the hallway. She cleared her throat and awkwardly ended the conversation. “Yes, _Jeremy_ , I’ll tell you all about it tonight. Bye, _Jeremy_.”

 

She got closer to her girlfriend with a few big steps and kissed her.

 

“It was Jeremy,” she said when they parted.

 

‘ _Jeremy, my ass_ ,’ Waverly thought, trying to contain her amusement at her girlfriend’s antics.

 

“A friend of Dolls, huh?” She said pointedly instead. That was something she could scold her lover on. Nicole’s eyes snapped behind her and Waverly turned on her feet to see a tall man, standing a few feet away, nod awkwardly in their direction.

 

She turned back toward Nicole, her hands on her hips.

 

“Sorry, Baby, but I was worried, it’s the first time that we’re apart, and you-“

 

“-You could’ve told me,” Waverly said coldly, a brow raised.

 

Nicole’s face fell and she ducked her head down. She sighed miserably. “I’m sorry, Waverly. I know I shouldn’t-“

 

“-Well, I have the perfect idea of a way of apologies for you,” Waverly interrupted her to declare with a smug grin.

 

“Really?” Nicole asked hopefully, snapping her head back up, her eyes shiny and a growing smirk on the corner of her mouth.

 

Waverly laughed. How could anyone be that damn cute? – and sexy, at the same damn time!

 

“Not that kind of apologies,” she said, chuckling. “Although, I’m never opposed to it. Nah, I was thinking… You could maybe, _finally_ , tell me how to get you high?”

 

Nicole eyes widen. She had been holding her ground on that one for so long. But Waverly knew all along she would eventually get her answer. She always won, after all.

 

“Hugh… Baby…” Nicole whined.

 

“Don’t try to ‘ _baby_ ’ yourself out of this one, Nicole,” Waverly said, not managing to bite back a smile at her girlfriend’s desperate look. She looked like a cute, lost puppy whenever she thought Waverly was mad at her, and it made Waverly melt every time. She was so easy.

 

“You are _so_ going to tell me,” she said, almost on Nicole’s lips as she got on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“Come on, let’s get back home,” she said after they parted, noticing some folks in uniform were looking curiously at them.

 

They exited the building, hands linked, Nicole telling her lover how well her exam went. Despite the coldness of the winter, the sun was shining brightly upon Purgatory, the city hectic as ever as they crossed it. With the re-building, it seemed the streets were now busier, full at any time of day or night by an uncanny agitation.

 

They passed a few streets away from Gus’ restaurant, and Waverly inquired of the older woman’s whereabouts. She was apparently still in the countryside.

 

“I’m thinking we should visit her someday,” Nicole said pensively, her eyes set on a busy construction site.

 

“Definitely,” Waverly approved, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. She knew how much the older Peculiar mattered for Nicole, and she herself was pretty fond of the motherly Planty.

 

“Oh, should we get take-out to celebrate?” Waverly exclaimed as they were passing in front of one of their favourite restaurants.

 

“Nah, I’ll cook. We’ll be celebrating tonight already anyways,” Nicole said, tugging her hand. Waverly didn’t say anything, but she could _feel_ that her girlfriend was just impatient to get some alone time with her. She smirked. It was heart warming that Nicole had missed her as much as she had missed her tall partner in the last hours.

 

They climbed quickly the stairs to their flat, both in a hurry to act on the electricity that was circulating between them.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Nicole had Waverly pinned on it, kissing feverishly her face, one hand soon blocking Waverly’s arms above her head, and the other digging into her hip, as a muscled thigh was gently urging the petite woman’s knees to part.

 

“Plus – there – is – another – way – of –celebrating –“ Nicole said breathlessly between sloppy kisses.

 

Waverly’s head was light, her stomach was upside down and her centre was already clenching in anticipation. Gosh, that woman had such a devastating effect on her body!

 

“Nicole…” She whimpered. “Wait.”

 

Although she said it weakly and with close to no conviction, Nicole immediately stilled. She raised her head from Waverly’s neck she was kissing and took a cautious step back, letting go of Waverly’s hands. She looked confused and worried – afraid she might have stepped on Waverly’s boundaries. It made Waverly chuckle – like Nicole didn’t know she liked it a little rough every now and then -, and she wanted to kiss her sweet girlfriend oh so badly, but she had something to take care of before.

 

“Is there… something wrong?” Nicole asked tentatively.

 

“Hum… I guess there is. I’m not that easy,” she said cockily.

 

Nicole frowned, uncertain of what was happening. “I thought you wanted it,” she said apologetically. “I know you’re wearing some new lingerie…”

 

Damn her girlfriend’s heightened senses! The smell of brain new fabric must have been obvious for her from the moment they had met in the Police Station. That also explained the woman’s impatience to get her all to herself.

 

“I told you what kind of apologies I wanted,” Waverly whispered, inches away from the flustered woman’s lips.

 

“Oh,” Nicole simply said, deflating. “Waverly… I’m not sure that’s a-“

 

“-As you please,” Waverly said, taking her boots off and stepping away from the door, away from her lover. “But I won’t be able to celebrate with you if I’m still pissed at you…” She said, heading toward the bedroom door. “And I can take care of myself in the mean time,” she whispered maliciously.

 

She heard her girlfriend whimper behind her, and in a split second, the redhead jumped between Waverly and the door.

 

“Wait!” Nicole exclaimed, both her hands up in a peace offering gesture. “We can… discuss it?”

 

Waverly raised a playful brow and started unbuttoning her coat. “If by discuss it you mean telling me… I think my conditions were more than clear.”

 

She dropped her coat on the floor, her eyes set on Nicole wide ones.

 

“Why do you want to see me intoxicated so badly?” She complained.

 

“Well…” Waverly started, unbuttoning her shirt. “You’ve seen me intoxicated… So it would only be fair, wouldn’t it?” She said, dropping the shirt in time.

 

This time she heard Nicole distinctively gulp.

 

“Waverly…” she said breathlessly, taking a step forward.

 

“Ta ta ta!” Waverly scolded, taking a step back. Nicole immediately stopped. “You haven’t earned that yet…”

 

Nicole eyes were roaming her frame, and she was almost visibly drooling at the sexy bra that was encasing Waverly’s breasts.

 

This was not how she had pictured that surprise going, but it was even funnier.

 

“Plus, you will soon be an officer of the law… We need to get you high before that,” she declared, slowly unfastening her belt. She let her jeans slide down her legs and stepped out of them.

 

It looked like Nicole was going to explode, as she was looking with wide eyes at the sexy attire her girlfriend had put on for her.

 

“I mean, all you have to do is to tell me…” She whispered, sliding a hand down her own stomach to reach for her own warm centre covered by black laces.

 

At the sight, Nicole’s jaw tensed up, and it took only a small moan from the chestnut-haired girl to finally make her jump forward, practically shouting: “Ingested weed totally works on me, or dried up turnip leaves mixed up with any alcohol!”

 

Her hands were already roaming all over her laughing lover’s body, her teeth grazing at her pulse point as soon as she had finished talking.

 

“I knew I’d break y-“ Waverly started, the sentence ending in a desperate moan as her girlfriend proceeded to ravish her on the floor.

 

\--

 

“Giiirls? Are you here?” Jeremy’s voice came in, making Nicole groan.

 

Both women froze under the water jet. He had interrupted them right as Nicole had dropped on her knees on the shower floor, about to dive in her girlfriend’s most sensitive place.

 

“Why did you give him a copy of the key?” Nicole asked from between Waverly’s legs, looking utterly annoyed.

 

“Believe me, I have no idea,” Waverly whispered. She was fucking tensed still – even after going at it a few times, and she was yearning for her girlfriend’s lips where she needed them most.

 

“We’ll be right there, J, a minute!” She yelled, before turning back to the wet redhead kneeled in front of her. “Do you think you can make that quick?” She asked.

 

In lieu of an answer, Nicole just closed her mouth on her bundle of nerves. Waverly’s moan was so sharp she immediately let go of it: “Shh, babe, this is awkward enough!”

 

Waverly nodded weakly, desperate for her lover to resume her undoing. But it seemed keeping quiet was out of her reach at the moment, as she whimpered loudly when Nicole touched her again. The woman stood up and held her with one arm, swallowing her moans in a passionate kiss as she made her come with a few firm strokes of her fingers.

 

“There’s no way he didn’t hear us,” the reddening redhead said as she gently washed her weak girlfriend after helping her ride her orgasm out, but Waverly couldn’t care less about what Jeremy might or might have not heard at the moment. She was in love, blissfully spent and in the arms of her naked lover.

 

“I love you,” she whispered as Nicole was wrapping her in a fluffy towel. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Nicole smiled and kissed her gently, jumping away when a loud knocking interrupted them.

 

“Girls? I’m hungry? Can I eat the pasta leftover in the fridge?”

 

“Sure!” Waverly exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

 

They got ready as quickly as possible – which wasn’t that quick since the both of them couldn’t help but kiss the other one every now and then, making it very hard to focus on the task at hand. Waverly was certain that without Jeremy in the next room, they would have taken _much_ more time.

 

“Ah! Finally!” Jeremy exclaimed, his mouth full with pasta he was eating directly from the pan, when they exited the bathroom.

 

“Happy to see you too, Jeremy,” Nicole said with an amused grin.

 

“You know,” he continued, “I never knew that Waves was such a horn-dog until she met y-“ He was interrupted by a raging Waverly rushing toward him. He dropped the pan and ran away from his furious best friend.

 

“A horn-dog?! I’ll show you, you little fucker!” Waverly exclaimed as she ran after him.

 

Nicole laughed clearly, and the sound was enough to make Waverly smile throughout the pursuit. She finally managed to trap Jeremy under her and mess up his hairs – she knew far too well he had spent hours on that casual look.

 

He managed to escape her grip and seek refuge behind an amused Nicole. “Nicky, tell her to leave my beautiful hair alone!”

 

Nicole simply laughed at their antics, and just like that, Waverly completely forgot what she was mad about. She took a step forward to kiss her girlfriend, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

 

“I’ll get it!” Jeremy shouted, running for the door.

 

The two women took the opportunity to share a deep kiss, and, although Waverly was glad they were to party with their friends, she felt like she couldn’t wait for next time they would be alone together.

 

Jeremy came back in the kitchen, followed by a dashing Dolls. They all greeted each other happily. Dolls asked a few questions about Nicole’s exam – she was, after all, applying for his department. He had been confident she would get in from the beginning, and his support had meant a lot to Nicole through the process, Waverly knew it. Seeing her partner with friends, with people that actually cared for her always made Waverly feel very happy, and she was very grateful for the precious friendships the Wolf was developing with her friends. That woman had been through so much, she deserved nothing less than caring friends. And a loving girlfriend. And she had both, Waverly thought with a satisfied smile.

 

“Before we leave,” Waverly eventually interrupted them. “Jeremy brought a little something for you, Nicole.”

 

Jeremy was smirking wickedly as he handed the Earp girl a little paper bag.

 

“What is that?” Nicole asked distrustfully.

 

“Dried-up turnip leaves of course!” The two best friends exclaimed in unison.

 

Nicole sighed. “What? When did you-?” She asked, looking a little desperate.

 

“I called J when you were cooking us some pasta,” Waverly answered proudly. “Would you please please please get high for once?”

 

“Pretty please?” Jeremy added.

 

“Okay, but only if Dolls does it too,” Nicole answered quickly. She could not resist Waverly, that much was obvious, but she apparently thought there were no reasons she should be the only one giving up her alcohol immunity. Waverly knew she could have convinced her even if she was totally opposed to the idea – she _would_ have not, but she _could_ have – but she knew it was more as a banter, just for the fun of it, that Nicole had been resisting her on the subject. Sometimes, Waverly wondered if she was actually resisting because she knew that the young Earp girl wasn’t really comfortable with that irresistible side of her Peculiarity… That would have not been out of character for her loving, protective girlfriend.

 

Anyhow, the fast surrender comforted her thought that Nicole didn’t actually mind getting intoxicated that much.

 

“What? But I’m not a Wolf!” The poor Dolls exclaimed.

 

“According to the Sorceress who taught me that trick, it works on most Peculiars – the one that are resistant to alcohol that is,” Nicole answered with a smirk.

 

“No way I-“ Dolls started, but he cut himself short when he saw Jeremy and Waverly’s pleading face. “Okay then,” he sighed. “I haven’t been drunk in years, that could be funny.”

 

The two best friends high-fived, looking incredibly smug.

 

They poured a few drinks, sprinkling Nicole and Dolls’ glasses with some powder of turnip leaves.

 

“Cheers!” Jeremy exclaimed.

 

“To Nicole’s success,” Dolls added, and they all repeated it before downing their drinks.

 

\--

 

A few drinks later, Waverly was already feeling a little light-headed, but she was too focused on finally seeing her girl high to let herself get too drunk. Nicole was apparently getting a little tipsy, laughing stupidly at all of Jeremy’s dumb jokes and being a bit more demonstrative with Waverly than she usually was in public.

 

“We should go, Robin will wait for us,” Waverly eventually said. They were to meet the young man in a bar downtown.

 

They all put their winters gears on, Nicole giggling loudly as she put Jeremy’s colourful beanie on a disoriented Dolls’ head.

 

“Come on, love,” Waverly said softly as she put a scarf around her girl’s neck. Nicole was just looking at her, smiling dumbly.

 

“You’re sooo pretty,” she whispered eventually. She was starting to slur her words, but it made Waverly blush anyhow.

 

They crossed a few streets, Dolls and Jeremy walking ahead, laughing loudly, Waverly and Nicole a few steps behind, the taller woman’s arm around her lover’s shoulders as she was whispering all that she intended to do to her when they would be alone. It was as sexy as if was funny, and Waverly found herself giggling a lot – okay maybe she was getting tipsy as well.

 

They reached the bar and Dolls found them a table. They settled around it and Jeremy soon dropped some shots in front of them. He got the little bag out of his pocket and spiced up Nicole and Dolls’ glasses with the power of turnip leaves before downing one with them. Waverly refused. She wanted to stay conscious enough to remember how Nicole behaved when under the influence.

 

When Robin came in, Nicole was already long gone. “Robin!” She shouted, hugging him. “Rob-in the place! This is Jere-cutie!” She exclaimed, only slurring a bit, bringing the poor confused boy in front of Jeremy.

 

They shook hands, and Waverly immediately noticed the sparkle of interest in Jeremy’s eyes. “And here is Dollsy-Dolls!” Nicole continued, turning to the giggling man. He was in no better shape than her, and it was actually extremely funny to see the usually serious man in such a bubbly state.

 

Robin downed a few shots to catch up, and soon they were all very giggly and loud. Waverly talked a bit with Robin, Jeremy soon joining them. He was acting very flirty with Robin, and maybe a bit touchy, but the young man didn’t seem to care and Waverly was looking at them with an endeared grin when she heard Nicole’s ringtone.

 

The redhead was talking loudly with Dolls on the other side of the table. She awkwardly took her phone out of her pocket and immediately answered, smiling widely.

 

“Wynniiiie!” She exclaimed. “Nah, I don’t hang with Jer-Bear that much!” She protested a few seconds later. “What?” She yelled on the phone. “I can’t hear ya, Wynnie!”

 

Waverly sighed and got up. She took the phone from her confused, guilty-looking girlfriend.

 

“Huh… it’s not what you think, Sweetie…” Nicole said awkwardly as Waverly put the phone to her ear.

 

“Wynonna?” She said.

 

“Baby Girl?” A broken voice answered.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked, trying not to let emotion overwhelm her at hearing her big sister’s voice for the first time in months.

 

“I caught her, Baby Girl. I caught Willa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last cliffhanger... I couldn't resist 0:)  
> This chapter was a bit different, with the time gap and all, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.
> 
> You can always share your thoughts in the comments, love to read them :))
> 
> I will post the next (and last!) chapter Saturday evening. (I think. It's still not totally finished.)
> 
> Oh, yeah, I'm having a lot of ideas for the next work in this series, but it will take some times to write... So don't expect it right away, but it's cooking ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes I wonder how societies managed to function before there was coffee to power like half of the human population.
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean :)


	41. XLI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears!
> 
> So... Here we are. Final chapter... Hugh, this all went be so fast. Thank you sooo much if you stuck with me until now, and I hope you'll enjoy this ride until the very end. (Even though that last chapter was the one I had the less time to work on...)
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole's POV.

XLI

 

Nicole had never gotten really used to getting intoxicated, as the occurrences she would get in such a state were rather rare since she had declared as a Wolf. She hated the idea of losing control of her own body, especially since that was a matter in which she didn’t always have a choice – once a month, she would simply lose herself to her Wolf and she hated it.

 

But she had forgotten how… Well, _intoxicating_ is was to be under the influence. How funny it was to let go a little bit, how light it made her feel.

 

Everything was highlighted – her love for Waverly, her amusement at Jeremy’s dumb jokes – and everything was delightfully blurred – the sounds, the smells. She realised suddenly it was a miracle she hadn’t become an addict, being a little cut off from her heightened senses felt like such a blessing…

 

She was really enjoying her current fuzzy state, up until Wynonna called, all serious and panicked, and Waverly took her phone. Panic overflowed Nicole’s blurred mind. Shit, she was in trouble wasn’t she? She was so freaked out she didn’t manage to listen to anything her girlfriend was saying on the phone.

 

Waverly was frowning when she hanged up and Nicole heart tightened as she readied herself for the scolding to come. Gosh Waverly was so pretty, even when mad as hell…

 

She was livid when she grabbed Nicole’s elbow. “Baby? Is there anyway you could sober up?” She asked, in a way gentler voice than Nicole had expected.

 

“Didn’t you wan’ me high?” She asked, her head a little too fuzzy to grasp what was going on.

 

“Nicole… Wynonna caught Willa,” Waverly declared, her alert eyes set on Nicole’s own.

 

“Oh shit…” Nicole whispered, feeling dizzy all the sudden.

 

It immediately downed on Nicole. Waverly was not okay, she was hurting, and she _needed_ her. She needed her girlfriend in her full capacity, and her girlfriend was high.

 

Waverly looked at her intently, a little puzzled at the swear word. It was quite unusual for Nicole to use such a vocabulary.

 

“Excuse me,” the Wolf mumbled awkwardly, and she swayed in the general direction of the toilets. Only the line was too long, and there was no time, Waverly needed her, so she went outside and entered the first lit up restaurant she saw. She dropped a bill on the counter and headed to the back of the room, slurring a quick: “ _Need your toilets_ ” on her way.

 

She fell on her knees and forced herself to puke, feeling terrible for letting down her girl when suddenly she felt fingers in her hairs, gathering them away from her face.

 

“There, there, honey,” Waverly’s soft voice said as she was shaking, emptying the content of her stomach in the toilets.

 

She hadn’t even realised her girl had followed her.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, Waverly… I-“

 

“-Don’t worry, baby, it’s on me,” Waverly said gently, rubbing her back. “But I can’t go through this one without you, so please, _please_ tell me you’re feeling better?”

 

“Some water and I’ll be just fine,” Nicole answered, insanely relieved that Waverly wasn’t mad at her, and at the same time feeling like shit for being in such a state when she needed her most.

 

They exited the toilets and apologised to the sympathetic guy at the counter. He was obviously a Peculiar, but hell if Nicole could’ve told which type. She was still a bit weak and disoriented, and she gratefully accepted the tall glass of fresh water he gave her aside the coffee that Waverly had ordered in her behalf.

 

She sipped the coffee, under her girlfriend’s caring glance.

 

“What I wouldn’t give for a toothbrush right now,” Nicole joked, making her lover smile.

 

It lightened the mood a little bit, and Nicole felt Waverly was less worried about her state.

 

“So… Willa?” She just asked.

 

“Wynonna caught her. She’s bringing her into town… They should be here in about half an hour,” Waverly declared, her intended neutral voice just a little too high.

 

They stayed silent while Nicole finished her coffee, a hand on Waverly’s.

 

“We don’t have to go _tonight_ , you know,” she said.

 

“I want to go tonight. I want this to be definitively over,” Waverly answered firmly.

 

Nicole nodded. She totally got that. And she couldn’t help but being a little amazed by her partner’s bravery.

 

She downed her glass of water and thanked the Restaurant guy, feeling way better – way sober.

 

They got back to the bar just to grab their coats, and found their still drunk and very much curious friends.

 

“You gonna see Wynonna?” Dolls asked, his voice just a bit too artificially neutral to make him sound actually chill.

 

“We’re going to see both my sisters, actually,” Waverly answered, already pulling Nicole away from the table.

 

The poor Wolf waved at their stunned friends right before they erupted outside again.

 

“Where is she bringing her?” She asked as she was trying to keep up with the girl all the while avoiding the people that were all stepping away from her determined girlfriend’s path.

 

“To the Peculiar Division Centre,” the Earp girl indicated.

 

Nicole coughed awkwardly. That was where she was applying to work… and she would’ve rather not have her future co-workers seeing her looking – probably, if she looked like she felt - like shit! And… That was on the opposite direction, wasn’t it?

 

‘ _Oh right, the official, public Peculiar Division Centre!_ ’ She realised when they turned the corner. The secret HQ near the docks was obliviously not the only building occupied by the Peculiar Division of the Purgatory Police.

 

They were getting closer to the building, Nicole’s anxiety going off as she was desperately trying to compose herself and to seem in her full capacity, and she felt Waverly’s own emotions tend to a similar territory, probably at the thought of finally confronting her oldest sister.

 

They were about to enter the building when a familiar voice called: “ _Baby Girl_!” and made them both stop in their tracks.

 

The couple turned to see Wynonna, a few feet away, looking at them, a worried, forced smile plastered on, her hands firmly hanging to a chain going from Willa’s handcuffs, the prisoner looking pretty bored.

 

“Hey,” Wynonna said tentatively. Waverly blatantly ignored Wynonna attempt at greeting her properly and Nicole felt her stiffening at the sight of her two sisters, but, if her instincts were correct, more so at the sight of Willa’s snooty smirk than anything else.

 

“I see you brought your _pet_ ,” Willa said with a snarky snort.

 

Nicole coughed, and sent a worried glance toward Waverly. The girl’s attention was fully set on her older sister, her jaw tensed and her stare intense.

 

“Did she finally manage to _fuck_ you?” The prisoner added, taking a step toward them.

 

Nicole growled and took a step closer herself, her fists tight, trying to contain her anger: “I didn’t _fuck_ her,” she said before she could smother it back. Okay, so maybe she was still a little under the influence.

 

“Oh, so what, you _made love_ to her? How _cute_ ,” the woman mocked. “And you couldn’t do that earlier?”

 

“So we were right,” Waverly whispered. “You were waiting for us to do _it_ …” She continued a little disbelievingly.

 

“Wait, what?” Wynonna asked, looking utterly confused.

 

Suddenly, taking advantage of Wynonna’s confusion, Willa gave a firm tug on her handcuffs, jerking the chain out of her sister’s grip, and she rushed forward, in Waverly’s direction, getting some sort of dagger seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Nicole was about to shift and jump on the woman, when, taking everyone by surprise, Waverly threw a powerful punch right into her sister’s face. Her fist landed on the woman’s nose with a disgusting breaking sound. Willa fell backwards, letting go of her dagger as she brought her hands to her face with a yelp and Wynonna immediately found purchase of the chain again. The oldest Earp got back on her feet with some difficulty, blood pouring from between her fingers.

 

“You little bitch!” She exclaimed disbelievingly, as some policemen finally exited the building behind them and wordlessly took custody of the prisoner.

 

Wynonna gave them the chain, and picked up the dagger. “I should’ve known this was too easy… She let me catch her just so that I’d bring her to you… Good thing you’re feisty!”

 

Nicole, still a bit dumbfounded – and slightly aroused by her girlfriend’s reaction to the attack – finally found her words again: “Waves… That was… amazing.”

 

Waverly sent her a satisfied smile, all her determination clear in her eyes. “Let’s get some answers,” she said, finally entering the building, followed by the two other women.

 

Nicole stiffened and tried to look natural as they crossed the hall, after an agent pointed them to the right direction.

 

When Wynonna opened a door and stepped aside, Waverly just entered while Nicole stopped to put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder and nod at her as a greeting.

 

“Yeah, yeah, happy to see you too Wolfie,” Wynonna mumbled awkwardly.

 

Nicole smiled at her, winking before she followed her girlfriend in the room. It was rather small, with a small cell at the end, in which Willa was already locked up, handcuffs on; and a desk in the corner, an agent sitting on it and keeping a tired eye on the prisoner.

 

Waverly stepped a little closer to the cell.

 

“You wanted my feathers… How did you know, Willa? Do you know who my father is?” Waverly asked lowly, her eyes shining – with rage or tears, Nicole couldn’t tell.

 

Willa shrugged. “Your father? He was just a fucking home-wrecker…”

 

“How did you know then?”

 

Willa smiled and took a few steps back to go sit on her miserable jail bed.

 

“What does that matter to you?” She asked.

 

Waverly gulped, and Nicole heard her heart beat pace quicken.

 

“She asked you a question,” the Wolf said firmly.

 

“And what if I don’t answer? You’ll _bite_ me?” The oldest of the Earp sisters asked with a despiteful pout.

 

“Be careful, I might,” Nicole growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Don’t worry, Nicole, she will tell me,” Waverly said suddenly.

 

Willa raised an eyebrow.

 

“She will tell me because of her fucking ego. Because you couldn’t be the reason why your plan didn’t work, Willa, could you? It couldn’t be your fault if you _failed_.”

 

Willa jumped on her feet. “Because you thing you made it easy, you _freak_? First of all, I was the one who figured out what type of _aberration_ you were.”

 

Nicole put a hand on Waverly’s shoulder, to show her her support. She wanted to slap the bitch so badly!

 

“I always knew you were different… You were one of them. I just had to put two and two together… My idiot of an husband procured me a Clairvoyant. She found out the date on which you would ‘find love’… Right as you get a fucking bodyguard!”

 

The woman was getting more and more excited, her craziness seeping through her discourse, as some inner demons agitated her with various emotions.

 

“At first I wanted her out of the picture… So I order her kill and your abduction, and my idiotic henchmen fail at the Museum! And then, sweet Wynonna tells me all about your _crush_ on your freaking dog of a bodyguard!”

 

Waverly’s fists tightened even more. Nicole’s jaw tensed, more from seeing her girlfriend that distressed than because of the actual insult.

 

“Obviously, I retract the bounty I had put on the dog’s head… We take your dumbass bestie to figure out what’s going on in your love life… And nothing! _Nothing_! I see you at the freaking Gala, with all that sexual tension in the air, but clearly _nothing_ happening!” She practically yelled, grabbing the bars of her cells.

 

“So…” she said lowly, “we give you some time… We give you some fucking time, but still _nothing_ when we abduct you! So annoying,” she almost spit, and Nicole couldn’t hold back a growl.

 

“Proud of yourself, _Doggy_? Unable to get into her fucking pants… We instruct our men to only get to her when they think you finally grew a vagina and fucked her… But obviously, they are useless… So, we give up some decoy men to Daddy dearest to lure you back into town, where we can keep an eye on you.”

 

Her eyes wide, like she was looking into the past, she slowly let go of the bars and started pacing around in her cell, the blood smeared on her face making her look even crazier.

 

“But then, you keep on the move, and we’re not even certain you’ve done the nasty! Our men think they saw you in the same bed… We allow a fucking other useless attempt at capturing you, right before our Clairvoyant figures out you still haven’t declared… But she can’t say when you will… Bobo almost killed her. He was _so_ mad,” she said with a wild chuckle.

 

Then, she sighed, her usual disgusted pout on, as she seemed to see the events unfold in her feverish mind.

 

“Bobo and I decided we would take the matter into our own hands… And then that fucking war declares.”

 

She sat back down on her bed. “So you see, it’s not my fault it never worked… I was surrounded by idiots… And you wouldn’t fuck!”

 

Waverly eyes hadn’t let go of her sister, her face a mix up of emotions. Nicole could feel the rush, the intensity of her feelings as she was discovering how much of a wreck her crazy sister was. She could also sense Wynonna’s confusion, behind them, and she was thankful the woman was waiting respectfully for Waverly to react, holding back her questions for a more appropriate setting.

 

“How I pity you, Willa… No love, in your life… Just fucking schemes,” Waverly eventually said lowly.

 

“Shut up!” Willa yelled suddenly. “Bobo might have been an idiot, but he was mine, and I loved him!”

 

“Is that why you fucked all your plans that day? Is that why you couldn’t keep on pretending you were on our side? Because his death wrecked you?” Waverly asked pointedly and coldly.

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Willa yelled again, jumping toward the bars as if she could go through them and strangle her little sister.

 

“You lost, Willa, you failed,” Waverly said, with more disdain than Nicole thought she could ever have.

 

“You didn’t get my feathers. I have no idea why you needed them, but you’re never getting them,” Waverly said, and suddenly her wings burst out of her back, big, imposing, magnificent. Willa felt on her knees, her eyes wide.

 

Waverly looked like a gorgeous, vengeful apparition as she told her now crying older sister: “Take a good look, Willa, you’ll never see what you failed to get again…”

 

She took a step closer: “And you know what, you could’ve just asked nicely? We’re sisters after all…”

 

“You’re not my sister! You’re not even an Earp! You’re a freak! A freak!” Willa shouted through her tears, sliding slowly on the floor as her younger sister exited the room, uselessly trying to reach for Waverly through the bars.

 

Right before passing the doorframe, Waverly stopped and turned her head back to the angry mess that was her traitor of a sister. “Have a nice time rotting in jail, Willa. You deserve nothing more,” she said, although Willa probably didn’t hear a word through her rage attack.

 

Wynonna closed the door behind the couple and Waverly folded her wings away, falling in Nicole’s ready arms. The poor girl was shaken by uncontrollable sobs, and Nicole did her best to sooth her, caressing her back, kissing her temple as she was holding her up firmly.

 

Wynonna exchanged a worried glance with Nicole over the crying girl’s head. She wasn’t certain how to act, Nicole _felt_ it.

 

“You _are_ an Earp, Waverly,” she eventually said. “Unless you don’t want to be…” she added, her voice breaking a little bit.

 

Waverly let go of Nicole at the words and grabbed her sister, still crying. Wynonna smiled, scattered tears rolling down her cheeks as she lulled her little sister back to peace, rocking her slowly. Nicole could feel all the sisterly love going on in that desperate embrace, and it warmed her heart.

 

“Baby Girl, it’s okay, you got me… and Haughty. It’s okay…”

 

Waverly finally calmed down, and she let go of her sister. “I missed you,” she whispered.

 

“Aw, me too, Baby Girl,” she said with a shy smile, apparently disbelieving that she was finally forgiven.

 

“I wanna be an Earp, Wynonna,” Waverly said in a tiny voice. “Not because of Dad or Wyatt, not because of Willa… But because I’m your sister.”

 

Wynonna gulped at that and she nodded awkwardly, an appreciative pout on. She dropped a peck on the younger Earp’s forehead.

 

“So, you’re an Angel, huh?”

 

\--

 

Wynonna went back home with them, Waverly catching her up happily on her Peculiarity, on their lives, on Purgatory’s reconstruction. Nicole was abstractedly listening, half of her mind still on that room, facing the craziness that had been after them for all that time. She wondered what Willa wanted Waverly’s feathers for? Money? A spell? Anyways, the woman wasn’t going to cause them any more trouble, that was for sure. Maybe just a few testimonies for her trial, but Nicole knew they could just give it in a written form. She didn’t think Waverly wanted to see Willa, ever again.

 

But apparently, she wanted to see Wynonna now, and that was the best news ever, Nicole thought, her heart swelling. It was over, it was finally over, Waverly had welcomed Wynonna back into her life, so now, she could finally do what she had been burning to do for weeks.

 

They let Wynonna crash in their flat for the night – she didn’t feel like sleeping at the Earp Hostel, and she was, after all, their landlord.

 

As they were settling into bed, Nicole realised she had to tell Waverly her little secret, she had to finally erase any trace of lie between them.

 

“Waverly,” she said softly, a lump forming in her throat.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“There’s something I have to tell you…” She gulped. “When… When Wynonna was away… I, huh, I kinda kept contact with her?” She winced, expecting some anger from her beautiful girlfriend, but the girl just chuckled.

 

“Yeah. Thank you, by the way,” she said with a smile, and she kissed Nicole before snuggling into her side and nuzzling her neck, already almost dozing off.

 

Nicole was stunned. “You knew?” She whispered.

 

“Of course I knew,” Waverly answered weakly, her lips grazing Nicole’s neck in the motion.

 

Nicole didn’t know if she felt dumb – that she wasn’t as discreet as she thought- or proud – that she actually did the right thing. She settled on simply happy that she made her girlfriend happy, and she let herself drift off to a blissful sleep.

 

\--

 

Nicole was nervous. There wasn’t any reason to be, she knew it, it was _Waverly_ , as Wynonna and Jeremy had told her, but still, she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

 

She had never been the one to make the first step in their relationship – at least not the romantic side of it, cause when it came to the physical stuff… - and it was wrecking her nerves.

 

She had been planning that moment for weeks, it was her last secret, her last scheme… Thanks to her first week of Police classes, she had had time away from Waverly to perfect the plan. And suddenly, she was doubting everything – the setting, her outfit, even the ring, that she had so carefully chosen…

 

Nicole Haught was about to ask Waverly Earp to marry her, and it was terrifying her.

 

Waverly apparently felt her unease, and suddenly a small hand sneak into hers, squeezing gently. Nicole turned to her slightly worried girlfriend. “Is everything okay?” Waverly asked.

 

“Huh… Yes, yes, perfect,” Nicole mumbled, suddenly on the verge of backtracking. What had came over her? It was still so early in their relationship! What if… What if Waverly said no? What if she said yes and then regretted?

 

Nicole focused on the fact that they were basically soul mates to help her heart slow its pace and stop spiralling. Everything was going to be fine. And it was too late to backtrack anyways.

 

She realised they had stopped on the sidewalk, as she had been freaking out in her head under her girlfriend’s worried stare. She cleared her throat to chase the awkwardness away and they started walking again. They had just had an amazing dinner at a brand new restaurant and they were going home on foot, enjoying the warmish breeze of the early spring under the dark sky.

 

But little did Waverly know that Nicole had chosen that Restaurant for a specific reason: to go from there to their flat, they needed to pass close to their little park, the one with the big oak tree and their first memories together. As they were coming in view of its fence, Nicole felt all her anxiety evaporate. She felt like a comedian taking the first step on stage: it was show time and there were no more time for stage fright.

 

She noticed Waverly’s eyes were set on the fence, her smile showing her nostalgia and endearment at the sight. “That’s our park,” she said lowly, her voice filled with emotion.

 

“Yes,” Nicole simply said.

 

“It’s a shame it’s closed already…”

 

Nicole tried to bit back her smirk at that. Everything was going well so far. “Well, we can still go in,” she said.

 

Waverly snapped her attention back to her: “Officer-to-be Haught, are you suggesting we do something illegal?”

 

Nicole just shrugged and took a step closer to the fence. “Is that a problem?” she asked, turning back to her gaping lover. She looked at her expectantly as the girl was shrugging her stupor away. “No, it’s definitely not…” she answered with a grin that let Nicole know it was actually a turn on for her partner. She grinned back for a split second before grabbing a metallic bar.

 

She didn’t need to help Waverly over the fence. Without even using her Peculiarity – they had decided it was safer not to pull her wings out in the city, where someone could see them – the girl managed to climb the high fence without a hitch.

 

“You’re very fit,” Nicole commented when they were on the other side.

 

“I know, right? I train with a Wolf…” Waverly said with a smirk and they kissed. It soon grew heated, and Nicole had to force herself to step back. Now was not the time to get lost on her girlfriend’s delicious lips.

 

“Come on, let’s get to the Oak tree,” she said, taking Waverly’s hand in her own. If the girl noticed her sweaty palm, she didn’t comment on it.

 

“Nicole… What is that?” Waverly asked as they were getting close to their stop, pointing to a dark form on the ground.

 

A split second later, in a lightning-like flash, the Oak tree lit up. A humongous quantity of tiny golden bulb on a sting turned on, throwing light on their surroundings.

 

Waverly gasped at the sight, and Nicole pulled under closer to the trunk. The dark form was actually a wicker basket with a cute bouquet on top. Nicole grabbed it and held it to Waverly, who slowly took it, a hand on her mouth as she was taking in the beautiful sight of the lit up tree.

 

“Nicole, did you do all that?” She asked somewhat disbelievingly.

 

Nicole nodded, feeling a lump form in the back of her throat. She gulped and took a deep breath in.

 

She took Waverly’s hand in her own, bringing the girl’s attention back on her.

 

“Waverly… I lived most of my life thinking I was doomed to spend it alone.”

 

She gulped again, gathering her courage. “I didn’t think I could love anyone. And I was right. I couldn’t love just _anyone_. There was only one person for me. You. And you found me, and you wouldn’t let me push you away… I hated it, and I loved it, all at the same time.” Her voice was getting thick with emotions, but she had to say it all. Waverly’s shiny eyes and trembling lips were not helping.

 

“You rendered my poor heart puzzled with a whirlwind of emotions and feelings from the moment we met. Both times, as a kid, and as your bodyguard. I am ever so glad that you never gave up on me…”

 

Waverly opened her mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, so Nicole hurried her next words out of her dried mouth. If Waverly said something, anything, she would probably break up and start crying.

 

“Even if my Wolf hadn’t chose you, I would have. Because you are an amazing, brave, funny, smart, cute, gorgeous, headstrong, caring person, and I love you, all of you. I’m _so_ in love with you, and so grateful that you like me back…” Her eyes were set on Waverly’s, and the rest of the world had disappeared. Small tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Nicole wanted to shut up and just comfort her, but she knew those were happy tears. She _felt_ it.

 

“I want to be by your side all my life. I want to do all the life stuff you want to do. I want to get a chance to make you happy every day, for the rest of your life…”

 

She let go of Waverly’s hand to kneel down, reaching in the basket to find the small box she knew was in there. She heard the regular stomping of Waverly’s heart suddenly get a quicker pace.

 

“Waverly Earp, would you make me your wife?”

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes,” Waverly practically shouted, falling in Nicole’s arms, her lips finding Nicole’s in a split second, the redhead only managing to keep them upright thanks to her supernatural strength.

 

She gave her a few sloppy kisses, the salty tears of both women meddling on their lips. Waverly finally just held Nicole against her, tightly.

 

“So it’s not too early?” Nicole whispered in her ear.

 

“Of course not, you idiot!”

 

“I’ve been wanting to ask for a while…” Nicole confessed.

 

“Actually…” Waverly started, pulling back their embrace to look at Nicole. “I… I was planning on asking you…”

 

“You were?” Nicole asked, shocked.

 

Waverly nodded, fresh tears streaming down the path laid down by their predecessors. Nicole kissed them away, her heart swelling at the thought. Waverly did want to marry her. She wanted it so much she was planning her own proposal. That was… unreal.

 

“I have you ring at home,” Waverly simply stated.

 

Nicole was about to kiss her again when a voice startled her away.

 

“Is it safe to come? You guys are not public fucking are you?”

 

Waverly’s eyes widen at the sound of her sister’s voice coming from a bush.

 

“Yeah… We want to congratulate you, but I’d like to preserve the integrity of my retinas…” Jeremy’s voice added.

 

Nicole read she question in Waverly’s eyes and shrugged. “You didn’t think I pulled this alone? I had to get an authorization form – Dolls helped a lot – and then to put all the light up and turn them on at the right time… I needed my little elves!”

 

“And to bring the basket. The fucking heavy basket.” Wynonna’s voice added.

 

“What? You kidding right? You made me carry it!” Jeremy’s offended voice answered immediately.

 

“You guys can come out!” Waverly exclaimed as Nicole helped her up from their kneeling position.

 

“Thank you, but I already did,” Jeremy mumbled as they got out from their little hiding spot.

 

Wynonna was hugging her little sister in no time, Jeremy following close behind. Waverly finally put the ring on, accompanied her best friend’s squeals. In the middle of their enthusiastic celebrations, Nicole got a Champaign bottle out of the basket, much to Wynonna’s approval. Nicole had only taken two glasses though, as she didn’t think her little helpers would join in, but Wynonna didn’t seem to mind drinking straight from the bottle, and Jeremy followed her example.

 

“I’ll be your best bae, right?” Jeremy asked eagerly.

 

Wynonna turned toward him, an insulted pout on: “Huh… excuse-me? I am the sister! I should be the bae of honour!”

 

Nicole tugged Waverly’s hand, bringing her away from the bickering pair to give her a thorough kiss. She was kissing her fiancée, she thought, her heart flipping at the thought.

 

She was insanely ecstatic that Waverly had planned to pop the question herself, but she was happy she had been the fastest one. After all, Waverly had always taken the first steps in their relationship, and it was about time Nicole did, proving to her how fully committed she was. And oh boy was she committed to that bubbly human being that made her the insane honour of being her fiancée.

 

“I love you,” she whispered when they had to let go to get some air.

 

“I love you,” Waverly echoed in such.

 

They kissed a little, keeping it more chaste this time. A shout from Wynonna made them turn their heads back towards their friends that were looking close to start an actual physical fight.

 

“You waited for me to forgive her, didn’t you?”

 

Nicole snapped her head back to Waverly. The girl was looking intently at her, and there was no need to deny, so she nodded.

 

“You knew I needed her – my family – to share those moments with us,” she whispered in a broken voice.

 

Nicole nodded again. They stayed silent for a few moments, loosing themselves in each other’s eyes.

 

“I could have not wished for a more fitted mate,” Waverly said lowly.

 

Nicole nodded. They were perfect for each other, and she was insanely grateful that they had found each other – twice.

 

Despite all they had gone through, she could have not wished for a better turn of events; not when it ended with the cutest woman ever accepting to marry her, not when it ended with her getting a new family and finally, finally, having her heart completely at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm a bit speechless. Already the end of this joyful adventure... There will be new ones, but this first fic will always keep a special spot in my heart.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, for your kudos, for you lovelies comments, thank you for you subscriptions and bookmarks, thank you, thank you, thank you. You made this a lovely ride for me :)
> 
> Anyways, I'll enjoy reading your last comments, your opinions on that ending, your overall feedback if you have any?
> 
> I'll be working on the next work of this series!
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to leave on a high note, but finding forty dumb coffee quotes is hard. Luckily, a good coffee can drown a sorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> Coffeinated love,  
> TheTinyCoffeeBean

**Author's Note:**

> So you read that first chapter huh? Thank you!
> 
> It's intented as sort of a prologue. Next chapter is from Nicole's POV, and will be posted soon. I hope you'll read it too, but don't feel obligated.
> 
> Shoot in the comments if you have any thoughts, corrections or else.
> 
> And remember: a coffee a day doesn't keep the doctor away.  
> (Which is why I drink more than one.)
> 
> Greetings,
> 
> TheTinyCoffeeBean


End file.
